The raspberry bush
by Desteny star
Summary: Beauty and the beast inspired AU: For a long time Hans only had two people who cared in his life. His brother Arthur and his nanny Primrose. Then one day his brother angers the mysterious snow queen, fearful for his brother and the people Hans sacrifices himself to the horrible snow queen. Soon he finds out she may be cursed and he may be the only hope she has to thaw her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_An island with sunshine and trade, people from miles around stopped there to either sell or get goods or to find the latest place to explore and get an adventure._

 _Every day follows the same or everybody and nobody knew more than the royal southern isle family._

 _Composed of 15 people the family was very large, the father was named King Stephen the clever, Queen Valhalla the beautiful and their 13 sons, Richard, Erik, Andrew, Christian, Jacob, George, Francis, Spencer, Arthur, Louis, Henry, Daniel and finally Hans._

 _Each prince in their way were handsome and strong, different in their talents, but secretly the servants and towns people all agreed that the pick of the littler was the youngest prince Hans, he was not only good looking, but very smart, charming and polite._

 _But sadly his family didn't see it that way, being the 13 child he had no claim to anything, there was also the age, he was younger than all of his siblings, 10 years to be precise, the age gap made it impossible for his brothers to bond for they were busy with their own things and often times they saw the young prince as a little pest who always got in their way, while the parents, exhausted and tired they didn't parent the child, always leaving him to be taken cared of by the servants, their nanny Primrose and Arthur the middle brother._

 _Taking the roles of surrogate parents Primrose and Arthur made sure to give Hans all the love, care and guidance. After many years Hans grew into a fine young man and was very close to his brother Arthur. They were almost never apart even when Arthur left to explore new lands he would sometimes bring Hans along with him, teaching him the tricks and trades to become a successful merchant, soldier and sailor. Yet when the time came when Arthur could not bring Hans he always made the promise to come back to his younger brother and as always he kept his promise, bringing back with him not only goods but also fantastic stories of new, strange and mysterious lands._

 _That was till one day Arthur stumbled upon a land of snow..._

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room of the thirteen prince, who was hiding under the covers as he continued to sleep. The castle was filled with many fancy rooms, furniture and things of richness yet the room he had was on the small side, simple as it had no decorations or fancy patterns, its floor were wooden and the walls were a simple green, there was only a wooden desk, chair and a small narnia like wardrobe in the side of the room while the bed was 4 post wooden bed with a feather mattress, pillow and cotton blanket.

Moving his head from under the pillow to reveal a mess of red hair, his tired eyes looked at the window which greeted the morning sun only to collapse back unto bed hoping to sleep in a little more.

"I deserve rest, I won a war" he though before burying his head back under the pillow.

That was very true, as about a week ago he had just gotten back from war against the Sirious Kingdom of the east, he as Admiral Westergard lead the fleet of boats towards the island in a plan surprised attack which resulted in the defeat and conquer of the island. But sadly even when he not only planned the attack and got together the fleets his brother Daniel took all of the credit.

Originally Hans had been angry but knew he could do nothing about it as his mother and father would not care or believe him. But what made everything better was the get together celebration which was held in their honor. While left as he was not interested in mingling with pheasants or soldiers, Hans celebrated with them, he joined in on the dances, drank, ate, watched fireworks which Arthur had gotten him from a trip towards the east for a special occasion.

Towards the end it all whined down, they had a moment to reflect on all the comrades which were lost and to thank all those who made victory possible before each going back to their respective homes and families.

After an hour of thinking and sleeping Hans got up from bed as he decided that he spent enough time sleeping.

Getting up he walked over to the wardrobe, picking a white shirt and gray pants he put those on before slipping on his soldier gray jacket, putting his boots on and grabbing a satchel. When Hans fixes his hair he walked out of his room. Nodding his hello to some servants he entered the kitchen, taking an apple, bread, cheese and a water jug he quickly left the palace.

He walked in a rather hurried pace till he arrived at the port of the southern isle, in there were many boats of all shapes and sizes, most were owned by self made merchants while others were merchants and explorers who worked for the royal family.

"Good morning your majesty, how are things going?" greeted a ship dock guard as Hans walked pass him,

"Good morning Ben, do you know where the Somerled is?" asked Hans as he stopped,

"Yes, just down the port to the right and uhh where will you be going and when will you be back?" asked Ben as he took out a book and pen to write,

"Do I have to answer?" asked Hans,

"You know the protocol your highness, I cannot let anybody in or out unless I know the who, what, when and why" said Ben seriously as he poked Hans chest with his feather pen before adding "That even applies to you your majesty",

"Alright, I am taking the Somerled for a little voyage around the Southern isle, to clear my head and think, I should be back before sun down" said Hans giving the guard the info.

Nodding Ben wrote it down before saying "Have a safe trip your majesty and please be sure to arrive early or on time or else Primrose will have my head mounted on the wall".

Hans nodded as he tried not to laugh at that, Primrose may be an elderly woman, but she sure could strike fear into the hearts of men whenever she wanted to.

Bidding goodbye Hans quickly went down the dock and to the right where a small wind sail boat was docked.

The Somerled was not as impressive as the other boats, by far it was the smallest of the bigger boats the royal family had, but Hans loved it no less, built for short voyages it was a boat that could easily be sailed by one person, given of course that the person was well experienced in all areas of the ship from both navigating to sail work.

What also made the boat special was that it was the first boat that Hans ever learned how to sail with his brother Arthur. Many days they spent of his childhood sailing the boat around the islands, Arthur teaching him the know hows and telling him stories. He often claimed that the Somerled was enchanted by a fairy whom was rescued by an ancestor of the royal family, the enchantment was that the boat would take the person who sails the boat to their destiny...or at least that was what Arthur claimed.

Hans was not one to believe in such things, while Arthur on the other hand believed, which would explain his childhood of going out and looking for fairies or trolls or for any indication or magic and such.

Chuckling at that Hans got on the boat and began to prepare the sails, once prepared he undid the ropes and began to sail off into the ocean.

The whole time Hans spent sailing, he sailed pass many of the islands, only stopping to eat and drink before continuing his way.

Reaching the last island Hans slow down a bit. The island in particular was deserted since it was not much of an island and more like a large rock with a bit of vegetation growing on top. It did not have enough space to build a village much less a home so it was left as it was. Running joke of the family was that it would be given to Hans so he could "Form a kingdom there".

Hans rolled his eyes, even if it was true about island being just a rock there was something special about it.

Dropping anchor the boat stopped and Hans pulled down the sails so it would not float away, taking off his coat, shirt and shoes he walked over to the edge of the boat and stared down at the waters.

The "island" was also the subject of Arthur's many stories, one of the stories was about how it was the gathering place of water fairies and that whoever managed to reach and take a "rune" which were scattered through the bottom of the waters which surrounded the island would have a wish come true. A silly dream, but it was good to hope.

Hans had never actually tried to dive after one of the mysterious "runes" which were rumored to surround the island, till now...

A loud splash was heard as Hans dove into the water, it was cold, but Hans paid no mind to it as he held his breath and swam further down towards the sandy bottom. The visibility was clear and the water itself was not dark which made things easier for Hans as he swam down and down till he finally reached the bottom.

Running out of air Hans blindly searched through the sand before grabbing the first rock he could find and swimming up.

Breaking the surface he gasped, taking in slow and deep breaths as he swam to the boat and pulled himself up.

Laying on the ships floor he stayed there for a moment or so before looking at his hand to see what he got.

His eyes widen a bit at the particular rock which he got, it was not dark or gray or some kind of whitish, it was blue, icy blue, with a strange snowflake carved unto it.

For a moment Hans wondered what he exactly got, if it was really a rune or if it was just a gag placed there as to fool people.

"Well, guess I can make a wish" though Hans before getting up and preparing the boat to go back to the main Southern isle.

* * *

Laying down in bed Hans read a book before thinking of the day, other than the finding of the weird rock when he got back Primrose got as mad as a wet hen with both him and Ben. She was mad at Hans for diving into the cold waters alone and was mad at Ben for not sending somebody to look out for him.

After that Primrose spent a full hour fretting about Hans, mostly making him take a warm bath, change into warm clothes and eat a warm meal, when she was satisfied that all care was provided Hans was allowed to continue his day.

Closing the book Hans set it aside before taking out the rune which he hid under his pillow. Holding it up he looked and could not figure out whether it was man made gag or if it was the real thing.

"Guess I won't know for sure...maybe an alchemist will know" though Hans before hiding the rune under his pillow again, placing his head on the pillow and yawned.

"Yes...that is what I will do... and if it is real then my wish for my brother to come home will come true" though Hans before he went to sleep.

* * *

Morning started like any other for Hans, the only difference came from the sound of a loud horn which could be heard coming from the docks, which was very unusual to be heard on Sunday.

"Why are they sounding the horn?...today is the day of rest...maybe a boat is coming today" mumbled Hans in his sleep as he turned to bury himself deeper into the feather mattress, a couple of minutes passed before his sleep riddled mind processed what he said before jumped out of bed and ran around the room frantically getting ready for the day.

His brother is here! Finally!

"Arthur has come home" though Hans as he put on a gray dress up coat underneath a purple and blue shirt, then gray pants and shoes, stopping he grabbed the rune, pocketing it as he was sure that it was a real rune and it had granted his wish before he ran out of the room and down the hallways of the palace.

Sliding to a stop he looked at the huge double doors of the throne room before composing himself, opening the door and walking in with dexterity.

The throne room was mostly empty, the only people there was his mother and 11 brothers, all of them standing in a perfect straight line from eldest to youngest.

Standing next to them Hans held back a bit of pain as his brother Daniel moved so he was as far away from him as possible.

Standing nearby the rather old yet plump nanny named Primrose frowned at that, it was no secret to anybody what the family though about the youngest son, all around were signs of what the family though about him, in his room the closet was full of hand me downs, when he had toys they were hand me downs as well, everything in the room was used and the room itself was hallways away from his parents room and his siblings room, its almost as if they didn't considered him part of the family.

Of course Hans never showed how much it bothered him, always hiding a fake charming smile, for sadly it was the only thing he could do, but it rarely mattered because to him his whole world was his brother and primrose, the rest he could care less as long as he had them.

A good hour or so passed before the doors of the throne room opened once again, Hans could barely hold his excitement as he saw his brother Arthur enter the room, along with his father and a couple of soldiers carrying wooden chest full of goods and treasure which were acquired in different countries and such.

* * *

 _2 years earlier:_

 _In the docks of the southern isle the large ship called the Phoenix was being prepared for the latest adventure._

 _All around the 11 brothers and his mother were talking to their father and brother, asking for all sorts of rare and wonderful gifts._

 _Hans stood a little bit far away, the though about being away from his brother was devastating, he didn't want to be away from the only father figure he had ever known._

 _"Your quiet Hans, it is unlike you" he heard, looking it was Arthur,_

 _"Do you have to go? You just got back from the last trade" said Hans, he didn't want to be left with his family again,_

 _"Sadly yes, but don't worry, I will be back, I will always come back to you little brother" said Arthur with a genuine smile and added "Besides, you won't be alone, you got Prim to watch out for you",_

 _"Can't I come with you?" asked Hans almost pleading,_

 _"I wish you could, but you know that your needed here, as Admiral Westerguard you can bring the Southern isle victory in the upcoming battle" answered Arthur, Hans frowned and looked down, he knew Arthur was right,_

 _"Besides I will come back and when I do, what would you like me to bring for you?" said Arthur trying to cheer him up,_

 _"I just want you back home quickly and safely" said Hans honestly,_

 _"Come on, there must be something else, I cannot bring gifts for my mother and siblings and nothing for you" said Arthur._

 _Knowing he was not going to leave Hans though before saying "A glory of the snow and a raspberry bush",_

 _"A glory of the snow and a raspberry bush? But I wanted to bring you something special dear brother" said Arthur shocked,_

 _"It is special, the glory of the snow is for Primrose, she always admired that flower in the books and I would like the raspberry bush for I enjoy raspberries" said Hans,_

 _"Alright brother, if that is what you wish I will bring you those" said Arthur as he hugged Hans. They stayed in embrace till a horn sounded, signaling the departure of the Phoenix._

 _"I have to go, do well brother" said Arthur as he let go of Hans,_

 _"Likewise" said Hans as Arthur grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs and into the Phoenix. Hans stayed as he watched the sails drop and the ship sail away, he stayed till the ship could no longer be seen in the horizon._

* * *

"Hans" Hans heard Arthur call him, snapping him out of his past memory, looking up at his brother Hans was taken back as he got a good look at his brother.

Arthur...he changed.. for it seemed as if the two years out at sea had been terrible for him. His skin was as pale as the moon, normally neat brown hair was a mess like his clothes, there were dark rings around his eyes as if he had not slept in days. What could have happened that would have left Arthur in such a state?

"Here" said Arthur softly as he held out a small raspberry sapling and a beautiful glory of the snow flower, his hands and arms were trembling as he did. For a moment it reminded Hans of some traumatized soldiers he had seen in the past.

"Thank you dear brother, but I would like-" Hans voice trailed off as Arthur moved away, left the throne room.

"You to tell me how was your trip" said Hans finishing what he was going to say.

* * *

 _ **Arthur's room:**_

Sitting down on the bed, alone and with nobody Arthur covered his face and began to cry in both sorrow and fear,

"Why? why did I found that accursed place!?" he though as tears spilled.

 _A couple of weeks ago:_

 _It had been a terrible storm had gathered on the horizon of the sea, the waves made the ship rock back and forth violently._

 _Luckily it the ship found shelter...in a snow bay._

 _"Snow?" said everybody shocked as the ship slowly moved through the now calm bay and into a deserted town._

 _"How can it be snowing in the middle of spring?" asked Stephen, Arthur said nothing as he looked around, he was more worried about where was everybody in the town._

 _Anchoring in the towns dock Arthur and a couple of sailors got out of the ship and began to look around the town._

 _"Strange" muttered Arthur as he walked farther away from the crew._

 _After sometime he came upon a large gate, which much to his shock opened, as if somebody was waiting for him, slowly entering he found a beautifully frozen fountain and a large palace made of ice, far grander than any palace he had ever seen before._

 _"So beautiful" said Arthur breathlessly as he wondered around soon he stumble upon a garden of ice and trees, the ground was full of glory of the snow flowers and little saplings of raspberry bush._

 _"Well seems Hans is getting his wish" said Arthur with a little smile as he though of his brothers happiness before taking a glory of the snow and plucking it, placing it on a bag before proceeding to dig around a raspberry sapling to extract it from the ground._

 _As he did the air grew colder, but he payed no mind till all of a sudden he was blown away by an ice cold force._

 _"How dare you!" a voice hissed, she was a woman of ice and cold, her eyes stared into his very soul with anger as all around her a blizzard was formed._

 _"How dare you steal from me! After I invited you in!" she roared angry, the blizzard getting worse as Arthur shielded himself with his arms and yelled "I am sorry! I didn't know! I though this place was abandoned!",_

 _"You must die for your crime!" she hissed dangerously, Arthur panicked, if he died then his brother would be left alone,_

 _"No please! I am sorry! I didn't mean to steal! I took this for my brother, please if I die then he will be left alone!" begged Arthur._

 _All of the sudden the blizzard stopped, looking he saw the woman looking, her face he could not read,_

 _"You have a brother?" asked the woman,_

 _"Yes, 12 brothers, the flower and raspberry are for my youngest brother Hans" explained Arthur, the woman seemed to be in though before turning and saying "Very well, you may go and take what you stole"_

 _Arthur was relieved but as soon as he was despair entered as the woman said "But at the end of the month either you or your brother come here",_

 _"What?! please miss-",_

 _"Its your highness, but you will call me Snow queen" she hissed at him dangerously,_

 _"Snow queen, please, I cannot do this..Hans has been through enough with my family and with me gone he will be left with nobody" said Arthur devastated,_

 _"Then you shouldn't have stolen from me...mark my words, if by the end of the month neither you or your brother have come then..lets just say...snow will fall...forever" hissed the snow queen before she disappeared in a flurry of a blizzard._

 _Collapsing on the ground Arthur cried._

His brother or him? The choice was devastating, if he were to go back then Hans would be alone, but if Hans goes the Snow queen will kill him.

"No! he won't go, besides, why am I worried about? She doesn't know where I live" though Arthur before nodding in his choice.

Hans will never know, he will just stay quiet and nothing will happen.

 _ **Weeks later:**_

Time passed and Arthur managed to put the whole ordeal on the back of his head as nothing happened.

Most of the things stayed the same, his family was the same, Han's relationship with him and Primrose was strong as ever, so everything was right in the world.

Sadly it wouldn't be the case for long as outside the ocean grew cold as ice , snow and clouds gathered as the Snow Queen made her way across the ocean.

 ** _Month pass:_**

It happened so quickly and fast, much to every bodies shock the spring day turned into a cold winter nights, snow fell and ice covered everything.

How and why nobody knew, panic began to show itself as nobody was ready for the sudden mysterious bitter winter and its devastating effects.

Hans frowned as he looked outside the window of the parlor, the snow gathering all over the once green palace garden making it all white, the only color present now was a splash of red which came from the ripe red raspberries from the bush he had planted sometime ago.

Getting up Hans walked out into the hallway, the cold somehow managing to get into the palace even with all the fires which were set in the fireplaces scattered through the palace and the warmth of his clothes.

Closing his eyes he sighted, other then the mysterious winter there was another thing which left Hans puzzled, recently ever since he got that mysterious blue rune he have been having strange dreams, all of them are the same.

The same night, the same snow garden, the same woman with platinum blond hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful and graceful as she moved about in a dress which seemed to be made out of snowflakes and ice, but there was something sad about her.

"That child!" Hans heard which interrupted his thoughts, blinking he looked to find that he was outside of his father's office. Curious Hans opened the door partially allowing him to see and hear what was happening in there.

"Yes, I saw it all, Arthur encountered an evil being, a snow queen, she threatened eternal winter if she didn't get either Arthur or Han's" said a person, one of his brothers sailors,

"That little brat! How I knew he would cause trouble for us" growled Stephen angry,

"What will we do?" asked the Queen worried "We cannot have the eternal winter much less give the Snow Queen our child",

"Then let her have the runt! He is useless either way" growled Stephen, Hans eyes widen in shock he couldn't believe what he heard, turning around he ran down the hall, he had to talk to Arthur, he had to know if what they said was true.

* * *

Gathering things Arthur put them in a chest, it was no coincidence...the Snow Queen had done what she promised and the only way to stop her is to him to go back to her.

Closing the lid he looked to find Hans standing at the entrance to his room, looking at him in shock, "So...its true...the snow queen" Hans said as he slowly back away to the hallway.

Those words were all Arthur needed to guess that Han's knew the truth now,

"Hans please, let me-" before he finished Hans turned and ran out of the room,

"HANS!" yelled Arthur, but Hans was long gone.

Running out of the palace Hans didn't slow down, all around he saw the suffering of the people as the cold made them loose their food, their clothes were not enough to keep warmth and the homes were devastated cause of the snow fall.

It was all his fault! His fault! Why did he asked for a raspberry bush and a glory of the snow? If he hadn't none of this would have happened.

"My father is right, I am a curse!" though Hans as he ran to the port,

"Wow wow your highness, where is the fire?" joked Ben as he stopped Hans,

"Ben, I need to take the Somerled, no questions asked" said Hans frantically,

"Wait, whats going on!?" demanded Ben as he placed his hands on Hans shoulder, trying to stabalize the young man,

"Just get me the Somerled!" yelled Hans shaking a bit,

"Calm down and the answer is no, the dock is frozen, none of the boats can get out...now explain to me what is going on" said Ben, Hans got quiet as he slowly turned then ran away, he heard Ben call but ignore him as he made his way to the beach.

Just as Ben said the water was frozen solid so without thinking Hans continued to run through the shore of the beach and finally on top of the frozen water.

Not stopping Hans continued his run till the southern isle's got father and father away, but he didn't dare to look back.

If him going to the Snow Queen would solve everything then he will go even if it meant certain death.

* * *

Night fell and the wind picked up, Hans ran slow down to a walk as he continued his way across the frozen sea.

As he walked he shivered, the bitter cold entering his body and freezing his very bones, he had not been dressed to be outside in the cold and to make matters worse he feared he was hopelessly loss.

Shivering Hans stopped and looked around, there was nothing to be seen on the frozen sea. Placing his hands on his pockets in an effort to stay warm Hans felt something in it. Taking it out he was surprised to find that it was the blue rune.

"I must have forgotten that I had it there" though Hans as he stroke it, feeling it smooth surface and the carved snow flake before placing it back on his pocket and continuing his way.

Suddenly up ahead he saw something.

A light in the horizon, it was slowly making its way over in his direction, was it the Snow Queen?

As the light got closer Han's could feel his heart racing in fear, but he reminded himself why he was there and for who he was doing this, "Its for my brother and the people of the southern isle" though Hans over and over like a mantra as his hand instinctively went to his pocket and gripped the rune in an effort to remain calm.

Finally the light stopped in front of him to reveal its source was a small brass lantern that was attached to a magnificent sled of blue, silver and white, the seats were covered in warm furs and pulling the sled was a large reindeer, but other than that there seemed to be nobody else.

"Hello?" asked Hans as he walked closer, afraid even if he didn't show it,

"Hello, you must be Hans right?" said a goofy sounding voice, much to Hans shock a small snow man with a carrot nose appeared from the other side of the sled.

Hans said nothing as he stared in shock, how was this even possible?

"Umm...are you Hans or maybe you are Arthur?" asked the snow man again,

"Uh, yes, I am Hans" said Hans regaining his composure,

"That's great, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Olaf with a smile,

"Hello..sir Olaf" said Hans,

"This is great, I was afraid that I was lost, you see the Snow Queen sent me and Sven to pick you up and take you to Arendelle" said Olaf,

"Arendelle?" asked Hans as he had never heard of such a place,

"Yes, beautiful place, you will love it" said Olaf as he took Hans hand and tugged him to the sled, reaching in Olaf took out a long white and silver winter cloak "Here, put this on, a person can catch a death out here"

Taking it Hans held it and said "Thank you sir Olaf" before putting it on and getting into the sled, once he was in Olaf sat on the drivers seat and snapped the reins making Sven move and leave, soon they were full speed ahead, running across the ocean to get to Arendelle.

What awaited Han's in Arendelle he didn't know, but the fear was still there.

Stopping in front of the palace gate Hans got off of the sled,

"You go on, I will get Sven back to the stables" said Olaf, with that he left Hans.

With uncertainty Han's walked closer to the gate of the palace, then much to his shock the gate opened and another snow man came out, this one was a huge and very intimidating monster of a snow man.

Han's felt the color of his face drain as he back away in fear, then the snow monster spoke "Did you come of your own free will?"

Stopping a bit Hans reminded himself of his brother and people before saying "Yes, I was not going to let your Queen murder my brother or to let her continue my peoples suffering, she can do whatever she wants to me as long as my brother and people are left alone" then braced himself as he was sure that the snow monster would stomp on him till he was dead then bring his dead corpse to his mistress.

But what happened was very surprising, the monster of a snowman seem to smile before saying "Yes, that is good, that is very good indeed" before letting him in and added "Well then come inside and get into the palace..the queen does not like to be kept waiting... and in case you ask my name is Marshmallow",

"That's not the right name I would use for you" though Hans before nodding and going inside the palace as quickly as he could.

Grand, that was just what the palace was, it was grand both on the outside and inside, yet no matter how it was Hans was still fearing for his life as he walked the quiet halls.

At any moment the Snow queen could kill him, so it was best he stayed alert just in case.

Walking he quickly noticed a door was left wide open while the rest were closed, maybe she wanted him to go in there.

Sighting a bit he walked over and poked his head into the room, ready to run for his life if needed.

Inside the room there was nobody which made Han's relax a bit before looking around, the room was all in different shades of blue and white, the walls were blue with snow flakes on them, there were books in shelves, a canopy large bed with many pillows and blankets, two doors of gold leaf design and a large window which you could see outside in the garden.

"Beautiful" though Hans as he looked outside briefly before walking over to one of the doors and opening it, it revealed a large bathroom, closing that he opened the next door to find it was a large closet with many clothes and shoes, all which seemed to be just his size.

"Why would she show me this room and-" Hans stopped as he realized why, maybe the Snow queen didn't plan to kill him as he had though, if she was then why would she give him a room and clothes to wear?

Closing the closet door Hans walked to a table in the room which he found a nice meal of soup, bread, fruit and a goblet of hot chocolate.

Feeling famished Hans ate with great appetite, once his meal was done he decided to turn in for the night.

"Thank you Snow queen" said Hans half wondering if she could hear him, closing the door to his room Hans locked it before changing into blue cotton pajamas and getting into bed.

When his head fell on the pillow Hans fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"He came by his own free will?" asked the snow queen, her voice sounded hopeful as he looked at Marshmallow,

"Yes Queen Elsa, he said that you can do whatever you want with him as long as you leave his brother and the people of the southern isle alone" said Marshmallow.

Saying nothing the Snow Queen Elsa got up from her throne and walked, looking outside the window she smiled, this was good, this ways very very good.

He could be the key to thaw the frozen heart.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Authors note: So...what do you guys think? please let me know...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Hy, I wanna thank you all for reviewing. It really means a lot as I was not sure whether or not the fic would be any good.**_

 _ **I understand and there will be more to see as this fic is based on the original beauty and the beast story, the Frozen movie along with the Snow queen story. And those who want to see a bit more of Hans past and his relationship with his family, Primrose and Arthur will see more of it soon enough.**_

 _ **Again I thank you all and please enjoy this new chapter. Tell me what you think of it when your done please.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

There was silence, not a single sound or movement in the large palace of Arendelle.

In one of the finest guest rooms the palace possessed the 13 prince of the Southern isle slept. Though his face pictured sleep, his sleeping pose suggested otherwise. His hands dug into the large fluffy pillow, the sheets were stained with sweat as his mind was haunted by the nightmare which was his family and a past memory which played in his mind over and over since he closed his eyes to sleep.

 _Hans dream/Memory:_

 _"I HATE YOU!" Hans voice rang through the port as he slowly sailed away in the Sommerled, in the docks Arthur and Primrose yelled and screamed as they waved hysterically along with Ben and a couple of other people who were trying to get the 19 year old prince to come back._

 _"Hans! Come back! Its not what you think!" he heard Arthur yell,_

 _"Don't just stand there! Somebody go after him!" yelled Primrose as she looked around hysterically for anybody to get on a boat, chase Hans down and bring him back. But sadly Hans already though ahead, before getting on the Sommerled he sabotaged the other boats to give him more time to escape and disappear to who knows where._

 _Saying nothing and ignoring them in anger, it had not been the first time Hans had run away, frankly he lost count of how many times he had tried to run away in his life time. Never he had been successful as he was always persuaded to come back by Arthur or Primrose or both, but not this time! This time he was running away and he was not coming back, ever!_

 _Moving the sails and manning the wheel Hans set his course to Corona, which was the farthest kingdom he could think of at that time._

 _But as he sailed he noticed an oddity, the ship kept changing course and it was not Hans fault as he would always set the course but as soon as he turned his back to check on the sails the course would switch._

 _"Whats wrong with this stupid boat!?" muttered Hans as he began to fight with the wheel which was now stuck and refusing to budge. Then the sails also changed so the boat was now moving to an unknown course._

 _Hans back away, though he remained calm on the outside in the inside he was freaking out because of the "possessed boat"._

 _"Possessed boat? Get a grip Hans! There has to be a logical explanation for this! There always is!" though Hans scolding himself, he was far too old and too educated to believe in such silly things as he sat down and began to think of a logical explanation as to why the boat was "behaving" in such a way._

 _So far he found none and slowly because of it he was getting scared out of his wits till he remembered his brothers Arthur's story, the one about the Sommerled being enchanted._

 _"That cannot be possible" though Hans before loud thunder sounded catching his attention, turning he saw the boat was making its way towards a violent storm._

 _"Oh no" though Hans as he ran around the boat desperately trying to find a way to change its course before he sailed right into the storm, but it was no use._

 _Panic turned to terror as Hans soon found himself right in the middle of the storm, battling the sea in an effort to survive._

 _Holding unto the wheel of the boat Hans struggled as the violent waves hit the boat mercilessly. For a second Hans though back again to Arthur's story..._

 _If the boat was enchanted to take the sailor to his destiny...Then was this his destiny? To die?_

 _A lightning fell lighting the area and at the horizon Hans spotted something, being beat against the waves was a large piece of wood, a mast if he was correct and on that mast there was a person hanging unto it._

 _Reacting quickly and ignoring his own safety Hans let go of the ships wheel and ran to the side of the ship where a long wooden sheepherders hook was kept. Going to the side he both hang unto the ships side and the hook as he dipped it down and yelled "Grab unto this and hang on!"_

 _The lightning briefly lighting the dark night allowed Hans to clearly see the person hanging unto the mast, it was a woman, her hair was brown, her eyes in terror, quickly she reached for the hook, grabbing it._

 _"I'll pull you up!" yelled Hans as he pulled while the waves mercilessly hit._

 _end of dream/memory:_

Hans gasped as he opened his eyes. Breathing slowly he remained in his resting position while he tried to calm his racing heart. When he was calm enough he closed his eyes to try and get more sleep, ignore that memory and to think of the events which have transpired.

Yesterday he was fearing for his life, for his home and his brother, but now though he no longer feared he was left terribly confused, what did the Snow queen wanted from him if she didn't want to kill him?

Soon his tired ears heard footsteps coming up from the hallway and the door clicked as it opened. Reacting he tried to move, to open his eyes, but he found himself to tired to do so. The soft footsteps got closer as whoever it was now stood next to his bed, finally he felt a soft hand pressed itself on his shoulder and a female voice whispered in his ear "It was very brave what you did for your brother, for that your the only one who will be able to thaw my sisters frozen heart, don't fear or worry, no harm will come to you"

Hans felt the hand move and then leave quietly, finding his strength again he opened his eyes and looked to find the woman was gone leaving him with more questions than answers.

Who was she? What was she talking about the frozen heart? Who was her sister?

"Strange..." though Hans getting out of bed and looking around, quickly finding something off about the room, resting in the arm chair was an outfit laid out as if he was expected to wear it and a note on it.

How was this possible? He was sure he locked the door before going to bed. Slowly getting up Hans walked over to the outfit and looked over it.

The outfit was almost all blue as it consisted of a white shirt, dull grayish blue pants with a matching thick winter coat that had wavy patterns and a purple interior.

Shaking his head he reached and took the note and read it, it said "Breakfast will be served in the dinning room, snowflake will take you there",

"Snowflake?" though Hans before taking the outfit and changing into it, strange how well it fitted him, when he was dressed there was a knock on the door.

"Guess I will see who Snowflake is" though Hans before walking over and opening the door, at first he saw nobody, that was till he looked down to the floor, for the first time since his childhood he had a hard time admitting that the tiny snowman before him was not cute, it looked like a toy he would have had when he was a small child.

"Hello Snowflake?" said Hans, Snowflake just smiled and began to walk, once a good distance away from him he stopped and looked back at him,

"Okay" said Hans before closing the door behind him and began to follow Snowflake across a hallway and down some grand stairs and finally into a large room where a long table was set for one, on a plate rested a fine meal of porridge, a side of poached egg and a goblet full of juice.

Walking over Hans looked around and waited for somebody, perhaps the Snow queen to show up and invite him to dine.

Looking up at Hans Snowflake nudged him and then waddled over, pushing the chair back,

"I guess I am eating alone" though Hans as he understood what the tiny snow man was trying to say before sitting down and pulling the chair closer, picking up a spoon he smelled the porridge before taking a bite, his eyes lit up a bit before eating it with great appetite, like the dinner he had last night this was the finest meal he had ever tasted.

When finished he got up and said "Thank you" before moving away.

As he did he noticed Snowflake was following him, for a moment Hans wondered if Snowflake was there to keep an eye on him before asking "Snowflake, would you give me a tour of this place?".

The little snowman looked very exited upon hearing as he hurried up so that he was walking in front of Hans and leading the way.

Following Snowflake Hans spent his time exploring the vast palace, there were many rooms yet he found only a hand full of them were open while the rest were locked under lock and key. For a moment he was tempted to try to force one of the doors open, but he didn't dare to as despite the hospitality he was shown by the snow queen he still very much feared her and though that if the Snow queen caught him trying to open one of the doors she would decide to kill him then and there.

Wisely deciding to ignore the locked rooms Hans continued to explore the palace, leading him to some double doors Snowflake headbutted the doors as if trying to open them. Covering his mouth in an effort not to laugh at the poor snowman's effort Hans managed to hide his laugh before walking over and opening the doors himself to reveal a vast library.

Hans eyes widen at the sight of this, the library back in the Southern Isles palace was one of the greatest sources of comfort he had. He loved books as much as he loved sailing, it also helped that he got a very expensive education along with language classes which enabled him to understand many written languages.

Placing a hand on the bookcases he traced them as he looked over the many tittles, there were many which he had read, others he had never even seen or heard of before. Stopping at a random book he pulled it out and asked Snowflake "Would the Snow queen mind if I borrow one of her books?",

Snowflake nudged and moved his head as if saying "Go ahead, she won't mind",

"Thank you, I will put it back when I am done reading it" said Hans as he walked over to a nearby table that had chairs and sat on it.

Opening it he quickly found out it was a book about the geographic book about Arendelle flora and fauna, after a few pages Hans found himself captured by the many pictures which were drawn by hand with delicate hands and the words which were a very showy and fancy cursive making the book seem more like a piece of art than just a book.

But what captured Hans most was how different the Arendelle of before looked to the one of now, "I wonder what happened which made this place change" though Hans curiously before he felt a nudge in his leg, looking down he saw it was Snowflake, it seemed that the snowman wanted him to go someplace.

"Okay, I will finish this later" said Hans as he got up from the table, closed the book and placed it back where he found it before he followed the snowman back to the dinning room.

It seemed that it was lunch time as the table was set again, this time it had some fruit in a bowl, a pitcher full of purple liquid and a dish which was covered by a lid.

Sitting down at the table Hans pulled the lid off to find it was a nice smoked salmon with some vegetables.

As he began to eat that he jumped startled as he heard music coming from an unknown source. For a moment he wondered if the snow queen was watching and possibly laughing at how he reacted by jumping off of the seat like a startled frog.

When he was calm he finished his meal and drank a bit more of the liquid in the pitcher which he found out it was whine before getting up from the table and again thanking the snow queen before he followed Snowflake who continued the tour.

This time the little snowman took him outside and showed him around the gardens. The gardens like everything else was covered in ice and snow, but the ice was pretty spectacular as they were formed gracefully and looked more to be pieces of art.

"Did the snow queen made these?" asked Hans to Snowflake,

"Yes she did" he heard making him jump a bit, turning he saw it was Marshmallow. Earlier while entering the garden Hans did see the giant snowman standing guard over the gate, watching him as he moved about the snow garden, as if making sure he would not escape. But Hans never expected that while he was distracted he would appear behind him.

"How?" Hans finally managed to say, Marshmallow said nothing as he looked at him in silence, then after a while he asked "Are you afraid?", pausing Hans though before saying "Yes, I still don't know if the snow queen is going to kill me and if not then why does she wants me here",

"The snow queen has her reasons, but do not worry, I can promise you she does not want you dead" said Marshmallow,

"That does not make me feel any better as I still don't know what she want from me" though Hans before nodding his thanks and continued to explore the garden under the watchful eye of Marshmallow and Snowflake.

 _ **Back in the Southern Isles:**_

A war was going on, at least that was the most accurate way to describe it as Arthur tried to make his way out of the palace but was forced back by the guards. Close by Stephen watched with his other sons, they almost laughed when Arthur fell to his back by a forced motion of one of the guards.

In anger Arthur turned and yelled to Stephen "You will let me go! I have to save Hans!",

"Why?" asked Stephen raising an eyebrow, the bond the two had he would never understand why they even had it, all the time Arthur always acted as if he was Hans father, always looking out for him, providing for him and doing all the things a father would for his son.

To Stephen it made no sense as to what Arthur saw in Hans which made him act as if he was the most precious person around when he himself could see nothing but waste in Hans.

"Because he is in the Snow queens grasp! I have to save him before the Queen kills him!" yelled Arthur, he was no fool, he knew Stephen did not care for Hans, neither did his mother or brothers. He had known ever since Hans was born.

 _Flashback:_

 _Screams sounded from the queens chamber as she was giving birth for the 13 time. The birth was not a happy one as the child was considered a mistake, Stephen himself sat nearby, his pose ridged, his eyes like stone. he was not happy about it and neither were the rest of the brothers, though at the same time they hoped that child would be a girl as that way they can use her to gain more power through marriage._

 _Arthur stood nearby as he too also waited for the child's birth, in all honesty he was jealous of his parents fertility when he himself could not have any children as he was made sterile because of an infection he caught years earlier while sailing through distant lands. That factor made him "unappealing" in the eyes of other nobles, including his parents, though his successes as a merchant and sailor is why his parents turned a blind eye towards his "defect" and still "love him"._

 _Suddenly the doors opened breaking Arthur's train of though as the Midwife came out and with a bundle and said "Its a little boy your majesty, a very healthy little boy"._

 _Immediately the room got quiet and tensed, the midwife noticed it as she slowly walked to show Stephen the baby only for Stephen to get up and leave, not bothering to look or even touch his newborn son. Following him went the other brothers till only Arthur remained._

 _The midwife looked around, not sure what to do as custom stated that the baby had to be held by the father till the mother recovered._

 _Feeling pity Arthur walked over and asked "May I have him?", the midwife looked confused and though before giving him the baby and saying "The mother refuses to name him, its quite sad really, many people would kill to have as many healthy children as she had" with that she left._

 _As Arthur held the baby he moved the cloth to get a closer look and laughed "You look just like my grandfather, same hair, same nose, everything"._

 _The laughter died down before Arthur said "You know, how would you like to have his name? His name was Hans, it means precious gift and you are a precious gift so it makes sense", the baby cooed,_

 _"I will take that as a yes baby brother Hans" said Arthur smiling._

 _Days passed and the baby was left alone, it would pass hours crying in his crib and nobody would go to attend to him but Primrose the nanny._

 _At first Arthur wanted to take a step back to allow his parents to be well...parents...but finally he could take no more and went to attend to baby Hans._

 _Entering the room he was taken back when he saw that Hans was kept in an unfinished bedroom in the farthest corner of the palace. The room was cold and did not have any kind of decoration or toys or anything, just a wicker basket where Hans was kept._

 _Arthur could not believe it as he remembered when he and his brothers were babies they were kept in a room across their parents room, it was a huge room of a nursery filled to the brim with toys, furniture, fireplace and a large crib made out of gold._

 _But that was not what Hans got and this showed Arthur what his parents though of Hans._

 _Anger against his parents filled Arthur as he walked over and picked Hans up, holding him close, Hans got quiet as he held him. He cried not because he was hungry or tired or anything like that, he cried because he wanted somebody to hold him and since his parents wanted nothing to do with him Arthur would gladly take his place._

 _"I can never have kids..." said Arthur quietly as he made his decision "But you can be my son, true I cannot have you call me dad but...it will be nice to raise you...and I promise you...I will be the very best father I can be to you"_

 _End of flashback:_

"Hans may not be your son in your eyes! But he is my son to me!" yelled Arthur as the memory unlocked new rage "he may mean anything to you! But he means more to me than anything else in the world! I want Hans safe and back home where he belongs!".

He gasped and stared, hoping his words would trigger something, anything in Stephen or his brother, but nothing...nothing did.

"Why would I want the worthless runt back?" said Stephen as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Fine! Then I will save him myself! And when I get Hans back you will never see us again!" yelled Arthur as he turned and somehow managed to force his way through the guards and out the door before stopping dead in his tracks.

On the bottom steps of the palace was an ice covered chest made out of some very strong hard wood, there was tracks which lead to the outside of the palace which suggested that somebody brought the chest in and left it there.

Slowly walking down Arthur saw the chest had his name engraved on the top, turning to look up he saw his family had come out and saw it too.

Placing his hand on the lid he opened it to reveal the chest was full of gold and jewels of all manner, there was also a letter on it.

Taking it he opened and read it, it said "To soften the pain of loosing somebody so dear, signed Snow queen",

"Loosing...Snow queen" said Arthur as his hand began to shake when his mind processed what it meant, loosing meant loss and loss meant death which mean that...

"Hans is dead...dear God" said Arthur before he collapsed on the ground, the guards yelled and Primrose screamed before they all ran towards Arthurs fallen form.

Getting to his side Primrose checked Arthur before she said "We need a medic!" a guard nodded and ran to fetch the towns medic while the rest picked Arthur up and brought him back to the palace and to his room, laying him down on his bed for him to recover.

The entire way Arthur sobbed "Hans..no..."

 _ **Back at Arendelle palace:**_

The sun slowly began to set before Hans was ushered back inside of the palace by Snowflake just in time for dinner. This time the dinner table was set with a small feast which had almost all of his favorite foods, cakes, sweets and chocolates. Quietly taking his seat Hans expected to dine alone for he hadn't seen anybody dine with him, but he soon learned that he was wrong...

As soon he sat down he quickly noticed the change of temperature in the room, it went from warm to ice cold in a matter of seconds and it continued to get colder, all around he saw ice began to creep over the walls, ceiling and door as footsteps were heard, getting closer and closer.

Getting up Hans was torn between fear and a strange sense of calm, the fear was telling him that it was the Snow queen who was going to show up to probably hurt or murder him, then the strange calm reassured him as it played over and over the voice he heard "don't fear or worry, no harm will come to you"

The door slowly opened, Hans was not going to run away or hide even if he was it would be too late, he stood there, waiting to see who or what was the Snow Queen.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: I have read the Frozen heart story, I was going to use Lars but he was replaced by Arthur because well...I believe that Lars brainwashed Hans to not only be the person he is in the movie but also do what he did in the movie for some purpose which probably makes Lars just as bad as his dad so because of that he does not make cameo in the story.**_

 _ **Lol sorry forgot to say, Snowflake is a snowgie (their soo cute!). Any way Elsa makes Snowflake to be more or less Hans attendant and companion. Also in this story Hans is 25 years old, the events at the Frozen movie when 21 year old Elsa freezes her home by accident after her coronation happens, but differently, afterwards she spent 3 years in her icy kingdom before Hans shows up. What happened in the coronation and such will be shown later on in the story.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

 _Earlier that day:_

 _"I can't do it Marshmallow" said Elsa as she back away into a corner of her room, the ice all around her turned into bright red, a sign that she was scared._

 _"Your highness please, the destined one arrived just like troll Pappy said, you have to meet him for dinner, how else do you plan to break the curse if you remain hidden from him?" said Marshmallow as he stood outside the room, an open window allowed him to see and speak to the frightened queen._

 _"I don't know!" cried out Elsa as she now began to pace, she breathed rapidly and ran her hands through her arms as she did. After so many years of isolation and loneliness Elsa got comfortable with it, now that she had to step out of her comfort zone to meet Hans...to talk to him.._

 _The very though of doing both brought panic to the queen as she said "How can I meet or talk to Hans? He is warm and kind and...I am not!"._

 _"My queen, remember what the troll Pappy said, in order for the curse to be broken you have to earn the destined ones love and he has to love you in return...how you will do that if he does not get to know you?" said Marshmallow in a calm voice, hoping to sooth away Elsa's fear._

 _Stopping her pacing Elsa though about it, she knew Marshmallow was making all the sense in the world this time. She had to talk to Hans, but again how could she? They are off to a bad start with her threatening to kill his brother, bringing snow to his home and more importantly she was sure that he was terrified of her._

 _"Please my queen, meet him for dinner, who knows, maybe he might just give you a chance if your gentle and kind" said Marshmallow with that he turned and left to go back to his post leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts._

 _After a while of thinking Elsa breathed before she left her room and began to walk towards the dinning room, hoping against all hope that this would be a step in the right direction._

 _ **Present:**_

Hans held his breath as the door swung open and in came a most unusual sight, he had imagined that the snow queen was an ugly old hag with magic powers, but what he saw was not ugly and definitely was not a hag.

She was a woman about his age if he was correct, she very pale yet lovely skin, her hair was a silvery blond which was done in a side braid with a couple of strands sticking out and snowflakes adorning it, her dress was a beautiful blue and light blue color made out of ice and snowflakes, her form was of grace and beauty, her eyes were the most beautiful and haunting blue he had ever seen before.

Hans looked then his eyes widen in remembrance, those eyes...he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

As she got closer Hans was torn between fear and amazement, stopping when she was a good distance close she said

"Good evening, Prince Hans of the southern isles" her voice was cold and sad as she bow down respectfully,

"I..Good evening to you too your majesty..I am sorry..but I don't know what to call you" said Hans bowing down as well and at the same time trying to keep himself from trembling in fear and cold,

"Snow Queen, isn't that what your brother and your family call me?" said the Snow Queen moving a bit away,

"Maybe but...everybody has a name...and its common courtesy to call us by name if possible" said Hans as politely as possible, he didn't want to incur her anger, the Snow queen looked, pausing as she though before saying "Elsa, that is my name",

"Elsa, its a very unique name" complemented Hans, nodding Elsa turned and said "Come and walk with me",

"If that is what you wish" said Hans politely but Elsa raised her hand and said firmly

"Its not a command Hans, your not my prisoner or servant, your my guest and you will accompany me if you want",

Hearing that made Hans take a breath of relief but at the same time he was confused and angry before saying somehow managing to control his anger "Guest? I though I was a prisoner...my brother stole from you and I find it very evil of you to want to kill somebody for stealing something as silly as a raspberry sapling",

Elsa frowned as she looked down and said softly "Its true and I truly apologize for that...the truth is...I would have never have harmed you or your brother in any way...your brother...its not anybody that gives their life for another",

"I was not going to let my brother die" began Hans,

"I know and that is why you took his place" said Elsa interrupting Hans,

There was silence as Hans calm down, nodding Elsa gracefully walked back to the end of the dinner table before taking her seat gracefully, sitting down also Hans asked "Why do you want me here?",

"I cannot say, I wish I could, but I cannot" said Elsa softly before she took her fork and began to eat her food very delicately.

Sensing that asking more questions would be fruitless Hans settled for eating his dinner.

The meal passed, it was one of the most tensed meals Hans had ever eaten, that was not counting the coronation dinner he attended at the kingdom of Corona when he was 5 years old.

Every now and then he would sneak a glance at Elsa, he was also sure she would look at him too every now and then as at times it seemed that she wanted to tell but something but always decided to stay quiet.

When dinner was done Elsa got up from her seat and asked "Will you have a walk with me?",

Quietly Hans before he got up from his seat and followed her out the dinning room. Entering the hallway he saw that every area she walked pass new frost was formed, this new one was jagged and in the color red, not like the others which were blue and had a delicate snow flake pattern.

"Maybe her feelings influence her power" though Hans as they continued to walk till they reached some glass double doors, pressing her hand against them Elsa opened them letting the cold wind pass them. The doors led to a balcony with a great view of Arendelle and the clear night sky.

"Wow" though Hans as he walked over and placed a hand on the balcony rail, he had to admit that Arendelle was without a doubt beautiful at night, he could see the little town covered in snow, the roofs had ice which shown under the moonlit sky, the sea which mimicked the night sky as it reflected the many stars and the moon.

"I hope your happy here" he heard, turning he looked at Elsa, seeing she had his full attention she continued "You have free reign on where you go in the palace, whatever you wish will be granted...except the access to the lock rooms",

"Locked rooms?" though Hans before he remembered the locked rooms he had seen when Snowflake was giving him a tour. What was in them that they have to remain locked at all times?

"Whats in the-" began Hans,

"Its private" she snapped, as if sensing her anger the ice acted up, sharpening and coming up from the ground, if Hans hadn't reacted quickly he would have been pierced as he dodged and landed on his side, picking himself up he saw Elsa, her anger face turned into fear and regret as she turned and said "I am sorry...I have to go",

"No, wait" began Hans but he didn't finish as Elsa disappeared in a flurry of ice leaving Hans alone.

"Elsa" Hans called as he looked around, but when he saw she was truly gone he sighted and decided to go back to his room, as he walked back his mind was in deep though and filled with more questions than answers.

 _ **The next day:**_

 _Hans dream:  
_

 _Sunlight woke Hans up from his sleep, looking around wildly it took a moment before he remembered he was back at the Sommerled and.._

 _"The woman!" though Hans in panic as he got up from his hammock in his room and went to the lounging area of the captains quarters, the area itself had a desk with a large map, compass, books and other nick nacks, on the side of the room near a window was a lounging chair with a woman laying on it._

 _She lay there quite still, her lips were blue, her dark hair wild and dry because of the salt water, she was wearing her undergarments only hence why she was covered in a blanket for modesty, but what worried Hans the most was that it seemed as if she was not alive._

 _"Did I not save her?" though Hans worried as he walked over and check her, but as soon as he placed a hand on her she began to tremble, then gasp and cough spitting out the salt water from her lungs._

 _"She is alive" though Hans in relief as he moved her so she was laying on her back instead of her side, slowly she stirred awake, as she did tears came out of her eyes as she asked "Where is my husband?",  
_

 _"Husband?" asked Hans confused,_

 _"He was with me...when the boat sunk...where is he?" she said as shook and shivered,_

 _"I am sorry, but...you were alone when I got you out of the water" said Hans sadly, the woman eyes widen as they grew more teary before she cried "No...NO! not Agnarr! You cannot be dead! You can't!"_

 _Looking with pity Hans gently placed his arms around her, she did the same as she began to cry on his shoulder,_

 _"I am sorry about your loss...misses?" said Hans,_

 _"Iduna, that is my name" she said between sobbs and asked "and you are?",_

 _"Hans, I come from the Southern Isles" said Hans trying to be as vague as possible as he did not want her to know he was one of the prince's,_

 _"Hans, a lovely name" said Iduna softly as she slowly began to calm herself, letting her go Hans said "Let me get you strong whiskey, it will help warm you up a bit", Iduna nodded as Hans turned and left the room._

 _Closing the door behind him Hans was at a loss, he wanted to escape the Southern isles but he could not leave this strange woman without medical attention and also he did not know who this woman was or if she was good or bad. True she seemed kind and looked harmless, but like his brother often told him "Looks can be deceiving".._

 _"I will have to be careful then" decided Hans as he walked through the boat to the storage area at the bottom of the boat, taking some canned fish soup and a bottle of whiskey he went back to where Iduna was._

 _Entering the room he noticed she went back to crying as her eyes were red and still teary,_

 _"Of course she would cry, she lost her husband, stop being so insensitive Hans" Hans scolded himself as he walked towards the table and cleared it out before setting down the fish soup and whiskey. Looking underneath the table Hans brought out two bowls, tin cups and spoons before setting those down and saying as he pointed at the door which lead to his room "I got some extra clothes...their not much but...will do if you want them",_

 _"Thank you" said Iduna as she nodded her head in gratitude before leaving for his room._

 _When she was gone Hans opened both jars of fish soup and poured them into a small pot he had and heat it up using the fire stove he had on the side of the room._

 _Placing the soup in bowls he set them down at the table before pouring out some whiskey into two tin cups._

 _As soon as he did Iduna left the room, she was dressed in men slacks, white shirt and a vest, her hair was combed and braided into a tight intricate bun._

 _Hans sat down at the table and motioned her to do the same, she sat down and said "I thank you again for your kindness",_

 _"I say the same but...can you explain to me what were you and your husband doing out in the middle of a storm?" asked Hans curious before he began to eat, Iduna paused a moment and looked down, thinking of what she was going to say before she spoke "I am going to see my sister",  
_

 _"You're going to see your sister?...in the middle of a storm" said Hans as he found himself skeptical of what she said,_

 _"Yes, it was stormy when me and my husband left" said Iduna looking down at her soup,_

 _"Then you don't mind me accompanying you? Since your in my boat and you need a way to get there of course" said Hans,_

 _"That's not a good idea, my sister she is...not like everybody else" said Iduna quickly panicking,_

 _"Madam, I may be 18, but I have traveled and seen the world more often than not, trust me when I say that your sister cannot be any more different than what I have already seen" promised Hans, Iduna hesitated before she said "Okay..." before she took her spoon and began to eat the soup,_

 _"Now, where does your sister live and why are you going to see her if you do not mind me asking" said Hans,_

 _"She lives in an island somewhere near the dark sea, don't worry, I know the way and...I am going to see her...because she is the only one who can save my daughter" said Iduna finishing the sentence gravely._

 _end of dream:_

A soft sound woke Hans from his slumber, interrupting his dream. Slowly sitting up Hans began to wonder about it, he was going to lie, he remembered that time he ran away, but the problem of it was that he only remembered when he left and when he woke up back at the palace, but what happened in between was a big blank.

For a long time he tried to remember, but found himself unable to, so why out of all the times he could remember, why was he remembering now?

"Who was Iduna?" said Hans before he got up and walked to the wardrobe, picking his clothes he went to the bathroom and took a surprisingly warm bath before drying himself and getting dressed.

As he left the room he put on his cloak as he decided a walk before breakfast would be just the right thing to do.

 _ **Arendelle stables:**_

The stables which were located near the kitchen was home to not only horses but also other animals, there were 3 cats, more than 30 ducks, chickens and hens running around the hay, couple of cows and of course Sven the reindeer.

"Come on Elsa, you can do it" Olaf cheered on as Elsa slowly approached one of the stallions which was in the stable, this one was a white pure bred Fjord horse, with a shaky hand she reached to pet the horse only to back away in fear. In her mind she though that if she could pet a horse without turning it into ice then she would eventually be able to have physical contact with Hans without turning him into frozen icicle.

"I can't do this Olaf, I just can't" said Elsa holding her hand to her chest,

"Come on, whats the worst thing that can happen? Turning the horse into a horsycle?" joked Olaf till he realized it was not a good joke "Oh...sorry...bad example", Elsa back away till they heard the door open and Hans voice call out "Hello?",

"Hans" said Elsa panicking before she ran and hid behind some barrels and quickly saying before Olaf could say anything "If he asks, I am not here", Olaf frowned as he turned to see Hans walk into the barn.

"Hello Hans, fancy meeting you here" said Olaf,

"You to Olaf" said Hans before he looked around and asked "Was Elsa here?",

"Elsa? Nooooo, she is doing some...queenly things.." said Olaf quickly,

"That's strange, I swore I heard her speak" said Hans as he quickly noticed the ice on the ground and asked "You sure she is not here?" as he followed the ice,

"No no, umm..would you like to do something? you know..there are a lot of things to do here like ice skating, building a snow man, ice finishing and..." Olaf said to distract Hans but was to no avail as he moved quickly and found Elsa hiding behind the barrels of oats.

Smiling he said "So...doing some queenly duties?", Elsa turned so she was not looking at him and said "I was just taking a break",

"A break? well you got nice taste if horseback ridding is one of your pass times" complemented Hans,

"You ride horses?" asked Elsa,

"Almost as much as I sailed, back at the Southern isles I was considered a very skillful equestrian" said Hans,

"A skillful equestrian and a sailor, is there anything else you cannot do?" said Elsa humorously,

"I have yet to figure out how to fly" said Hans playfully, covering her mouth Elsa tried not to laugh "I am sorry...to be honest I never learned how to ride a horse...",

"You have horses but you never learned how to mount and ride one?" asked Hans surprised,

"The horses were more of my sisters thing, she could spend all day with them" said Elsa sadly, a sister?

"I am sorry, I did not know you had a sister" said Hans,

"Its alright, I did not tell you I had one either way" said Elsa softly, there was silence between them till Olaf cheerful voice said "I got an idea, why don't you teach her how to ride horses Hans?", Elsa's eyes flew open but before she could refuse Hans said "That's a great idea Olaf",

"I am not sure Hans" said Elsa unsure,

"Don't worry, it will be easy, if I taught my nephew Ole who was considered unteachable then I can teach you how to ride horses" said Hans as he extended his hand at her "The first step is to give me your hand".

Elsa looked at his hand, hesitating, but slowly she mustered up the courage as she extended her hand and placed it in her hand. For a moment she flinched as she was ready to take her hand off and run for it, but much to her surprise nothing happened, no ice, not a thing, just a warm hand holding her.

For a moment Hans marveled at how her cold hand fit perfectly in his before closing it gently and guiding her to the horse,

"Horses are very empathetic creatures, they can tell your emotions, so when you touch a horse you have to be calm, that way the horse will trust you" instructed Hans as he pressed her hand gently against the horses neck.

At first Elsa felt fear then it dissolved to calm and happiness as she saw the horse was not being affected by her ice power. But sadly that was only for a brief moment.

 _Elsa's mind:_

 _"Elsa! NOOO!" her sister screamed as ice hit her._

 _Elsa's mind:_

"No!" yelled Elsa as she ripped her hand off of Hans and back away terrified,

"Elsa, what wrong? What happened?" asked Hans as he reached to touch her to calm her down, but Elsa back away shouting "Stay away! Don't touch me!", sensing Elsa's distress the horse too became distress as it moved around and began to whine and neigh.

Reacting quickly Hans grabbed the reins of the horse as he began to try and calm it down, while he did Elsa turn and ran away.

"Elsa!" called Hans but once again she was gone.

"Soooo close" though Olaf sadly, but he though of the bright side which was they are talking and Elsa allowed Hans to take her hand, the last one was a huge milestone for the snowman. So hopefully they would start to get closer soon. Given time of course.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the story, please review and tell me what you think of it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: I apologize for the delay post...life happened thats the only thing I will say about it. lol.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, little spoiler...it will start to explain more or less what is the source of all the problem along with the first part of what happened in Elsas coronation. Ya, a lot of interesting things will happen from here on out...so well...again I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for reviewing, it makes me so happy to see that you are all enjoying it. :) Please leave a review.**_

 _ **I do not own frozen...though I wish I did...lol**_

* * *

 _ **Arendalle palace:**_

Barging into her room quickly Elsa turned and froze the door shut before falling to the floor crying, it was not a loud cry, but very soft one as her face was buried into her arms. After a while crying she lifted her head only to gasp as she saw the tears she shed were droplets of ice.

"Oh no..." said Elsa in fear as she placed her hands gently on her chest, where her heart was. The ice tears were proof of her condition, her heart was slowly freezing to a chunk of ice and by the look of things she was running out of time.

 _"ahahahahahaha!"_

Elsa jumped upon hearing the musical yet evil laughter, her eyes darted all around the door as she back away in a corner till the laughter faded away.

She knew what it was...where it came from...but most of all...the blamed IT for what happened.

 _Flashback:_

 _All around Arendalle people were very busy, they scattered about baking cakes, making sweets, cooking food, cleaning or hanging flowery decorations, ribbons and banners. No detail was overlooked, no recipe was too complicated, everything was done perfectly for the very special event which would be held._

 _Today was Elsas coronation and the kingdom was in a buzz of happiness for it, sadly Elsa herself was not happy as she sat on a window sill looking out into the city and the passing ships who arrived at the ports, bringing people from all over to join in on the celebration._

 _Looking at it all, the gates opening, the people coming in, it made Elsa uncomfortable and even afraid, all her life she had been avoiding people, hiding her powers, she even went to as far as coming up with excuses to stall the coronation as she was supposed to have been crowned when she was 19 years old. Sadly it came the day when the city council decided not to take her excuses anymore and more or less forced the coronation to happen._

 _"Either get coronation or get married, lucky you we know more than a couple of princes who would be suitable husbands for you" though Elsa as she remembered the "threat" the council used to make the coronation happen, she dreaded marriage more than getting a coronation so her choice was quite clear as she picked the coronation._

 _Closing her eyes she opened them after a bit she noticed her sister running through the crowds of people, it was hard not to notice with her bright green dress and her strawberry blond hair._

 _Elsa laughed seeing her carefree sister, despite the fact that they had not spoken or interacted with each other in years she still loves her sister and wishes they could be as close as they were before when they were little._

 _Then she felt a knock on the door._

 _"Yes?" said Elsa as she turned to the door, a female servant opened the door and walked in, behind her were two male servants carrying a large object covered with a tarp._

 _"A present from the Duke of Weaselton" said the female servant reading a card,_

 _"You mean Weselton?" asked Elsa, the servant looked confused before checking the card and said "Your highness you are right, I apologize", nodding Elsa motioned the servants to enter. Nodding the servants walked over, carrying the large object before placing it against the wall gently before pulling off the tarp to reveal the beauty underneath._

 _Elsas eyes widen while the servants gasp in amazement, it was a mirror, but the most beautiful mirror she had ever seen in her life, the frame was pure silver and crafted with many delicate details of what looked to be leaves, roots and branches, the mirror itself was not a reflective silver like all other mirrors Elsa had seen, but a strange black reflective surface which made the silver frame stand out._

 _"Its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" voiced one of the servants as Elsa walked over and stroke the mirror gently, the surface felt cool,_

 _"Yes...it must be displayed" said Elsa as she decided on the matter,_

 _"May I suggest that we put it in the ballroom for it to be displayed?" suggested the female servant,_

 _"Let it be so, for it would be a shame to keep the beauty all for ourselves" said Elsa,_

 _"Yes your majesty" said the servants as they bow down before leaving with the mirror, upon leaving Elsa turned back to look back outside a she though of a way to properly thank the Duke for his marvelous gift._

 _As she did her eyes widen, outside among the crowd she saw Anna run over to a young man, he was tall, muscular, pale skin with dirty blond hair, he wore a blue dressing shirt with a green vest, dark pants and boots, he smiled as he grabbed Anna in a hug, spun her around and kissed her...that man! That stranger! Kissed her sister!_

 _Elsa stared at it, not believing her eyes, but after a while she did and new thoughts entered her head...the thoughts of fear of abandonment and jealousy...very dark jealousy..._

 _End of flashback:_

"I should have known...why did I not suspected sooner? If I had none of this would" though Elsa hopelessly as she closed her eyes, shedding more frozen tears.

 _ **Two weeks later:**_

Hans had gotten himself into a routine as he got used to his surroundings at the Arendalle place, he would get up in the morning, get dressed and such, eat breakfast, read, do some exploring, lunch, then some hobby which would involve winter related things, like ice fishing, which he found that Marshmallow enjoyed quite a lot, then dinner and straight to bed after reading a book.

Elsa was true to her words, Hans was allowed to go wherever he wanted in Arendalle...with Marshmallow following close by... nothing that he asked was denied to him, even sometimes little gift would be left by his door. Most of the times books, other times it was a new coat or cloak, there was even one time when an empty book was left for him with a quill and ink pot, Hans uses that to write or draw his daily events along with the fact that it was useful to keep track of the days he had spent in "captivity".

As the days past Hans quickly noticed that Elsa had not joined him for dinner, in fact he had not seen Elsa since their last encounter at the stables. But even though Hans did not see her, he felt her presence from time to time, as though she was watching him as he went about his daily routine.

Hans tried to ask Olaf, Snowflake even Marshmallow where he could see Elsa, but they did not say where she resided in the castle.

"The queen likes her privacy" Marshmallow would say, "Elsa is...a very private person, but don't worry, she will turn up soon, just be patient" Olaf would say and Snowflake...welll he would run off to who know where in the palace whenever Hans asked.

"Well...time to take matters into my own hands" though Hans as he closed a book he had picked up and got up from his seat near a fireplace, grabbing a hot poker which was placed next to the fireplace before leaving the library in quite a hurry as a though entered his mind. Over the days he had seen almost all of the rooms of the palace, the only ones he had not seen were the locked ones, so maybe that was where she was hiding.

Going down the hall he he immediately looked over the doors before settling to start his search on the room which had the large double doors which were locked. Holding the hot poker Hans placed it between the handles of the door before pulling which broke the handles and forced the door open.

Dropping the poker Hans pushed the doors open, the air that came out of the room was ice cold and it was dark inside. Shivering a bit Hans tugged his coat before carefully making his way into the cold dark room.

He quickly discovered the room was not a room at all, but a hallway, like all the others it had ice, but the ice itself was different, it was a grayish color which slowly turned black, the ice was also jagged and distorted giving the hallway many creepy features.

Holding himself Hans refused to shake as he carried on, till he reached end of the hallway, the end had two ways, left and right, one on the left had some stairs while the one on the right had double doors, these being much more grander than the ones Hans broke.

"Left or right" wondered Hans as he looked both ways trying to decide which way to go, then all of a sudden he heard a light giggle coming from up the stairs,

"Hello?" called Hans as he turned and took a step towards the stairs, suddenly he saw a person up on top of the stairs.

She was a pretty young woman, her hair was strawberry blond with a single white hair done in braided pigtails, she wore a lovely green dress, she smiled and waved at him as if to follow her before running away.

"Miss! wait!" called Hans as he immediately ran up the stairs, almost slipping twice in the process as he ran after the woman.

When he was on top of the stairs he found himself at a long hallway with two doors, one was green, the other blue, the woman quickly opened the blue door and closed it behind her.

Picking up the pace Hans approached the blue door, for a long time he had never seen another living person besides Elsa and that strange woman who approached him while he slept, true he did not see the last one, but he wondered if this mysterious girl and the woman who spoke to him about her sister were the same person.

With that in mind Hans opened the door and looked inside the room. Looking inside his eyes widen in amazement as the woman had somehow vanished into thin air leaving him along in a rather strangely beautiful room.

The room behind the door was either made out of ice or encased by ice, the couches and love seat were encased in ice, the bed was too along with the vanity and chair, the chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling was made out of ice, the floor was ice with snow flake patterns, there was also a window with a seat in it, the wardrobe was open to reveal it was full of dresses which were also made out of ice.

"Wow" whispered Hans as he looked around feeling a bit dizzy as he took in every single beautiful detail which was inside of the room, then his eyes stopped as he saw something hanging on a wall on top of the fireplace.

It was a portrait of a man and woman, the man had strawberry blond hair and a mustache, his eyes were kind and green, the woman had dark brown hair which was picked up in a bun, blue eyes seemed to reflect love, both were dressed in their finest dress, coat, jewels and crowns as they posed.

Hans eyes settled on the woman...she seemed...familiar to him...Had he seen her before?

"Hans" he heard, turning he saw the strawberry blond woman behind him.

How did she got there? How did he not noticed her?

"Wait" said Hans or at least tried to before she ran off again very quickly, running after her Hans went down the stairs, this time she went to the double doors which she opened and looked at him, this time her face showed fear when she saw he had managed to keep up with her.

Shaking her head as if asking him not to follow the woman quickly turned and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Hans paused as he wondered why one minute she was more than happy to have him run after her then the next she did not want him to before walking over and opening the door.

The door showed it lead to another hallway, but this hallway ended with a grand stair case which went up to a second floor and half way up said stairs was the woman, she turned and saw Hans, shaking her head terrified she ran up the stair faster.

"Stop! miss! wait!" yelled Hans as he ran through the hall and up the stairs to the second floor which had another double doors, the woman entered the room and was about to close the door.

"Miss wait!" yelled Hans as he charged after her, hoping to catch her before she disappeared behind the door again,

"Don't follow me Hans, its not safe in here" the woman finally said before closing the door behind her and Hans slammed against the door as he had stopped too late.

Rubbing his sore shoulder Hans turned and looked at the door...what did she mean by its not safe in there? and if it was not safe then why did she go into the room?

Looking at the handle Hans decided he had gone too far to stop, he had to find that girl and find out who she was and what was going on.

With that in mind he opened the door to find the room inside was pitch black, he could not see anything where the light from the hallway did not touch.

"Miss...where are you?" asked Hans carefully as he took a step into the room, the room scared him and that was saying something as he was not a person that gets scared quite easily. There was nothing but darkness in the room, the cold was not a good cold and there was this strange feeling of something...something bad that hung around the air, it made his skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand uncomfortably as he continued on, staying on the light which came from the open double doors.

Soon he came upon a stage of sorts at the end of the room, hanging on the wall there was something covered with a thick white sheet, yet..wait...is it breathing?

Slowly approaching it Hans noticed how the blanket covering the hanging object billowed softly, as he got closer he swore he could hear a ominous voice calling to him.

Usually by now he would have been scared and would have run off, but his body wouldn't obey him, it was as if a force was pulling him over to the object. He stopped right in front of the object, mechanically he reach clutched unto the blanket before he pulled it off slowly revealing a very beautiful silver mirror with a black reflective surface.

 _"Hans"_ cooed an evil voice as Hans as he stared at himself through the reflective surface.

Nothing was different about him physically, he had the same hair, his clothes which consisted of a gray coat with dark blue trims, black pants, boots and a dark blue cloak with a silver trim was still the same, but his eyes...his eyes were all wrong...they were void...empty...he was there...but his body was not in his control.

"I have to get away!" Hans though as he fought desperatly, trying to regain control of his body, but how could he fight when it was an enemy he could not see?

His heart raced with fear, he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried, something, something evil was at work there, he could feel it as his body mechanically reached for the mirrors surface, but as soon as his hand touched the reflective surface his hand began to glow in gold fire, there was a loud crack as the fire seeped into the mirrors reflective surface cracking it a bit.

A horrible scream of pain was heard as Hans regained control of his body and scrambled backwards to be as far away from the mirror as possible.

Then all of a sudden an ice hand grabbed his shoulder from behind him, stopping him just for a moment,

"You shouldn't be here" an icy voice hissed in his ear, Hans felt his shoulder and upper arm freeze before he was pulled away with such a force that made him fall back against the ground.

Getting up quickly Hans looked at Elsa who was quickly grabbed the tarp and covered the mirror, when she was sure it was well covered she turned her attention back to him, her eyes were cold with fury,

"I am sorry I..." began Hans trying to explain, but he was pushed back by a gust of icy wind which was conjured up by Elsas anger,

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! AN ORDER THAT IS TO BE OBEYED! YOU WERE TO NEVER TO COME HERE AND YOU DISOBEY ME!" She yelled at him, all around a blizzard was formed,

"I am sorry!" yelled Hans as he raised his arms in an effort to get some some kind of protection against the blizzards ice and snow,

"SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH! DO YOU WANT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DO NOT OBEY?! THEY END UP LIKE THEM!" yelled Elsa as the ice which covered the windows broke letting the light in showing Hans what the darkness hid.

It was horrible, the room was full of people, they all were ice frozen in terror filled expression even some were frozen as they were trying to run away.

Hans covered his mouth in an effort to hold back his terror filled scream as he tried to leave the room by walking backwards as that way he leave the room while keeping an eye on Elsa in case she tried to attack him.

"Elsa, please...don't be the monster my brother fears you are" pleaded Hans he did he felt his foot find no ground and he fell, down and down he tumbled and slid as he fell down the stairs before his head hit the hard ground with a loud crash, his sight was filled with a swarm of colors before he blacked out, the last thing he remembered was somebody screaming his name.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: I hope you all enjoy the story, please review...oh also if you have any questions of this fic feel free to ask away.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors note: Thank you thank you for all the reviews...I was going to post this next week, but decided to speed it up and post it now to make up for the last chapter I delayed._**

 ** _Now in this chapter we get to see what happened in the coronation...and well...I thinks its the only the only part of this story which is directly linked to the Frozen movie, but the events that happened will be a bit different as I am combining the elements of the original snow queen story and beauty and the beast._**

 ** _Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it will show what happened in the coronation..please review and tell me what you think._**

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"Elsa, please...don't be the monster my brother fears you are" pleaded Hans he did he felt his foot find no ground and he fell, down and down he tumbled and slid as he fell down the stairs before his head hit the hard ground with a loud crash, his sight was filled with a swarm of colors before he blacked out, the last thing he remembered was somebody screaming his name._

* * *

Anger was quickly replaced with horror as Elsa saw Hans loose his footing and fall backwards down the grand staircase before hearing his head crash against the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"HANS!" yelled in terror Elsa as she quickly ran down the stairs to where Hans body lay, as she ran she prayed that he was not dead.

Reaching him she fell to his side, grabbed his shoulders and shook him as she called "Hans! Hans! Wake up!". His body moved limply as she shook him. Her eyes widen in fear as he did not move or stirred from his unconsciousness.

Seeing Hans was not going to stir Elsa quickly checked the motionless prince for any signs of life such as breathing or a heart beat. So Elsa pressed her head against Hans chest and listened before she sighted in relief as she not only felt his heart beating, but also felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed softly.

"Oh Hans...Thank God your alive" said Elsa as she breathed in relief, he was alive and other than the large bump he had on the side on his head he had no other apparent injuries from his fall.

Getting up Elsa quickly walked away to fetched Marshmallow so he could carry Hans to his room to rest, all the while she felt many things, at first she was angry at herself for the way she reacted when she found that Hans had disobeyed her, next was fear that Hans had not only come in contact with the mirror but was cursed by it.

"Like me" though Elsa as she remembered.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A hymn sounded as the priest placed his blessing on Elsa and her rule. But Elsas mind was not paying attention at what he said, but on her sister who stood by close to her._

 _Elsa saw how every now and then Anna would either give a little wave or shot a smile at the stranger who was sitting in the 3 row of the pews. The man would respond by smiling back even going as far as blowing a kiss at her._

 _Fury ignited inside of Elsa, she was angry that Anna had not only found somebody, but also kept him a secret from her, she was her sister for pete sakes! Anna should tell her everything! Especially when it comes to her suitors!  
_

 _"Your highness" she heard snapping Elsa's thoughts back to the ceremony, the priest stood holding a small light and delicate gold crown with a single sapphire on it._

 _The council had asked if she would use her mothers crown for her coronation, but she refused.  
_

 _Years ago her parents went on an ill fated voyage, "Business" they said to explain why they left, but Elsa always felt there was more to it. When their boat stumbled into the storm it was sunk...her father body was found washed up on an island a couple of miles away from where the boat was sunk, but her mothers body was never found and was declared "lost as sea"._

 _Lost to Elsa was not dead and as long as her mother remained "lost at sea" there was always a chance that she would be alive somewhere, maybe she was even trying to get back home and someday she and her sister would be reunited with their mother._

 _Till Elsa knew for sure her mothers fate she will refuse to wear anything of her mothers._

 _"Kneel" said the priest as he noticed how distracted Elsa was, snapping back to reality Elsa lightly lowered her head, allowing the priest to place the crown on her head, rising she watched as the priest took two pillows, one had an orb the other had a scepter.  
_

 _Anger was replaced with fear as Elsa's face remained still as she decided to act as if she did not know that she had to take off her gloves as she reached for the two objects._

 _"Your highness, your gloves please" said the priest in a hush voice.  
_

 _Elsas heart quickened in fear as she heard that, looking at her gloves she took them of, very very slowly, when off she reached for the objects, hesitating as she took them into her hands and turned to face the crowd._

 _She tried to remain calm, she really did, but the voice in her head said "Its showing, soon your powers will be exposed for the world to see", it terrified her even more when she bits of ice starting to cover the objects as the priest finished the blessing and introduced her to the crowd as Queen Elsa of Arandelle._

 _Quickly moving the dropped the objects on the pillow and put on the gloves, "Aww too bad...oh look...your sister left her place" said the voice, turning Elsa saw Anna had indeed left her place and went to her stranger, they left the chapel together._

 _"She has replaced you, its only a matter of time before she abandons you" cooed the voice, Elsas lowered her hands and anger clouded her face as she stiffly left the chapel too, ignoring anybody who tried to congratulate her as she made her way back to the palace ballroom where her coronation ball would be held._

 _End of the flashback:_

* * *

Elsa did not know back then the mirror was the cause of the thoughts in her head, the mirror, which she eventually began to call the False Mirror acted as an amplifier. It amplified anything negative of whoever came in contact with it.

It turned anger to rage, dislike to hate and in Elsa's case it turned her fear into full blown paranoia. It got into her head, using her greatest fears against her, blowing things out of proportions and manipulating her.

"Its all the mirrors fault" though Elsa angry as she arrived to the garden where Marshmallow was stood guard,

"Good day your majesty, I would like to report that Hans has not tried to escape and Kristoff was kept away from the palace successfully" said Marshmallow with pride.

"Never mind Kristoff, I need your help...there has been an accident...I...I need you carry Hans to his room..." said Elsa gasping a bit, her body still shaking,

"Accident? Hans? What happened?" asked Marshmallow confused,

"I will explain later, right now Hans needs to be taken to his room quickly" said Elsa, Marshmallow looked before nodding and began to follow Elsa through the outside of the palace using the windows as he was far too large in size to follow her inside.

As she "led" Marshmallow to Hans Elsa's thoughts went back to the coronation.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _The ball was taking place as people danced around the dance floor, Elsa stared from a corner as she waited for her cue to show up. On the other side was her sister Anna, her lover had appeared and began to whisper something to her, she giggled before saying something back, he smiled even more before kissing her._

 _Elsa held back her anger and disgust as she looked away and decided to focus on the party. Soon she heard a servant announce "Queen Elsa of Arendalle"._

 _Hiding her rage behind a mask of elegance she gracefully walked over, stepping over the steps unto the "stage" and turned to face the crowd of people. When in place the servant announced "Princess Anna of Arendalle"._

 _Anna distracted turned and seemed to panic a bit before the young man sooth her nerves, walking over Anna nearly tripped and walked around distracted as she reached the "stage" and stood next to her sister._

 _The party continued, "So...hello...your highness...I mean Queen Elsa" said Anna rather awkwardly as she had not spoken to her in years._

 _For a moment Elsa's heart soared with happiness as she had missed talking to her sister so dearly before saying "Hello to you too princess Anna, you look beautiful" then turned and watched the crowd,_

 _"Thank you, you look beautifuller...I mean not fuller, but more beautiful" said Anna feeling more akward and not knowing how to continue her conversation with the sister who shut her out years ago.  
_

 _"So this is what a party looks like" said Elsa deciding to start speaking there,  
_

 _"Its warmer than I though" said Anna with a smile,_

 _"And what is that amazing smell?" said Elsa smiling a little more, both she and Anna smelled the air before saying "Chocolate" at the same time before laughing lightly._

 _Seem that even after years pass some things stayed the same, like the sisters love of chocolate._

 _When they stopped Anna looked as if she was going to say something when a servant interrupted and said "Your highness, the Duke of Weaseltown",_

 _"Weselton!...Weselton your highness" said a skinny, short, rather old man as he approached Elsa and Anna and said "Hope you enjoyed the gift I sent you" said the Duke,_

 _"Yes, its the most beautiful mirror I have ever seen" said Elsa as she gestured behind her where the mirror was hung for all to see,_

 _"It brings me great joy to hear that, it makes all the trouble of finding the rare mirror worth it" said the Duke before adding "I hope, if its not too much to ask, if I may have the first dance" with that he did various of...questionable dance moves before bowing down, showing he was a rather large bald spot on top of his head which he had done a comb back to hide._

 _Both Anna and Elsa stiffled and covered their mouths as they tried not to laugh at the Duke,_

 _"Ahem, I am sorry, but I do not dance" said Elsa politely before looking and Anna who she noticed that was looking at the stranger again, anger replaced her happiness as the voice in her head cooed innocently "Why don't you offer her to the Duke? After all it would be rude to leave the poor man without a dance". Elsa smiled mentally before saying "But my sister does dance", Anna who had begun to start to walk in the direction to the stranger stopped and began to say "Uh no..I do not think",_

 _"Splendid" said the Duke before he grabbed Anna's arm and practically drag her to the dance floor as she stuttered some kind of excuse while her stranger looked shocked and about to complain as it seemed that he was the one who wanted to dance with Anna._

 _"Sorry" said Elsa, but she did not feel sorry as she watched, even enjoyed her sisters suffering as she "danced" with the Duke._

 _"Ha! serves her right!" said the voice in her head while Elsa let out a laugh when as Anna's feet were stepped on and she was dragged around the room by the Duke before stopping._

 _Anna walked in a bit of pain back to Elsa and said "He is springy...for a man in heels", Elsa simply nodded,_

 _"Are you okay?" asked Elsa after a while "innocently",_

 _"I have never better...I wish it could be like this all the time" said Anna with a smile,_

 _"Me too" said Elsa before she back away and said "But it cannot be",_

 _"Why not?" asked Anna confused,_

 _"It just cannot" said Elsa firmly, frowning Anna nodding her head before she turned and left back to the crowd before her stranger walked after her to comfort her._

 _"She will leave, your sister will abandon you...just like your parents did" said the voice in Elsa's head._

 _End of flashbacks:_

* * *

"I should have never listened" though Elsa as she arrived to where Hans was laying still unconscious, his lack of motion still worried her as she opened a window allowing Marshmallow to reach in and scooped Hans into his hand.

"By God your majesty! What happened to Hans!?" asked Marshmallow as he looked over Hans,

"It was an accident...he went into the room where the mirror was locked...I over reacted..he fell down the stairs and hit his head because of me...I am sorry..but I was just so angry...and so scared" explained Elsa as she tried not to weep, Marshmallow looked and nodded before saying "I know you did not mean it, but hits on the head can be very dangerous, he might be alive now and not be tomorrow because of it",

"Not be alive?" asked Elsa hoping she had heard wrong, but Marshmallow nodded gravely as if confirm the fact that what he said she heard right before saying "We need to keep an eye on him till he wakes up...and pray that he does not pass away",

"I am sorry" said Elsa again,

"It is not me who you should say that, you should say that to Hans and his brother...because if he dies... you have not only taken away the life from a person who loved his sibling dearly...but also it will be your own fault why the curse will never be broken" said Marshmallow gravely before he walked away with Hans in hand and left Elsa shaking as she turned and began to make her way to Hans room.

She knew that Marshmallow was right, true the mirror caused this mess, but it alone did not have the full blame, most of it was partially her own fault.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _The ball continued as people ate, drank and danced to the music provided by the royal composers while Elsa went about in silence, maybe nodding or bowing her head slightly to a random person here and there._

 _Her mind was on her sister Anna as she spied her dancing about and mingling with her stranger, they looked to be so in love. The more Elsa saw that the more rage and envy against her sister began to accumulate._

 _Why did Anna keep a secret lover from her? Why should Anna have a lover at all? Elsa was older than her, she was supposed to be first on everything!_

 _"You are the older, you deserve everything for yourself" cooed the voice in Elsa's head,  
_

 _"Elsa, Queen, its me again" she heard, Elsa turned to grace her sister with a smile, instead she had to hold back her disgust when she saw Anna and the stranger were before her...together._

 _"May I present, Kristoff from the northern mountains" said Anna both in happiness and nervousness as she gestured to the stranger she had been with the entire time._

 _"So...the stranger has a name" though Elsa as she bowed her head, fearing that if she spoke she would say non queen like things in her rage which she hid,_

 _"We would...I mean" Kristoff and Anna said at the same time before Anna in her excitement said "To have your blessing for our marriage"._

 _"Marriage?" though Elsa in horror, marriage...if Anna marries Kristoff then she would go away...just like her parents...she would be alone again.._

 _"I warned you" cooed the voice in Elsas mind,_

 _"Sorry, but...what?" asked Elsa stuttering,_

 _"Well we have not worked out all the details yet" began Anna,_

 _"But we do know its going to be in the spring" ended kristoff,_

 _"Oh and pappy, we can invite him and the rest to have them marry us" said Anna happily before the two continued to chat away, love and happiness in her eyes as they spoke and planned their marriage, all the while Elsa felt sick with dread, fear and anger._

 _"Wait...wait stop...think about what your saying" said Elsa as she found her voice to speak,_

 _"And we can honeymoon away, I always wanted to see the world" said Anna ignoring Elsa,_

 _"Yes! we can visit all the places we always talked about, I personalty want to visit an icy place" said Kristoff,_

 _"Wait, stop!" said Elsa rather loudly finally getting their attention before saying "No pappy is coming here, nobody is getting married",_

 _"Wait what?" asked Anna as her face fell in sorrow,_

 _"May I talk to you...alone?" asked Elsa stressing the last part as she looked in anger to Kristoff,_

 _"No...what you have to say you can say it to the both of us" said Anna firmly,_

 _"Alright...fine, you cannot marry somebody you just met" said Elsa as she stood her ground, both Anna and Kristoff looked confused before Kristoff spoke "Your majesty, I am sorry but your mistaken...we know each other for 3 years now",_

 _"3 years?" asked Elsa as her eyes widen in shock, Anna nodded and said "A month after our parents funeral...I tried to run away when you refused to see me...I just could not take the loneliness anymore... while I was half way outside of the kingdom the wolves ambushed me and my horse...I was lucky Kristoff was nearby or I would have been devoured by them",_

 _"We have been together ever since" said Kristoff as he took and held Annas hand firmly but gently._

 _Elsa stared at the two...three years...they knew each other for three years and she did not know!_

 _"I am sorry...I should have told you...but I just gave up trying to talk to you after you refused to talk to me when our parents died" said Anna sadly._

 _Rage ignited in Elsa's mind, what Anna said was not a good excuse in her books before she said "Alright then another reason why you should not marry him...he is a commoner and your a princess",_

 _"Elsa" said Anna shocked at her sister cruelty,_

 _"Anna" said Kristoff before turning to Elsa and said "Your highness, please let me",_

 _"No, you asked for my blessing and the answer is no..you will not marry my sister" snapped Elsa as she turned to leave as she did she said to a guard "Party is over, shut the gates and make sure Kristoff never sets a foot near my sister again",_

 _"Elsa!" yelled Anna as she ran and grabbed her hand only to steal Elsa's glove._

 _Turning Elsa said "Give me my glove" as she reached to take it back,_

 _"Elsa please, I cannot live like this anymore" pleaded Anna as she kept her glove away, Elsa stared and stood firm and said "Then leave"._

 _Anna stared in shocked, while part of Elsa was satisfied, there was no way that Anna would pick some commoner over her._

 _"Okay, I will" said Anna as she stared in determination,_

 _"What?" asked Elsa shocked at Anna's answers,_

 _"I love Kristoff and he loves me...I'd rather live with nothing and in love with him than in abundance and no love with you...sister..." said Anna firmly as she turned to go to Kristoff who stared shocked but with pity at Elsa._

 _Elsa stared as her anger was unleashed, How dare her sister pick a man over her only family!?_

 _"You will not leave!" yelled Elsa as she unleashed her ice power shocking and scarring the people. The floor turned ice, the ceiling, cracks of it even began to rise up as they reacted to Elsa's anger._

 _"She cannot leave...nobody will leave...freeze them Elsa and you will never be alone" cooed the voice in her head, Elsa smirked as she liked the idea, with a wave of her hand she began to throw her power around freezing people left and right._

 _Some froze as they tried to run away, others did not even have time to react._

 _Anna and kristoff ran away quickly,_

 _"They ran run, but they cannot hide" though Elsa as she calmly followed them, all the while freezing everything in her path._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Elsa shook and let out a whimper as she tried not to cry, it was no mystery now why Anna chose Kristoff over her...she is a horrible sister to Anna...she wanted to keep her to herself and away from the man who truly loved her.

Arriving to Hans room Elsa composed herself before walking over to the bed and pulling down the covers before walking to the window and opening it up, Marshmallow stuck his hand through the window and gently placed Hans body on the bed.

When he did Elsa walked to the side of the bed and tucked Hans in before placing her hand on his forehead,

"Thank you Marshmallow" said Elsa,

"Your welcome, but...if Hans lives and chooses to leave after this...then I will let him leave...it will be cruelty to keep him captive here after this" said Marshmallow before leaving.

Elsa looked down before she moved away and sat down on a chair near the bed, she knew Marshmallow was right, he would fear her even more after this, never would she gain his true love, even she herself was not sure if she really loved him.

She admitted that she felt something for him, but was it love? She was not entirely sure..

"Guess my sister is right...I know nothing about love" said Elsa sadly.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Both Kristoff and Anna managed to run outside where all of the people of Arendalle had gathered to celebrate,_

 _"RUN! RUN before she gets here!" screamed Kristoff as he tried to warn off other people, but before they could react a shower of show landed on the people, freezing them all in their place._

 _Now only Kristoff and Anna remained as Elsa approached arrived at the scene, the two ran towards the gate to escape, but Elsa conjured up a huge monster of a snowman to block their path,_

 _"Separate them Marshmallow" ordered Elsa, her eyes turned white as snow with power, the snowman nodded before doing what he was told,_

 _"Anna no!" yelled kristoff as he was knocked back and away from Anna,_

 _"Kristoff!" called Anna as she tearfully reached for her love as Mashmallow pushed her away too._

 _Falling to her feet Kristoff looked up at Elsa, she smirked and said "You can avoid this if you want...just say you do not love my sister and I will let you live", Kristoff stared at her with anger and said "No, snow queen, I love Anna more than anything, not that you would understand, you have a heart of ice snow queen"._

 _Elsa grew angry as she did not get her way before she raised her arm gathering ice and shouted "Then die!",_

 _"NOOOO!" yelled Anna as she acted quick, somehow dodging Marhsmallow hands she ran towards Kristoff as Elsa brought her hand down._

 _"Elsa stop! NOOO!" yelled Anna as she got in the way of the ice, to protect the one she loved. The ice pierced her abdomen as she fell to the ground bleeding._

 _"Anna NO!" yelled Kristoff as she went down and scooped Anna in his arms, crying over her._

 _Starring at her sisters bleeding form Elsa mind snapped out of it as what she did came to her, "NO!" she screamed and she acted quick and froze Anna quickly, she was alive but in a frozen sleep, just like everybody else who Elsa froze._

 _Turning to Elsa Kristoff yelled "You monster!", Elsa back away in fear as the man stood up and marched over to try and do harm to her, but luckily Marshmallow grabbed him, stopping him from reaching Elsa._

 _"Let go of me!" yelled kristoff as he struggled to free himself from the snowmans grip, as Elsa back away and ordered "Take him away! Never let him set foot in Arandalle again!", nodding the snowman left with Kristoff in hand,_

 _"You will not get away with this!" yelled kristoff as he continued to struggle while the snowman carried him away._

 _When gone Elsa turned to the entrance of the palace just in time to see the Duke trying to escape,_

 _"What did you do!?" yelled Elsa in anger as she remembered that she began to act and think the way she was now when the mirror arrived,_

 _"It was not me! it was the mirror!" yelled the Duke before he ran off, somehow dodging Elsa's icicles._

 _Part of Elsa wanted to kill the Duke but decided to ignore him in favor of the mirror._

 _Turning she marched straight back to the ballroom where the mirror was placed, as she entered she heard the mirror laughing evilly._

 _Grabbing a chair Elsa slammed it against the mirror, hoping to break it, but sadly it did not work._

 _All night she passed trying to break the mirror till nothing was left to use, the mirror was indestructible, so Elsa settled to hide it._

 _Using a tarp she covered it, careful not to come to physical contact with it before locking it in the room._

 _With that she left for the library, hopping to find a way to reverse the damage she had done and after days she did...the trolls...they were her only hope..._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Getting up from her chair Elsa walked over to Hans, hesitating she placed her hand on his hand and lowered her head so it was resting near the side of his head before whispering in his ear "I am sorry Hans...to you and your brother...I am sorry for hurting you and I am sorry for calling your brother a thief".

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In fear of freezing the horses Elsa made another snowman, this one her and Anna's childhood snowman called Olaf and had him prepare a sled for her._

 _The moment she froze all of the people of Arendalle snow began to fall outside, it shocked her as it was a lovely spring day and most importantly because of it was summer it was not supposed to snow._

 _"The mirror must have amplified my powers" though Elsa as Olaf brought the sled over which was being pulled by Sven whom Elsa more or less "borrowed" from kristoff._

 _Getting on the sled they made their way to the trolls using an old map Elsa found among her fathers things._

 _Upon arriving there Elsa was shocked to find that the snow even froze the trolls home which was supposed to be warm as it was near craters which expelled warm steam._

 _"Please...please...I need help" begged Elsa as she looked around to find there was nothing which her powers had not frozen,_

 _"Q...q...queen?" she heard, turning she saw an Elder troll, he was laying on the ground, but he was frozen stiff. Elsa cried out in relief as she ran over to his side and threw a cloak over the troll hoping to keep him warm._

 _"Please...I need help...something very bad happen" begged Elsa,_

 _"I...I sense...great evil...its old...too powerful" said the Elder as he grew stiffer in cold,_

 _"Its a mirror...the Duke of Weselton send me a mirror...its the evil..." said Elsa as she took the trolls hand in her own, the elder went quiet and said "The mirror was an amplifier of all things negative...it amplified your powers...it cursed you",_

 _"Cursed me? why?" said Elsa terrified,_

 _"It knows your mother...it wants revenge on her...by hurting the things she loves the most...that is why it cursed you with the worst curse of all...eternal winter...eternal unhappiness...eternal loneliness...never to love again" said the elder before coughing,_

 _"No..NO! There has to be a way to break the curse" said Elsa desperate,_

 _"There is, but I doubt that you would do it...your much to afraid and used to loneliness..." said the elder,_

 _"Please...it was my fault this happen! My sister is frozen and away from the man she loves, my people are frozen too...I will do anything to break this curse" begged Elsa,_

 _"Alright...there is but one way...usually an act of true love from anybody would have solved this, but the curse is far too powerful to be broken by that...the only way to break the curse Queen Elsa is for you to learn to love another and to earn his love in return...but its not just anybody you have to love...but the destined one" said the Elder,_

 _"The destined one?" asked Elsa,_

 _"Yes...it will be sometime before he arrives here...but the fates have already pulled the strings for you and him to meet" said the elder,_

 _"But...but..how will I find him? How will I know its him?" asked Elsa,_

 _"Find him you will not...he will come to you.." the Elder said before he pointed his hand to the ground, as he did the ground turned warm before he slowly lifted his hand revealing a small raspberry sapling "This raspberry sapling will be the way and when he arrives he must come by his own free will or else the spell will never be broken" then the elder gasped and grew stiff as he began to roll up "Be warned Elsa...if you do not break this curse your heart will slowly freeze till you are left as mere shell of who you once were".  
_

 _"NO NO! WAIT! PLEASE" begged Elsa as the troll rolled up till he was a rock leaving her alone._

 _Closing her eyes Elsa began to cry at the hopelessness of the situation she was in, Olaf frowning sadly waddled over and placed his hand on her back in an effort to comfort her and said "Don't worry, things will turn out in the end..you will see"._

 _Calming down Elsa nodded before she dug up the raspberry sapling and went back to Arendalle palace where she planted it in her garden._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

As the years passed Elsa began to think that the Elder had either lost his mind because of the cold or tricked her as nobody as close as the "destined one" came. True there had been thieves who tried to break in and steal, but Marshmallow scared them off.

That was till Arthur came in, whether it was really fate or not Elsa was not sure, but at the same time Arthur arrived Kristoff tried to break into the palace leaving the place unguarded which allowed Arthur to have access into the garden and try and steal the raspberry sapling.

Elsa was angry and wanted to kill him as she though he was trying to steal her only hope to break the curse, after all, it was impossible for Arthur to be the chosen one as he was far too old for her. Then he said he had a brother...the sapling was for his brother.

When Arthur said he had 12 brothers and that the raspberry sapling was for his youngest brother Elsa did the math and realized that the younger brother was probably no older than she was. With that the coincidence seemed too much as Elsa realized that the destined one is Arthur's younger brother Hans.

Allowing Arthur to go she put him to the ultimate test which would prove that Hans was the "destined one", she threatened Arthur if neither he or Hans came to her snow would fall.

At first she lost hope when she saw neither Hans or Arthur appeared, so she went to the southern isle to investigate, bringing winter with her.

Arriving there she watched and spied on the southern isle royal family, she quickly noticed that Hans did not know of what his brother Arthur did and lastly she noticed how Hans so called family had a huge dislike towards him and they were not quiet about it.

Now she understood why Arthur did not wanted to leave Hans alone.

When Hans found out the truth Elsa moved quickly and went back to Arendalle, arriving there quickly she had Olaf turn back and fetch Hans hoping that he would come on his own free will.

"He did" though Elsa, for a moment she felt hope that maybe the curse would be broken...but now...if he survived he would want nothing to do with her, that would hurt more than anything as she had started to care even love Hans...if love was the warm, butterfly feeling she felt in her chest and stomach every time she saw him and the few times she spoke to him.

Falling to her knees Elsa buried her face on the beds covers and her arms as she cried, feeling her hope vanish all because of her own mistakes. All while she did that neither she or unconscious Hans noticed a golden soft flame start on Hans arm before it slowly surrounded Hans before it vanish as quickly as it appeared.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Don't worry Anna is not dead, what happened was that she is frozen in an ice sleep like the rest of the guest. To certain point yes...she is "enchanted" and explain how she is able to interact Hans is because of her act of true love towards Kristoff. When she did that it allowed her the advantage of her spirit to come and go from her frozen body and go wherever she would like. Despite what Anna said in the coronation she still loves Elsa and wants to help her hence why she appears to Hans and is showing things in hopes that he would get to know and love Elsa which in turn will thaw Elsas heart and break the curse.**_

 _ **Also well...Elsa's choice of words for Arthur are explained here...to Elsa lost is not dead merely disappeared, while for Arthur lost is dead...so yes you could say it was either a poor choice of words in Elsa's part or Arthur misunderstanding the words.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoyed the fic and stay tuned for the next one, which will be updated this friday if possible.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors_ _note: Thank you for all of the reviews, it makes me very happy to hear that you are all enjoying it. :)_**

 ** _Any way, this chapter will be somewhat special...will Hans stay in Arendalle or go back home? We shall see._**

* * *

 _Hans dream:_

 _The Somerled tumbled from side to side as it hit a rough patch at the sea. Hans hang unto the wheel of the ship as he stirred the boat following Idunas directions. As he did he began to wonder whether or not Iduna actually knew where she was going because as of now he admitted that he was in what his brother Arthur would call "uncharted territory"_

 _As the boat sail further the sky turned dark as clouds gathered, the ocean grew more and more ferocious,_

 _"You sure you know where you are going?!" called Hans as he looked at Iduna who was in the front part of the boat, she stood up and unafraid as she held up a strange clear stone, looking through it._

 _"Yes! Continue this way!" Iduna answered as she pointed straight ahead, for a moment Hans wanted to turn back but something inside of him told him to follow Idunas instructions._

 _Sometime passed before something appeared on the horizon, it was an island of sorts._

 _"There! we can rest in that island!" said Iduna as she turned and ran over to Hans to help him dock the boat._

 _As they arrived to the island Hans noticed a strange looking port on the edge of the island, it was all made out of stone and it was weathered by time._

 _When the boat was docked Hans and Iduna left the boat, after making sure that the boat was secured Hans followed Iduna up a stone path._

 _Walking Hans was surprised as he saw details on the stone walk way which were too fine to be made by human hands, soon he couldn't help but notice that Iduna seemed that to know where they were going on this strange island._

 _"What is this place?" asked Hans,_

 _"A sacred place...magical...it is a privilege that you are here" said Iduna cryptically as they soon came upon a huge old stone building, grander an any old building Hans had ever seen._

 _Arriving to the large stone door Iduna and Hans pushed it open before forcing it close behind them._

 _Resting against the door for a moment Hans looked around and his eyes widen in surprise and delight, the stone building was bigger on the inside than on the outside, it was all one room or hallway with different colors of glass which was stuck into the walls. Strange plants grew all around and had weird glowing fruit, berries and flowers._

 _Hans looked at Iduna who went about looking through the plants and flowers before he got up and began to look around the strange building. A moment passed before he came upon what looked like a delicious blue apple and began to feel a little hungry._

 _As he had left all the food back on the ship he decided that the strange apple would hit just the spot in his stomach._

 _"Don't mind if I do" said Hans as he reached and plucked the "apple" before screaming as something dropped on his face screaming also._

 _Grabbing the thing he threw it down before finally getting a good look at the thing,_

 _"My God" whispered Hans in shock as he could not believe what his eyes were seeing, at first glance the creature would have been confused for a large butterfly of sorts, but it was not, it had a very tiny humanoid body no bigger than his thumb and big butterfly wings on its back, little antenna on its head and to be honest if Hans believed in fairies he would have sworn that it was a fairy._

 _"Hans what is wrong?" asked Iduna as she ran over to his side when she heard him scream,_

 _"That thing!" yelled Hans as he pointed at the "fairy" which was still on the ground rather dazed from the fall as he hoped that his mind was not playing tricks on him._

 _Looking down Idunas eyes widen before she turned and scolded Hans "What did you do?!",_

 _"What did I do? I did nothing! It tried to attack me" said Hans insulted as Iduna bent down and picked up the creature gently soothing it, shaking its head it turned and spoke "You really scared me mister",_

 _"You...You can talk?" said Hans even more baffled than before,_

 _"Of course I can, all fairies can speak the language of man" said the "fairy",_

 _"Wait...wait...your a fairy?" said Hans as he could not believe it,_

 _"Yes, I am a fauna fairy, my name is Deer" said the newly named fairy Deer as she began to flap her wings and took flight,_

 _"That's impossible, there are no such thing as fairies" said Hans baffled in shock,_

 _"You had a very sad childhood if you do not believe in magic" said Iduna sadly at him, Hans looked at Iduna before he decided not to answer that._

 _Seeing she was not going to get the answer Iduna turned and asked "Deer where are your other friends? Where is the Fairy queen", Deer sadly looked down before saying "Their gone...a dark figure stormed in...the person had dark evil powers...she kidnapped our queen and my friends, but not me as I had arrived late from my job of making sure the animals were asleep for the winter"._

 _Hans looked sadly at the fairy as she weeps feeling pity while Iduna was both in pity and worry before saying "Deer we will help you rescue your friends and queen, but first we need to get to the dark island",_

 _"The dark island? That is where the dark figure went" said Deer terrified, Idunas face turned pale for a moment before saying "Then we will go there when the storm passes" with that she turned and moved away._

 _Suspicious Hans followed and asked "Your sister lives there?", Iduna nodded, "You think your sister was the one who kidnapped the fairies and their queen?" asked Hans, Iduna turned and looked at him, she did not answer but her watery eyes told him the answer which was yes._

 _"I am sorry" said Hans before moving away, he knew Iduna needed her time alone to think._

 _"You know...we have rooms for weary travelers, maybe you'd like to rest up there?" suggested Deer in an effort to help as she flew behind Hans, turning to stare at her Hans though before saying " I would like to please" , smiling the little fairy flew away, leading the way across the hallway, Hans followed her as she lead him to some stone stairs which were hidden behind a tapestry mural depicting a lot of fairy's, some looked like insects while others looked more like leaves, parts of trees or flowers, the biggest fairy, the one which took most space in the decoration was that of a woman, she had long blond curly hair, pointy ears, her eyes were piercing and seemed to shift between gold and green, behind her were these great large bird wings which looked powerful._

 _"That is our queen Rhiannon" said Deer as she moved the tapestry revealing a door,_

 _"She looks different" said Hans as he opened the door and entered the room,_

 _"She is, as queen she is not only our ruler, but protector as well" explained Deer as she went around the room, entering a space she lit it to reveal it was a fireplace and the fire itself lit up the room to reveal it was a plain simple stone room with a cot of straw on the ground and a blanket, nearby was a metal pitcher full of water._

 _"Protector?" asked Hans as he sat in front of the fireplace to enjoy the warmth,_

 _"Yes, all fairy queens are very fierce warriors and protectors of their own, but at the same time they are gentle and kind to those who deserve it, its kind of a balance we have to keep as we fairies are keepers and healers of nature" said Deer as she landed on Hans shoulder, sitting down to rest her wings._

 _"Its very different from what my brother has told me about fairies" said Hans honestly,_

 _"Really? He believes?" asked Deer,_

 _"Yes, my brother Arthur is a big believer, though he always speaks about how shy fairies are and that that is why we don't see them" said Hans,_

 _"Well...to be honest it is true what he says, we only show ourselves to worthy humans, but besides us only the fairy queen is very brave and she should be as she comes from a long line of brave powerful fairy queens which descended from the Moors" explained Deer,_

 _"Worthy hu? I guess that makes me special" joked Hans,_

 _"Well, not really...but Iduna is special and because your accompanying her is why you are privileged enough to see me" said Deer ,_

 _"How is Iduna special?" asked Hans curious,_

 _"Its kinda hard to explain how it was possible, but Iduna is a distant relative to a very powerful fairy" answered Deer,_

 _"Really?" asked Hans, his eyes widening in surprise, Deer nodded before continuing "Yes, she and her sister are called Fey which is what you would call a person who is half fairy",_

 _"Do fey do magic like fairies?" asked Hans curious as he though of the past few days, true Iduna was strange, but not strange enough to suggest she is magical or otherworldly,_

 _"Some do, some don't and what kind varies, like for example some fey can see into the future or healing magic, others have the power to use one element and there are some much like Iduna who have no magical abilities, but do have advantages like a longer life spans, they don't get ill and they age a bit slower than you humans, 3 years for you is a year for them" explained Deer._

 _Hans stared in amazement as the though of such things even existing, true he was a none believer, but unless he had gone insane was imagining the fairy he was talking to, there was no other logical explanation to what he was seeing and experiencing._

 _A loud thunder shook the place, getting up Hans looked out the small window on the room to see the storm had gotten worse._

 _"You should get some sleep, the storm will not let up till much later" said Deer, Hans nodded before walking over and sitting on the straw cot, when comfortable he took off his soaked coat and shirt, lay those near the fire along with his boots and socks to dry._

 _Getting back to the cot he lay down, for a moment he was surprised that it was comfortable for a straw cot. Turning over so he was looking at Deer who lay down on the edge on the feather stuffed pillow and asked "How do I know I am not going crazy and that you and Iduna are there and fairies really exist?",_

 _"You will know for sure tomorrow if you wake up and you find we are not here" said Deer._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Softly groaning a bit Hans slowly came to, opening his eyes he blinked a couple of times to clear up his vision before sitting up and looking around before jumping a bit when he saw Elsa, her head was resting on her arms at the edge of the bed as she slept.

For a moment Hans watched the snow queen sleep before a though came to his head...maybe this was his chance to escape as it would be easier to escape only the snowman monster without the snow queen chasing him.

With that in mind Hans carefully and quietly slipped out of the covers of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Pressing his hand on the door he opened it, wincing a bit when it made a creaking noise, looking back at Elsa he breathed a sight of relief seeing that she was still asleep.

Grabbing the warmest coat and cloak Hans put it on before leaving the room quietly.

As he walked down the hall he kept his ears and eyes open, just in case he ran into any of the other snow mans. Reaching the main parlor Hans grew more happy seeing the exit right in front of him, freedom was so close at hand, when he was free he would make his way back to the Southern isle's one way or another and when he got back home he would be reunited with his dear brother Arthur.

Arriving at the door Hans placed a hand on the door handle when he heard

"Your not leaving are you?" that made him jump before he turned and saw it was the strange strawberry blond woman who kept appearing and disappearing,

"You...how?" asked Hans flabbergasted at her sudden appearance, How does she do that?!

"It does not matter...why are you leaving?" asked the woman again,

"I have to go, if I do not leave now I will be trapped here forever" said Hans deciding to answer,

"Trapped? Your not the only one who is" said the woman as she walked over and took his hand before leading him down a hallway and away from the door,

"No, I am leaving, you are just distracting me" said Hans pulling his hand away from her, sadly the woman said "I am sorry for this, but you have to trust me when I say that you are needed here",

"I am needed here, Marshmallow said something like that, but nobody tells me why I am needed" said Hans annoyed,

"I am sorry for that, I wish I could say more, but I cannot, my sister needs you and that is all I can say" said the woman,

"Sister?" asked Hans,

"Elsa, she is my sister" said the woman,

"Elsa is your sister?" asked Hans shocked, he knew Elsa has a sister, but that was all,

"Yes, my name is Anna" she said kindly before looking down and saying "If you want to go, you can, but why don't you have some hot chocolate with me before you go? It might help make the travel easier".

Hans looked as he debated whether to accept her invitation or not, before nodding, smiling widely Anna took his hand again and dragged him to a particular room. This one was a rectangle long room, paintings covered all of the walls of the room.

Near a window Hans was surprised to see two people, a male and female, the male was a round plump man with a bald spot on top of his head and a large round nose, the woman was tall and skinny with a much pointier nose and salt and pepper hair which was tucked back into a bonnet of sorts, both wore a similar clothing which for the woman it consisted of a green coat dress combination with a brown vest under the coat, the man wore a similar green coat with slacks, brown vest and a bow like tie around his neck.

Noticing their appearance they bow down before moving the chairs of the table letting Anna and Hans sit, when they did the two bow down and left the room quietly as they left Hans could not help but feel some strange sort of sadness which surrounded the pair.

"Their names are Kai and Gerda, they have been servants here for as long as I can remember" said Anna as she moved a bit so she was closer to the table.

Hans nodded but could not help but wonder where did they and Anna come from, he had not seen anybody in the palace other than Elsa and the snow mans, that's not counting the frozen bodies he saw yesterday. He shivered as he remembered the frozen bodies horrified expressions, never would he forget that.

"I am sorry for my sisters behavior, she may seem cold and mean, but she is not as bad as she seems" said Anna interrupting his thoughts,

"Sure, sorry but I find it hard to believe" said Hans in disbelieve,

"You have to trust me, I know my sister despite the fact she and I have not spoken to each other in years, she is...a person who like control, she likes to be in situations which she can control the out come, predictability brings her comfort and the unknown scares her" said Anna then added "I blame my parents decision for it, she has been locked in her room, in this palace, away from people for since we were small" as Kai and Gerda came back, Kai had a tray with a tea pot and two cups in saucer plates, Gerda had another tray but this one had a bunch of sweets and a bit of cake.

Placing both down on the table again they bow down before leaving.

Hans held back a chuckle seeing Anna's reaction to the chocolate, her eyes lit up like stars as she quickly grabbed a handful of chocolates and stuffed them into her mouth before pouring herself some hot chocolate into a cup and drinking it down.

Covering his mouth Hans held back some laughs, Anna was like a breath of fresh air to Hans as it was a nice change for him to see somebody so carefree and happy despite the situation.

Noticing Anna's face turned red as she swallowed and said "Sorry...its not very princess like" before quickly cleaning her lips on a handkerchief,

"Its fine, but what do you mean that Elsa has been locked away?" said Hans as he too poured some hot chocolate and sipped it only to discover that he could not taste it...much less feel the liquid running down his throat..

"By that its not literally, my parents though that isolating her from all contact with people and the outside world would help her control her powers...but in truth it made things worse..." said Anna sadly.

Hans frowned at that, he could relate to a certain point as he too was in a sense isolated from his family as all of them except Arthur and Primrose acted as if he did not exist, but he was never isolated from the world as he was allowed to come and go as he pleased.

"Hans...like I was saying...my sister is not as bad as she seems...Elsa is just scared...but..you being here is changing her for the better" said Anna "She let you touch her hand...she has never let anybody touch her before...you encourage her to touch the horse..those two are huge mile stones...maybe if you give her another chance, show her the world outside she might just have a chance to break out of her isolation",

"How can I give her another chance? She tried to blast me away yesterday" said Hans remembering yesterdays events,

"She did not mean it to harm you, she did it to protect you from the mirror" Anna said,

"The mirror?" asked Hans, Anna nodded and said "The mirror which you saw yesterday...its houses a powerful evil being that brings out the worst in whoever comes in contact with it" she paused then added "I am surprised that you actually touched it and it did not affected you like it did to my sister".

 _His heart raced with fear, he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried, something, something evil was at work there, he could feel it as his body mechanically reached for the mirrors surface, but as soon as his hand touched the reflective surface his hand began to glow in gold fire, there was a loud crack as the fire seeped into the mirrors reflective surface cracking it a bit._

 _A horrible scream of pain was heard as Hans regained control of his body and scrambled backwards to be as far away from the mirror as possible._

Hans eyes widen as he remembered, The mirror tried to either hurt or curse him!, but what was that golden fire that attacked the mirror and protected him?

Finishing her hot chocolate Anna set the cup down and said "Like I said before, you can leave if you want, but you are my sisters only hope to thaw her heart...and our only hope to be free",

"You are trapped too?" asked Hans in pity,

"Yes, Elsa, me, the frozen guest and servants, we are all trapped in a frozen sleep" answered Anna.

It took a while before shock settled into Hans, if Anna...and the two servants were frozen...how are they here talking to him? And how could he be their only hope? He had no power to reverse the damage that was done.

Then he felt pain flash in his head, groaning Hans held his head, it was like a migraine but worse,

"Seems that you are waking up" said Anna,

"Waking up?" asked Hans confused, he was awake, wasn't he?

"Yes, your still asleep, I mean if you were awake you would be in a lot of pain from falling down the stairs and hitting your head" said Anna as the pain intensified to the point Hans vision blurred to darkness.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

Groaning Hans slowly came to, opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of the ceiling and bright light. For a second he began to wonder whether he was truly awake or in one of those strange "dream within a dream" he had heard some people talking about, but it was confirmed that he was awake because as soon as he moved he felt pain and soreness as his back hurt, even his forehead was throbbing with pain.

"Awake...definitely awake as I hurt" though Hans as he closed his eyes in an effort to dull the pain, suddenly he flinched as he felt a hand press on his forehead.

"I apologize" he heard, it was Elsa,

"Elsa?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her, it was definitely her, she looked at him, sorrow in her eyes, she wore an ice dress which started dark blue at the top but ended gray at the bottom, her hair was picked up in an intricate bun.

Elsa nodded, she breathed in relief as she was glad to see he was alive and alright,

"How long have I been out?" asked Hans as he tried to sit up, wincing a bit as he did,

"Two days" answered Elsa softly before adding "Hans I am sorry, I did not mean to react that way, I was trying to get you away from the false mirror",

"False mirror?" asked Hans,

"The mirror in the room covered with a tarp, its evil" said Elsa but no more, Hans lifted his head as he remembered what Anna had said about the evil mirror, had it been true what she said?

"I am sorry Hans...I should not have..." Elsa tried before she turned firm and said "You are free to leave if you want", Hans looked up at her surprised even for a moment wondering if he heard what she said right,

"You are free to leave, just say the word and I will have Olaf escort you back to the Southern isles" repeated Elsa.

"Yes! I want to go home" that was what Hans wanted to say at first, but he did not for some reason, maybe it was Anna's plight or the fact that Elsa seemed genuinely sorry, instead he said "Can I think about it for a moment?".

Elsa looked surprised, she was sure he would have told her that he wanted to go home, so she nodded and answered "Alright, whenever you are ready find me in the library" with that she bow down and left the room quietly.

When she was gone Hans got up from bed with great difficulty before heading to the bathroom to tend to his wounds.

Turning on the water in the tub he took off his coat and shirt before looking himself over, checking for injuries. Much to his surprise he had no signs of injury, other than feeling a bit of pain and soreness.

"One thing less to worry about" though Hans before taking everything else off and getting into the tub. As he left the warm water sooth him he though of his dreams.

Frankly Anna's dream was the only dream that actually made sense to him while the others were more jumbled, like pieces of a puzzle which were not yet put together, why he was having those he had no idea, but he was sure that they were connected to Anna and Elsa somehow.

"I still don't know who Iduna is" though Hans as he washed, when finished he dried himself and got dressed in clean clothes, putting his boots on he marveled at how better he felt right now as opposed to a couple of minutes ago.

Leaving his room he walked around the palace for the next couple of hours as he though of whether to stay or leave.

On one hand Hans desperately wanted to go back home to be reunited with Arthur and Primrose, he missed the Southern isle's, its people and sailing, but on the other he could not ignore Anna's plight, she must really love her sister despite being frozen, he could not just abandoned this people even if they "were not his problem" as his father would have said.

"It would be cruel of me to leave them...and Elsa" though Hans as he though back, true Elsa blasted him with her ice magic and caused him to fall down the stairs, its also true she threatened his brother and his people, but ever since he came to Arandalle she has been nothing but kind and generous to him and the few times they have spoken he had greatly enjoyed it.

With a heavy sight Hans realized that even if he wanted to go back to his home, he could not, he just did not have it in him to abandon Elsa especially now that he knew that he could help them, How he could help them? He did not know, but surely the answer will come soon enough.

With that in mind Hans made his way to the library, ready to tell Elsa of his decision, pushing the doors open quietly he looked inside to find Elsa sitting on in front of a Harpsichord, it was a rather old one, but well detailed none the less as the wood had been carved with many plant like details, the top was open to reveal a beautiful painting of a sunny spring day on it.

As he walked he noticed Elsa seemed to be starring at the painting in the harpsichord with great melancholy, a part of him wondered what was going through her mind, if he had to guess it might be her thinking of if she will ever see another spring day again.

"Elsa" said Hans deciding to let her know that he was there, snapping out of her thoughts Elsa turned and looked at him,

"May I sit next to you?" asked Hans as he gestured to the bench, Elsa stared for a moment as she seemed to hesitate on giving him an answer before she quietly moved a bit so he sit next to her.

Sitting down Hans placed his hands on the Harpsichord keys, stroking them and said "Arthur plays the harpsichord, he used to all the time...one time Primrose told me that when I was a baby he would play it at night, because it was the only thing that would get me to sleep",

"Really?" asked Elsa quietly, Hans nodded and added "My father hated the harpsichord, said that playing instruments was a sign of weakness...he was always a hard man...never once have I ever seen him happy",

"Its very sad that he though of it that way" said Elsa softly,

"I know" said Hans, clearing her throat Elsa asked "When would you like to leave?",

"Leave? who said that I was leaving?" said Hans,

"I though you wanted to go home" said Elsa confused,

"yes, I do, more than anything, but the truth is that I could never leave knowing that if I do you would be alone" said Hans honestly,

"Your not leaving?" asked Elsa as if to be sure,

"No I am not, but I have some conditions in order for me to stay" said Hans taking a firm tone in the end,

"What are they?" asked Elsa curious,

"First, from now on we will have breakfast, lunch, dinner and even tea together every day, no exceptions, second I want us to do things together, because hanging out with snow men all the time gets a little tiring after a while...but don't say that to Olaf or Marshmallow or Snowflake" said Hans, Elsa laughed a little at that,

"And lastly, I want you and I to spend less time inside the palace, because Arandalle is much bigger than just the palace and I want to see it all" said Hans then added "And I am sure you want to see it yourself too".

Elsa looked down at her hands, despite her composure she was terrified of those conditions, the having food together was no problem for her, but the rest scared her. The fear of loosing control scared her, but at the same time she was curious and wanted to see more of what was outside of the palace. True she had been outside and saw things when she went to the Southern isle's for a bit, but that was not everything and it was certainly not enough.

"Okay, your conditions are accepted" said Elsa after a bit, Hans just smiled as for a moment he felt like he had won a victory while Elsa felt relieve and even happy, for there may still be a chance to thaw her heart and break the curse.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yay! He decided to stay. :) Now we shall see where it leads them.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors note: I apologize, I re-posted this chapter for I forgot to add a little deteled scene on the bottom of the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Authors note: Thank you thank you for all the reviews...  
_**

 ** _VivianLola: lol glad you like it._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you. Yes its true, if it had not been for Anna Hans would have either tried to escape earlier or would have asked to leave. Just like in the movie Anna plays a big role in the story as she is both a guide to Hans and in a sense his moral compass as she not only gave him advice and information, but also encouraged him to do the right thing which was to stay and help Elsa._**

 ** _Dreamsandimaginations: To be frank it is the only way to explain why Elsa had powers, also I found some info which shows that Iduna had a sister and she too had powers like Elsa. So it is the only logical explanation as they live in a world where magic and magical creatures exist._**

 ** _You will find out soon and no, their not dead, their merely kidnapped as the person may want to use their powers for evil gain._**

 ** _There is a reason Iduna did not reappeared, a hint is what Deer said about some fey being able to see the future and why Iduna was cold towards Hans. Lets just say that everything that happened there...which Hans forgot for some reason...is connected with what is happening now, Elsa, Anna and the mirror's origin._**

 ** _The inspiration for it was several versions of the beauty and the beast story, in some the prince appeared in Belles dream and in others it was a good fairy giving her advice and such. I though it would be a perfect role for Anna as she is one of the mayor driving forces in the movie and in this story._**

 ** _I also feel like I should explain why Anna's act of true love did not thaw everything...you see she loves her sister...but she loves Kristoff even more and because her act of true love was directed to Kristoff it did not remove the curse while if it had been the other way around like in the movie it would have worked._**

 ** _Now I think the scene we have all been waiting for has arrived...lol not the ending but just as good, a very romantic ballroom scene...personally it has always been my fave... and as odd as it sounds I even shed a few tears while writing this._**

 ** _Any way, hope you all enjoyed it.._**

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _Elsa looked down at her hands, despite her composure she was terrified of those conditions, the having food together was no problem for her, but the rest scared her. The fear of loosing control scared her, but at the same time she was curious and wanted to see more of what was outside of the palace. True she had been outside and saw things when she went to the Southern isle's for a bit, but that was not everything and it was certainly not enough._

 _"Okay, your conditions are accepted" said Elsa after a bit, Hans just smiled as for a moment he felt like he had won a victory while Elsa felt relieve and even happy, for there may still be a chance to thaw her heart and break the curse._

* * *

 _ **A couple of months later:**_

Time went pass faster than Hans could have predicted it after he decided to stay and Elsa agreed to his conditions, but as it went on he found that he not only did not regretted staying, but also that every day he spent in Arendelle was worth it.

Usually the routine was of him getting ready for the day, breakfast, then exploration, lunch, doing somethings, tea then dinner. Elsa kept her word and they spent almost the entire days together. What fun they had, at first they had walks, but slowly those changed as Hans eventually convinced Elsa to ride horses.

She seemed to dislike it at first as she was mounted on the horse while he pulled the horses reins so she would get used to it, but soon she and he began to ride horses around Arendalle, even going to as far as having friendly competitions.

Other times they would sit in the library, spending all day reading and discussing different books or speaking a bit of their past, most of the time Elsa refused to talk about her own, but was quite content hearing about Hans experiences as a sailor and in battle as she would stare in awe and ask many questions about the new places.

Days turned to months as they did Elsa found a change in her, back then she was quite content with living her life in the palace and nothing more, but after hearing about all the places Hans went and all the cultures and people he witness she found herself wanting to see those things herself as her curiosity overwhelmed her fear and further her resolve and determination to break the curse so she could.

While Hans on the other hand was quite charmed with Elsa, he enjoyed her company greatly and admired her many great qualities, one of them being her strength as he was sure that if it had been him in her shoes he would have gone insane from all the isolation. It made him want to help her more to get over her fears and embrace her new sense of adventure.

Finally it came the point that they knew each other better, but sadly while Elsa had begun to slowly realize that she indeed more than just care for Hans, Hans himself could only see Elsa as a friend not with love like Elsa would have liked, but there was hope.

Today both Hans and Elsa were ridding their horses outside on the forest of Arendalle, they laughed as they hang unto the reins of their horses while they spend along pass trees and babbling brooks, all the while taking in the many beautiful sights that the forest had to offer.

Slowly down they went side by side as they reached a large clearing in the middle of the forest, this one had a beautiful frozen waterfall and river which shone a bit under the light, the trees all around had ice in them making it looked as if they were decorated with many shiny crystals while the snow was pure and undisturbed creating a environment fit for a painting.

"This is beautiful Hans" said Elsa quite happily as she patted her horse gently,

"It is" said Hans in awe before turning to see Elsa, frowning for a moment he asked "Are you okay?" as he noticed that her eyes clouded a bit as she stared at the beautiful sight before her.

"So many years...I locked myself in my room...away from everything because I was afraid...now...I see this..and its as if I am seeing the world clearly and...I am not afraid.." said Elsa softly,

"You don't have to be, I am not going to lie, the world is scary sometimes, but not all the time" said Hans softly,

"I know that now and I am left regretting that I hid myself away, missing out on all of these beautiful things..and my life" said Elsa with sadness,

"You know...its never too late to experience life" Hans reassured softly then offered "Maybe someday you and I can go sailing...I will take you to all the places I have told you about, France, Italy, corona, you name it and we will go there",

"Really?" asked Elsa giving him a small smile,

"Yes, I promise and when I make a promise I never break it" said Hans firmly as he smiled back.

Elsa felt her heart soaring as for a moment she began to wonder whether he was starting to feel the same way that she felt about him and in a moment of impulsiveness she said "Would you like to go dancing?"

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

"Would you like to go dancing? Why did I say that!?" said Elsa as she paced around her room as a nervous wreck while Olaf sat on the edge of her bed and Marshmallow watched through her window.

"So, what did he say?" asked Olaf confused as to why was that a bad thing, to him it was great that she asked him to dance,

"Did he say no?" asked Marshmallow, thinking that was why the queen was so upset,

"No...he said yes...oh God, why did I have to be so impulsive now?" said Elsa as she ran her hands through her hair,

"Because you like him Elsa, is there any other reason why you wanted him to dance with you?" asked Marshmallow then added "By all means this is what you have been waiting for for years, if this all goes well it could not only work in your favor, but also you could be one step closer to breaking the spell",

"What if I mess up? I have never danced with anybody in my life" said Elsa,

"Then wing it" said Olaf cheerfully "I do it all the time",

"My queen, may I remind you that you are running on time, true your heart had stopped freezing when Hans came here, but its still frozen and that little blessing could be temporary for all that we know" said Marshmallow "Now its no time for you to be scared, you need to be brave as you have been the past few weeks if you want to win his love and thaw your heart".

Elsa sighted and breathed, they were right...it was all or nothing now...with that she turned and left the room quickly,

"Where are you going?" asked Olaf as he got up,

"I got something special planned" said Elsa before pausing and adding "You both are right, it is all or nothing now so I have to pull out all the stops tonight",

"That's the spirit Elsa" cheered Olaf as he and Marshmallow followed Elsa, hoping to her her in any way.

* * *

 _ **Much later:**_

Hans was busy rummaging through the wardrobe of his room, earlier that day when Elsa asked him to dance he was shocked and surprised, he said yes as it would be rude to say no to the queen. But despite the fact that he seemed calm and controlled, inside he was nervous as he had never danced with royalty, people yes...but never with queens or princesses. He was sure that if he told anybody that they would be shocked as he was a prince and it was expected that prince's would dance with princesses every now and then in their life time.

Then there was also what he felt, he wanted to impress Elsa for some reason,

"You're starting to like my sister" he heard making him jump, turning around he saw Anna laying against his door, starring at him with her sparkling eyes,

"Are you a spirit or something?" asked Hans as he placed his hand on his chest, his heart was racing,

"I though we made it clear that I was not dead so there for I am not technically a spirit" said Anna chuckling,

"True" said Hans before asking "What are you doing here?",

"I came to help, also I could not help but noticed that you are starting to like Elsa" said Anna as she walked over,

"Of course I like her, she is my friend" said Hans,

"Hans, be honest, you like her more than just a friend" said Anna as she crossed her arms and stared at him, as if daring to say otherwise.

Sighting Hans ran his hand through his hair and said "Okay, yes, I feel something else for her, but...I do not know what it is", smiling Anna placed her hand on his and said "Its love or at least the beginning stages of it, trust me, I know about these things",

"I don't know...and even if it is I am sure Elsa would not feel the same way about me" said Hans shaking his head "I am a spare, I literally have nothing in my name to offer her, while she is the queen of Arendalle, she can have any prince she wants",

"What if she does not want any of them? What if she only wants you?" asked Anna then added "Hans, you have done so much for my sister, more than any prince would ever do for her, you brought her out, you listened to her, made her laugh and want to experience life, that in itself is worth more than any kingdom or treasure in the world".

Hans though back, her felt his heart racing with every single though that went through his mind, there was happiness then doubt, should he listen to Anna? She has not been wrong so far, but would he dare to take the risk in telling Elsa what he feels, risking his friendship with her in the process.

"Humm...you need something extra special..." said Anna musing out loud, interrupting his thoughts, looking at her he saw her take out a suit and say "Okay I may be a little clumsy and a bunch of other things like my sister might have said to you, but I will whip you up something truly special in no time",

"You don't have to" said Hans politely,

"But I want to, I want my sister to have the time of her life tonight" said Anna sure in her words,

"Your a good sister Anna" said Hans with a smile,

"Make sure to remind Elsa that every now and then after this is over" said Anna laughing.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

Closing the icy doors behind her Elsa happily ran back to her room. Since the ballroom was "occupied" she had to improvise, using her icy power she made a new and beautiful ballroom complete with a balcony and stairs that lead to the garden outside.

With that ready all that was left was for her to change her attire, opening the closet she looked over her icy dresses before picking one, it was a plain blue icy dress. Putting it on she looked herself at the mirror in her room.

"Too plain" though Elsa after a while before she used her icy powers on it.

Slowly but surely the dress began to change, she skirt widen out and changed to a silver pleaded ball gown skirt with some very light blue on it, the top of her dress turned a dark blue with little ice stuck on it making it shimmer like diamonds, the long sleeves shortened till they were off sleeve which hanged around her shoulder instead of on, snowflakes appeared on her braid, decorating it with shine.

Smiling Elsa spun around admiring the dress, for a moment she wished Anna would have been there with her, she would have been happy for her for finding somebody she loved...not angry like she had been when Anna announced her marrige to Kristoff.

"Oh Anna...I am so sorry...I promise that as soon as you are unfrozen I promise you and Kristoff will be together and with my blessing" though Elsa as she stopped, then she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" asked Elsa as she looked through the mirror as the door opened and saw it was Olaf.

The snowman looked at her for a moment, half of him looked like he wanted to say how beautiful she was and the other wanted to cry in happiness at the romantic moment that was or will take place.

"El, I mean Queen Elsa...Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern isle's is waiting for you at the ballroom" said Olaf between weepy sounds and teary eyes as he tried to keep it together.

"Olaf, are you okay?" asked Elsa with a little smile,

"yes, sure, I am fine...just caught something" said Olaf looking away and sniffling, laughing a little Elsa said "Okay, we must not keep him waiting" with that she left.

* * *

 _ **The new Ballroom:**_

Going up the icy stairs Hans felt nervous as he tugged on his cloak, behind him was Marshmallow who had escorted him there.

Placing his hand on the door handle he turned to Marshmallow and said "I feel nervous",

"Don't be, if it makes you feel any better I am sure that Queen Elsa feels the same" said Marshmallow reassuringly as he opened his hand, nodding Hans took off the cloak he wore and place it on Marshmallows open hand. It revealed that he was wearing a white blazer that had many golden and silver patterns on it mimicking a kind of a fire design, a dark blue shirt with a silver vest under it, navy blue almost black pants, black boots and a cream ascot.

When Anna first presented him the outfit he was amazed at her handy work and asked how did she did it, her response was that she had plenty of practice on herself as she often times ruined her dresses by accident and then went unto brag that his outfit was much easier to fix than any of the dresses she has worn.

"I hope Elsa likes it as much as I did" though Hans as he opened the door and entered at the marvel of a ballroom.

It was large and open, somewhat reminding Hans of the great cathedral in the palace of Corona only that the one in Corona was a long rectangle structure while this one was a round structure, entirely made out of ice, the floors had a huge snowflake that was colored light purple, the walls which were more like windows and the rest of the floor were blue with many light blue intricate designs that lead up to the room where a huge ice chandelier hanged.

As he looked around he heard the door behind him open up behind him, turning around he almost lost his composure as he stared at the vision which entered the room.

Elsa walked in, she was wearing a ballgown of ice which shimmered and moved with her in grace, her hair was in her usual braid but was decorated with many snow flakes of different shapes and sizes. She was beautiful, she had always been, but now that she seemed happy and smiling, she was even more beautiful than before, so much so that Hans began to wonder whether she was just a dream or not.

"If it is, I never want to wake up" though Hans as he bow down, Elsa smiled and curtsies back, straightening up Hans offered her his hand to commence the dance.

Reaching Elsa hesitated for a moment when she realized she had forgotten to wear gloves, true she had taken his hand once without them, but all the other times she always wore gloves in fear of hurting him with her ice magic.

Taking a deep breath she summoned all of her courage before placing her hand in his, closing it Hans smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, she blushed a bit before he brought her close, placing one arm around her waist and began a slow waltz as neither she or he were complete experts in dancing.

As they danced Elsa's felt like she was in a cloud, she was dizzy with happiness as she forgot her worries and fears as they danced. For a moment Elsa imagined that she was back at the coronation, in it nothing bad had happened, that the mirror was never given to her, she never froze anybody, her sister was fine and in the loving embrace of her love Kristoff, all around people watched as they danced, she even swore she could hear the music playing as she and Hans danced.

Slowing down Hans held Elsa close, she placed her head on his chest, he smiled, Elsa for a moment wanted to kiss him, but was afraid to, she knew she was in love with him, but was not sure if he felt the same way, so till she was sure about what he felt for her...she will not dare to.

Watching through the windows Olaf was busy hugging Snowflake in happiness for Elsa, Marshmallow looked prideful even weeping a little at the sight of the romantic scene.

But little did they know, that they were not the only ones watching, hidden somewhere in the gardens a dark figure stared. The figure wore a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy dark crimson collar, a blue patch on the right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around the waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, olive mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. His brown eyes darkened with anger as his grip tightened around the sharp ice pick ax he was carrying as he stared watched Elsa and Hans dance before he turned, slammed the pick ax unto a tree in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Southern isle's:

The servants palace of the Southern isle's were in a sad and hopeless state as they went about their business, they tried to ignore what was happening to no avail as for every time they passed Prince Hans room they were remind of the one so dear they lost and the person who was mourning him the most.

Picking up a tray of broth a servant brought it to Prince Arthur's room, knocking on the door it opened to reveal an unkempt Primrose, nodding she took the tray before closing the door and walked over to the grand bed where Arthur lay dying.

Placing the tray down on the nightstand Primrose pull up a chair close to the bed to start the task of feeding Arthur.

Ever since Arthur collapsed when the chest was found with the note from the snow queen his condition had gotten a lot worse, he would spend days in a comatose state, refusing to eat or drink to the point she and a couple of other servants began to force feed him food and liquid in hopes that he would get better.

But sadly over time Arthur's condition deteriorated, his skin turned a sickly pale color, his hair started to fall off, he had lost so much weight that he started to look like a skeleton, he spent all his time in sleep, calling out Hans name and when he was awake he would in a state of delirium and aggressiveness, though the target of Arthur's anger was always Stephen, his mother or his siblings and it was always about the same thing, he blamed them for Han's death and about how he loved Hans like a son and in turn he loved him as a father and how Stephen was never a father to Hans.

Whatever was wrong with Arthur no doctor could diagnose, but one of them implied briefly that maybe Arthur was dying of a "broken heart" as he took ill when Han's left and if that was the case then no medication in the world would be able to help him.

"What can help?" Primrose remembered Stephen asking the doctors, he only cared because needed Arthur alive and well so he could finished charting the maps of the new trade routes and spots he discovered on their last journey.

"I am sad to say that the only person who can bring Arthur around is Hans" was the doctors response before they left.

"Stupid doctors, doing nothing" grumbled Primrose to herself as she took a spoonful of soup and said "Arthur, taste the broth please" as she tried to press the spoon on the princes lips, Arthur turned his head, refusing the broth,

"Please Arthur, you need to have something" Primrose begged, which was something as she was not one to beg for anything.

"Hans...bring him here..." said Arthur in a soft voice,

"Hans is not here" said Primrose sadly as she knew what was coming next, Arthur began to choke and weep before he turned very weakly, burying his head on the pillow as he cried in sorrow.

Placing her hand on his shoulder gently Primrose tried to keep herself from crying, but was unable to, she missed Hans dearly, everybody did, but none more than Arthur.

Often times she would look out the window of the palace, with the hope that he would come running up the stairs of the palace, sadly that it never came to pass and now she was going to loose Arthur too.

"Please Arthur...my old heart cannot bear to loose you too" said Primrose before she cried.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Deleted scene: For your amusement and to make this chapter happy. lol Here is a scene which was cut off from the story for it would have not worked on the story. Plus I though that Hans and Elsa acted a bit too much occ in it.**

 **Something there, Beauty and the Beast: Sung by Elsa and Hans.**

Walking pass some of the icy statues and fountains Hans and Elsa entered the farthest part of the garden which was mostly woodland rather than a manicured garden.

In his left arm Hans carried a bucket of berries, oats and nuts, earlier that day he decided that they had to take baby steps for Elsa to get used to having contact with living creatures without having to fear her powers. Horses would be a bad start as they were such large creatures and a little too nervous too, so Hans settled to start with something smaller.

Arriving at a meadow Hans grabbed a handful of the woodland feed in the bucket and began to scatter it around,

"I don't think its a good idea" said Elsa unsure,

"I am sure it will be fine" said Hans reassuringly then added "Besides, something tells me that the little creatures around here are overdue for a good feeding and look, here they come"

Just as he said that different kinds of small birds appeared, landing on the ground they began to pick and eat the oats which were scattered around, after them came some squirrels even a fox who began to eat either the nuts or the berries.

Elsa frowned when she saw how skinny the animals were, her guess their food sources were cut off or scarce because of winter she brought.

"Lets try feeding them" said Hans as he took a handful of the food, giving some to Elsa before they bent down so they were sitting on the ground.

Elsa grew tense as a bird landed on her hand and began to pick and eat the food on her hand,

"Your doing good" said Hans as more birds came, Elsa breathed a sight of relief even smiled as she saw the birds were not turning to ice because of her powers.

Getting up Hans walked away.

 _(Hans)_  
 _There's something sweet, and almost warm_  
 _But she was mean and she was cold and too refined_  
 _And now she's dear, and so unsure_  
 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Passing a pile of snow Hans smirked as he gathered some and threw it at Elsa, when it hit the back of her shoulder she turned and looked at Hans, he looked away in a way as if saying "I am innocent", smiling she turned her attention back to the birds.

Taking that chance Hans gathered more snow to throw at her, only to be surprised by Elsa who threw a huge ball of snow at him, knocking him down to his back. At first Elsa was afraid she may had gone overboard by throwing such a large snow ball at him till she heard him laughing and saying "No fair" between snickers and laughs making her smile and laugh too.

 ** _Later:_**

Sitting down for tea it was a quiet time as both Elsa and Hans sat in a close round table instead of the long rectangle one they had used before, for a moment Elsa saw Hans briefly look at her and smile before turning his attention quickly back to his cup of hot chocolate.

 _(Elsa)_  
 _He glanced this way, I thought I saw_  
 _And when we touched, he didn't shudder at my hand_  
 _No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_  
 _But then, he's never looked at me that way before_

Elsa smiled a bit as she sipped her hot chocolate.

 _ **Library:**_

it was already night as Elsa and Hans rummaged through the library, Hans wanted to show her pictures of Corona kingdom in a book he found while Elsa wanted to show him a book of the North mountain of Arendalle.

 _(Hans)_  
 _New, and a bit alarming_  
 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _(Elsa)_  
 _True, that he's no Prince Charming_  
 _But there's something in him that others simply didn't see_

Finding the books they sat down in front of the fireplace and began to not only speak but admire the many pictures of the books. Not knowing that Marshmallow, Olaf, Snowflake and Anna were watching the scene nearby.

 _(Marshmallow)_  
 _Well, who'd have thought?_

 _(Anna)_  
 _Well, bless my soul!_

 _(Marshmallow)_  
 _Well, who'd have known?_

 _(Olaf)_  
 _Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed_  
 _They'd come together on their own?_

 _(Marshmallow)_  
 _It's so peculiar! Wait and see!_

 _(Together)_  
 _We'll wait and see, a few days more_  
 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

 _(Marshmallow)_  
 _And here's a thought_  
 _Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

 _(Anna)  
There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Snowflake just looked confused, as he had no idea what they were talking about.

 **This scene was deleted as it seemed a bit too strange in the story, it was a little sad as it showed how Hans and Elsas relationship slowly grew stronger. When Elsa said that Hans was no prince charming, by that well...if you compare him with the past princes he is very different from the old typical prince charming if you compare him to the old princes who are the prince of snow white, the prince of cinderella and Eric...also the fact that he is not heir to the throne and basically by being the 13th prince he really has nothing to his name...which is something somebody of Elsas position would not typically go for because of lack of wealth or position. But Hans has other qualities which make up for what he lacks in power and wealth.**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: uh ho...that guy is angry...poor arthur. :(**_

 _ **Any way thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Thank you again for all of the reviews.**_

 _ **Man...this is the longest chapter I have ever done, but to those who asked if Hans would go back home then yes...he will...but temporary.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy this and review when done.**_

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"Hans...bring him here..." said Arthur in a soft voice,_

 _"Hans is not here" said Primrose sadly as she knew what was coming next, Arthur began to choke and weep before he turned very weakly, burying his head on the pillow as he cried in sorrow._

 _Placing her hand on his shoulder gently Primrose tried to keep herself from crying, but was unable to, she missed Hans dearly, everybody did, but none more than Arthur._

 _Often times she would look out the window of the palace, with the hope that he would come running up the stairs of the palace, sadly that it never came to pass and now she was going to loose Arthur too._

 _"Please Arthur...my old heart cannot bear to loose you too" said Primrose before she cried._

* * *

 _ **Arendalle palace:**_

The sun rose up signaling that morning arrived on Arandalle bathing it with whatever light it could get through the thick snow clouds. Sadly though what would have been a cheery morning was changed to a gloomy one as Hans rose up from his sleep.

He had several dreams the night before, all of them involved Elsa as he could not stop thinking about their dance last night and how it made him feel, but soon it changed as the cheery scene turned dark as an evil appeared and Anna came forth bearing terrible news.

* * *

 _Hans dream:_

 _It was a lovely spring day in the dream, the sun was out as Hans and Elsa were taking a stroll down the Arendalle coast, just enjoying the summer ocean breeze, watching the ships come to the dock and enjoying each others company._

 _"It looks exactly how I saw in the books" said Hans as he and Elsa held hands,_

 _"I would not know for certain as I never really went outside to see, but it is beautiful" said Elsa, just then Hans chuckled and said "Hows about we play a game?",_

 _"Game?",_

 _"Yes, hide and seek, whoever wins gets the bigger slice of chocolate cake" challenged Hans,_

 _"You are going to loose" said Elsa with shine in her eyes, she would never loose when chocolate was on the line, before she ran off,_

 _"Hey! I am supposed to hide" called Hans as he ran after her, "Not anymore" said Elsa as she ran away with him chasing her._

 _She was quite fast as she dodged his every attempt to tag her, till she ran into a cave located nearby. Hans stopped dead in his tracks and looked, the cave was dark and foreboding, it reminded him of something an evil hag or monster would live in._

 _"Elsa?" called Hans into the cave, there was no response, "Elsa, please, this is not a game anymore" called Hans again before deciding to enter the cave._

 _It was damp and dark like any other cave he had visited and a lot of caves he had seen, but there was this awful stench that came from deeper inside the cave, it reminded him of both rotting fish and spoiled meat._

 _As he walked further in he noticed a light coming from within the cave,_

 _"Elsa?" asked Hans as he walked closer to the light, hoping it was her doing, but arriving he saw it was the source of large bond fire which was in the middle of the room in a fire pit. It glowed ominously, casting shadows through the entire cave which he quickly found it to be chamber of sorts._

 _All around the walls there were designs and symbols, a lot of those he did not recognized, but those he did he soon discovered that they were signs of very powerful and evil magic or curses, on the front of the fire pit was a throne of sorts made out of stone and bone, behind it were banners from all sorts of kingdoms, they were either torn up or marked in red._

 _Upon closer inspection Hans recognized the banners, they were all of kingdoms, one was yellow with gold had some form of triangle form in it, the one next to it was bright green with very light blue lines and designs similar to a rose, a purple and gold banner with a sun, the kingdom of Corona and the last one...it was a banner of Arendalle._

 _All of the banners were torn apart except the banners of Arandalle and Corona which were marked with some kind of red liquid forming words which he could not understand._

 _"What is this place?" though Hans as dread began to fill him, his instincts told him he should not be there, but at the same time they told him that he had been here before as he back away towards a large opening on the wall and looked out of it._

 _Outside there was nothing but dark clouds, the ocean was violent and pitch black as it hit the dark rocks of the coats,_

 _"I am not in Arendalle anymore" Hans said out loud as he wondered why the place seemed so familiar to him._

 _"Because you are not" he heard a voice say startling him._

 _Turning he saw the source of the voice come from a woman, she was hiding the behind the throne of bone and stone which is probably why he did not notice her when he entered the chamber._

 _As she left her hiding spot Hans felt his skin start to crawl, his hair stand up with fear as she got closer and closer._

 _The woman was very beautiful, but it was a cold beauty, it is kinda like starring at a grand royal mausoleum, beautiful but cold and something was not quite right about it, she had dark hair which was in a short up do, she was pale and fair as the moon, she wore a dress made out of dead leaves and shadows which was form fitting and moved in sync with her as if it was alive, her eyes scared him, they were a shiny blue, but deceiving, for if you look closely you would see that her eyes were very dark and empty, like there was nothing there that made her even remotely human._

 _This was a person, a very evil and dangerous person..._

 _Hans back away from her as she approached him, she found it amusing, "I scared you, that is strange, years ago you showed a lot of fire and bravado when we met...little Phoenix" said the woman,_

 _"Your confusing me with somebody else, we have never met" said Hans confused, the woman's appearance reminded him a bit of Iduna, but he was sure he had never seen her before._

 _Anger flashed in her eyes for a moment before it left and said "So...you do not remember me...that's too bad..for I remember you very well Hans", Hans remained quiet as she cornered him and said "I mean...How can I forget you? A mere man defeating me, the most powerful fey in the world",_

 _"I don't know what your talking about" said Hans firmly as he began to think this woman was not only dangerous, but very insane, both were never a good combination,_

 _"You are a liar" growled the woman in anger as her eyes turned black, as it did the fire was snuffed out by some form of invisible power leaving Hans in the dark, all around something was gathering, something bad._

 _"Now lets finish what you started...with your death Phoenix" he heard before the darkness fell on top of him._

 _Hans yelled in pain as the solid mass of darkness slowly began to suffocate him as it weight him down, crushing him,_

 _"Leave me alone!" yelled Hans loudly, as he did there was a burst of golden fire, a scream sounded as the fire ate away at the darkness forcing it to let him go._

* * *

Hans woke up, gasping for air, his heart raced, his chest hurt as if something had actually tried to crush him. Then all of a sudden he heard a loud crack of sorts, kinda like the sound when a glass breaks then shortly afterwards a scream of pain rang through, it was not a scream like when one gets a minor injury and feels pain, but a deep long one, as if the person was experiencing the worst most pain anybody can never imagine.

Slowly getting out of bed Hans looked around as he wondered where did those sounds come from before he walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing a warm cloak and putting it on, then to the desk grabbing and lighting a candelabra before going to investigate where the sound came from.

Opening the door he walked out to the hallway. As he walked the candles flickered casting many dark shadows as the fire's light barely lit the way as he walked, then all of a sudden he flinched when he felt a hand grab his hand. Turning around he sighted when he saw it was Anna.

"Anna" said Hans relieved as for a moment he feared it had been the woman who attacked him in his nightmare,

"You are very jumpy" said Anna,

"It happens when you get very vivid dreams" said Hans as he turned and walked over to the window, pulling aside the curtains he grabbed the window latch and pushed it opening. For a moment he looked outside, Arendalle night was quiet and peaceful, though it was bright because of the aurora borealis which shone brightly, lighting up the night sky.

For a moment he though of the woman, who was she? Why did she attacked him? and Why did she keep calling him Phoenix?

Breathing in the cold fresh air he turned back to Anna and asked "What are you doing up at this hour?", Anna gave him a smile and said "The sky is awake, so I am awake",

"The sky is awake?" asked Hans chuckling,

"Yes, the Aurora borealis" said Anna before her smile faded away and she looked down before saying "I am sorry...but that is not the reason why I am here...",

"What is it?" asked Hans curious,

"Unfortunately I come with very bad news" said Anna grimly,

"What bad news?" asked Hans before he took full notice what Anna is was wearing. She wore a long fur lined black cloak, a hat on her head with a black veil, it frightened Hans as it reminded him of something a person would wear when mourning.

"Come, I have to show you...but I warn you...your not going to like it" said Anna as she extended her hand, taking it Hans was worried as she lead him down the hallway do a pair of closed double doors.

Pushing those open it revealed a pitch black area, "Come" said Anna as she went in first, swallowing a bit Hans followed her.

The door closed behind him and when it did the hallway lit up a bit to reveal a strangely familiar hallway to Hans, it had green wallpaper with gold geometrical details, paintings hung around of different boats and beaches and lastly some tables with pots of plants and armor which stood up.

The armor, the paintings, Hans eyes widen as he realized where he was,

"I am back home aren't I?" asked Hans with a bit of happiness and excitement in his voice, Anna nodded "Yes, your back at the palace of the Sourthen Isle's".

As soon as she said that Hans ran off, in his mind he was happy to be back home, he missed Primrose and Arthur very dearly and wanted to see them again.

Running down the halls he stopped at the door of Arthur's room, opening the door Hans began

"Arthur, I am back I am-", he stopped when he came upon a horrible sight, his brother lay in bed and he was not well. His skin was as pale as the moon, bordering to gray, he was so skinny he reminded Hans of a skeleton.

"Arthur!" yelled Hans worried as he ran to his side, he grabbed his hand only to find his hand went through Arthur's hand, as if he was a ghost.

"I am sorry" said Anna as she appeared next to Hans,

"Whats wrong? What is happening to my brother?" asked Hans worried for his brother,

"He took ill after you left" said Anna sadly "If you do not see him soon he will die of grief".

"No..please...he can't die" said Hans desperate,

"Then you must go to him quickly" said Anna as everything became blurry as Hans woke up.

* * *

"Arthur!" yelled Hans as he sat up, he breathed and ran his hand through his sweaty face he looked around. It was day as the sun was out.

"Arthur" though Hans as he began to feel ill, if what Anna showed him was true then his brother was very ill, he had to go back home...but how could he ask Elsa to let him go back home?

* * *

 _ **Later that day during tea:**_

Tea time was unusually quiet as both Hans and Elsa sat in a drawing room. Every now and then Elsa looked at Hans hoping he would say something as he was usually never that quiet, also he seemed to be a bit distracted and preoccupied by something as he would pick at his food a bit.

"Hans" said Elsa,

"Hum? I am sorry Elsa, I was not paying attention" he said as he turned to look at her,

"Its okay...you seem a bit distracted today" said Elsa as she set her cup down and asked "Is there something wrong?"

Hans sighted and rubbed the back of his neck before saying "I am sorry Elsa...but I was wondering if I could go home"

Those words hit Elsa like a slap in the face as her eyes widen, she wondered what had happened or what she did to make him want to go home all of a sudden.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I had a nightmare where I saw Arthur, he was sick, very sick and possibly dying" said Hans explaining when he noticed the look she had on her face "I know it could be nothing, but I would feel better if you would let me go back to the Southern Isle's for a little while...just a quick visit to make sure Arthur is okay"

Elsa looked down at her cup as she thought, deep inside she did not want Hans to go home for fear that her heart would start freezing as soon as he left. There was also the matter of the mirror, ever since Hans came along the mirror's power and influence over her had grown weaker. What if her heart began to freeze again or the mirror gained back its lost power if Hans left?

"Please, I am asking for a little visit, a month or so if possible" said Hans almost begging as he hoped Elsa would agree.

Looking back up Elsa found herself unable to say no, it was very clear that the dream was weighting pretty heavily on his mind and if the dream was true then Hans needed to go. It in itself reminded her a bit of Anna, how she was when she asked for her blessing...no..NO!...she will not make that mistake again!

"Yes Hans, you can go and visit for two months" said Elsa after a while, Hans eyes widen in amazement. In reality he had expected her to let him go for a week or so if lucky, to hear that she was letting him go back home for two months it was more than he could ever ask for.

"Two months?" he asked hoping he heard right,

"Yes, if your brother is as ill as you fear then you need to spend more time with him to help with his recovery" said Elsa as she got up from the table elegantly and added "I will ask Olaf to get Sven ready, you will need to travel to a little island off the coast of Arendalle called Seiland, from there you two will find a couple called Olga and Olven, they are close friends of my father, they will take you directly to the Southern Isle's on their boat",

"That seems a little too much trouble...why not melt the ice on the ocean? If you do I can easily pilot a small boat" said Hans curious,

"I would...if I could...but the truth is that I do not know how" said Elsa sadly "The only reason that the Southern Isle's is not covered in ice now is because I was not there long enough to have a permanent effect on the islands weather"

She looked down, it was hard for her to admit that, she liked control, she liked showing that she had control to others, especially now that she could touch without turning everything to ice. Yet now, she felt okay, a little disappointed in herself, but not as bad as before.

Shaking that though Elsa straightened up and said "I will prepare a letter for them which will explain everything, all you have to do is deliver it to them".

Hans remained silent for a while before he got up and much to Elsa's surprise he hugged her. For a brief moment she felt fear, but soon that gave away to a feeling of happiness as she buried her head on his chest, he was warm, she could even hear the sound of his heart thumping softly.

"Thank you Elsa" said Hans before he pressed his lips unto her forehead and let her go.

"Your welcome Hans" said Elsa before she moved away elegantly, as she did she felt like she was walking on clouds.

* * *

 ** _Later:_**

Quickly entering his room Hans found an old sailor bag in the middle of the bed. His guess either Olaf or Snowflake or Elsa left it there for him to use. Taking it he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it before taking and packing two outfits. He did not need much since he had clothes back home and it would be a fairly short trip from Arendalle to the Southern isle's.

Closing the bag he turned to leave only to stop when he he saw his book on the desk. Walking over he picked it up, it had been a gift from Elsa a couple of months back, he had written even drawn a lot down in the book.

Tracing the covers design Hans opened it and read a bit of what he wrote, he even laughed as he did. It was silly about how when he first got there the first thing he was worried about was whether or not Elsa would kill him at some point and all the doubts he had about why he was in Arendalle in the first place.

But now, even though Hans was still unsure of what role he would play to free Elsa and everybody from their frozen state, he was not afraid and Elsa...his feelings for her had changed drastically, he once though of her as a friend, but now...it was more than that...but could he tell her?

"I can't believe it...I was ready to stare death at the face...but I am too scared to tell Elsa what I really feel" though Hans before taking the journal with him.

Leaving the room he made his way to the stables where Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and Snowflake waited,

"Sven knows the way, all you have to do is hold on tight" said Elsa as she gave Hans the reins of Sven,

"Thank you Elsa" said Hans as he mounted the reindeer and added "I will be back before the two months are up and when I do...what would you like me to bring you from the Southern Isle's",

"You do not need to bring me anything, just keep your promise to come back" said Elsa as she took his hand,

"Come on, you have done so much for me, I would like to do something for you" said Hans,

"You already have" said Elsa with a smile, Hans though then asked "Can you make me a living ice bird?",

"Ice bird?" asked Elsa confused,

"Yes, we can use the bird to bring letters back and forth, that way we can always stay in contact while I am away" answered Hans, Elsa though then smiled as it seemed she liked the idea before waiving her hands making a large bird appear.

It was a large ice gold eagle, it moved a bit before taking flight and landing on Hans shoulder, waiving her hand again she summoned a snow flurry for the ice eagle and made a cage,

"It will not melt" said Elsa as she ushered the ice eagle into its cage and tied it to Sven's saddle,

"Thank you Elsa, I will write everyday" said Hans promising as he kissed her hand,

"I will the same to you too" said Elsa then added as she forgot something"One more thing...", holding his hand she kissed it, for a second Hans felt a cooling sensation gather on his fourth finger, when she pulled away and let go he brought up his hand to find a ring made out of ice war formed.

"Never take it off, if you do I will assume the worst has happened" said Elsa as she moved away "Now go, your brother needs you" as soon she said that the gates were opened and Sven ran off with Hans holding on.

A feeling of uncertainty and fear entered Elsa as she ran back into the palace, going to her room she opened the balcony where she could still watch him as he and Sven race through the town towards the shore then unto the frozen solid ocean.

A part of Elsa kept telling her to scream, yell at him to come back while the other told her that she needed to let him be with his family. She knew Hans had to go, if he didn't then he would have never forgiven her if it turned out that his dream was true. But even if it was the right thing to do and Elsa knew it, she could not help but fear uncertainty on whether or not Hans would keep his promise, What if when he arrived he decided he wanted to stay? What if he had tricked her into letting him go so he could escape?

"Elsa" she heard, turning she saw it was Olaf, the snowman walked over and held her hand before saying "You don't have to worry, Hans will be back",

"Olaf, how can you be so sure?" asked Elsa with a small smile, grateful for the reassurance,

"Well, because I found this, it slipped out of Hans bag when he and Sven left" said Olaf as he held out a leather bound book,

"The book that I gave him" said Elsa as she took it, for a moment she hesitated to open it as she placed her hand on the cover before curiosity became too much and she flicked it open.

Reading the first few pages she realized he had used the book to write the events which happened and his thoughts, the first few pages made her frowned as it spoke of his fear and uncertainty, but she understood, those first days were not good.

Then her eyes widen as she read about how Hans met and spoke to her sister, he even sketched how she look, it was Anna! but how could it be?

Deciding to find out how Hans was able to later Elsa read on, after a couple of pages she smile as was grateful for Anna as she was the one who convinced Hans to stay and give her a chance, she even cried when she read about how Anna still loves her despite what she did.

"Oh Anna" said Elsa as she wiped her tears before moving on, she laughed at a particular page, it had been the day she taught Hans how to ride a bike.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"You are not serious" said Elsa shocked as they walked down the ice gazebo located in the palace garden,_

 _"Yes I am serious, me and Arthur really do have 11 brothers" said Hans seriously as he nodded,_

 _"I though Arthur was exaggerating" said Elsa before laughing a bit,_

 _"Who would exaggerate about that?" asked Hans then added "I really do have 12 brothers, 3 of them act as if I do not exist, the others go around claiming I am a changeling or a troll or something",_

 _"Why would they call you that?" asked Elsa curious,_

 _"Its kind of a long story" said Hans then added "A long time ago when I was 19, a week before my 20th birthday, I ran away from home for 3 years",_

 _"3 years?" asked Elsa surprised, Hans nodded,_

 _"Where did you go?" asked Elsa,_

 _"That's the thing, I don't remember, I don't remember anything after I got on a boat and before I got home" said Hans "The doctors said trauma was the reason why I don't remember what I did or where I went for 3 years, but the result of that adventure was that my brothers started calling me those names",_

 _"You running away from home is not a good reason to call you any of that...or treat you like that" said Elsa before looking down as it reminded her a bit of when she shut out her sister for her own good and protection,_

 _"Brothers do that" said Hans downplaying the treatment he received at the hands of his family "I think the reason for that is because I was kind of a surprise, my older brother is 45 and my younger brother is ten years older than me, so when I was born they were already adults and living their lives so I guess it made it hard for them to bond with me",_

 _"That's still not a good enough reason" said Elsa then asked "What about your parents?",_

 _"My parents, um, to be honest I would not really call them parents" said Hans honestly as it was a hard question to answer "They were there, but they were never really parents to me, since I was born Arthur has been my father to me and Primrose is my mother figure...I guess my parents were just too tired to raise another son" he ended it sadly. It hurt, being too old or tired was no excuse, Primrose was older than his parents and she was the one who took care of him as a mother would._

 _"I am sorry Hans" said Elsa, Hans shook his head and said "Don't be, Arthur and Prim are my family"._

 _Then he looked and said hoping to change the subject "Oh, look at that" he pointed at a bike which was laying against the gate of the entrance of the garden,_

 _"A bike?" said Elsa as Hans got a closer look, taking the handles he looked and said "I had never seen one of these up close, how do you use them?",_

 _"Wait, you never learned how to ride a bike before?" asked Elsa in a playful shock,_

 _"To be honest, no" said Hans sheepishly,_

 _"So you know how to ride horses, but not bikes" said Elsa smiling,_

 _"No, my dad is old fashion, he hates bikes and practically banned them from the palace as he considered it pheasant transportation" explained Hans then stopped when he noticed the smile on Elsa's face, for a moment he began to fear her._

 _"Would you like to learn how to ride one?" asked Elsa,_

 _"A bike?...I don't know...I mean...I am probably too old to learn" said Hans stammering as he tried up to come up with an excuse not to learn,_

 _"Nonsense, you taught me how to ride horses, so its only fair I teach you how to ride a bike" said Elsa poking his chest "Besides, I taught Anna how to ride her first bike, so teaching you shouldn't be a problem"_

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Elsa covered her mouth as she held back some giggles, it was very amusing to see Hans fall every now and then when he was learning. The first few times it was because of balance, but when he got a hold of the balance he hit a couple of walls as he learned how to stop and make turns. But eventually his persistence payed off as both he and she started ridding their bikes down the many halls of the palace.

"if my father saw me ridding a bike down the hall he would have a heart attack, it is very sad he disapproves as it was a lot of fun ridding a bike" said Elsa as she read out loud the last passage.

Closing the book she decided not to read anymore out of respect, if someday he decided to allow her she would read the rest, but till then she would not read anymore.

* * *

 ** _Seiland:_**

Arriving to the island Hans held unto Sven as they slowly made their way to the village which was located on the other side of the island.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Hans to Sven as they went pass a forest of thick woods and ice, then he felt stupid and muttered "Why am I talking to a reindeer? Its not like he will answer me".

Snap!

Both Hans and Sven jumped and began to look around for the source of the sound, for a moment Hans wanted to scold himself as it was probably an animal which made the sound or a tree branch snapping, but then he remembered that wolves were quite common in the area so if it was that then he and Sven could be in danger.

"Lets hurry up and get out of here" said Hans to Sven who could not agree more as they hurried up. Following the trail quite quickly they heard more movement coming from behind them.

It was not a wolf as far as Hans could tell, it was not fast enough and it was only one of it while Wolves were fast and always went in packs, whatever this it was obvious that it was after them.

Soon much to Hans relief they made it to the exit of the thick forest and arrived to town, Hans sighted as he let go of a breath he did not noticed he was holding before getting off of Sven who was also relieved.

"Come on...you earned a bucket of carrots" said Hans as he began to pull Sven by the reins, Sven was happy at the prospect of getting carrots but then sad, looking back at the forest the reindeer saw the figure of his friend, but he did not like the way that he was starring at him and Hans.

* * *

Kristoff glared in anger as he watched Hans and Sven enter further into the village, further into people, he could not chase them into the village as it was too risky along with the fact that there were way too many people that would intervene.

 _"Patience Kristoff, soon you will get your revenge"_ said a soothing voice in his mind,

"You have been saying that for a while" though Kristoff in anger "When will I strike?",

 _"Soon, remember good things come to those who wait"_ said the voice _"Besides where is the fun in just killing him now when you can kill him later...right in front of the selfish queens eyes, force her to watch as you take away the life of the person she loves the same way she took the one who you loves"._

With a laugh Kristtof turned and left, the voice was right, he would wait for when the time was right and when it was. He would exact his revenge and make the snow queen pay dearly.

* * *

 _ **The Southern isle's:**_

The sun, how Hans missed it as he smiled a bit, he stood at the front of a boat called the Syren which belongs to Olga and Olven, the two were a kind rich merchant couple whose fortunes were made thank to the connections they had to the Arendalle crown, though surprised at Elsa's letter they were more than happy to send him on one of their ships with a small crew.

As the boat got farther away Hans saw the sky light up as the sun shone through the clouds and how things got warmer. About a half a day travel passed before the Southern isle's appeared on the horizon, it was then that Hans realized he may have been gone far longer than he first realized as it seemed as though that it was summer.

Docking the ship the ship captain informed Hans that they would stay the two months because they were going to stock up on spices and other things to bring back to Seiland, if he wanted to return to Arendelle all he has to do is to tell them as they would be staying in the boat.

Saying his thanks and bidding good bye Hans quickly left the boat and made his way to the Southern Isle's palace, Sven followed, though he seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood because of the warmer weather of the island.

"I am sorry Sven, maybe when we get to the palace you can take a dip at our garden pond to cool off" said Hans as he held unto the reins.

Arriving at the palace Hans held back the happiness he felt at finally being back home, while Sven looked up at the large structure before him, chuckling at the reindeer's comical look Hans pulled him towards the back where a servant was using the back gates.

"Cheese and crackers" groaned the female as she struggled to hang unto the bags full of produce she got from the market,

"Careful" said Hans as he quickly caught a falling bag of potatoes,

"Oh thank you young man, thank-" the servant stopped when she saw Hans.

Her eyes widen till they were the same size as saucer plates before she let out a scream as she recognized Hans, who "was supposed to be dead".

Soon some guards ran over answering the distress scream of the servant, along with Primrose who happened to be nearby when the servant girl screamed.

"Whats wrong?" asked one guard as he held a sword,

"GHOST!" yelled the servant girl as she ran pass them in fright, soon afterwards the soldiers too wanted to run when they saw Hans.

"Admiral Westergaard?" asked one soldier in shocked at seeing his admiral and prince alive and well,

"Yes it me" said Hans,

"Hansy?" asked Primrose as she took off her glasses and wiped them clean before putting them back on, she prayed neither her eyes or mind were playing tricks on her,

"Its me Prim" said Hans as he walked closer "Its really me", Primrose cried out before she ran over and hugged Hans crying in happiness at seeing her precious child had returned,

"How? People think the Snow queen killed you" said one of the guards,

"She didn't" said Hans,

"How did you escape?" asked the other as he was sure that that was the reason how Hans was alive and had returned,

"I did not escape, she let me go" answered Hans with a smile,

"She let you go?" asked Primrose shocked as she let go of him,

"Yes, The Snow Queen...Queen Elsa...she is not evil like you think, but I will explain later" said Hans as he paused then said "I come to see my brother Arthur...I had a nightmare that he was very ill".

Primrose looked down and tearfully said "He is ill, very ill",

"Please Prim, let me see him" said Hans softly, nodding Primrose took his hand and lead him into the palace. While the guards took Sven to one of the stables and gave him a bucket of feed which contained chopped carrots and apples.

* * *

 _ **Inside the palace:**_

Arthur lay in his bed, his mind ignoring his fathers Stephens yells and his brothers complaints, he knew why they were like that.

They wanted him alive because he was the only competent merchant and sailor in the family, without him the will not be able to access the new lands to trade and in his mind it served them right. He lost Hans because of them so its only fair that they loose their new gained wealth.

"What!?" yelled Stephen at the door when he heard the knocking,

"Its Primrose your majesty, Arthur has a visitor" said Primrose, Stephen, his wife Valhalla and two of the twelve brothers, the oldest heir to the throne Richard and the youngest Daniel looked confused. Arthur never had visitors,

"Send the visitor away" growled Stephen "It is no time for visits",

"I am sure it will be fine father" another voice said, startling the family...it could not be!

The door opened and Primrose walked in with Hans behind her, the family stared, all of them having the same yet at the same time different thoughts and reactions when they saw their supposed to be dead brother/son.

Stephen and Valhalla were shocked, but that gave way to anger as they blamed him for Arthur's state, Richard and Daniel were also shocked, but then afterwards they grew curious and jealous seeing the magnificent deep green coat Hans wore.

"What are you doing here?! Your meant to be dead!" yelled Stephen outraged, Hans took a step back from his raging father and said "I've come to see Arthur...I had a nightmare where Arthur was ill",

"He is ill no thanks to you!" Valhalla yelled angry "After you vanished we found a chest full of riches and a note where the queen apologized for our lost Arthur though you were dead and blamed himself!",

"I am sorry, I should have written a letter so my brother would have known I was okay" said Hans sadly,

"Thanks to you Hans we almost lost our best merchant!" yelled Richard as he got up with the intention to hurt Hans just like he had done many times before. But was stopped when they heard Arthur speak.

"Hans?" he said, the room went silent, he had not said a word in days,

"Yes Arthur, its me" said Hans softly as he waked over and took his brother hand, looking Arthur stared at Hans for a couple of minutes in silence, as if to make sure he was seeing correctly before he somehow gathered some strength he did not know he had, sat up and hugged Hans close, crying.

"I though you were dead, I though the Snow queen killed you" Arthur cried,

"No she did not and she is not a killer or evil, she is a kind queen, she let me visit for two months" said Hans as he too cried a bit,

"That was very kind of her" said Arthur as he began to fall asleep again because of his weakened state "I have something to live for again".

Carefully Hans placed Arthur back in bed, Primrose smiled and tucked Arthur in before saying "We should let him sleep, it been a terrible ordeal for him",

"For him!? We have to put up with every second of it!" yelled Daniel,

"It was a huge inconvenience" said Richard crossing his arms, Hans looked as he decided not to say anything, while Primrose looked like she wanted to say a lot, but was holding it back along with the rage that was gathering inside of her.

If looks could kill...Primrose would have committed a multiple murder right now...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Arendalle palace:**_

Inside the room which had been forbidden an energy was stirring, a very dark and evil energy as its frustration and anger mounted.

Hidden behind the tarp the mirror stayed silence, but if you look closely you would notice that it would shake very slightly in anger and the pain it felt as the cracks on its reflective surface had grown larger.

Despite its best efforts things were not going as well as the mirror would have hopped as slowly it was loosing power and its hold on Elsa.

Whether it was because Elsa spend less time in the palace or how she was now braving her fears or her wants to experience the world it did not know, but what it did know is that Hans was behind it all.

It would have been easy to manipulate him, curse him as it had cursed Elsa, but it could not, the young man had magic in him, very powerful magic as it was able to break it while Elsa was not even able to scratch it. Then it was how his presence had affected Elsa, no, it was not good, not good at all.

" Seems that I have underestimated Hans again..that is no good I have get rid of him before he destroys me for good" growled the mirror "But I have to be smart...bid my time...after all I need Elsa's frozen heart and I cannot make the same mistake again"

For a moment a figure appeared behind the mirror, it was that of the woman whom tried to attack Han's in his dreams.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Arthur is going to be okay. :)...and now we have Kristoff and that evil woman behind the mirror to worry about...**_

 _ **Any way, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors_ _note: Thank you for all of the reviews, it makes me very happy to hear that you are all enjoying it. :)_**

 ** _Dreamsandimagination: You will see soon enough. :)_**

 ** _Guest: I am very glad you like the cut off scene. Yes Kristoff was exposed to the mirror, but how and when will be shown later on along with who the woman is and what happened to Hans during the 3 years he was lost._**

* * *

 _On an earlier chapter:_

 _Carefully Hans placed Arthur back in bed, Primrose smiled and tucked Arthur in before saying "We should let him sleep, it been a terrible ordeal for him",_

 _"For him!? We have to put up with every second of him being ill!" yelled Daniel,_

 _"It was a huge inconvenience" said Richard crossing his arms, Hans looked as he decided not to say anything, while Primrose looked like she wanted to say a lot, but was holding it back along with the rage that was gathering inside of her._

 _If looks could kill...Primrose would have committed a multiple murder right now..._

* * *

 _ **Southern isle's palace:**_

For any family, the return of a family member who was though lost or dead would have been a happy occasion, sadly it was not the case for the royal family of the Southern isle's.

The family dynamic of the Southern isle's was mediocre at best, at the worst which was almost all the time they were ranked as the most dysfunctional and worst family of all times. So much so that the siblings spent their time away from one another for as long periods as possible and when they saw each other they all fought and argued, even went as far as beating one another, though that changed when Hans was born as their attention was shifted from beating one another to beating a sole target which was Hans.

Any normal parents would have corrected this problem, though sadly Stephen was not one of those parents as he would encourage the bad habits and beatings for a simple reason, in his mind only the strong survive while the weak perished, because of this he saw Hans as weak, true at one point he though he could mold the child into his likeness like he had done with his siblings.

But soon he found he could not, so he settled for ignoring him or using him as a punching bag, after all...he was not supposed to be born any way.

Deep inside he wanted to beat him for all the trouble his disappearance caused, but was afraid to touch him in fear that the Snow Queen Elsa would retaliate in some way. The siblings also shared similar wants but were content with spreading false rumors about Hans.

"The snow queen brainwashed him" said one,

"I heard she using her powers to control him and make him do her bidding" said others, always careful that Hans would never find out.

Quieting down they watched as Hans walking down the hallway next to Arthur as they made their way to the gardens. For weeks he had spent all his time with Primrose and Arthur, slowly but surely the three worked together to nurse Arthur back to full health. The doctors were amazed and hailed Arthur's recovery as a miracle, though Arthur knew it was not and thanked Hans for coming back and Elsa for letting his brother return home.

"I never though I would get to enjoy another summer day" said Arthur content as he and Hans reached the garden. It was all green, full of bushes and flowers, stone work here and there, the raspberry bush which was given to Hans had grown large and thick with green leaves and branches.

"I missed the summers in the Southern isle's too" said Hans as they walked and asked "Remember when you first took me fishing?",

"How can I forget?" chuckled Arthur "Your hook found its way into my shirt",

"If I recalled it was your favorite sailing shirt" said Hans sheepishly,

"Yes, but I did not mind that the hook ripped it, you were an eager 3 year old and I should have instructed you better on how to cast a fishing rod" said Arthur with a smile,

"Rule number one...always watch your surroundings before casting" said Hans,

"That is right" said Arthur nodding,

"Yes" said Hans before thinking and asking "Do my parents hate me?", Arthur was taken back by the question, he did not want to answer that truthfully in fear of hurting Hans so he said "Hate you? What kind of parents would hate their child?",

"Apparently they do...this reminds me of the last time I ran away from home...when I got back they just treated me worse" said Hans sadly,

"Hans...our parents are...hard people...but they love you..in their own way" said Arthur in an effort to convince Hans otherwise, but it seems it was not working as Hans did not look convinced.

"Thank for trying, but already made peace with knowing the truth" said Hans sadly, Arthur stared quietly, as if analyzing before placing a hand on his brothers face making him look directly at him,

"You have changed Hans" said Arthur softly,

"Changed?" asked Hans as he looked down at himself, in his eyes he looked the same as he had before he left for Arendelle, of course the clothes changed as he was wearing a loose dark blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a black vest and pants with boots, but nothing else had changed about him...had it?

"Not in a bad way...many years ago you were broody, a bit selfish and angry with the world" said Arthur,

"Don't sugar coat it, I was a brat and you know it" said Hans as he grimace remembering the less then savory parts of his past "Even I admit that I was a brat, don't know how you and Prim handled me during that time",

"It was a phase, I knew you would pass it and I do not blame you for it, this family is to blame for it" said Arthur then continued "Either way, when you disappeared years ago, I was terrified, I feared the worse as I imagined every night that you had been either eaten alive or shipwrecked or drowned"

Hans looked down, he had been ashamed of that time, when he ran away in the Somerled to who knows where, sabotaging the boats so nobody would follow him. During that time Arthur spent all his time and all of his resources trying to find him, even Primrose helped as she had families all over the world, they did all that for him.

"When I found you..you have no idea how relieved I was" said Arthur with a smile, those years were very dark years in the history of sailing, too many shipwrecks happened, too many lives were lost at the hands of what the lucky survivors would claim to be monsters and spirits,

"You never told me where you found me" said Hans honestly,

"Yes, but I fear you will not believe me if I tell you" said Arthur,

"Arthur...I spoke to snowmen and met a queen who has ice magic...there will be nothing in this world which I will not believe" said Hans seriously,

"What about fairies? Do you believe in them?" asked Arthur with a smirk,

"That...okay...maybe there is a possibility they exist" said Hans hesitating a bit, unsure of his words as he remembered a past dream where he met the Fey Iduna and a fairy named Deer.

"I never though I would live to see the day you said that dear brother" said Arthur as he laughed,

"Arthur please...can you now tell me where or how you found me" complained Hans,

"Alright alright...I will tell you.." said Arthur as he snorted a bit.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _The sun shone through a beach as debris of all sorts washed up on the shores of the Southern Isle's. This was a dark time for explorers and merchants everywhere. In which many ships would set out in the ocean to never be seen again._

 _Soon rumors began to be spread about how those who somehow managed to survive would claim that they were attacked by sea monsters or other manner of creatures. Some people were skeptical of the stories and would claim that those were all nothing more than just stories of hallucinations suffered by sailors who had spent a little too much time out in the sea._

 _To Arthur he believed that everything has a bit of truth to it, another reason he believed is because he had noticed that too many ships have been lost. Far too many for a person to think it be just a coincidence or that they ran into a storm. It was impossible for a single storm to take down so many ships and for it to be done far too often. So the very though of his brother meeting his doom at the hand of any one of those creatures or monsters was very possible and it made him ill with worry just thinking about it._

 _"Where are you Hans?" though Arthur as he walked the beachy coast of the Southern isle's, many months ago the Somerled was spotted and recovered just outside of the islands, but the ship was empty as Hans was not there, but there were signs that he had been there a long time ago as there were plates which were dirty of old food on the table and the bed had been slept in._

 _But those signs were old and it had been 3 years since that day and people began to believe that Hans was dead as they though he was either eaten by a monster or fell overboard by mistake._

 _"NO! he is alive! I continue to believe it until proven otherwise" though Arthur, why he was so sure he did not know himself, but he always tended to follow his gut._

 _Then he stopped when he saw a figure laying face down on the shore of the beach. Cursing mentally Arthur ran over to where the person was lying, grabbing he pulled the person so he was father away from the oceans water before moving the person._

 _"Hans!" though Arthur shocked as he saw the person was indeed his missing brother, it was quite obvious as he wore the same clothes he used when he disappeared, also looked like him._

 _No sooner than Arthur had moved Hans so he was laying on his back he began to cough and sputter, spitting out ocean water which could have been on his lungs._

 _"Hans? you okay?" asked Arthur relieved to see his brother alive and breathing,_

 _"Arthur?...why am I wet?...why is it so cold?" asked Hans feebly as he shook and shivered, almost like a leaf in the middle of a storm, upon getting a better look at Hans Arthur jumped back in surprise before calming down and saying_ _"Your in the beach just outside of town",_

 _"Beach? How did I get here?" asked Hans confused,_

 _"You tell me, your the one who disappeared for 3 years and made me worry" said Arthur as a bit of anger crept into his voice, he was happy that Hans was okay but angry that he pulled such a stunt,_

 _"3 years?" asked Hans as he sat up quickly, but regretted it as the fast motion made his head spin,_

 _"Wow, take it easy brother" said Arthur as he grabbed and held Hans by his shoulders, keeping him steady,_

 _"I was gone for 3 years?" asked Hans almost as if he could not believe what Arthur said,_

 _"Yes, you were gone for 3 years" said Arthur repeating himself before asking "Where did you go Hans? Me, Prim and more than half of the kingdom looked everywhere for you"._

 _Hans looked at his brother, confusion showed in his face as he though before saying "I...I don't remember...I don't brother...", Arthur frown worried before taking off his cloak and placing it on Hans "We should get you back home...you need clothes, warm bed, food and a doctor",_

 _"I am in trouble?" asked Hans worried,_

 _"Yes...but that matters not now" said Arthur firmly as he helped Hans get up on his feet and together they began to walk back to the Southern isle palace,_

 _"I am sorry brother...I should not have run away" said Hans softly as they walked._

 _End of Flashback:_

* * *

"You just found me on the beach like that?" asked Hans shocked, Arthur nodded,

"But our parents said that I was found on the Somerled somewhere outside of the islands" said Hans,

"They were lying...the same with another detail" said Arthur,

"What detail?" asked Hans, sighting Arthur said "Don't you remember? You had brown eyes before and your hair was ginger, like mine and our brothers",

"I do not recall...I had brown eyes and ginger hair before?" asked Hans confused,

"They were...when you came back, your eyes were green while your hair was auburn instead of ginger" answered Arthur and added "The doctors said that it was normal that your hair and eyes changed color, because sometimes hair and eye colors change over time, but no..the doctors are wrong..that is not why your eyes and hair changed",

"Why do you think it changed?" asked Hans, Arthur smiled and said "The same reason why a year after you disappeared the monsters also disappeared...why you changed for the better...you were blessed Hans...whatever you went through in those 3 years, whatever test you passed...in the end you came out of it blessed".

"Blessed? but that is not possible...and if it is why me? I can think of many other people who deserve to be blessed" said Hans,

"Yet in the end you were the one who was given the gift" said Arthur then asked seriously "Are you sure you do not remember what happened during those 3 years?".

Looking down Hans remained quiet, he did not remember, there were those dreams,

"Recently I have been having dreams" began Hans "They were of that time, I saved a woman named Iduna and we went to an island, I met a fairy and we decided to save the other fairies and their queen...but that it",

"Are you sure?" Arthur pressed on,

"There was also this other woman, she attacked me and kept calling me Phoenix but that's it" said Hans,

"Phoenix hu?" said Arthur before laughing "Its fits you", Hans stared confused,

"The phoenix or firebird, is a symbol of re-birth, fire and cleansing" said Arthur "Much like a unicorn, the phoenix are active seekers of evil, if they sense evil they will turn themselves to flames, burning the evil and purifying the area",

"First brother, there are no such thing as unicorns and second that does not explain why the person called me phoenix because as far as I know I am not a bird or use fire" said Hans annoyed,

"Oh...so fairies exist but unicorns do not?" said Arthur playfully, Hans huffed and decided to end the conversation there in frustration as it was obvious that Arthur was not helping.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

Sitting down on his desk Hans sighted, as much as he liked the room he had back in the Arendalle palace, he really missed his own room. Nearby the ice eagle looked at him through the cage,

"Don't worry, I will send you to Elsa soon" said Hans as he was sure that snowy as he began to call the ice eagle was eager for his nightly flight to deliver the letter to Elsa.

As he took a pen he played with it a bit, looking at the letter and thinking what to write, also there was what Arthur told him.

The more Hans though the more he was sure there was a connection between what happened to him during the 3 years he could not remember and what was happening now with Elsa, Anna and that mirror. Then there was that strange woman who attacked him and what she called him...plus that weird gold flame that came out of his hand when he touched the evil mirror and his mysterious change of hair and eye color.

It was all connected, but how and why? and if he was blessed like Arthur said then what did he do to deserve it? What was his blessing? Because he was sure the his green eyes and auburn hair are not the only part of it.

"I don't think it was just my hair and eye color that changed about me...no wonder my brothers all though I was a changeling...I am lucky I am too old to be switched with one...and have birthmarks as changelings do not have any kind of marks in their bodies" though Hans musing before looking at Snowy and remembered what the woman called him.

Phoenix, but why would she call him that?

"Do you know anything about phoenixes?" asked Hans briefly to Snowy who answered by preening his ice feathers.

Then just as Hans was going to write to Elsa there was a knock on the door, "Coming" called Hans as he got up and walked over, opening the door to find nobody but a tiny wooden box with a letter.

Taking the box he closed the door and brought it to his desk, sitting down he took the note and read it "I am sorry brother, but I forgot this...I found this on you when I found you that time...maybe it will help you regain some memories" it was written in Arthur's handwriting.

"Wonder what could it be" though Hans as he opened it, inside were two items, one was a silver locket with a chain the other a small gold hand mirror.

Taking the mirror first Hans looked over it, it was a small hand mirror, it looked similar to the evil mirror or false mirror he had seen, but smaller, the trim was gold instead of silver and the reflective surface was a well polished silver. Turning it to the back it had an engraving on it.

"Speak and I will show the truth and nothing but the truth" it said in a flowery written design.

"Strange, why would I carry a mirror with me" wondered Hans before placing it to the side gently and taking the locket, it was a slim and delicate design so it must have belonged to a woman, on the lid was a snowflake engraved on it, one which Hans had seen far too often.

"Elsa's snowflake?" Hans said as he wondered if this locket had belonged to Elsa, but it did not make any sense, if it was Elsa's then how did he have it when Arthur found him on the beach.

Prying it open Hans looked inside, his eyes widen seeing the picture of two girls on one side and a couple on the other, the couple on the left was a strawberry blond hair man and a brunet woman with an intricate bun and blue eyes, it was the same couple he had seen on the portrait which hung in Elsa's room, the two girls however, they were very young, one was probably 3 years old and the other was probably 6 years old, one had strawberry blond hair while the other was silvery albino blond with blue eyes which reminded him of Elsa.

Closing the lid he turned it over to find an engraving on it, it said Queen Iduna of Arandalle.

"Iduna? She is Elsa's mom?" though Hans shocked before deciding "I have to be sure", with locket in hand he quickly wrote a letter to Elsa explaining what happened and such.

Placing that letter on an envelope he put the locket there before closing the letter with some wax and the seal of the Southern isle's. Taking it he walked over to Snowy's cage and opened it before tying the letter securely on the large birds back.

The bird took off flying around the room as if to warm up as Hans opened the window of his room, once it was open the bird flew through it and out into the night sky.

Hans watched as the bird continued its steady fast flight till he could no longer see it. Closing the window Hans turned and rested his back against it, if it turns out that Iduna is Elsa's mother that would be one question answered, but it still did not fully explain what happened during the 3 years or what happened to her.

When Hans though that he began to regret sending that letter, for if it did turned out to be Iduna then Elsa would want to know what happened to her mother, she would demand answers which he will not be able to give her as he does not remember what happened to her.

"I will have to cross the bridge when I get to it" said Hans as he stroke the ice ring Elsa had given him before he made his to bed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Stephen sat down in his office looking over some papers, he always preferred to work at night when there was no noise or nobody to bother him. He detested noise, no matter how big or small, he too detested people who would come into the palace whining about one thing or the other.

As always he would listen with a mask of understanding which hid the burning rage of their uselessness.

"Knock,Knock"

"Who is it?" growled Stephen as he looked up, he did not like to be interrupted, the door opened and a small figure of a man walked in with guards,

"Ah, Duke Weselton" said Stephen as he got up from his desk, bowing down rather exagerated the Duke said "Your highness, I trust you are well",

"I would be, if it weren't for a little problem" growled Stephen as he walked away from his desk,

"I heard, is it true? that young prince Hans encountered the Snow queen?" asked the Duke,

"Yes it is" said Stephen "How could our plan had gone so wrong?",

"It happens, not to worry, we will take the Arendelle kingdom soon enough" said the Duke confident,

"You mean I will take the kingdom, while YOU just get 10% in shares" clarified Stephen harshly,

"Times change your highness, if I recalled years later your son Daniel failed to woo the queen" said the Duke and added as if thinking out loud "Makes you wonder how a runt was able to succeed in where Prince Daniel failed",

"I don't know and now I have to worry about the useless runt getting in the way of my plan" answered Stephen with a growl,

"He already has" said the Duke grimly "I received a message from the mirror, Mara said to tell you that Hans is breaking her",

"Breaking her?! But nobody has ever broken that mirror" said Stephen shocked,

"Apparently Hans is able to, she says he has magic, very powerful fire magic and every time he has come in contact with her it attacks and breaks her mirror slowly" said Duke,

"That cannot happen! We need the mirror in order to take over Arendelle and its impossible for Hans to have magic, the little runt never had any to begin with" said Stephen,

"Apparently he has magic... I might not know much...but who is to say that what Arthur said about him was true? That he was blessed with magic during the time he was lost those 3 years ago" implied Duke,

" Arthur has his head in the clouds, you and I both know that" snapped Stephen,

"Even so your highness, a broken clock can be right twice" said Duke before continuing "You really need to take care of Hans before he catches wind of what is going on...because its only a matter of time before he finds out what is going on and lets say...finds a way to free Queen Elsa from her curse..for it seems that he is a little too fond of her".

With that the Duke bow down and left the room, leaving Stephen to contemplate.

He did wanted to take over Arendelle, it was the cream of the crop when it came to trading making it one of the richest kingdoms in the land. Originally he had hoped to marry his son Daniel to the heir, but all his efforts were failed as both the king and queen did not like Daniel and even the heir herself did not like Daniel or people in general as she avoided any contact.

So if Stephen could not get the power through marriage, he resorted to playing dirty and usurping the power from Queen Elsa. The mirror had done its job so far in getting the people to fear Elsa, if it had gotten rid of Hans Stephen would have been happy, but sadly it seems that the tables had turned as the mirror instead of destroying Hans it was Hans who was destroying the mirror with magic he did not even knew he had...Was the Duke right? Was Arthur right? Was Hans somehow blessed.

"Either that or Hans is a changeling...No matter which I have to get rid of him before he causes more complications than he already has" though Stephen "Now to find a way without causing suspicion"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Oh no...this is not good...not good at all...**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. Do not worry, things will clear up soon. In this chapter you will see more of the past..also well..the truth is that there are more than one beast in the story. During the time in the past Hans was a beast...in attitude... as you will see in the next few flashbacks, but he was changed by a "beauty"...a very unconventional beauty...that in turn later on is why Hans play the role of "beauty"to help Elsa who is "The beast" .**_

 _ **So yes..I am sure the next flashbacks will be very interesting to you all.**_

 _ **FireRuby: Thank you. Glad you think of my story that way. :)...well...you will see soon.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes they are and they will stop at nothing and will destroy anybody who stands in their way. There is still more for Hans to remember, but it will all be shown soon.**_

 _ **Dreamsandimaginations: Whats a story without a little complication lol. You will like the next few chapters as they reveal more of what happened in that time Hans forgot.**_

 ** _Well...I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review when done._**

* * *

 ** _On the last chapter:_**

 ** _"That cannot happen! We need the mirror in order to take over Arendelle and its impossible for Hans to have magic, the little runt never had any to begin with" said Stephen,_**

 ** _"Apparently he has magic... I might not know much...but who is to say that what Arthur said about him was true? That he was blessed during the time he was lost those 3 years ago" implied Duke,_**

 ** _" Arthur has his head in the clouds, you and I both know that" snapped Stephen,_**

 ** _"Even so your highness, a broken clock can be right twice" said Duke before continuing "You really need to take care of Hans before he catches wind of what is going on...because its only a matter of time before he finds out what is going on and lets say...finds a way to free Queen Elsa from her curse"._**

 ** _With that the Duke bow down and left the room, leaving Stephen to contemplate._**

 ** _He did wanted to take over Arendelle, it was the cream of the crop when it came to trading making it one of the richest kingdoms in the land. Originally he had hoped to marry his son Daniel to the heir, but all his efforts were failed as both the king and queen did not like Daniel and even the heir herself did not like Daniel or people in general as she avoided any contact._**

 ** _So if Stephen could not get the power through marriage, he resorted to playing dirty and usurping the power from Queen Elsa. The mirror had done its job so far in getting the people to fear Elsa, if it had gotten rid of Hans Stephen would have been happy, but sadly it seems that the tables had turned as the mirror instead of destroying Hans it was Hans who was destroying the mirror with magic he did not even knew he had._**

 ** _"Seems that Hans really is a changeling...better get rid of him before he causes more complications than he already has" though Stephen_**

* * *

 _Hans dream:_

 _"Hans! Hans! Wake up!" Hans heard a tiny voice screaming in his ear, waking up groggy he looked around the strange room confused as for a moment he did not remember where he was. Looking down at his lap he jumped when he saw Deer standing there, she looked quite spooked._

 _"I remember now" though Hans as his sleep thralled mind processed what he was seeing and what happened,_

 _"Thank the fairy queen you are awake, its Iduna! She left with your boat" said Deer urgently,_

 _"What!?" yelled Hans as he got up quite quickly, knocking Deer down in the process by accident, grabbing his things he quickly put them on before running out of the building with Deer flying close behind._

 _Arriving at the port he saw in horror as Iduna commanding Somerled left,_

 _"Iduna what are you doing!?" yelled Hans,_

 _"Shut up you bastard! I will stop you before you even try to hurt my children" yelled Iduna as the boat sailed farther and farther away,_

 _"What in the name of God are you talking about you wench! I don't even know you!" yelled Hans, but she did not respond as she was too far away to hear his yells._

 _"Oh dear...she is going to dark island alone" said Deer worried then turned her tiny head towards Hans and said "You have to go after her! She could be hurt or killed in that island",_

 _"ME!? In case your tiny fairy head did not noticed, that wench stole my boat and left me stranded here" said Hans outraged, he was not going to waste his time saving that ungrateful woman,_

 _"Please Hans have a heart, the dark islands are dangerous, its full of monsters and all sorts of evil dark creatures" begged Deer._

 _Sighting Hans ran his hand through his face as he though on what to do, on one hand it was clear that Iduna did not want his help, but on the other if Deer was telling the truth about that island then Iduna and the captive fairies would need his help, plus his brother would never forgive him if he finds out he did not do anything to help a person...fairies in need...plus he needed to get his boat back._

 _"Alright Deer" said Hans as he sighted then asked "How do I get there? Because I have no boat",_

 _"I know a way" said Deer then added grimly "But you will not like it and you have to follow strict instructions or else",_

 _"Okay...lead the way" said Hans as he gestured her so she would move...fly ahead of him._

 _Fluttering her wings she lead him down the path back to the stone building, when there she took him to the back revealing a new stone path._

 _Now this one unlike the other seemed to be much older and much much darker, the farther in they went the more dead appeared, the trees were dead and grew more distorted, the wind just stopped howling leaving a silence so profound that for a moment Hans wondered if he had gone deaf._

 _Up ahead appeared a cave of sorts, stopping Deer turned and said "In here, it will lead you to a port where a ship is, but that is the easy part...have you ever heard of a Draugen?",_

 _The word was like a slap in Hans face as his eyes open wide, the draugen, he had heard of such a thing many times before, it was a sailors worst nightmare as it was a ghost of men who died in sea who are doomed to command their half ships and sink whatever sailors and boat they encounter._

 _"Yes...why are you asking me that?" asked Hans hesitating, something told him that he will not like the answer._

 _"This cave will lead you to where the Draugen meet and rest, when you get there you must carefully choose one of them, once you do you will tell them where you want to go and pay them a fine" said Deer,_

 _"A fine?" asked Hans as he searched his pockets and coat, he did not bring anything on him as he left everything in the Somerled, he cursed mentally till he found something, pulling it out it was a silver coin._

 _"Is this enough?" asked Hans showing it to Deer,_

 _"Perfect, now listen carefully, when you got on the ship you must not, I repeat, MUST NOT look at the Draugens in the face, always keep your head down and avoid eye contact, never speak to them, no matter how much they try to talk to you, don't eat or drink anything they offer you for if you do then you will share the same fate as they" said Deer,_

 _"Okay" said Hans as he was seriously reconsidering, but deciding he had gone too far already he might as well continue on as he needed to get the Somerled back._

 _Pulling his hood down he made extra sure it not only covered his face, but also obscured his sight so he would not make any mistakes, with that he went into the cave which went down a path of stairs._

 _Carefully he made his way down the cave which was illuminated in some strange green moss of sorts which grew on the walls, as he got to the bottom floor he heard the sound of the ocean and movement of water along with some ominous moaning._

 _The sounds made Hans skin crawl as he kept his head down and began to walk, as he did he not only noticed the sound got louder, but also he was not alone as he saw the lower parts of peoples feet walking around._

 _These people were definitely not alive as Hans saw that they bottom halves not only had ripped pants, but were also a grayish green color, skin was peeling off to reveal bone and some even had barnacles growing from their legs or feet._

 _For a second Hans wanted to just get out of there but constantly reminded himself that he had to do this,_

 _"We need a ride...please" he heard Deer saying, it seemed that they were not paying attention to them as none of them bothered to answer._

 _"A ride? To where?" they heard, carefully turning Hans did not look up, but focus down as Deer spoke to the Draugen explaining their situation, the feet of the person were well...normal...for a moment Hans began to wonder if this was an actual living person, but decided not to fool himself as this Draugen could be like that because he died recently._

 _"The dark island? Yes, I was going there before my death" said the voice,_

 _"Then will you take us?" asked Deer,_

 _"Yes, I cannot let Iduna do this on her own" said the voice,_

 _"Iduna? This person knows Iduna" though Hans, he even bit his lip as he stopped himself from speaking his thoughts out loud._

 _"Thank you, Hans will you please pay him?" asked Deer as she went ahead, nodding Hans extended his arm as he held out the single silver coin he had._

 _He froze when the man took it, his hand was cold and clammy, kinda like touching a dead scaly fish if he had to compare it to anything, then there was this cloth which could have once been fine silk till it was ruined by sea water. Was this Draugen once a merchant? or somebody of higher class?_

 _Moving they got on the boat, which was a large half of a ship, it was also filled with other draugen which Hans was careful to avoid,_

 _"What is your friends name?" asked the draugen to Deer,_

 _"His name is Hans" answered Deer happily as if they were not in any real danger of drowning if Hans messed up and broke one of the rules,_

 _"Hans, its a great name" said the draugen "My name is King Agnarr of Arendelle, I think that you already met my wife Iduna", Hans hand immediately covered his mouth in fear that he would speak in shock and just nodded,_

 _"I am terribly sorry, it is not like my wife to do anything like that" Agnarr apologized, again Hans nodded his okay before leaving to one of the edges of the boat, hoping to avoid any contact or conversation with the Draugen._

 _"That was close, for a moment I though you were going to speak" said Deer as she flew after Hans, for a moment Hans turned and glared at the fairy before settling to stare outside towards the ocean._

 _"You know your doing a good thing here Hans" said Deer as the half the ship began to move._

 _Hours later:_

 _There were no more incidents after their first meeting as it seems that Agnarr somehow found out what would happen if Hans looked at their faces or spoke to them because none of the draugen who were crew tried to do anything for Hans to break the rules._

 _Soon an island appeared at the horizon, it was a dark island full of what looked like rotting trees and spike like cliffs and hills which surrounded the place._

 _Once the boat was docked Hans felt relieved as he turned and left,_

 _"I pray and hope you find my wife" he heard Agnarr say, "yes I will find her and when I do I will chop off her hands for stealing from me" though Hans before nodding then quickly getting out of the boat and began to make his way up a rocky path. Once he was far away he heard Deer say "Look", turning he saw the boat the Draugen were using, only that, as it left it slowly turned from half a rotting ship, to a full and beautiful ship, the crew also turned human as the sails were dropped and for a moment Hans swore he saw a strawberry blond hair man waiving at him before the boat vanished._

 _"They have moved on" said Deer,_

 _"Moved on?" asked Hans confused,_

 _"Their unfinished business was finished so they can now go to heaven in peace" said Deer then added "That is why I said that you were doing a good thing, now come on...we have to find Iduna and save my friends and Queen"._

 _Nodding Hans walked further into the island, he had not seen the Somerled yet but his guess was that maybe Iduna docked it elsewhere on the island._

 _Suddenly there was a loud cry which startled Hans as he looked around for the source of it,_

 _"Its coming from up the hill" Deer said as she hid behind Hans quickly. Looking around Hans grabbed a large tree stick he had found before slowly making his way up the hill. True a stick might not do anything, but it could stunt whatever tried to attack him long enough for him to make his escape._

 _As he got closer to where he heard the sound he noticed a very peculiar smell, kinda like the smell when you let the fire die on a fireplace._

 _Creeping about Hans hid behind a dying tree before taking a quick glance and sighting in relief when he saw no harm was going to come._

 _In the middle of what a clearing among the dead trees was a bird, the largest one Hans had ever seen as its wing span was easily 4 feet in length and its body was almost half his height, what color was it he could not tell as it was covered in a strange black goop substance._

 _"Don't touch it Hans!" cried Deer in fear,_

 _"What is it?" asked Hans curious,_

 _"That is a draining spell, if you touch it will trap and drain your life too" said Deer weeping "Its a terrible spell, who would be so evil as to do this to a Phoenix",_

 _"Phoenix?" asked Hans surprised as he looked at the bird._

 _His brother Arthur was obsessed with this bird, it was his all time favorite magical creature as often times he would either talk about it or tell stories about it. Though this bird did not look anywhere near close to what Arthur described Hans could only guess that the reason for it was because of that strange tar like goop._

 _"You have to help it Hans" said Deer,_

 _"But how? I do not know how to take this stuff off" said Hans,_

 _"Think of something please" begged Deer, sighting Hans looked around as he though of his options and frankly neither were good._

 _Getting up Hans said "I will be back, I will try and find something to get that stuff off of the Phoenix",_

 _"Please hurry" said Deer as she stayed behind to comfort the bird who cried out in pain._

 _Walking further down the path Hans looked around desperate for a solution to the problem, Arthur always told him that every problem has its solution, but sometimes some problems just seemed impossible to resolved._

 _Soon Hans came to some water, it was a lake of sorts which seemed to have been man made as it was clogged to prevent it from escaping back into the ocean._

 _"Maybe I can wash the goop off" though Hans quickly as he went to scoop up some water only to jump back when he saw something which he swore was a fin._

 _Looking he though of everything it could be, a fish...no it was too big...shark? probably.._

 _"Has to be a shark" though Hans before a head popped out from beneath the water surface._

 _It was that of a man, no older than he was if he was correct, he had long flowing blond hair, blue eyes, it was beautiful if you ignore its gills, webbed hands and tail which was adorned with 7 large oysters._

 _"A merman?" though Hans in awe while the merman seemed annoyed as he demanded "What are you looking at?!",_

 _"Trust me, I was not looking at you...I was looking for something to wash off some magic goop of sorts" said Hans,_

 _"I apologize but I have not the time or place to entertain you as you can see I am prisoner here for the usurper uses my scales for her most powerful potions and magic" said the merman,_

 _"That must be painful" commented Hans,_

 _"It is" said the merman before flashing a smile and saying "I may have something that can help you, if you were to set me free I will gladly give you a flask of water which can wash off any spell or curse", Hans though, maybe that water could be useful in helping the Phoenix before saying seriously"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will keep your word"._

 _Keeping promises were a big deal in the magical community as far as Hans knew, because according to his brother Arthur if they broke a promise is the equivalent of one breaking ones arm or leg, very crippling as their magic would be turned against them._

 _"I promise to keep my word" said the merman "Now release me quick before the old hag comes back"._

 _Nodding Hans looked around the pond for imperfections, finally he found one which was a gate which kept the water in, if it were to be open the water would come rushing out and towards the ocean._

 _Trying the door he looked around till he found a lock in it, luckily it was rusted, "This better work" muttered Hans as he grabbed a stone and began to smash it against the lock before it broke, when off Hans almost did not have time to get out of the way when the water surged out from the pond carrying the Merman out and into the ocean water._

 _Walking closer to the shore Hans saw a silver flask wash up to shore, taking it he moved it to find it making a water sound before nodding and bringing it up to where the Phoenix and Deer were._

 _"Did you find something Hans?" asked Deer hopefully as she flew up to him,_

 _"I think, I just hope it works" said Hans as he bend down and poured the liquid unto the bird._

 _At first it did nothing, then after a while the goop began to bubble before it burst off of the bird whom got up and flapped its wings as a golden fire surrounded its red and yellow feathers, its eyes were a piercing green eyes._

 _Hans back away as the heat consumed the area, the Phoenix flapped, screech angrily and showed its sharp dagger like claws,_

 _"Hans, bow down to it" said Deer,_

 _"What?" asked Hans shocked at Deer,_

 _"You need to bow down to the Phoenix, if you show it respect it will not harm you" said Deer._

 _Hans was furious, he was a prince, he did not bow down to anybody bellow him much less a creature, but then...Deer said it was for respect and Arthur and Prim always told him that he had to be respectful to everybody and every creature he met. It was so unlike his father Stephen as he would bow to nobody and would punish Hans or his brothers if they bow down to anybody but him. Frankly Stephen would rather die than to bow to anybody._

 _"I don't want to be my father...because in this situation he will definitely be killed and I do not want to be killed" though Hans as he slowly and carefully stood up and bow down to the Phoenix as respectfully as if he was greeting a king or queen._

 _The Phoenix stopped screeching and flapping its wings, carefully walked over to Hans, smelling him and circling around him as if checking him before backing away and starring as if it was trying to decide something about him._

 _Hans straightened up, when he did the Phoenix spread its magnificent wings and took off into the air._

 _"Wow" said Hans in amazement as he watched the fire bird soar through the air then laughed a little as he was relived that the bird did not attack him._

 _End of the flashback:_

* * *

 ** _Southern isle palace:_**

The sun rose peeking through Hans window, he opened his eyes and for a moment he swore he saw the Phoenix from his dreams on his window only to find it was not a Phoenix, it was Snowy and was having a fit at his window because he was not being let in.

"Coming, Coming" said Hans as he got up from bed groggily and opened the window letting the ice eagle in. It flew around the room before landing on his desk and began to screech at him angrily.

"I am sorry" said Hans as he went to pet the ice eagle, it screech angrily at him before lightly nipping his thumb,

"Okay, I understand, your upset I did not let you in sooner" said Hans, Snowy screech as if saying "Don't let it happen again" before turning its back showing him a light blue letter attached to its back. Taking it gently Hans undid the strap before taking the letter, Snowy flapped before flying over to its cage to sleep.

Breaking the wax seal Hans opened the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Hans;_

 _Where? How did you find this? It was my mothers locket, she always wore it and never took it off. She was alive? Are you sure you do not remember anything else?_

 _That was a strange woman, I do not know her, but I can check the family tree to see if I find anybody remotely similar to who you described._

 _If you remember anything else do not hesitate to tell me. Your also right, I find it odd that your hair and eyes changed color like that, maybe Arthur is right, maybe you are blessed as I cannot think of anything else that can cause that._

 _As I said I will check the library books to see if I can find something, will send a letter if I find any information_

 _Sincerely_ _Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

 _PS: Hope Arthur and Primrose are okay. I hope to hear more from you, them and the Sourthen isle's soon, it all sounds amazing, minus the rest of your family._

 _P.P.S Olaf sends you many warm hugs"_

Putting the letter down Hans played with the ice ring as he had gotten into the habit of doing. He did not know what to answer to the letter, true he had gotten a new dream/memory, but he was not sure if he should tell Elsa that Iduna stranded him on an island and that he met the ghost of her father. Would she be upset if he told her?

"I bet she will be more upset if I do not tell her" though Hans before deciding to write a letter about it later that night when there was a knock on the door.

"Wait just a moment" said Hans as he walked over to the closet and put on a cloak, making himself "decent" before saying "Come in".

Opening the door Primrose walked in looking quite happy, "You will look so nice with these" she chirped happy as she held a garment bag,

"What is that for?" asked Hans,

"For your fathers birthday ball is next week, did you forget?" asked Primrose,

"But Arth-" began Hans before he shut up as he remembered when it was his father Stephen who was having a birthday, not Arthur. Hans had forgotten as first Stephen was never a father to Hans and also he was never allowed to attend Stephens birthday balls so Hans never bothered to remember when was his dads birthday.

"I know Hans" said Primrose softly "Arthur has been more of a father to you than Stephen, but please try not to let it slip",

Hans nodded and said "I am surprised father wants me to show up",

"I am surprised myself" said Primrose as she opened the bag and said "I hope you do not mind, but I found this blazer in your bag and I though it was so nice that you had to use it for the ball".

Hans eyes widen as she showed it to him, it was the same blazer he used when he went to dance with Elsa,

"No, I do not mind, its my favorite" said Hans as he remembered that night,

"Its so nice, who gave you this?" asked Primrose,

"A friend of mine, Elsa's sister" said Hans with a smile,

"I did not know she had a sister" said Primrose surprised,

"Yes, she is a great sister, I once said to Elsa that I wanted to trade my brothers for her sister, she said no and that she would freeze me if I suggested that again" said Hans,

"Alright...now remember, dinner today is at 7 pm sharp, do not be late" said Primrose, her tone became strict after towards the end. Hans meekly nodded as Primrose stared at him with what he used to call her "scary face" when he was a kid then left when satisfied.

When she left Hans quickly got ready as he wanted to tell his brother about his dream/memory, he had seen a live phoenix! The bird his brother always wanted to see.

"Arthur will probably be jealous" though Hans with a chuckle as he slipped on a green vest before leaving his room rather quickly, so much that he accidentally knock somebody down in the process.

"I apologize Ole" said Hans quickly as he helped his 10 year old nephew back on his feet.

"Its alright...Hans?!" said Ole shocked as he looked at his supposed to be deceased uncle,

"Yes, I am alive Ole" said Hans as he guessed what Ole was going to say, he had wondered when he was going to see Ole as he had not seen him since he left for Arendelle. Ole was only one of his nieces and nephews he had met, the others he knew they existed, but that was it because unlike his siblings who came and went, they never brought their children while Ole only came over for holiday.

"Its amazing! How did you escape the dreaded evil Snow Queen?" asked Ole with childish glee in his bright blue eyes, ever since he was very small he always looked up to his uncle Hans and always said how he was his favorite uncle, much to the dismay of his father Richard.

"I did not escape the Snow queen and she is not evil" said Hans as he bend down to his nephews eye level and said "She has a name, its Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, she is a kind queen and like everybody she has made mistakes, but she has become better because of them",

"But dad said that rulers do not make mistakes" said Ole confused,

"Why do you think he never learns?" said Hans,

"Oh, then I am glad I am not like him" said Ole cheekily, Hans laughed a bit and patted Ole's ginger hair a bit and said "You will be a good king someday",

"Thanks, so can you please tell me more of Elsa...I mean Queen Elsa of Arendelle, does she really have ice powers? where does she live? is she pretty?" said Ole and continued on and on with the questions whole Hans tried to answer them as best as he could.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Watching close by, was Daniel and Richard, what would have been a touching moment between a nephew and his uncle brought ill feelings out of them.

Richard held back his anger as he saw their interaction, it was obvious that his older son adored Hans, he knew not only by his actions, but also how he often spoke about Hans and always asked to see his uncle. For a moment he made a move to get his son away from the "Changeling" but the two already left as Ole dragged Hans to the stables, he wanted to show his uncle how his skills on horses had improved.

It was not right, he was supposed to be Ole's role model, he is the father, not Hans.

Daniel stared in jealousy, back then he took great pleasure in making his brother feel lower than dirt and he should, after all he was the youngest and had no claim to anything. Such fun Daniel had pointing out all Hans flaws, what Hans lacked, stealing and breaking anything he claimed his own, making Hans act like a spoiled child and a wild card. It was so easy to steal all of his military achievements with his father and mother who were always on his side and the courtiers who always agreed with whatever his father said.

But that was before...that was till...the change...

 _Flashback:_

 _Daniel smiled as he walked into the dinning room, once he entered all heads of the courtiers, lords and ladies of the court turned to look at him before they all began to whispered about his "achievements" as the youngest naval commander of all time. It along with his dashing good looks made him the cream of the crop and that was good as he planned to marry into the throne. But of course he could always get a side dish every now and then._

 _For a moment he turned and smiled at the young fair daughter of a courtier, she blushed and smiled back as she waved her fan gracefully._

 _Yes, it was all as it should be as he bow down to his father who gestured him to sit down at the dinner table for the party to commence._

 _It was not a large party per say, it was more of a fancy dinner party for a group of rich and powerful noble men and woman all around the land._

 _Sitting down in their seats his father Stephen was about to speak when a hushing voice was heard. The room grew quiet as they all listened in._

 _"I cannot go out there Prim" they heard,_

 _"Oh, its the runt" though Daniel with a haughty laugh, about a week ago Hans appeared out of the blue after his 3 year disappearance, it was too bad he had to show up as he was not missed by his family with the exception of Arthur and Primrose. Well...he did missed Hans when it came to finding somebody to hurt, it was such fun beating him physically and emotionally. All he had to do was to get Hans angry enough for him to fight back then Arthur would pretend that he was the "victim" while Hans was the perpetrator and it was not that hard too as Stephen and the court believed Hans to be nothing but a spoiled brat and up to now he has lived up to it till he ran away for 3 years._

 _"Maybe I can remind everybody why Hans should never had returned" though Daniel,_

 _"Oh hush Hans" they heard Primrose say "Arthur wanted you to come and join the dinner", Daniel bit his lips again, he doubted Hans would look good after 3 years away from court and in the wild. True he had not seen Hans, but he imagined a hairy wild man wearing nothing but rags and leaves entering the room._

 _"Alright" they heard Hans say while Daniel chuckled to brothers "This is going to be good" they nodded as they agreed and probably though the same thing Daniel was thinking as they waited for Hans to show up. Arthur glared at them to shut up, always protecting Hans._

 _Soon the large golden double doors of the room opened revealing Hans, all of the brothers eyes widen in shock while Arthur looked rather smug and the guest attention was fully placed on the youngest brother as he walked in._

 _He did not look like a wild man or anything even close as they had imagine, quite the contrary the 3 years Hans was gone had been very kind to him as he had grown and fleshed out into a quite handsome young man, the clothes he wore were of his white dressing naval soldier uniform as custom for the younger brother to wear, the white making his now auburn hair and green eyes stand out._

 _Stopping Hans bow down to his parents before Stephen with a bored look motioned him to sit. When Hans did Daniel shook his head as he decided that he obviously got cleaned up before coming to dinner...nothing special as he tried to hide his jealousy from his brother._

 _Soon that grew as by the end of the night all the courtiers had all but forgotten about the past of "spoiled Hans" and began to talk about how they were impressed by his dashing good looks, his manners and chivalry. It went to as far as them wanting to him to marry their daughters while back then they had wanted Daniel to do so and asking which court had Hans joined that taught him such great manners._

 _As the days passed everybody noticed the "change" as it was starting to be called, it was not just Hans looks which were different, but his attitude. It was almost as if the old Hans was replaced by a new one. Hence why the family except Arthur began to think that Hans was a changeling._

 _End of the flashback:_

"Either he attended some court we do not know of to perfect himself and his manners...which I doubt it...or he really is a changeling" though Daniel in anger, his light was stolen by Hans and he did not like it one bit and to make it worse he hated hearing about how Hans was living his life with a queen so fair, what was next? That he is soon to be king?

"King Hans? preposterous" though Daniel in disgust before saying to Richard "We have to put Hans back in his place",

"I could not agree more" said Richard with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in the Southern isle:**_

"This is weird, I mean I have heard of people ridding elephants before even weird horses that have two hump backs, but never a reindeer" said Ole as he hang unto Sven while Hans lead them around the garden.

"I admit its true, but Sven is good" said Hans smiling at his nephew when Sven soaked up the praise,

"Tell me more about Arendelle, did you really talk to snowmen?" asked Ole grinning,

"Yes I did talk to snowmen, 3 of them to be precise, their names are Olaf, Marshmallow and Snowflake" answered Hans,

"Does it snow all the time?" asked Ole,

"Yes" answered Hans,

"What about Queen Elsa? Is she pretty?" asked Ole with his childish innocence, catching Hans by surprise,

"Sorry?" he said,

"Is Queen Elsa pretty? average pretty? very pretty or beautiful or so beautiful she is unlike anything you'd ever seen?" continued Ole,

"Well, she is" said Hans rubbing the back of his neck, he did not wanted to give a straight answer to Ole since he was 10 years old.

"How is she?" insisted Ole,

"She is well...something" said Hans,

"What kind of something?" said Ole then all of a sudden his eyes widen in realization, a smirk appeared then said teasingly "Ohhhhh I get it...you like her",

"Ole" said Hans in a warning tone as he tried to not blush,

"I knew it! You more than like her! Your love her" said Ole "Uncle Hansy got a queen, Uncle Hansy got a queen" as he used the nickname Primrose often used on Hans,

"Ole if you do not stop this instant I will make you sit down and read the entire french encyclopedia from cover to cover" threatened Hans,

"Noo..that's torture!" whined Ole as they made their way back to the palace.

"Its not that bad, it has many interesting articles, like how to make gun powder" said Hans as he did not want to go back to the subject, the truth was he really did like Elsa...more than like...he loved her..but he did not dare to say. What if she does not like him back the same way?

With those thoughts he got Sven back into the stable and helped Ole off of the reindeer.

Together they made their way back to the palace, Ole seemed eager as around this time of the day the cook always gave him sweets so in his excitement he took off running.

"Ole, careful" called Hans, but not fast enough as Ole tripped on the stairs, falling his knee hit the pavement hard before he cried out in pain.

"Ole!" yelled Hans as he ran to his young nephews side, the boy cried in pain as Hans moved it exposing a rather nasty bruise and bleeding which was coming from his knee,

"Try to stay still" said Hans as he ripped part of the boys pants so he could see the injury better, the knee was swollen and red from the contact, there was also a deep scrape and cut from where it made contact.

"It hurts" cried Ole as he tried not to squirm,

"I know, but moving will make it worse" said Hans as he used some scrap of Ole's rip pants to clean the wound a bit. As he applied pressure he noticed her hand grew warm, as he did gold fire sparked from it, both Hans and Ole's eyes wide as his hands were now covered in said golden fire, but it did not hurt Ole.

Then it stopped, removing his hand Hans saw the wound had healed,

"How did you do that?" asked Ole amazed,

"I don't know" said Hans as he looked down at his hands.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: The past seems to be clearing up a bit..lol I find Ole very cute.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **guest: Yes, they do not like it. But there is more to their "dislike" than it seems. Like Hans mentioned in one of the earlier chapter "Their treatment got worse when I got back home after spending 3 years away". There is also another reason, its not justified, but still a reason. You will see...The reason is because well, in the past Hans was a "beast" in his attitude, basically acted like a spoiled brat, but the events on the 3 years he went missing and meeting an unconventional "Beauty" changes Hans, makes him a better person and in turn he becomes the "Beauty" which helps save Elsa who became the "Beast" after being exposed to the evil/false mirror aka Mara. **

**Well...the good deeds Hans did at first were more or less forced or he had to do them because of necessity. But it all changes on this chapter as he is forced to take a good look at himself and acknowledge his bad actions/attitude. Once he does he will begin his road to becoming a better person, because the first step of bettering yourself is to acknowledge your flaws or wrong doings.**

 **Dreamsandimaginations: There will be more interactions later in this chapter...though it will not be good...Personally I love all of the creatures and there will be more to be seen in this chapter and the coming ones even if the Phoenix is my favorite.**

 **True...but Hans was no use to the merman dead if he wanted to escape he needed Hans alive, but there will be more dangerous and deadlier creatures that Hans will have to face.**

 **I am not going to lie..lol that was somewhat where I got my inspiration, also I put it there because it was another way to in a sense push Hans in the right direction.**

 **Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, which I think is the longest one...but hopefully you will all like it. So please read on and remember to review when done.**

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"Try to stay still" said Hans as he ripped part of the boys pants so he could see the injury better, the knee was swollen and red from the contact, there was also a deep scrape and cut from where it made contact._

 _"It hurts" cried Ole as he tried not to squirm,_

 _"I know, but moving will make it worse" said Hans as he used some scrap of Ole's rip pants to clean the wound a bit. As he applied pressure he noticed her hand grew warm, as he did gold fire sparked from it, both Hans and Ole's eyes wide as his hans were now covered in said golden fire, but it did not hurt Ole._

 _Then it stopped, removing his hand Hans saw the wound had healed,_

 _"How did you do that?" asked Ole amazed,_

 _"I don't know" said Hans as he looked down at his hands._

* * *

 ** _In Seiland:_**

The winds and snow blew strongly as the ports ships moved back and forth, as they did a group of men walked around the villages main square. All of them wore thick winter clothes and carried around sharp ice pick axes.

Once the group had been ice harvesters, but since ice became too abundant they traded their skills from ice harvesting to ice removal as they went about breaking ice from ponds and parts of the ocean to either free boats or for ice fishing and even removing ice from the stone walks so that people would not slip.

The group was very tight nit and their new jobs brought a lot of money and security as they got food and board, but not all of them were as they stared wary at one young man who walked close by.

His name was Kristoff and he was well known and liked among their group, but sadly that had been once. After the queen cursed the land with snow they began to notice a change in Kristoff, the once loner became even more of a loner, his eyes turned dark and there was this kind of creepy feeling which seemed to surround him. So much that the ice harvesters tended to stay out of his way in fear.

Arriving at an inn the group entered, happy to be back to their rooms after a long hard day of work, ignoring the group Kristoff went to the back of the inn where there was an alleyway which connected to the back of the homes and businesses of the island, usually it was private as it was mostly used to store things or leave garbage out to be collected.

Finding a suitable place to sit, which was a rather large crate Kristoff sat down and sighted as he rested his feet, taking off his hat he set it aside before reaching into his pocket he took out an old handkerchief before he began to use it on his ice pick axe.

He felt certain pride as he held the pick axe, it was a very beautiful one, its handle was from a very dark wood and it was decorated with many wonderful designs, the blade was sharp and shone like a handful of silver coins while it had some rune symbols carved unto the blade.

"Forever sharp" said kristoff as he pointed at one then the other "Never to be broken".

This had been a gift...from a friend...

 _Flashback:_

 _Kristoff slowly made his way into the Arendelle palace, he had been trying to enter the palace for years but it was always too heavily guarded by Marshmallow and the Snow Queen Elsa._

 _"Wonder where did they go?" though Kristoff as he noticed how quiet everything was as he made his way into the palace._

 _Silently opening the door he checked all of the rooms, hoping to find Anna's frozen body, when he did he would get her out of there and to a person who he knew could thaw her._

 _"It was this room" though Kristoff as he was retracing his steps of that night, since Anna was not outside it was obvious that Elsa would have brought her back indoors to the ballroom._

 _Grabbing the double doors he pushed it open to reveal a cold and dark room._

 _Inside there was nothing but darkness in the room, the only source of light came from the open double doors as Kristoff walked into the room, holding an old ice pick axe. He looked around the room and all the statues in order to find Anna, soon he came upon a stage of sorts at the end of the room, hanging on the wall there was something covered with a thick white sheet._

 _"What is this?" though kristoff as he reach clutched unto the blanket before pulling it off, revealing a very beautiful silver mirror with a black reflective surface._

 _"At last" said the mirror once the blanket was pulled off,_

 _"A talking mirror?" asked Kristoff surprised, he had spoken and was practically raised by trolls, so a talking mirror did not surprise him._

 _"Yes and no, my name is Mara" said the mirror, its tone was silky and smooth,_

 _"Mara?" said Kristoff then looked around and asked "I am kinda in a hurry, so, have you seen a frozen woman here? She is about this tall, blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, name is Anna?",_

 _"Anna? Anna? Oh yes! I know her, but finding her will do her no good" said the mirror aka Mara,_

 _"Why not?" asked Kristoff,_

 _"The snow queen froze her and very good for a simple reason" said Mara cryptically,_

 _"What reason?" asked Kristoff hoping it was not what he though,_

 _"I am sorry to inform you Kristoff but...Anna is dead..." said Mara sadly, the news hit Kristoff like a punch on his gut, dropping his ice pick ax he shook as he said "No...it cannot be...",_

 _"I am sorry, but its the truth, Anna is dead, all that is here is just her frozen corpse" said Mara._

 _The events of the coronation ran through Kristoff head before tears fell from his eyes as the news sunk in,_

 _"I am so sorry" said Mara, gripping the pick ax Kristoff turned to leave,_

 _"Where are you going?" asked Mara,_

 _"To find Elsa" growled Kristoff in anger,_

 _"It would be wise for you not to, unless you want to end up like your Anna" said Mara then added "But if you I have a little something to help you" that made Kristoff stop and turn to the mirror._

 _His eyes narrowed in suspicion and asked "What is the catch? You do not get anything for free now a days",_

 _"No catch from you, I like you want the snow queen dead" said Mara "I do require the pick ax you carry",_

 _"My pick ax?" Kristoff said as he looked at his weapon and tool of choice, it was an important tool of trade in his job as an iceman and it doubled as a weapon as he had used it against wolves and such every now and then. But his logic was soon clouded with anger as he remembered who he lost, so in a moment of brashness he said "Okay",_

 _"Splendid, don't worry, you will get something better" Promised Mara as Kristoff walked over and pressed the ice pick ax against the black reflective surface of the mirror._

 _When he did the mirror began to glow in a dark color light, a misty haze gathered before seeping into the pick ax and a bit in his hands making it feel cool._

 _Soon the ax began to change, its plain wood handle changed to a very elaborate decorated dark wood handle, the bade part flashed as it turned new and sharp with rune symbols on it._

 _"There, this blade will never shatter, break or grow dull, sharp as the icy wind it will be your greatest weapon against the snow queen" said Mara._

 _Taking the weapon Kristoff held it, testing the sharp blade, seeing it was what Mara promised he smiled, not noticing his eyes grow darker._

 _End of flashback:_

Afterwards Kristoff had been forced to flee before Elsa found out about him being in the palace. But before he left Mara told him to keep an eye out for the "Phoenix" for when it dies Elsa will die. At first Kristoff though that Mara had been talking about an actual bird.

It was only recently that he found out that it was not a bird he was looking for, but a person as he saw Hans with Elsa.

Seeing the two brought a new level of rage on Kristoff, it was quite obvious that the two loved one another and that was what made Kristoff angry, why should Elsa be with the person she loves when she took away somebody he loved so dear? It was not fair!

"Soon I will get even" though Kristoff as he held the blade up, it shone a bit in the little light, his eyes grew darker as he was not aware of what kind of control Mara had on him.

* * *

 _ **Southern Isle palace:**_

The sun was slowly setting behind the waters of the port, the port itself was empty as all the merchants and sailors went to their homes for the day making it the most private place in the Southern Isle's. Privacy was just what Hans needed as he and Arthur walked the beach close by, making sure that nobody was near to hear.

"Your worrying me Hans" said Arthur as they walked, about an hour or so ago Hans had said he wanted to tell him something, but would not say what while inside the palace in fear of being overheard...which happened quite often as the brothers would often times eavesdrop on one another.

"Sorry Arthur, but what I am going to say is not only important, but I need to make sure nobody hears us" said Hans as he made sure that they were alone before saying "I think I had another dream of a memory last night",

"That is good, what was it this time?" asked Arthur,

"I saw...Isawaphoenix" said Hans,

"A what?" asked Arthur as he did not understand what he said,

"In the past...I went to an island and I saw mermen and a phoenix" said Hans slower in a hush voiced, Arthur looked and though before his eyes widen and said "YOU SAW A PHOENIX? AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME!?",

"Shhhhhh! Do not let the whole kingdom know!" said Hans quickly "Besides, if I remembered I would have told you sooner",

"Sorry sorry" said Arthur and continued "You saw a merman and a phoenix in some island, tell me more, what did they look like? Do they look like in the pictures of books or not much, what did they do?",

"Arthur please focus, this is important" said Hans,

"Alright Hans" said Arthur as he calm down from his excitement,

"Thank you..." said Hans before telling him what happened,

"It was nice that you helped" said Arthur,

"More like was convinced" said Hans "The more I see my memories the more embarrassed I am for the way I acted back then...but either way, I think that I may have gotten something else from that time...",

"What is it?" asked Arthur,

"This morning Ole had a little accident on the stairs, but as I was cleaning his wound my hands burst into golden flames and healed the wound" said Hans "Ole already promised not to say anything, but I do not know how it happened and its not the first time as it seems to appear and disappear randomly".

"So..you have fire magic?" asked Arthur wondering if it was that,

"I am not sure what it is, it seems to come in random as it has appeared when I am in danger or need healing" said Hans,

"Maybe its a kind of protection spell?" asked Arthur,

"If it is, then why did it show up recently and not before?" asked Hans,

"Humm, your right, makes no sense" said Arthur as he though before saying "Look Hans, for now keep it a secret...till we figure out full well what it is...and try to control it as I would not like to wake up to the palace burning down on me",

"Don't worry, I will not be shooting flames out of my hands any time soon" said Hans as they turned and left back to the palace.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Dinner was unusually quiet as Elsa sat down on her seat and moved her soup around with her spoon, she usually never liked hot foods, but for some reason she felt like having soup today as she looked over the books of her family trying to find any useful information.

She had always suspected her parents were not going on a "Business" trip, but something else. What she did not know back then, but thanks to Hans she knew that they were going to see her mothers sisters.

But what is odd is that none of the books she has read about her family showed or said any mentioned of her mothers sisters and as far as she knew her mother never mentioned that she had a sister.

Because of that she could not help but wonder, was her mother lying to her? or was Hans lying to her?

She shook her head, she did not wanted to think that either her mother or the one she loved would do anything like that, but there was no way around it, one of them had either lied or hid things from her.

Suddenly she heard the door open, turning she saw Olaf waddle in happily "Hi Elsa, got another letter from Hans, this letter system is really working" as he held a letter,

"Okay Olaf, thank you" said Elsa with a smile as she took the letter,

"Tell Hans that Marshmallow and Snowflake say hi" said Olaf before leaving, laughing a little Elsa held the envelope before opening it and taking out the letter to read.

 _"Dear Queen Elsa;_

 _I thank you again for the letter which I will respond to right now. Last night I had another dream or memory as I am starting to come to terms with them. It is hard for me to say this but, your mother is not as nice as you think she is._

 _In the dream she left me stranded on an island with no reason, so I ended up having to get some help from a draugen, who turns out was your father. He took us to the Dark islands where I set out with Deer to find your mom, so far I have not found her, but I did find a merman and a Phoenix._

 _It is very hard for me to write this as I find it unbelievable, also they are your parents and I would not like to speak ill of any them. But that was what your mother did._

 _I apologize for it in advance, but I had to tell you the truth, hope it changes nothing between us._

 _Sincerely_

 _Prince Hans Westergaar of the Southern Isle's."_

Holding the letter Elsa felt fury, how dare Hans say such a thing about her mother?! Her mother was the most selfless and kindest person she knew, she would never do anything like that and if she did, which Elsa doubt it, she must have had a good reason.

Placing the letter back Elsa sighted as she calm down before deciding to focus on her information search. Little did she knew...the False Mirror Mara sensed her anger and heard her thoughts.

"Seems that the tables are being turned to my favor" though Mara deviously.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace:**_

 _Hans dream/memory:_

 _The dark island from afar did not seem too big, but when up close and having to walk all over is when you realize that its much bigger than it seemed._

 _With hurting feet Hans sat down on a dead tree stump, he had been walking for hours and that was not counting the fact that he had to run away every now and then from all manner of dark creatures who wanted to kill him and Deer._

 _"Hurry up Hans, we have to keep moving before any of the creatures here finds out" said Deer as she fluttered around,_

 _"Sorry, but in case you have not noticed I have to walk everywhere, while you fly" muttered Hans angrily, he was not in the best moods as he was not only tired, but hungry and thirsty too._

 _"Hey, its not easy for me too" complained Deer then added "Look, the sooner we find Iduna the sooner we can rest",_

 _"You can fly! Why don't you fly up and scout around so we can at least know where we are standing" snapped Hans at her._

 _Deer was going to yell back only to stop when she found reason behind what Hans said before replying "Alright I will, but do not leave me behind", Hans nodded,_

 _"You have to promise" added Deer,_

 _"Do I have to?" demanded Hans,_

 _"Yes" Deer simply said as she crossed her arms and stared at him seriously,_

 _"Alright fine, I promise I will not leave you behind" said Hans exasperated, he just wanted to find the Somerled so he can make his way to Corona as he had originally planned._

 _"Thank you" chirped Deer happily before flying up, she spend about 10 minutes or so before flying back down and saying "I saw the Somerled, all we have to do is head east towards the coast and we will find it",_

 _"Thank you" said Hans, that was the best news he had had in all of this "adventure" of his,_

 _"Then what are we waiting for? lets go" said Deer happily as she flew away._

 _Groaning a bit Hans got up from his sitting down position and began to follow the fairy as he hoped to arrive at the Somerled soon._

 _Hours later:_

 _The sky was turning pitch black as Hans and Deer made their way towards the coast of the other side of the island, it was not that dark that Hans could not see his way, but he was nervous as the darkness covered any potential threats and fairy Deers light would attract said unknown threats to them as it revealed their location._

 _Finally Hans sighted in relief when he saw the Somerled docked near the shore, running to the beach Hans dove under the water and swam over to the boat, climbing up he was about to laugh in relief when he got inside when he felt pain of being hit with something hard._

 _Holding his head he barely had time to react as he dodged an incoming object, looking it was Iduna and she looked angry._

 _"How did you follow me?" she growled,_

 _"Does not matter" growls Hans "But what matters is that I will show you what happens when you steal from one of the princes of the southern isle's"._

 _Iduna stared at him, she dropped the pan she had used as a weapon, Hans made a movement to counter attack but stopped when he felt something change in the area._

 _All around there was this strange static noise and sensation like electrical pin pricks on finger tips, it all gathered around Iduna, her eyes turned white and shinning._

 _Hans back away as she spoke "You should have stayed home you spoiled little brat, your no different from your brothers...from your monster of parents...I see you and what you will do...so I will stop you before you even begin your walk of destruction"._

 _Then all of a sudden Hans yelled as Iduna shot a bright light at him, it was hot, boiling hot, it hurt so much and concentrated in Hans chest before he was blast away, he landed backwards against the floor of the ship, he gasped painfully._

 _"Be warned, it will not kill you, after all it would not be a fitting one if it did" said Iduna as she walked over and looked at him as if he was the worst scum in the face of the world,_

 _"What did you do?" croaked Hans as he turned to get up,_

 _"I merely turned your heart to stone, not that it was not already one" said Iduna "It will be slow, your arms, legs, chest, till soon you are nothing more than a statue made out stone",_

 _"You...you" began Hans,_

 _"Save your breath...because soon you will not be breathing" said Iduna "I am the only one that can remove it...but I do not want to...a world without you is a better one" with that she jumped out of the ship and made her way to the island._

 _Getting on his feet Hans growled in anger as he slowly staggered to follow Iduna,_

 _"Hans please, no, you can get hurt" said Deer scared,_

 _"I am already hurt because of you!" growled Hans at her,_

 _"Me!?" said Deer,_

 _"Yes you! Your the one who wanted me to go save that wench who put a spell on me!" yelled Hans at her,_

 _"I was just trying to get you to do the right thing" said Deer,_

 _"The right thing ended with me cursed!" snapped Hans "Now leave! I don't want to see your stupid face"_

 _Deer winced and looked teary before saying "Okay...good bye Hans" with that she darted back to the island, where he did not know or cared._

 _With fresh rage Hans turned and began to punch the mast of the ship till his hands started to hurt, stopping he breathed slowly as the situation started to sink in._

 _He was going to die, when he did not know but he knew it was soon if what Iduna said about the curse was true._

 _"I don't want to die...not yet...and not like that..." though Hans as he tried to keep himself collected, but was failing as tears began to fall from his eyes._

 _Soon there was a loud screech making him jump, turning he saw the Phoenix...had it been following him?_

 _"What do you want?" asked/demanded Hans as he stared at the large bird, it remained silent, starring with its judging eyes._

 _Seeing there was no answer Hans sat down and though of his options, which were not many. He could leave the island and resume his journey to Corona, but that would do nothing as he would still have the curse and who knew if he would ever find anybody to remove it. The next and probably the best is to go after Iduna and somehow convince her to remove the curse._

 _"Guess that is what I will have to do" said Hans as he decided before going into the ship, backing a small shoulder bag with some food and water he got out and made his way back to the island. The Phoenix forever watching._

 _End of dream:_

* * *

Smell, something did not smell right, it was like a nasty smell yet familiar to Hans as he woke up and looked to his room only to find the floor covered with some strange mud like stuff.

"That is strange...kinda remind me of horse dung" though Hans as he got a closer look and his eyes widen in realization "It is horse dung!"

Carefully getting out of bed and leaving the room Hans quickly ran down the hallway to the common room where he knew his brothers would be at that time.

Slamming the door open it took everything in his power not to start yelling then and there as he stared in anger at the 10 brothers which were there.

If it had been any other situation he would have been glad to see them, its been a long time since they have all been in the same room, but their antics had made him to angry to be glad.

"Oh look, the changeling arrived" said Christian in a bored tone as he didn't even bother to look at Hans as his sight was preoccupied with a chess game,

"I am so scared, he is going to curse us" said Erik as he moved his chess piece, the rest of the brothers just laughed,

"If he is going to curse us he should at least dress properly for it" said Richard in a superior tone as he walked over and poked the loose white sleeping shirt Hans was wearing.

Hans stared angry, even his face grew a bit red in both shame and anger,

"Oh your angry, that's funny...though you forgot how to do angry" said Richard amused,

"Why? Why do you all treat me this way?" growled Hans "What did I ever do to any of you!?", Richards eyes turned dark in anger as he growled "You know why", the brothers got up and began to circle around Hans.

Hans grew nervous as he looked around for possible exits, even something to use against them if they were to attack, but found nothing, this situation was not good.

Then flinched when Louis grabbed his hand and held up saying "Awww look at this, little brother has a ring on his ring finger",

"Let go" yelled Hans as he tried to pull his hand off only for Louis to grab the ice ring and pull it off of his finger.

"Give that back!" demanded Hans as the brothers began to throw the ice ring around in an annoying game of hot potato.

"Is this an engagement ring? How sweet, you decided to settle for a snow queen since you cannot find anybody else" mocked Henry as he threw it at Spencer who was the tallest and held his hand up as Hans tried to get the ring,

"If you marry the snow queen, then your kids will be...snow children" laughed Spencer only for Hans to punch him in the gut with all of his might.

Not expecting Hans to attack Spencer fell to the ground, holding his gut, Hans looked angry as he bent down and took the ring back which he slipped it back on his finger.

"Your going to pay" growled Daniel as Hans was tackled by Francis and Jacob who held him,

"Now stay still and to not scream brother" said Daniel as he looked over Hans, debating on whether to punch him in his gut, give him a black eye or broken nose.

Hans breathing began fast as he struggled to get free from Francis and Jacobs grip, he looked at Erik, Richard, George and Henry hoping they would have a change of heart.

But seems like they were more than happy to watch the show.

 _"Calm down Hans"_ he heard sounding in his mind _"Focus!"_ ,

"Focus on what?!" though Hans as for a moment he saw flashes of different images, one was a paradise garden, then fairy, magic creatures and a woman with bird wings on her back.

 _"Reach within the core of your magic, find the flames and let them out"_

Hans decided to listen as he closed his eyes, both focusing and bracing for any injury, as he did the golden flames burst from his hands and surrounded him in protective fire, Francis and Jacob let go of him yelling as their hands were burned a bit before the fire burst out from Hans surrounding the library and his brothers.

There was a screaming sound along with a familiar glass shattering sound before everything went quiet.

For a moment Hans panic, fearing he had not only burned his brothers but also burned the common room, but he calm down seeing that the room was okay and other than what looked like a nasty sun burn on his brothers skin, they were fine, unconscious but fine.

Frankly the only thing that was destroyed by the "fire" was their royal necklace. Each one of the brothers had a necklace which they never took off, it was a gold chain with a shard of a black reflective surface that had the crest of the family on it. Hans never got one and it was one of the many things that the brothers would use to hurt him for a while till Arthur revealed he himself never got a necklace so Hans stopped caring about it and now he cared about it less seeing that the necklace was utterly destroyed.

The gold chain had melted into different shapes and was now dull and ugly, the shard itself was the most destroyed, it broke into even smaller pieces before turning to nothing but ashes.

Why would the flames destroy the necklace, but not destroy anything else?

Hans decided he did not want to find out now as he slowly began to back away as he decided to leave before his brother woke up and try to retaliate. Turning he left the room and walked down the hallway as he did he began to feel very ill and faint. Whether it was that the burst of magic drained his energy or what he did not know, but he grabbed unto the walls and moved along as quickly as he could, hoping to find Arthur.

Arriving at the door he only managed to knock on it twice before everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **Arthur's room:**_

Sipping his hot tea Arthur sighted as he looked over some papers regarding some new trades and merchandise which came from the new boats arriving at the port.

Usually Arthur would have breakfast with his family, but now a days they had gotten so intolerable that he decided to take all his meals in his room with the excuse of "I got so much work to do" which usually works till Primrose decides that "He has worked too much" and basically drags him out of his room by his ear.

But so far she had not done that, which was good as Arthur decided put the though out of his mind as he went to take another sip of his tea only to stop when he heard two knocks on his door followed by a loud thump.

Getting up Arthur walked over to his door, as he got closer his "sixth sense" began cry out that something was not right.

Opening the door he saw nothing till he looked down,

"Hans!?" yelled Arthur as he saw his brother laying on the ground, reaching he quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him up before dragging him into the room and laying his brother down on his bed.

Checking Hans Arthur noticed how high his temperature was on his skin as he tried to piece together what happened, because with brothers like the ones they have...almost anything could have happened...

Getting up Arthur left the room and went to get some towels and ice water with the hopes of both cooling Hans temperature down and rousing him from his sleep.

* * *

 _Hans dream/memory:_

 _The rocky cliff area of the island was a particular challenge for Hans as he not only had to struggle by climbing up but also keeping balance as it was very wet and slippery._

 _Soon he came upon an area which was full of strange looking small people and tree people, they were separated in groups, one group was busy coming in and out of a mine while the other gathered the metals and began to work them on an open hut that had a huge fire metal work shop._

 _Slowly walking closer he noticed that they had chains on them, suddenly there was this strange cawing sound, like that of a bird._

 _Reacting Hans hid and looked up to find a large number of crows flying over, upon arriving to the group of strange short people they dropped all sorts of things, rings, coins, jewelry, anything shining and worth something before landing on the ground do rest._

 _"That is strange" though Hans before he heard "Who goes there?!", he flinched and stayed hidden, hoping to fool whoever said that into thinking he or she was merely imagining things._

 _"I know your there young man, come on out so we can talk or I am going to have to go and get you" he heard again._

 _Seeing he had no choice Hans left his hiding spot and slowly walked over to the group who was now looking at him._

 _"Do you work for the Usurper?" asked one of the short people as he walked over and poked Hans with his cane,_

 _"I don't know who that is" said Hans honestly,_

 _"The usurper...the Dark one...we all have different names for her...her name is Mara..and she is the cause of our suffering" said the small person...elder..._

 _"Look...I am not looking for a Mara, I am looking for a woman name Iduna, perhaps you have seen her?" asked Hans,_

 _"No...but maybe the seer waters have" said the person,_

 _"What is that?" asked Hans,_

 _"Its there, that fountain" said the elder as he pointed at a large stone fountain which was dry "We dwarves have the ability to access it to see almost everything",_

 _"Then can you let me use the water?" asked Hans,_

 _"We would, but there is a matter of our captivity" said the elder dwarf then smiled "if you free us then we will gladly let you use the water",_

 _"No, I do not have time, I have a curse which I have to remove" complained Hans,_

 _"Then you have no choice, free us and we will give you the water for the answers you seek" said the elder dwarf, Hans hands tightened to a fist, but slowly calm down as he reminded himself that it was this or to be stuck as a living dead statue for the rest of his life.  
_

 _"Alright, where is the key?" asked Hans, the dwarfs laughed before the elder said "No, a key is not what you seek my boy, these chains are enchanted and to remove it you need to seek out Pesta, she has the potion to free us all from out enchantment",_

 _"Pesta?" said Hans, he had heard of her, she is an old woman who is kinda like a reaper, said she carried death wherever she went._

 _"Yes, now go quickly, the sooner we are free the sooner we can get back to our old jobs forging tools and weapons for the gods" said the elder as he gestured to the road where Pesta was._

 _Hans frowned at that before going down that road, he was not a believer of "gods" much like he was not a believer in magical creatures due to the fact that he was raised in a strictly christian home, even his name is christian as it means either precious gift, precious gift sent from God or Gods precious gift._

 _Even though his brother Arthur was a believer in magical creatures Hans was not and despite the fact that he has not only seen but also interacted said magical creatures he still hoped that this was all just some bad dream he would wake up from at any moment._

 _"I hope I will wake up soon" though Hans as he walked, up ahead he saw the Phoenix perched on some tree, always watching him,_

 _"Your getting some kind of entertainment from this right? Is that why you follow me?" asked Hans as he crossed his arms, the Phoenix did nothing except fly off again,_

 _"Thank you for the help" growled Hans "Useless bird" as he continued his way._

 _Soon up ahead he saw a cave of sorts, outside had some old fabric of sort covering part of the entrance, there were bones and skulls outside hanging from either the cave or dead trees as a sort of decoration._

 _Hans quickly hid as he saw an old humped figure walked into the cave, it was a hideous old woman wearing black, she carried both a rake and an old straw broom. She entered the cave muttering one thing or another._

 _"That is Pesta...but how to defeat her" though Hans, he knew Pesta would not give him the potion willingly, then if he tried to steal it she would give him the black death, which would be considered a mercy in his current state._

 _A couple of minutes passed before Hans felt a bit of numbness in his fingers, looking down he saw his nails loose color as they began to turn into a dark gray color. He was turning to stone, just like Iduna had said, slow, but still turning.  
_

 _With that Hans decided to take the risk in stealing the potion as he slowly sneaked into the cave._

 _The inside of the cave was large and open, but had many shelves, crates, tables and such full of junk, bottles and all manners of things and ingredients._

 _Crouching down Hans crawled around as he kept an eye on Pesta who was busy brewing a potion inside of a cauldron, more death probably._

 _Looking through the bottles and such Hans found he could not read them as they were labeled in a strange old language, which was probably dead._

 _After looking for a while he grew desperate before he found an old sharp sickle, probably a trophy from one of her many victims._

 _Taking it he looked back at Pesta before getting an idea, it was stupid, but it was all he had now._

 _With sickle in hand Hans snuck over to Peste before grabbing the old woman by her hair, pulling it and holding the sickle over her neck, one wrong move and her head would be cut off._

 _"Intruder!" Pesta yelled as she thrashed and moved around, she was at her most weakest as she did not have her broom or rake to bring death unto Hans._

 _"You do anything and I will cut off your head" threatened Hans as he tightened his hold and pressed the sickle on the skin of her neck, cutting slightly._

 _"Please don't hurt me" cried Pesta,_

 _"I won't, provided of course you give me the potion to reverse the curse you bestowed unto the dwarfs" said Hans,_

 _"Never!" Presta cried only to scream out in pain as Hans pressed the sickle, cutting a bit more,_

 _"Okay! Okay!" cried Pesta as she slowly began to walk, with Hans never loosening his grip, going to a particular shelf Pesta pulled out a large bottle with a purple fluid._

 _"How do I know it will work?" growled Hans, Pesta muttered as she walked over to a worm inside of a glass jar and poured some into it._

 _When it made contact the worm grew and changed till it became the fairy Deer,_

 _"Deer?" said Hans surprised,_

 _"Hans?" asked Deer as she too was surprised to see him,_

 _"See it works, now let me go!" demanded Pesta, Hans looked and said "Yes" before with a sharp movement, he cut of Pestas head._

 _"Hans!" yelled Deer shocked,_

 _"I had to...she was planning to kill more people" Hans simply said as he dropped the sickle and picked up the potion, Deer said nothing as she stared, she knew Hans was right as she looked at the items Pesta had, they were all of different people which Pesta was planning to kill._

 _"Are you coming or not?" asked Hans as he was already leaving, quietly Deer followed._

 _Retracing the steps Hans made his way back to the dwarfs and it seemed that they were having a bet on whether he would return or not because as soon as he arrived with the potion he saw some of the dwarfs hand others bread and fruit and other manner of things._

 _"You came back" said the elder surprised,_

 _"With the potion and Pesta is dead so she will not bother anybody again" said Hans as he gave the elder the bottle, holding it the old elder smiled before using a drop of the potion on himself and passing it on._

 _One by one all of the dwarfs were freed from their cursed slavery, even the crows which turns out were dwarfs who were cursed._

 _"Thank you for your deed" said the elder as the rest cheered "it will be rewarded greatly, like I promise we will allow you to use the seers water"_

 _With that he walked over to the stone fountain, Hans following him._

 _Stopping the elder waved his cane around the fountain, speaking in a language Hans never heard of before the fountain came to life and began to pour out clear water._

 _"Alright there you go, seers water...but I must warn you this...sometimes the water will show you what you want to see but other times it will show you what you need to see" said the Elder._

 _Nodding Hans looked into the crystal clear waters of the fountain._

 _At first he saw nothing, but soon the water began to swirl around a bit, colors appeared and soon they made into shapes and sizes forming a room Hans had never seen before._

 _In said room an older looking Hans was standing there, looking at the fire.  
_

 _Hans was confused as to why the water was showing him this and not where Iduna was, but kept on looking._

 _Soon a young woman was brought into the room, her strawberry blond hair, she seemed to be in great distress, he saw his older self comfort her as he sat her down on a couch, they spoke about true love._

 _For a moment Hans was happy, because if this was his future then that not only meant that he will live, but also get out of his bad home and find a girl he loves._

 _But sadly it changed, his older self pulled away and said "if only there was somebody who loved you",  
_

 _"No!" yelled Hans as he watched as his older self put out the fire and explain that he merely was doing it to get the throne, it was nothing more than a manipulation._

 _The vision ended showing him leaving the girl to die in the room._

 _No! That could not be his future! Sure he wanted out of his family, yes he wanted to prove to his worth, but he would never kill anybody to gain his wants._

 _"So...that explains it" said the elder who saw it all, Hans looked between distraught and confusion,  
_

 _"I sensed the curse on you, the one which is turning you to stone, I was wondering why you had it but now I see it" said the elder "My guess the fae who put that curse on you is not only trying to prevent this...but also retaliating...I am sorry...but I doubt that you will be able to escape this fate"_

 _No escape...the words sounded through Hans head over and over...no escape...he was going to die either way..  
_

 _Getting up he slowly turned, "Hans" began Deer in an effort to bring comfort, but he turned and ran away fast, to where, they did not know,_

 _"Hans!"_

* * *

 ** _Southern isle palace:_**

The sun slowly set as night came, all was quiet in the palace as most were already in bed, all but Arthur who was still wide awake.

Sitting on a chair near the bed Arthur watched as Hans slept, hoping he was alright and that he would wake up at any point. For a moment he though Hans would wake up as he saw him fidgeting for a bit but soon stopped and grew still which meant he was dreaming.

But whatever it was, it was probably not a good dream by the way he seemed distressed.

Soon he heard a knock on the door,

"Wonder who it is" though Arthur as he set his book down, got up and answered the door to reveal it was Richard on the other side, his skin looked like he had been out in the sun for too long, but it was Richard none the less.

For a moment as Arthur stared at his slightly toasted older brother he could not help but release a bit of his anger as he demanded "What do you want?", Richard flinched at his tone, for a moment surprising Arthur but then surprised him even more when Richard responded in a soft and polite voice "I heard from the servants Hans is not well, so I came to check on him".

Richard?! He wants to check on Hans?! Somehow those words did not go together in Arthurs mind as he said "He is sleeping, unless of course you or any of our brothers did something which I should know about",

"We did nothing, I was just worried about my little brother that is all" said Richard, those words were like a slap to the face to Arthur as his anger grew.

"You? Worried about Hans?! Since when have you ever worried about his well being?! Since when have you cared about him at all!" yelled Arthur,

"Arthur I just" began Richard,

"You just nothing! All you and our brothers did was to put him through a living hell! Now tell me brother dear, what did Hans ever did to deserve your cruelty" growled Arthur angrily "Now if you excuse me Hans is resting, if you want to say anything else you come back later when our brother is not in a coma because of something you all did!" with that he slammed the door at Richards face.

Future king or not Arthur did not care as he was furious, walking back to his chair he was relieved to find Hans was still asleep as the out burst was something he did not want Hans to witness.

Opening his book he sat down and continued to read, hoping that would calm him down before he decided to go after Richard and strangle him with his bare hands.

* * *

 _Hans dream/memory:_

 _How long it had passed Hans did not care as he stayed curled up behind a large boulder in a cave he found. His face was buried in his knees as he could not help but weep. Usually he would not cry or anything as he was taught that princes do not show weakness, but he did not care anymore.  
_

 _That vision of the future still fresh in his memory, the curse, the words of his brothers and parents..._

 _"Oh Hans if only there was somebody who would love you" his mother would say,_

 _"Stay out of my way you useless brat!" his father would say as he slapped him,_

 _"Do you think we have ignored him long enough?" Erik would say with a laugh "Are you kidding me? Its impossible not to ignore him, he is of no importance" Spencer would reply with a laugh,_

 _"Why do you even exist? We already have 12 brothers, why do we need one more?" Louis would say,_

 _"Your going to hell Hans, you were already born dammed as you are the 13th child" laughed Richard._

 _They were all horrible...but what was most horrible...they are right...they are right about everything. He is useless, he is not important, he is dammed and most of all..nobody loves him...that vision showed why and he had nobody to blame but himself._

 _Iduna was right, a world without him is a better one._

 _Soon Hans heard a thump as something landed, he stopped and tried to remain as quiet and still as possible hoping that whatever came would leave him alone._

 _Suddenly he felt whatever it was press against his knee and hand, it was warm and feathery._

 _Curious Hans looked and saw it was the phoenix._

 _"So it has been following me" though Hans before saying "Why are you following me? Do you want to watch me die?...I don't blame you...if my brothers and parents were here they would want to see me die too".  
_

 _The ever starring Phoenix looked only this time its gaze seemed to ask "Why would you say that?",_

 _Hans sighted and said "My family well..." he said his entire story, he figured that since he was going to be turned to stone at least somebody even if it was a creature would know._

 _"Now you know what is worse...I proved that they were right about me by acting like such a spoiled brat..." said Hans as he finished then sighted and said "Sorry that I was rude to you, I hope you can forgive me for it"._

 _The phoenix continued to stare, its green eyes almost looking straight through him...maybe they were...as for a moment he felt like he was having flashbacks, all of the memories of his past flashing through his eyes. There were too many bad ones, so much._

 _Not all of it was of Hans brothers cruelty, some were of how he acted, he yelled, he fought, threw fits like a 5 year old who was not getting his way._

 _Hans was old enough to know that throwing a fit was not the way to do things, but he was so hurt and blinded by anger that he did not care._

 _Then those memories left as Hans now saw the few and rare happy memories he had, all of them were with Arthur and Primrose._

 _"I wish I could have a chance to say I am sorry to Arthur and Primrose...to thank them for everything that they did for me" said Hans as he closed his eyes, letting loose a few more tears._

 _Then he felt something, looking he saw it was the Phoenix, its eyes went from judging to soft and teary as it stared at him. Slowly it walked over and pressed its head on his side as if comforting him._

 _As it did Hans remembered what in his anger he forgot,_

 _"You are such a good boy" Primrose would always say whenever they interacted,_

 _"I know our brothers say many terrible things, I also know that our parents say the same too...but trust me when I say this...you are a very precious gift Hans and I know you were destined for many great things, you just have to be patient and most of all do the right thing, even if its not always the easiest thing to do" Author would say whenever he would go crying to him about his brothers bad treatment._

 _After a while Hans smiled a bit, those two...they always believed in him...never gave up on him when everybody else said that he was a loss cause...if they knew the truth..NO! It is not too late, that future has not come yet so he still had time to change it._

 _Turning to look at the Phoenix he said "Your crying for me?", the phoenix nodded, "Don't...I do not deserve your tears...others deserve them more than me" said Hans softly before looking up as he remembered the fairies and the fairy queen._

 _"They are still in trouble...and Iduna is probably trying to rescue them...no magical creature is safe if the dark one is still around" said Hans, Phoenix nodded, getting up with great difficulty as his joints were starting to be affected by the stone curse and said "Better put the little time I have left to good use"._

 _The phoenix flapped its wings as if glad to hear him say it,_

 _"Lead the way...assuming if you know the way to go" said Hans, the phoenix snapped its beak at him as if it was insulted by him questioning its knowledge before taking flight with Hans quietly following._

 _End of dream/memory:_

* * *

 ** _Southern isle palace:_**

Hans groaned as he slowly came to, as he did the first thing he felt was a cool cloth press against his forehead.

"Arthur?" groaned Hans as he slowly got up into a sitting position,

"Yes it me, how are you feeling?" asked Arthur as he set the cloth aside on the bowl which contained ice water,

"Fine, but...I remember more..." said Hans as he hesitated, he was embarrassed of his past actions, but at the same time he now understood part of the reason why he changed in attitude, it was thanks to the events which passed all those years ago, if he had not rescued Iduna from the ship wreck he would have not been cursed, if he had not been cursed he wouldn't have gone after Iduna, if he had not gone after her he would have not met the dwarfs and he he had not met them...saved them he would have not seen the future through the seer's water and if he had not seen the future he would have not known of the destructive path he was in and if he had not been for the Phoenix he would have not remember Arthur and Primrose precious advice and how the believed in him.

It was all thanks to those events, Arthur, Primrose, the Phoenix and Iduna that are responsible for the man Hans is today.

What happened to the Phoenix and Iduna Hans still did not know yet, but he knew that he would figure it out soon as he decided to focus on the now and tell Arthur what happened in his memories.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Now as you all can see in Hans memories he was a "beast" but he has taken the first step in becoming a better person, which is acknowledging his bad deeds, ect.**_

 _ **00...Richard shows signs of carring? Is it a trick?! Does he have some kind of evil plan on that mind of his? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out as more will be revealed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: Thank youmfor all the reviews. Hearing what youmall have to say is very important to me. Well..the next few chapter will be important and will show more as the story is sadly coming close to the end.**_

 ** _Anynway, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done._**

* * *

 _On the earlier chapter:_

 _"Fine, but...I remember more..." said Hans as he hesitated, he was embarrassed of his past actions, but at the same time he now understood part of the reason why he changed in attitude, it was thanks to the events which passed all those years ago, if he had not rescued Iduna from the ship wreck he would have not been cursed, if he had not been cursed he wouldn't have gone after Iduna, if he had not gone after her he would have not met the dwarfs and he he had not met them...saved them he would have not seen the future through the seer's water and if he had not seen the future he would have not known of the destructive path he was in and if he had not been for the Phoenix he would have not remember Arthur and Primrose precious advice and how the believed in him._

 _It was all thanks to those events, Arthur, Primrose, the Phoenix and Iduna that are responsibilities le for the man Hans is today._

 _What happened to the Phoenix and Iduna Hans still did not know yet, but he knew that he would figure it out soon as he decided to focus on the now and tell Arthur what happened in his memories._

* * *

 ** _Southern isle palace:_**

Silence had fallen on the palace, which was unusual as the place was always full of noise, never pleasant noise as it was mostly consisted of yelling, screaming and fighting. But neither Hans or Arthur cared as they scoured the library of the Southern isle, reading every single book on magical creatures in hopes that it would either hold answers to Hans ability or trigger more memories.

"Okay, there is a lot of ground to cover, but there is no mention of that Fairy queen, though there is mention of Pesta and all the other creatures you encountered" said Arthur as he set a large stack of books which were all about magical creatures and such,

"I am surprised that our mother has not burned those down" said Hans as he took some of those books, their mother was a very strict and religious woman, she did not tolerate any talk of the topic of "magical creatures" as she believed they were blasphemy and from the devil.

"Because she does not know they are here" said Arthur "Do you know the last time she has set foot on this library?",

"I don't recall her ever being in the library" said Hans,

"Exactly" said Arthur as he opened a few books and they began to read, as they did Hans was left with his thoughts, when he told his brother about what happened Arthur was understanding, but angry that Iduna gave him such a curse as he claimed nobody deserved such a fate.

But thinking of that curse it made him wonder why isn't he stone now? Did Iduna decided to remove the curse? Probably as the vision of the "future" Hans saw in his memory did not happen.

Meanwhile Arthur was glad that Hans trusted him so much as to tell him about everything that was going on, he was disappointed at how Hans acted in the past, but as he learned more about what happened during those 3 years Hans was missing it showed that Hans was going starting to go through a transition from who he was before to who he is now.

"Wonder what else happened" though Arthur as he moved a couple of pages from his book.

After a while the two began to grow tired and a bit discourage as they found nothing, just vague information and not even theories, Hans yawned as he moved a page from the 5th book he read which was over 500 pages long, Arthur rubbed his forehead and pressed his glasses closer to his eyes as they were getting tired from all the reading.

"Look at you two" they heard, looking it was Primrose, she gave a toothy grin as she walked over with a tray that had some fruit, sandwiches, two glasses and a jug full of juice.

"Reminds me of when you two were younger" cooed Primrose as she set the tray down,

" It does Prim, Arthur always helped me with my studies" said Hans with a smile as Primrose sat down and looked over the books and asked " Mythological creatures?",

"Yes, Hans has been having some dreams about that time when he went missing for 3 years" said Arthur,

"Your starting to remember?" asked Primrose surprised as she looked at Hans surprised, Hans nodded before replying "Its bits and pieces but yes, I am remembering, what is strange is that I meet all sorts of magical creatures like fairies, draugen, merman, a phoenix and-",

"A Phoenix!?" said Primrose as she jumped up on her feet and stared at them seriously "You saw a Phoenix!?",

"Yes" Hans squeaked a bit as Primrose was doing that face which would give even the bravest of men nightmares, even Arthur was cowering as he looked like he was ready to run away.

Primrose stared seriously before saying "I got something to show the two of you".

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

A blizzard was forming outside of the palace, it would be at one moment very vicious then the next very calm, it mimicked Elsa's mood as she was the one who was making it unconsciously.

"I am okay...I am alright...Keep it together Elsa" muttered Elsa as she walked back and forth among the palace halls with Olaf and Snowflake watching in a bit of fear.

She had been like this since she got the letter from Hans and it seems she was very mad at him for it for reasons neither Olaf or Snowflake could not understand.

"Everything was going so well" said Olaf sadly to Snowflake who nodded, then jumped when he heard Elsa snap "Has any more letters arrived yet?!",

" No...Queen Elsa...but well..he is probably busy and well..." stammered Olaf,

"And well what!?" demanded Elsa,

"In his defence you have not replied his letter" said Olaf meekly, Elsa's eyes burned with anger as she ran her hands through her hair and left leaving the two snowmen alone and with worry.

Was the mirrors powers over Elsa coming back? It seemed so as she had not acted that way since Hans first showed up,

"We have to get him to come back, true he has one month left, but we cannot take any chances" whispered Olaf to Snowflake who nodded in agreement before the two left to find Marshmallow.

Meanwhile Elsa stormed to her room as she did the walls turned red and yellow, fear mixing with rage,

"Shut up, shut up, your not there" said Elsa as she continued to run her hands through her hair,

 _"I am sorry Elsa, but I am very much here, unlike your prince who will not be coming through those doors at any moment"_ cooed the voice..the mirror..

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" yelled Elsa,

 _"You do not want me to leave...I am your friend...your only friend..the only one who will never abandoned you"_ said the voice,

"Stop it! This is all your fault! Everything would have been fine it if was not for you!" cried Elsa,

 _"Am I at fault for showing you the truth Elsa?"_ said the voice and added _"Everybody left you, your sister left you for a mountain man, Hans left you for his brother, look outside even your snowmen are leaving you"_

"Snowmen?" asked Elsa scared as she hurried to her window, removing a bit of frost on it she looked outside to see Marshmallow, Olaf and Snowflake making their way out of Arendelle to cross the frozen sea.

"No! No no no! Marshmallow! Olaf! Snowflake!" cried Elsa as she began to hit the window, as she did the ice which made the glass weaker broke, it scattered throught the room and injured Elsa's hand.

Sniffling Elsa watched as the snowmen disappeared behind the blizzard so she was unable to see them, slowly Elsa began to whimper as she turned and left the room, locking the door of her room behind her before she slid down and cried. She felt alone and defeated. At one point she might have wanted to be alone, but not anymore, she missed people, she missed noise, laughter, talking, everything that comes with interacting with others and living life.

 _"See Elsa, I am your friend and the only person who will never leave you"_ cooed the voice.

For a moment the mirror/Mara wanted to laugh in triumph, she was so close to her victory, but even so she needed to make absolutely sure that the red haired prince did not return to try and save Elsa. After all, underestimating your enemy one of the mistakes which costed her dearly in the past.

* * *

 _ **Southern isle palace, Attics:**_

"What I am about to show you is something which your father has tried to whipe away from history" said Primrose as she walked up the steps of one of the many towers the Southern isle palace had. This one was a very particular as it had been abandoned many years ago, plus there was a rumor going around about how it was haunted and that was the reason why it was never used.

Everybody was forbidden to enter the tower, yet many times the princes would dare one another to go visit the tower to see who would stay there the longest before running away in fear or being caught.

"What are you talking about?" Hans asked as he held a candelabra which lit the way and Arthur was busy looking around to make sure they were not caught in the forbidden area.

"There is a lot of family history you do not know about and your father is to blame as he tried to change historic events so he would look superior" said Primrose in disgust "But us old servants know better, he is nothing but a power hungry tyrant, always was, always will be" she stopped at a door, it was a small old wooden door with steel bolts attacked to it.

"Hopefully what I will show you might shed some light into your memories" said Primrose as she took out an old iron key and stuck it into the lock, after giving it a twist she opened the door and let them in.

Crouching down both Hans and Arthur entered the room followed by Primrose, the first thing they noticed was the smell of dust and of something old, kinda like when you leave a room locked and unused without airing it out.

The old nanny walked over to one corner of the room and forced open a window letting the sun and air in, the air which got rid of the dust and smell while the sun lit up the room.

"Wow" though both Hans and Arthur as they looked around the room amazed.

All around old green and gold banners hanged, "The phoenix?" said Hans as he looked at the animal in the crest of the banners,

"Yes, this is the real crest of the Southern isle's, it was before your father got rid of it and changed it,

"Why?" Arthur asked confused as he continued to look around the many paintings and wooden chest which were full of all manner of curious things,

"Stephen never liked to share the attention and power, I have known that for a long time" said Primrose and added sadly "It has always been like that since he was young, he always fought with his twin",

"I did not know our father had a twin" said Hans confused,

"Because he made it so" said Primrose sadly as she walked over picture which was thrown to the ground with a sheet covering it. Taking it she moved it so it was laying against the wall and pulled the sheet off to reveal a portrate of two teenagers, one was obviously Stephen as he wore rich clothes of gold trims, vibrant reds and deep purples which were fit for a king, while the other was dressed the same way but with different colors, instead of wearing gold, purple and red, he wore silver trims, deep greens and bright yellow.

"His name was Prince Lykke Westergaar of the Southern isle's" said Primrose,

"What happened to him?" asked Hans,

"The same as what happened to your grandfather, nobody knows, they both just died in their sleep at the same night" answered Primrose grimmly,

"At the same time? Seems a bit too much of a coincidence" though Arthur suspiciously but did not voice it,

"It is sad, but what do they have to do with the Phoenix?" asked Hans confused,

"Where to start?" said Primrose as she though then said "Many years ago there was magic everywhere",

"I knew it!" said Arthur interrupting but looked and said "Sorry...continue",

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, magic was everywhere, so much that you could not take more than two steps before almost stepping of fairies or other creatures" said Primrose before continuing "The phoenix was the protector of island, its inhabitants and the royal family, it slept inside the palace in its own room, had a perch of gold next to the ruler, it helped kept us all safe by judging, destroying evil and protecting the innocent",

"That sounds great, but why isn't the magic and phoenix among us now?" asked Hans,

"I have been asking more or less the same thing myself since you are telling us this" added Arthur,

"I am not sure, but I know Stephen had something to do with it, because as soon as your grandfather and prince Lykke died the phoenix vanished and with it the magic, the creatures and our protection and when they left he made it a mission to destroy any evidence of their existence" said Primrose sadly then turned and looked serious "Now tell me Hans and tell me the truth, Did you really see a Phoenix".

Hans said nothing as he though, he knew what he saw and there was no mistake, "Yes Primrose I saw a Phoenix and even more I interacted with it" answered Hans in a serious tone,

"Then it means great things for you, for the Phoenix judges people, if evil it eliminates, if good it brings greatness" said Primrose.

"Prim if all of what you say its true then why it was never told to any of us?" asked Arthur,

"It is because of Stephen and don't you two go confronting or questioning him for it will bring trouble or worse" said Primrose seriously.

Hans and Arthur nodded, the mystery was starting to unfold but there was still a lot more questions to be answered.

* * *

 ** _That night:_**

Finishing a new letter Hans enclosed the envelope before getting up from the desk and to the cage where Snowy usually was. Upon looking into the cage he saw Snowy had finished drinking water from its cup and food cup was empty.

"Ready for another flight?" asked Hans as he opened the cage letting Snowy out, the ice eagle spread its wings wide letting Hans tie the letter to its back.

Backing away Hans went to the window of his room and opened it, once opened the eagle flapped its wings before taking off and flying out the window and into the night sky.

As Hans watched the bird fly off his thoughts drifted to Elsa, she had not written him back since the last letter; Was she mad at him for what he wrote about her mother?

"Probably...lets just hope this letter helps explain and smooth things over" though Hans as he closed the window and walked to his desk.

Sitting down Hans sight fell on themgood hand mirror he had gotten from Arthur earlier.

Taking it Hans held it as he wondered one of the many things he had in his mind; Why would he have this mirror on him when he was found? It certainly was not his as he never had such an item before, was it given to him when he was away? And why?

"I show you the truth...wonder" though Hans as he wonderedmif it was one of those magic mirrors like in the fairy tales, the ones which showed the holder whatever he or she wanted just by asking for it.

"Can you please show me Elsa?" asked Hans as he looked at the mirror, it did nothing, on the reflective surface it was just his reflection.

"Maybe it works in a different language or I did not ask it right" though Hans as he tried again several times using different wording or languages in hopes that it would do something. But it did nothing.

Scratching his head Hans decided to let it be for now, after all he would figure out how to use it sooner or later. Getting back up he made his way down to the kitchen.

He did not have dinner as he had been avoiding any and all contact with his other brothers in fear that they would try and get revenge on him for burning their crest pendants to ashes and...slightly toasting them..

Now that he though of it, he had not seen them all day.

"Either I must be lucky at avoiding them or they are avoiding me" decided Hans as he walked into the kitchen, once he did he felt his hunger was replaced with fear.

In the kitchen were 3 of his brothers, Richard, Erik and Spencer.

The trio stopped and looked at them, there was silence as Hans felt some kind of tension in the air as it seemed that he interrupted some kind of discussion between them.

"I am sorry, I will go now" said Hans quickly as he hoped they would let him go in peace.

" No, stay" Richards voice sounded, commanding and firm, but at the same time kind, which surprised Hans for a bit as he froze.

" Yes?" Hans managed to say as Richard walked over and asked "Are you okay?",

"Did I hear right?" though Hans questioning his hearing before asking "Pardon?",

"Are you alright Hans? We heard from the servants that you collapsed" said Richard answering,

"Yes, you were out for two days...or so we heard" said Spencer with worry,

"Uh, yes, I am fine, I was just tired" said Hans,

"Or your not eating well enough, seriously Hans, how could you miss dinner?" Erik scolded like a worried older brother would to a younger brother,

"I would have not missed dinner if I did not have to worry about-" Hans stopped himself as he did not dare to finish his sentence.

"Worry about us mistreating you" Richard finished, Hans stared, not wanting to answer or show anything for fear of punishment.

Sighting Richard rubbed his forehead and said "You are right, we...I have not been a good brother to you and I have no excuse for my behavior, I am the older brother, I should have been the one to protect you and been your role model, not hurting you in any way".

"I Have to apologize too Hans" added Spencer "My actions towards you are unforgivable, yet I hope you find it in you to forgive me",

"To forgive all of us, we hope that we can put our past aside and start anew...be the brothers we were meant to be from the beginning" said Erik.

Hans eyes widen as he questioned whether Richard, Erik and Spencer were being honest or not with him. After so many years they suddenly decided to change their ways? He was not sure, a part of him wanted to believe them but another reminded him that they could be either lying or trying to trick him.

"Sorry...I have to go" said Hans as he turned and left the kitchen quickly before any of the brothers could say anything else.

"That went well" said Spencer sarcastically,

"We just need to give him time, we owe it to him after everything we have done" said Richard wisely,

"He is never going to forgive us, we have done too much wrong to him" said Erik "I don't even know why I did what I did",

"I don't know either, but it matter not, what matters is that we have to right the wrongs we have done" said Richard as he turned and left.

As Richard walked down the halls he though of the reasons why and if he was honest there really was no reason why he hated Hans, the only memory that came to his head was from his parents conversation, they always seemed to say how Hans was a bad child even if Hans did nothing wrong, they were always punishing him too. Was that the reason why he hated Hans? He hated him just because his parents did? Did their hatred clouded his better judgement?

"That is wrong in so many ways" though Richard in disgust, he knew his hatred got worse after Hans returned from his disappearance, but he could not remember very well what caused it, it was as if his mind was in a haze or something similar.

"Haze or not I will make this right" though Richard with determination.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Southern isle palace:**_

Arriving at the first room that Hans could find he quickly turned and locked the doors behind him in fear that his brothers were lying to him to try and corner him to beat him up.

"It would not be the first time they did" though Hans as he turned to look at the room he was in, it was one of the drawing rooms of the palace, this one had a large wide window with purple curtains which were pulled to the side, there was also a couple of book cases on the corners of the room and a desk with a chair and a large fireplace with a green couch with brown cushions set in front of it and a purple decorative blanket placed on top.

"Guess I will sleep here for tonight" though Hans as he did not want to risk going back out into the hallway and running into any of his brothers.

Walking over to the fireplace he looked at a basket nearby, took out a fire starter and a bit of oil, placing new wood on the fireplace he poured a little oil before using the fire starter and starting a fire.

As the fire glowed bright Hans walked to the couch and lay down there, just watching the fire as sleep came to him.

* * *

 _Hans dream/memory:_

 _Alone, that was the word to describe when Hans made it back to where the Dwarfs were only to find they were gone, probably left to go back to wherever they came from. Feeling a bit discouraged Hans scavenged to see if he could find anything useful to him, but there was nothing._

 _Then there was a screech, looking up he saw it was the Phoenix perched on top of one of the roofs of the shacks,_

 _"They are gone Phoenix...and I don't suppose you know where I can get a sword" said Hans, much to his surprise the Phoenix nodded in response to his question,_

 _"You do? Where?" asked Hans, the Phoenix took off flying, not fast or slow, just going on a pace which Hans could easily follow._

 _Going further they entered a very dark thick dead forest, it was getting dark as the sun was setting yet again, Hans felt fear the further they got into the forest and the darker it became, there was also his body, he could feel pain and a bit of numbness as he was slowly being turned to stone._

 _Then there was a loud crunch sound making Hans grow tense, it was close and it reminded him of the sound when a dog breaks and eat bones._

 _Hiding Hans looked further down the road to find something truly horrifying._

 _It was a Mare, the thing which made up nightmares._

 _Hans had heard many horrifying stories surrounding it, the mare under the bed, in the closet, in the attic, how it once killed a king by giving him terrible nightmares or how it steals a persons breath and life while sleeping. It was a creature which his brothers used to torture and terrify him._

 _Yet seeing the real thing was more horrifying than anything which had ever been told to him, the mare was a skinny, bald, sharp fang creature, gray skinned and bones sticking out, it bend and contourted into a very horrifying shape as it sunk its teeth into a horse of sorts and ate the meat and bones._

 _Terrified Hans froze, the mare was right in the middle of his path, but soon calm down as he reminded himself of what he had to do._

 _"Its distracted...maybe I can go around it and it will not notice me" though Hans hopefully even if he was terrified as he slowly walked behind the trees, hiding behind them and sneaking as he hoped and prayed that the Mare would not see him._

 _As he moved he felt relief as he managed to go around the Mare and made his way back to the path only to stand on a branch and break it._

 _Tensing he turned only to find the Mare had spotted him, it stood up,_

 _"Oh no" though Hans as he began to run as fast as he could, while he did the Mare ran behind him, chasing him down._

 _Hans breath quickened, his legs aqued as he ran as fast as he could, he batted his arms pushing away branches, he jumped and dodged trees, then he screamed as he felt himself trip and fall._

 _He winced and yelled as he slid and rolled down the cliff before falling into an ice cold river, gasping Hans scrambled as he got to shore. Looking back he saw the Mare making its way to his position so he ran again._

 _Cold and feeling heaving Hans felt exhaustion fall on him as the terror and the curse began to take its hold on him, he yelled as he fell again, turning he saw the Mare had caught his cloak and pulled him down._

 _He loved that cloak, it was the only thing he had which was not a hand me down, it was gray but was lined with fur, very expensive._

 _Back then Hans would have rather been killed than to part with it, but right now he did not care as he undid it and threw it over the Mare obscuring its sight long enough for him to make his escape._

 _Tearing it apart the Mare screeched angrily before going after him again._

 _As Hans ran he saw a clearing up ahead, he was almost out of the forest, then there was a tug on his leg along with some bliding pain as something sharp dug into his ankle._

 _Yelling Hans fell yet again as he was pulled, the Mare caught him and this time there was no escape._

 _The Mare screeched as it pulled Hans over, he struggled and yelled, even more when it sat on his chest, crushing him, it screeched as it pressed his face against it, making him have eye contact._

 _Hans screamed and struggled, but his chest hurt, the more he screamed the more air he waisted as he began to choke because he was unable to breath well. Terrifying images flashed before his eyes, he saw his brothers all of them smiling and laughing as he died a slow death, his parents celebrating his demise he even saw a contorted version of himself, looking all smug and evil._

 _The last was the worse of all, it was what Hans knew now, but back then he did not want to acknowledge._

 _His strength was failing, he could feel himself fall limp and black spots gather on his sight, his father always said that he could never show weakness, his life experience said that asking for help was futile. But Hans decided to try, with his last breath he yelled as loud as he could "SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP!"_

 _The Mare looked mockingly, it was sure his call for help would not come._

 _At first Hans felt nothing, but then he heard a loud screech then a force along with heat and brightness, the Mare was knocked off of him allowing him to breath._

 _Getting up he saw the Mare scream and screech in pain as the Phoenix attacked it, its feathers and body were set on a golden fire as it attacked and scratched the Mare before pouncing on it and holding it down with its talons as the flames burned and destroyed the Mare till it was nothing but ashes._

 _Gasping and hyperventalenting Hans slowly got his breath back as he got pulled himself back on his feet only to yell in pain and fall back down on his back._

 _Sitting up Hans hissed as he looked at his ankle only to find it all bloody, skin was torn to the point it exposed his ankle bone._

 _Closing his eyes Hans winced in pain as moving even feeling the wind touch the open wound hurt so much, the Phoenix walked over stared at him,_

 _"Thank you for the save, but I don't think I can continue" said Hans between hisses of pain, he was very greateful for the Phoenix rescue._

 _The Phoenix said nothing as it burst into flames again, Hans tensed when it pressed its head against his wound letting the flames surround his wound, for a second Hans was afraid that the Phoenix was trying to burn him to ashes like it did to the Mare, but it didn't._

 _When it pulled away Hans stared in awe as he saw that his wound had been completely healed, as if he had not been injured in the first place._

 _Carefully Hans stood up again and found his ankle did not hurt, the Phoenix stared as if saying "Now you have no excuse to not continue your journey", Hans nodded before saying "Thank you again, now lets continue", with that the Phoenix took flight yet again._

 _Following the bird Hans found himself in a clearing, said clearing had some old ruins on it, what it was Hans was not sure as time had destroyed the place to the point it was not recognizable._

 _The Phoenix led Hans to the very center of the building where a pedestal stood, on top of said pedestal was a sword stuck to it. Landing next to it the Phoenix waved its wings as if saying "Here is the sword you requested"._

 _It was an old sword, kinda reminded Hans of the story of King Arthur and the sword in the stone, its hilt was plain and gray, the only decoration on it was a medallion stuck on it with a crest that had the phoenix on it, the blade he could not see as it was stuck into the pedestal._

 _"You want me to pull it out?" asked Hans, the Phoenix said nothing as it stared at the sword, much to Hans surprise the sword burst itself to flames before it pulled itself out of the pedestal and floated over to Hans._

 _Taking it Hans held it, it was short sword, but sharp and light, good for quick attacks, the blade was silver, sharp and has something engraved on it._

 _"King Hans Westergaar the 3th of the Southern isle's" said Hans reading out loud surprised "You knew my grandfather?", the Phoenix nodded._

 _For a moment Hans felt pride as he held something so precious, his grandfather was more than just a great king he was a great man who accomplished many great achievements and done so much good to the Southern Isle's, frankly if it was not for him the Southern isle's would not be as great as it was today, so holding something from such an person was almost as if being close to greatness._

 _But as soon as Hans though that he looked down as he remembered what he saw in the seers water...the future...his present actions...he has soiled his grandfathers name...he could not soil this weapon by holding it... he was not worthy enough...heck he didn't even deserve to have his grandfathers name._

 _"Is there another I can use?" asked Hans, the Phoenix looked at him confused,_

 _"I don't deserve to use the sword...much less hold it...I will just soil its glory even it I use it for all the right reasons" explained Hans hoping the Phoenix would understand, it instead walked over and pressed the sword with its head and stared as if saying "Your grandfather was a great man...and your on your way of becoming a greater man yourself"._

 _Sighting Hans smiled before saying "Thank you" with that the Phoenix took flight yet again and Hans followed with sword in hand, walking out of the ruins he passed a broken old mirror, starring he found his hair had turned gray and like stone, even patches of skin on his face had turned gray._

 _"I must be running out of time" though Hans as he feared that he would not be able to accomplish what he set before he turned to stone._

 _End of dream/memory:_

* * *

Hans woke up as he heard a knock on the door, getting up from the couch he rubbed his neck as it hurt slightly from the position he was in. Walking to the door Hans hesitated before asking "Who is it?",

"Hans...its me...Anna" he heard surprising him,

"Anna? What are you doing here?" asked Hans as he opened the door to let her in.

His eyes widen when Anna struggled in with the two servants Kai and Gerda who were helping her walk, her hair was all white even patches of her skin were white which reminded Hans a bit like frost.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Hans worried as he helped them walk and lay Anna on the couch, she was as cold as ice so Hans took off his blazer and placed that on Anna then the blanket which was on the couch in an effort to keep her warm.

"Its Elsa, the mirror...it got stronger when you left" said Anna struggling a bit,

"But Elsa was fine when I left...she and I wrote letters" said Hans,

"I know...but...Snowy..something happened that the last letter was not delivered and then Olaf, Snowflake and Marshmallow left to bring you back...she thinks everybody abandoned her and its making her heart freeze faster" said Anna,

"I would never abandon her" said Hans "I..." he stopped,

"You love her, I know that" said Anna as she took and held his hand "You need to go to her and tell her that, there is power on those words and even more since it comes from your heart, not even the false mirror will have power against them".

"But..I can't..." said Hans,

"Yes you can...go and tell her...you and I both know she needs to hear them" said Anna seriously.

Hans stayed quiet, he loves Elsa, he knew that for a while...Anna was right...it was now or never.

"Okay Anna...please just stay warm and hang on" said Hans hugging Anna for a bit before getting up and leaving, only to stop as he questioned whether this was a dream or not.

After pinching himself, which hurt, Hans looked back to find Anna, Gerda and Kai were gone, as if they were never there. It was real, they were there and even though they were gone Hans knew the danger was there.

With that Hans ran out and down the hallway, entering his room he grabbed and put on his warmest coat and clothes before leaving and arriving to Arthurs door. He hit the door loudly hoping that Arthur would wake up.

"Coming" said Arthur as he opened the door and yawned, it was late at night and he wondered why Hans was up.

"I am going back to Arendelle" said Hans surprising Arthur,

"Going back? but you have some weeks left before you-",

"I know, but I am needed there, remember Anna?" said Hans,

"Red hair girl, the one that always gives you advice and such?" said Arthur,

"Yes, she came to me again, she says Elsa is in trouble" said Hans urgently, Arthurs eyes widen before he though and said "Okay, but I am coming with you",

"No Arthur, its too dangerous" complained Hans as Arthur went back to his room and got dressed in warm clothes which were similar to Hans, but different color as his were green while Hans were blue,

"I am going regardless, I almost lost you once, I will not take that chance again" said Arthur, knowing he would not be convinced otherwise Hans nodded before they left.

They quickly left and went pass some halls and down many stairs before arriving to the front door, trying it they found it locked,

"Dratz, I forgot the guards lock the doors at night" cursed Arthur,

"Where is the key?" asked Hans,

"Fathers office" said Arthur,

"Better hurry, go and get Sven ready, I will meet you at the palace garden gate" said Hans as they split up.

Arriving at his fathers office Hans quietly opened the door and looked around the room, it was a large room which screamed riches as it had gold designs and magnificent rare paintings, a large marble fireplace which was hand sculpted and imported from some distant land, a life size painting of Stephen dressed in his finest was set above the fireplace and a large desk and chair made out of expensive wood and had many gold and precious stones on it was set in the middle of the room.

Walking in Hans looked around the room hoping to find the key, he moved papers as he looked at the desk, them books and such,

"It has to be here" though Hans as he moved only to notice something oddly.

Pressing his hand under the desk he felt something,

"What is this?" though Hans as he continued to feel and reach into what seemed like a compartment which was hiding under the desk before he felt something hard. Grabbing it he pulled it out and stood back to see what it was.

His eyes widen at the sight of what he held.

It was a short sword, the handle was plain and gray, but it had a medallion with the crest that had the phoenix on it. Grabbing the handle he pulled it to find the engraving on the blade which said "King Hans Westergaar the 3th of the Southern isle's"

"The sword! The one in my memories, but...how did it get here?" though Hans before he realized something.

Arthur said that he had the gold hand mirror on him, in the dream the Phoenix gave him the sword so it was likely that he never parted with it, but, how did get to his fathers office? There was no way it would have gotten there unless either he gave his father the sword, which he did not or his...

Hans slowly got up and looked at the door, standing there was his father Stephen with a couple of guards, all of the pointing their arrows at him,

"Well well...that is some sword you got there Hans...and something tells me that you have quite a story to go along with it" said Stephen as he walked over, Hans felt fear as he held the sword, he knew it was no use against the guards but at least it was something.

"Would you like to tell me the story? or Will you say just like how you said before, which was oh I don't know...I do not remember father?" said Stephen with a certain malicious gleam in his eyes and continued "It was my fathers sword as you can see...apparently it was lost...which makes me wonder...how did you get it? did you steal it? or perhaps you got lucky".

Hans despite his fears shook his head no before saying "It was given to me by the phoenix, I know the truth father",

Stephen before glaring and said "There is no such thing as giving Hans, in this world its take or steal, the strong survive while the weak perish",

"No father you are wrong, I remember somethings that happened when I ran away...kindness...compassion..good deeds..they really do not make you weak father, its what makes us stronger and better people" said Hans,

"In what world do you live in Hans? This is the real world! Kindness and compassion are just illusions, they only exist in fairy tales" said Stephen,

"No, I though that once but it was a mistake father, if I had continued to believe that I would have ended up in a dark path" said Hans,

"You already are...for you are not Hans...you are a changeling...a phoenix in human form sent here to destroy me" growled Stephen surprising Hans, yes he had heard a woman who tried to kill him called him Phoenix, but why was his father calling him that?

"No, I am not a Phoenix and even if I was I would never destroy you" complained Hans,

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie" growled Stephen before ordering "Guards take him to the Mariusud! Along with Arthur, Primrose and that reindeer pest Hans brought with him".

"Father!" yelled Hans as the guards swarmed in, he struggled as they shackled him and dragged him out.

* * *

 _ **Later in the Mariusud:**_

A crowed of soldiers were gathered outside of the port of the Southern isle's, blocking the entrance to the large battle ship Mariusud, they were all of the fleet which Hans commanded in battle and were all outraged at Stephens accusation against Hans.

Hans watched from the confined cart he, Sven, Arthur and Primrose as the soldiers yelled and even fought one another,

"Shut up! All of you! That is a changeling you are all protecting!" yelled Stephen angrily as he was mounted on his black fjord horse,

"Your crazy Stephen! There is no way that Hans is a changeling!" yelled one back,

"Yes! He is a good man, unlike you!" yelled another, nearby Richard, Spencer, Erik and the rest of the brothers except Daniel watched in horror as the scene unfolded,

"Father has gone mad" whispered Erik in a hushed voice to them, they nodded till Daniel growled at them and said "Dare to disobey father",

"Daniel, you have to admit that father is not thinking rationally" said Spencer,

"Shup up!" growled Daniel while Stephen yelled "You all want proof! I will give you all proof! Guards get Hans out and I will show the world the truth!".

Hans tensed as the doors of the cart were opened, three guards grabbed and pulled him out,

"NO HANS!" yelled Primrose,

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE HAS DONE NO WRONG!" yelled Arthur as their struggles were in vain as they dragged Hans out to the people and locked the cart back.

The group yelled while Stephen looked smug, he had the gold hand mirror in hand, "To bad you never learned how to use this...it has been quite useful to me" said Stephen as he pointed the reflective surface of the mirror to Hans and said "I want you to show me your true self".

No sooner than he did the mirror began to glow brightly, no sooner than it did Hans collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest felt a horrible pain, it was searing, as if something was being forced out.

Everybody grew quiet in shock as gold and red flames covered Hans, some concentrated on his back and formed what looked like wings. Was Stephen right? Was he really a Phoenix? But if he was...how was it even possible?

"SEE! NOW YOU ALL SEE THE TRUTH!" yelled Stephen "The snow queen sent him to destroy us all!",

"No! That is not true! Elsa would never harm us, she is a kind person and she" began Hans to try to defend Elsa,

"Listen to him talk, not only he is a changeling but he actually sounds like he cares for the monster" sneered Stephen,

"She is not a monster and I am not a changeling Stephen! You are!" yelled Hans angrily as the flames burned brighter, swaying about as it reacted to Hans mood before vanishing.

"Send him away! He and his consipirators will be sentenced to a watery death!" yelled Stephen as Hans was dragged away followed by with Primrose, Arthur and Sven when they were taken out of the cart, they were taken into the ship and locked in a cell which was inside of the ship.

"Father please, this is not right" said Richard hoping to bring some sense into his father as they followed their father into the ship, it was true he was surprised to see Hans with magic, but Hans was still Hans as a changeling could never remember the past of the person it was trying to imitate also it would not be able to have the same birthmarks which Hans had.

"Yes, those are our brothers who your going to kill" said Erik horrified,

"And Primrose" added Spencer.

The trio back away in terror as Stephen turned and gave them such a look that it was as if they were starring into the very face of evil itself as he said to them "Do you all want to join them too?".

Backing away the king walked to the boat with Daniel following him looking quite smug, the trio of brothers looked at the others brothers, they all had the same look and though the same thing.

There was a monster out there alright...but it was not the Snow queen or Hans...no...the real monster had been revealed to them now...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Uh ho...Stephen is a monster...so the mirror does not show the user what they want..but shows the persons true self...interesting.**_

 _ **Any way hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors_ _note: Thank you for all of the reviews, it makes me very happy to hear that you are all enjoying it. :)_**

 ** _For Hans turning to stone...the inspiration came to me when watching Big hero six, in it Hans made cameo in the form of a statue...before it was destroyed...any way.._**

 ** _Guest: You will see. ;)_**

 ** _Dreamsandimagination: Yes it is...but sadly all good stories must come to an end sooner or later. lol You will see also. lol_**

* * *

 _Ealier on the chapter:_

 _"Send him away! he and his consipirators will be sentenced to a watery death!" yelled Stephen as Hans was dragged away with Primrose, Arthur and Sven._

 _"Father please, this is not right" said Richard hoping to bring some sense into his father, it was true he was surprised to see Hans with magic, but he was still Hans as a changeling could never remember the past of the person it was trying to imitate also it would not be able to have the same birthmarks which Hans had._

 _"Yes, those are our brothers who your going to kill" said Erik horrified,_

 _"And Primrose" added Spencer._

 _The trio back away in terror as Stephen turned and gave them such a look that it was as if they were starring into the very face of evil itself as he said to them "Do you all want to join them too?"._

 _Backing away the king walked to the boat with Daniel following him looking quite smug, the trio of brothers looked at the others brothers, they all had the same look and though the same thing._

 _There was a monster out there alright...but it was not the Snow queen or Hans...no...the real monster had been revealed to them now..._

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on sea:**_

A small row boat was lowered into the sea, in it were three people and a reindeer, Hans, Arthur, Primrose and Sven were shackled or tied in ropes to keep them from escaping.

With a soft splash the boat landed along with the ropes which fell on either side, sinking under the water, there was silence as they looked up to the boat, they saw the soldiers looking with sadness, Stephen looking triumphant, Daniel looking smug while Richard and the other brothers looked on with sadness.

Richard or any other of their brothers would say something to Stephen, he would turn angry before yelling even slapping them before going and ordering everybody around, making the boat sail on.

No words were exchanged between Arthur, Hans and Primrose, even Sven was quiet as they watched the boat sail farther and farther away till it was no longer seen.

"Its all my fault" said Hans softly as he looked down at his shackles, he wanted to kick himself at his carelessness, if he had kept quiet about his time with Elsa or maybe if he had decided to bring Arthur and Primrose with him to Arendelle to heal when he first got to the Southern isle's none of this would have happened.

"No its not your fault Hans, you could have never predicted this would have happened, lets just focus on getting free and finding a way to Arendelle before they do" said Arthur softly then looked down and moved his shackled hands before saying "Hans can you please try use your fire magic to melt the shackles?",

"I don't think it will work" said Hans unsure,

"How do you know if you don't try?" said Primrose, sighting Hans looked back at his own shackles, he didn't know how to summon those flames as they seem to come and go randomly, but nevertheless he decide to try.

He concentrated on the shackles, focusing on nothing more than melting the metal, soon something began to happen as his hands grew hot before bursting into the golden flames, said flames did not melted the shackles off of him, it cremated the metal to the point it turned to ashes, freeing him.

"You did it" said Arthur praising Hans before adding "Try ours" as he gestured to his and Primrose shackles,

Hans reached to put his hands on both shackles before he hesitated and asked with worried "What if I burn you both?",

"Don't worry, you just have to do is focus the chains which hold the shackles together" said Arthur, nodding Hans placed his hands so it was holding the chains which kept their shackles together and concentrated, again the flames appeared and cremated the chains which freed Arthur and Primrose.

"Okay, we are free, we can focus on finding away to get to Arendelle" said Arthur as he began to look around hoping to find some oars or anything to use to move the boat while Hans quickly freed Sven from the rope which kept the reindeer trapped.

"Find anything?" asked Hans hoping as he finished freeing Sven,

"No, nothing" said Arthur as he mentally cursed, he knew it was silly to have hoped to find oars or something similar in a boat so small and even if there was any then Stephen would have made sure to get rid of them.

"What will we do? We cannot let Stephen kill the snow queen" said Primrose,

"Its Elsa and no we cannot" said Hans with anger.

His father Stephen has always hurt and ruined everything and everybody in his path, but God forbid Hans will let Stephen hurt Elsa and destroy Arendelle.

* * *

 _ **Later near Seilland:**_

The blizzard grows stronger to the point that visibility was down to zero as nothing could be seen other than thick winter flurries, the ocean freeze further as Seilland ocean was now frozen solid all around. It was the perfect conditions for an surprise attack as a large group of soldiers made their way through the icy ocean.

"This is a bad idea" said Louis as he walked close to his brothers,

"I said it once and I will repeat it, our father has lost his mind" whispered Henry,

"But what can we do? He will not listen to us" George whispered back, Richard who had been quiet for a while looked before finally speaking "I got an idea...can you cover for us?",

"Us?" whispered Jacob confused,

"We will split up, 3 of us will go back and rescue Hans, Primrose, Arthur and Sven while they do that the rest will try and slow our father down as much as possible so we can get to Arendelle first" explained Richard whispered,

"Good idea, who are the ones who will go?" asked Andrew,

"Me, Spencer and Henry" answered Richard,

"Alright, be back as soon as possible" said Louis.

Looking out Richard, Spencer, and Henry slow their pace down, the soldiers continued their way, going farther and farther away, seeing thay they were not noticed the 3 brothers turned around and ran making their way back to where the boat was anchored and docked.

"Hope that we are not to late" was the though that ran through their minds over and over.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back in the ocean:**_

The ocean grew more wilder and the air grew colder as time passed, hanging unto the boat Primrose, Arthur and Hans hang unto the boat while Sven looked green as he was getting sea sick.

"This is not normal" said Arthur as he held unto the edges of the boat, Hans agreed even wondered if Elsa's snow powers were somehow causing this. Suddenly the wind picked up as they heard what sounded like singing.

"What was that?!" said Primrose, the group looked wildly around before they spotted what looked like a fin appeared in the horizon, it was coming their way.

As fin got closer it went from one fin to four then seven and finally ten fins as they surrounded the boat, the singing grew louder as it seemed that whatever those creatures were were the ones who were singing.

Curious Sven looked at the edge of the boat trying to investigate what it was only to jump back as a web hand reached from under the water to try and grab him. Somehow dodging the hand Sven made a panic barking sound before jumping on Arthur with fright as the fins began to surrounded the boat.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud splash as something came up from under the water making the group scream.

"Phoenix!" they heard.

After calming their heart rates down Hans, Arthur, Primrose and Sven looked at the water to find that the fins belonged to several mermaids and mermen that had all manners of hair and eye colors, even ages as a couple of them were probably toddlers,

"Oh my god" said Arthur, his eyes were wider than saucer plates as he stared in a mixture of fear and wonder at the creatures he had read so much about in books and folklores,

"Don't hurt them, Phoenix is a friend and his companions are also our friends" said one of the merman who had long curly blond hair, blue eyes and gills, he grabbed unto the edge of the boat and hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the boat, its tail was decorated with seven large oysters.

Hans looked confused before Arthur whispered "I think they are referring to you",

"Right..." whispered Hans unsure before he said as politely as he could "My name is Hans and I apologize but I do not seem to remember you",

"Hans be careful, can drown you if you are not wary of them" Primrose whispered, warning Hans of the danger he and they could be in because of those merpeople,

"Drown? No no..usually we would bring you all with us so you all can enjoy the beauty of the underwater, but it would not be polite of us as Phoenix never do well in water" said the merman then added confused "You do not remember me? Its me Calder",

"I am sorry Calder, but I do not remember" said Hans honestly, Calder stared as if thinking before saying "We need to get you to Fairy queen Rhiannon",

"Calder I appreciate you and your friends not...dragging us underwater...but we need to get to Arendelle" said Hans,

"Of course I would take you there, but I have to advise against it" Calder said "The ocean is frozen solid over there, so if we even tried to get you and friends there we too will end up frozen, but Fairy queen Rhiannon can help get you there more than I could"

Hans looked at Arthur, Primrose and Sven, they shrugged as if saying "Its not like we got a choice",

"Alright, can you take us to Rhiannon" said Hans, nodding Calden pulled himself back on the water and spoke to the other merman and mermaids, nodding the group grabbed the rope which was tied to the boat and began to swim, pulling the boat with them.

"Hans...the next time you decide to disappear like that...please take me with you" said Arthur a little jealous as his brother managed to not only see but to speak and interact with all of the creatures he had always wanted to see or meet,

"Don't worry I will, because that way if I don't remember what happened then at least somebody would be able to tell me" said Hans as they were pulled to who knows where.

Hours passed, the boat rocked, Arthur yawned, so did Primrose, Hans and even Sven as the weariness was taking a toll on them.

"Must not fall asleep" though Hans over and over before he could not anymore and sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

 _Hans dream/memory:_

 _Time passed, creatures were faced and either saved or defeated by Hans and the Phoenix as they made their way deeper into the island._

 _The deeper they went the more distorted things seem to become almost as if evil itself had not only killed all the living things but also corrupted them to the point it began to twist and change things._

 _Soon Hans and the Phoenix came upon a large dead tree of sorts, once what would have been a beautiful tree was reduced to a twisted hollow version of itself, its trunk was dead, the top was missing and it seemed to be hollow as it had an opening._

 _Outside there were many carcasses and bones of what seemed to be birds._

 _"What is this?" though Hans as he wondered what could have savagely attacked and eatened the birds._

 _No sooner than he asked he regreted it as there was movement, something was inside of the tree and it was coming out as it did the smell of decay entered Hans nose as he covered his mouth._

 _The smell was so bad he was sure he was going to kneel over and vomit as whatever it was left the confines of its tree._

 _It once might have been human, for it had a human form, but it had decayed to the point it was surprising that it was still up and moving about, the chest had been eaten away exposing ribs, hair had fallen, its skin was black, gray and green as it broke apart revealing bones, its hair was all gone revealing its scalp, one eye was gone while the other had turned gray, stuck to its body were remnants of clothes which were burial clothes and from the looks of it this person had been a high ranking noble._

 _The thing hissed as it made its way towards Hans, for a moment Hans felt afraid as he knew this was a draugr, but then remembered he was armed as he raised his sword ready to strike._

 _Then all of a sudden there was a screech, the phoenix landed between him and the draugr flapping its wings._

 _At first Hans felt afraid that the undead would attack the Phoenix but much to his shock it did it, it stopped and "looked" over the Phoenix, hissing and grunted, the phoenix chirped and peep surprising Hans as it seemed as they were having some kind of civil conversation._

 _When finished the draugr nodded and looked at Hans, then in a rapid move it extended its hand at him making Hans lift his sword, ready to strike if it tried to hurt him._

 _It did not hurt him, instead was offering him something, eyeing carefully Hans reached and took the object to get a better look at it._

 _A gold circlet, that was what it was, it was a simple gold band which was supposed to go around a princes head, why would it give him this?_

 _Hans looked curious as the draugr moved and gasped, soon in a kind of forced raspy voice he said "Murder...I...Murdered",_

 _"Murdered?" asked Hans, it nodded before turning to the Phoenix, it fell to its knees and hugged the Phoenix making it combust into flames before Hans could even speak another words._

 _Soon the flames died away and all that was left was ashes._

 _"Phoenix, what did it mean by murdered?" asked Hans seeing that Phoenix was probably the only one who could answer him, it moved and gestured something along the lines of "This draugr was infected by another more powerful and evil draugr",_

 _"So there is another one running around in this island?" asked Hans his eyes widening at the idea that another worse draugr was around ready to attack, but much to his relief the Phoenix shook its head no._

 _Hans could not help but sight in relief before the Phoenix gestured to another direction and flew away._

 _Placing the circlet on his bag Hans followed the Phoenix._

* * *

 _Some time passed before Hans and the Phoenix ended up outside of the opening of cave, entering the cave it was dark, only the phoenix fire to light the way, as he walked he realized that the cave seemed to go under water as the roof of the cave and walls were damp and the sound of the ocean can be heard echoing around._

 _As he walked Hans got a moment to think, it was funny how being close to death made you think clearly, things which were important back then were meaningless now. Some time ago Hans had wanted to prove himself to his father, his plan was to find and marry into a throne, climb the ladder so to speak and once he was king he was going to take over the Southern isle's, usurp his father and older brother and punish his family as revenge for his brothers and fathers mistreatment_ _._

 _But now he found he did not want that, his anger and ill feelings for his family were also gone, true he was not happy with them but at the same time he was not angry. What he wanted was just to live his life with those who care, maybe make friends and if possible find the love of his life..that is if he manages to survive the curse._

 _"Better not think that...I will survive it" though Hans confident before asking the Phoenix_ _"Are we close?", it nodded as if continued its way towards an opening which was up some stairs which were carved unto the caves floor._

 _Climing up carefully Hans entered to find he was in a large cavern chamber, the walls were covered with symbols and designs of all sorts, in the middle of the room was a fire pit which glowed omminiously, in the back set in a stage was a throne made out of stone and bone with a large silver mirror set on the throne, behind it were 4 banners, each one of different kingdoms, 3 of them were torn up while only one was left in tact._

 _"What is it place?" whispered Hans as he looked around, sword in hand,_

 _"So...you made it" he heard, turning he saw a woman who was sitting on the edge of a large window opening, she had dark short hair in an up do, her dress was form fitting and made out of shadows and dead leaves which moved as she did, on her head she had a crown that was made out of ice, dead leaves, bright leaves and flowers, attacked to said crown were many large stones of different colors, one was green, then the next yellow, then orange and lastly blue._

 _Hans said nothing as he pointed the sword to her, he was sure this was the Mara all the creatures were talking about, she laughed and said "Color me impressed, I was sure you'd be nothing but a mere statue before you even got here" getting up she walked over and said "Then again your not too far from becoming one...but my guess you did not made it here on your own since you have the...vermin...with you" in the last part she gestured to the Phoenix who glared at her._

 _"You mean my friend" said Hans hissing at her,_

 _"Friend? oh this is priceless, first you think that you can stop me then you consider that thing a friend" said Mara laughing haughtily,_

 _"That is where you are mistaking, the phoenix is my friend and yes, I will stop you" said Hans confidently, Mara stopped and stared, her blue eyes went dark before she said "You? A mere man stop me?" she smirked and added her voice getting distorted "Don't delude yourself with such thoughts"._

 _Then there was a loud roar, it was so strong and close it shook the chamber, the wall behind Hans broke apart revealing an opening and in said opening was a horrible large green blue snake eel like monster, it was 10 times bigger than any large boat Hans ever saw, its teeth were sharp and dripping with a green substance while its yellow eyes stared at him, promising death._

 _"You may have defeated Pesta, the Mare and all my other minnions, but you will not defeat the Sea dragon" said Mara smugly as she raised her hand, which a ice concentrated before throwing it on the ground making it turn to ice._

 _Not expecting it Hans slipped and slide till he fell down the opening, as he fell he reached and grab unto anything he could before his hands managed to hold unto a root._

 _Holding it Hans stared as the sea dragon roared and snapped at him, letting go of the root Hans managed to dodge and land on the rocky coast. Grabbing his discarded sword Hans swung it as the sea dragon snap again at him, it hissed and roared as Hans managed to cut off one of its fangs which fell nearby and spilled the green stuff._

 _Running away Hans made his way through the rock coast, the sea dragon going after him. Hiding Hans managed to dodge the sea dragon again, it snapped the boulder as it hit it head first._

 _It growled angrily, while the phoenix dove and clawed the Sea dragons face, growling it snapped, turning it slammed the Phoenix using its tail._

 _"Phoenix" yelled Hans before the sea dragons turned its attention on him,_

 _"Ya...come at me" said Hans as he slowly back away, hoping its full attention was on him and not on the Phoenix._

 _The sea dragon hissed before snapping, dodging Hans slashed, but all it was doing was making it angrier,_

 _"Have to come up with something" though Hans as he slowly made his way backwards, the sea dragon snapped again, it made him realize something, all it could do was bite or use its tail, nothing more...maybe he could use it as an advantage._

 _The sea snake snapped again, this time Hans dodged to the left and ran, grabbing unto its tail, the sea dragon hissed and moved its tail, trying to shake Hans off, but Hans held unto it for dear life. Angry the Sea dragon moved to bite, it was then when Hans let go making it bite itself._

 _Before it could even react Hans slid and thrusted his sword from bellow the sea dragons chin and into the head, the sea snake roared and shook its head as it pulled away._

 _Hans slowly back away gasping before running as the sea dragon fell dead to its side. Seeing that Hans turned and walked to the Phoenix who managed to get up again,_

 _"You okay?" asked Hans, it nodded yes,_

 _"Alright, was worried" said Hans before they began to make their way back to where Mara was. As Hans climbed he felt his arms and legs grow heavy, the fatigue got worse as for every breath he took was a struggle._

 _Finally when he managed to get back to the lair of Mara it became almost impossible to breath or move as he fell to his knees, gasping and coughing._

 _Mara smirked as she watched, at one hand she was furious at the defeat of the Sea dragon, but on the other hand she was quite please with Hans for he could be very useful to her alive._

 _"Your reached the final stage of the curse" said Mara as she walked over and placed a hand on Hans back, he did not flinch as he could not feel it or anything anymore "Your lungs are turning to stone, soon you're heart will give out as it turns into nothing but a lump of rock, after that you will be nothing but a mere statue", Hans said nothing as he continued his labored breath._

 _"I can stop this you know" said Mara as she moved again, this time she stopped when she was in front of him and said "I can offer you even more than life", taking his chin unto her hand she lifted his face so he was looking at her before continuing "You are of use to me Hans, turn a blind eye, don't be the hero and in return I will give you not only the power to live...but the power to rule and with it everything you have desired...wealth...power...it will be at your finger tips... all you have to do is say yes"._

 _Hans gasped and coughed, the Phoenix watched close by, waiting for his answer just like Mara was._

 _"You..." began Hans struggling,_

 _"Yes?" said Mara as she got closer, Hans reached, pressing his lips close to her ear and said "You have me confused with somebody else", no sooner than those words were spoken Mara screamed as she felt a horrible stabbing pain in her abdomen as Hans stabbed her with the fang he picked up from the Sea dragons carcass._

 _"You..you...spoiled selfish brat" gasped Mara as she back away, the fang was dug inside deeply, pumping its poison,_

 _"Sorry, those words have been used up" said Hans chuckling as Mara collapsed, slowly she dragged herself over to the throne, pulling her up she slumped against it and the mirror as she took her final breath and fell over the throne._

 _The motion made her crown slip from her head and fall to the ground making it crash, the light blue stone broke, once it did a haze came out, it changed and grew till it became Iduna._

 _"So..that is where she went" though Hans as he tried to stand up, he managed but once he stood he found himself frozen in that position._

 _They stared at one another, Hans tried to talk but found himself beraly able to talk as the only words that managed to come out of his mouth was "Please.."._

 _Idunas eyes were soft for a moment before hardening as she turned her back on Hans, picking up the crown._

 _Hans knew it was a long shot for Iduna to forgive and take the curse off and frankly if it would have been him in her shoes he would not have taken the curse off, but even so he liked to think that there was a possibility that he could change her mind._

 _"Please..." he only mouthed before he finally turned to nothing but a stone statue._

 _Then whether it was in a moment of rage or something else Iduna walked over and pushed Hans who was now a statue, when the stone hit the ground it broke into many pieces._

 _End of Dream/memory:_

* * *

 ** _Later:_**

"Hans! Wake up!" Hans heard before jumping awake, his breath was rapid and he sobbed a bit.

He died...he was turned to stone and his body had been broken..to a certain point he had hoped that Iduna had changed her mind and reversed the curse which would be why he was still alive now, sadly it seemed that it was not true with how she destroyed his stone body. So if that was what happened then how was he even alive now?

"Hans? You okay?" asked Arthur as he and Primrose noticed his distress, Hans sighted and breath but before he could even speak they heard Calder say "We are here".

Looking the group was surprised to see that they were in that boulder of an island which was part of the Southern Isle's, the one which Hans found the rune and where Arthur often said that there were magical gatherings.

"Looks like you were right Arthur" said Primrose as the merpeople dragged the boat to a hidden opening which was consealed by some peaks and boulders, impossible to be spotted if you did not know it was there. Going through that entrance they found themselves on a cavern which had an open sealing and natural carved stone stairs that lead to the top of the boulder island.

"Wow" Hans, Arthur, Primrose and Svens expressions said as they looked up where the moonlight went through the open ceiling and reflected into the water creating a beautiful scene as the merpeople docked the boat near the stairs.

"This is where we leave you, the fairy queen is on the top celebrating the full moon festival" said Calden before adding "Good luck getting to Arendelle..oh and also hope we meet again in better terms" with that the group of merpeople dove underwater, disappearing.

"Well...they were nice..." said Arthur as he and Hans left the boat first before helping Sven and Primrose unto the stairs.

Slowly they made their way up the long circular flight of stairs, a bit wary of what was to come.

As they got closer to the top they heard music playing, laughing and talking. When they got in to the very top they saw there was a party going on.

All around the area there were little tables set up on trees or ground which were of different sizes to accommodate the creatures, lights of different colors were hang up in what looked like flower lanterns on the trees, there was a band made up of fairies, nymphs and others playing intricate instruments made out of nature to create fantastic music while all the guest which were other fairies, fae's, drafs, ect talked, danced and all were just having a good time.

Then it went quiet as they all noticed Hans, Arthur, Primrose and Sven arrive, slowly walking over the creatures began to whisper to one another, usually that situation would be uncomfortable to anybody, but not Hans as he felt a sense of familiarity among them.

"Hello Hans, I am happy to welcome you back" he heard, turning he saw a woman walk over, she was very tall, very fair with long blond curly hair, elf ears, her eyes shifted from gold to green, she was dressed in a simple airy dress with large bird wings on her back.

Whether it was on impulse or something Hans quickly bow down and said "Fairy queen Rhiannon" and motioned for Arthur and Primrose to do the same,

"Prince Hans Westergaar, Phoenix of the Southern Isle's and friends" said Rhiannon as she too bowed then frowned and said "Do remember?",

"I am sorry but...just bits and pieces" said Hans honestly,

"Oh dear...that is no good, you let go of the rune before you arrived home" said Rhiannon before smiling and saying "Don't worry...I will help you remember" with that she waved her hand and a gold haze surrounded Hans, Primrose, Arthur and Sven, so they could all see the events which have transpired, finally getting the answers to unanswered questions.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: bu hahahahahahaha! (Evil laughter) I am so evil leaving you all in this cliff hanger just when all the answers were going to be revealed...bu hahahahahahahah!**_

 _ **Oh and well, the reason why some magical creatures do not refer Hans as Hans is because they have literal or adjective names and they call themselves as such. Like for example the name Calder means rough river or stony river, he is named that for that is where he was born and Deer is named Deer because it is an animal and she is a fauna/animal fairy.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews. Okay...I felt bad about the last chapter with a cliff hanger so I put up this one...so now, the chapter you have all been waiting for...its the one where all the questions of the past will be answered. Hopefully you all will find it satisfying.**_

 _ **Also I need to add this...Iduna learns the hard way that just because you see the future..does not mean that said future she saw will happen as there is more than one future and said future changes all the time.**_

 _ **Any way, without further ado, please enjoy and leave a comment telling me what you think. :)**_

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"Hello Hans, I am happy to welcome you back" he heard, turning he saw a woman walk over, she was very tall, very fair with long blond curly hair, elf ears, her eyes shifted from gold to green, she was dressed in a simple airy dress with large bird wings on her back._

 _Whether it was on impulse or something Hans quickly bow down and said "Fairy queen Rhiannon" and motioned for Arthur and Primrose to do the same,_

 _"Prince Hans Westergaar, Phoenix of the Southern Isle's and friends" said Rhiannon as she too bowed then frowned and said "Do remember?",_

 _"I am sorry but...just bits and pieces" said Hans honestly,_

 _"Oh dear...that is no good, you let go of the rune before you arrived home" said Rhiannon before smiling and saying "Don't worry...I will help you remember" with that she waved her hand and a gold haze surrounded Hans, Primrose, Arthur and Sven, so they could all see the events which have transpired, finally getting the answers to unanswered questions._

* * *

 ** _Memories:_**

"What you saw was not the end"

 _Iduna watched and she had to admit she was very satisfied in seeing Hans statue form crash against the floor and breaking into tiny pieces. Did she feel sorry for putting such a fate? Yes, just a little bit, but then she reminded herself why she did what she did._

 _This man would hurt her children, kill them even and as a mother Iduna will not take any chances._

 _"He is dead...don't have to worry about him anymore" said Iduna as she held the crown, turning she was going to leave till she was stopped by the Phoenix, it screeched at her, flapping its flame covered wings._

 _The actions surprised Iduna, the phoenix should not be attacking her as she is not evil, so why was it? and why was it so angry at her?_

 _"Don't do that to me! I did nothing wrong!" yelled Iduna as she batted her arms, then yelled when one of the burning talons scratched her making her let go of the crown._

 _With it landed on the ground the stones broke into many pieces, mist came out to reveal the fairies, a woman and the fairy queen._

 _The woman Iduna knew, she was Queen Arianna of Corona, what surprised her was why was she kidnapped by her sister? But before Iduna could speak the Phoenix flew over and landed in front of the Fairy Queen Rhiannon and began to squack, chirp and screech, though the sound was very musical Iduna knew that it was telling them something._ _When the phoenix was done the full attention of everybody on the room was on Iduna, for a moment she felt fear as she sensed the tension._

 _"The phoenix told me a story...now tell me yours" said Rhiannon seriously,_

 _"Iduna, please tell me what the Phoenix said was not true" said Arianna as her green eyes bore unto Iduna._

 _Anger rose on Idunas chest as she realized they were talking about and said "He deserved it! He was going to hurt my daughters!",_

 _"When?" said Rhiannon starteling Iduna,_

 _"Pardon?" asked Iduna,_

 _"When did he hurt your daughters?" repeated Rhiannon,_

 _"It was a vision of the future, I saw him with my Anna she-",_

 _"You condemmed an innocent man for something which has not happened yet and might not even happen?" said Arianna horrified,_

 _"But it was going to happen" complained Iduna defending herself "I saw it!"._

 _Queen Rhiannon sighted and said "No Iduna...what you saw was merely one of many futures" pausing she breathed before continuing "Choices are what form the future and because of all the choices the future is never set in stone, what you saw was merely the most concrete future or the future which was most likely to happen, but just because it is, it does not mean that it will happen as the future changes all the time"._

 _For a moment Iduna felt fear as the guilt which she kept down because of her anger grew, "But he was going to hurt my daughters! He is nothing but a spoiled, manipulative, evil man" said Iduna as if trying to convince herself more than others,_

 _"Really? That is not what the Phoenix told us" Said Rhiannon "He told us a lot of good things even that when Hans knew that you were not going to remove his curse he still continued his path to save you and us... ;Is the Phoenix lying to us?",_

 _"No, I...I don't know!" said Iduna as she was close to tears,_

 _"Then why don't we look into the future then? That way we can confirm if your actions are correct or not" suggested Arianna._

 _Iduna nodded as she held out her hand, as they took it she felt a bit of fear as she wondered if her actions was correct, "Of course it is! Stop thinking like that" Iduna scolded herself as they used their future sight._

 _For a moment Iduna felt relief as they saw exactly what she had seen, Hans leaving Anna to die then going to kill Elsa, but then midway to the vision Hans vanished as another vision took its place, it was exactly like the last one, but something was different about Hans, but Iduna did not know what, soon the scene played again, Anna was brought in by the servants, but that was where the similarities ended, Hans quickly took off his coat giving it to her before finding a blanket and placing it on her before leaving with the mission to try and talk to Elsa._

 _Iduna grew pale seeing that...the future had changed into a better one...but then it vanished as a new future started, this one was very dire and hopeless, Iduna, Rhiannon and Arianna saw Anna be placed in the room, she was alone, but soon Duke Weaselton walked in, mocking before forcing the coat Anna had off of her before turning off the fire._

 _Anna cried as he left, locking her there. Time passed and now Anna was outside, she was almost frozen as she cried and scream, nearby Elsa was running away, but as she reached a certain area a boat was moved and it cracked the ice making her fall on the water. As Elsa sunk she struggled to reach the surface, but it froze, sealing her underwater. She hit the icy wall, trying to escape._

 _"Please! No more! I don't want to see anymore!" cried Iduna as she fell to the ground weeping. Rhiannon ended the vision before she, Arianna and the fairies stared at the crying queen of Arendelle, a small part of them had pity on Iduna but the bigger part did not feel pity as this would be considered a punishment for Idunas action._

 _"What did I do?" Iduna though, the future was now far worse than it had been before and it was her fault, her actions doomed her daughters far more than an evil Hans would have._

 _"Now you know why we do not use our future sight, future is always changing and often times knowing a future before it happens causes more trouble than good" said Rhiannon "I hate to say it...if you had taken the curse off the second future would have become the concrete one...but regardless of which future Hans got he was needed in order to help your daughters and now that he is gone...I fear that your daughters are doomed to a terrible fate"._

 _"NO!" yelled Iduna as she heard that, getting up she ran over to where the pebbles of what once Hans were, scooping them up she fumbled as she desperately tried to find a way to put it together, in her mind if she could put the statue back together she can remove the curse and her daughters future can be saved._

 _All the while she muttered "I am sorry" over and over then cried as every time she tried to grab pieces of the statue said pieces would break into smaller pieces,_

 _"Iduna...there is nothing you can do" said Arianna softly as she walked over and placed her hand on Idunas back only for Iduna to snap at her "There has to be something! I was wrong! My actions were wrong! I cannot let my daughters suffer for something I did! Somehow! Some way! I have to find a way to fix this!",_

 _"What is done is done Iduna, there is nothing else that can be done" said Rhiannon seriously "These are the concequence of your actions and in the end..you were no different than your sister as you killed an innocent man in an attempt to control fate" then the Phoenix began to chirp, Rhiannon turned and looked curious as she reached with her hand and arm, letting the Phoenix climb grab unto her hand, in a show of strength she lifted the bird up holding it by her hand as a princess would hold a tiny song bird._

 _It chirped "speaking" to Rhiannon, she chirped back responding and caressed it gently, after a while Rhiannon nodded then kissed the Phoenix head gently before saying "The Phoenix is the symbol of re-birth"_

 _Both Iduna and Arianna looked confused, wondering what the fairy queen was talking about that,_

 _"I think its time Hans was re-born from the ashes of his old life" said Rhiannon, once she said it both Arianna eyes widen in shock before asking "You mean?"_

 _Rhiannon said nothing as the Phoenix combust itself into fire, its form vanished as the ashes of its body fell to the ground,_

 _"This is not right...the Phoenix chick should..." Iduna though stopped as she something else was going on when Rhiannon let go of the flames and pushed them with her magic so it fell on the pebbles of Hans statue._

 _The flames surrounded the pile of pebbles till it was all engulf in a fire which turned golden as the pebbled were burned to ashes._

 _Iduna, Arianna and the fairies all stared in amazement as the fire finally died down leaving a huge pile of ashes. For a moment there was not a movement which was made, there were no sounds either as they all stared at the ashes, till finally Iduna slowly walked over to the ashes, for a moment fearful that Hans was gone for good._

 _Then there was movement on the ashes as a hand peeked from underneath the large pile reaching out, Iduna jumped startled before calming herself and grabbing the hand only to let it go as it was boiling hot to the touch._

 _"Get it together" though Iduna as she waved her hand a bit before grabbing the hand again and pulling, helping Hans sit up._

 _Hans was shaking a bit, the cinders and ashes stuck to every single part of his body making him look as black as night, his eyes were closed as he began to gasp, choke and cough, spitting out ashes from his mouth and lungs._

 _Iduna wanted to scream out as she was happy to see him alive which meant that her daughters fate will be spared._

 _"There will still be a punishment and a consequence for your actions" Iduna heard Rhiannon say as she walked over._

 _She reached into a pocket in her dress and took out a leaf, pouring her magic into the lead she made it grow and change till it was a magnificent deep green long cloak._

 _Holding the cloak Rhiannon gave it to Iduna who placed it on Hans flinched at her touch as he rasped a bit "What? Who goes there!?" his throat was dry and his eyes were also dry to the point that he could not open them._

 _"I am Rhiannon" said Rhiannon in a soft voice, hoping to calm him down,_

 _"Rhiannon? Fairy queen Rhiannon?" said Hans between gasps as he remembered,_

 _"Yes, now try not to stress yourself, you have been through a...change..." said Rhiannon carefully as she moved to try and help Hans on his feet, his legs shook a bit as he stood up, his stance was unstable, but that Rhiannon expected._

 _"Lets go to the Sommerled" said Iduna as she picked up the side bag Hans had which surprisingly had not burn and they began to leave, but as they left her mind was at the punishment and consequence of her actions._

* * *

"Is my family is right?..I am a changeling", "No Hans, you are yourself, but at the same time more"

* * *

 _Hours later:_

 _Hans stirred awake, but when he opened his eyes he found that not only they burned but everything was dark as night. Was he blind? Was this how it felt like to be stone?_

 _Moving his arms and hands he was relieved to find he could move as he placed them on his face, his skin felt smooth, not rough or like a rock,_

 _"I was not turned to a statue" though Hans in relief as he placed his hands where his eyes would be, he felt a cloth covering them with some kind of warm muddy substance that seemed to coat the bandages, it smelled fruity._

 _"Don't touch that" he heard a female say as his hands were pulled away,_

 _"What? Who?" asked Hans as he looked around which was futile since he could not see anything,_

 _"My name is Arianna of Corona" said the female,_

 _"Arianna of Corona...like the queen?" asked Hans as for a moment he panicked about being in the presence of the a queen,_

 _"Yes, but please lets not be formal" said Arianna, there was a moment of silence as Hans felt a cold cloth run through his forehead, cheek and chin before she spoke again "The bandages will be taken off in a couple of weeks or more, for your eyes need time to heal",_

 _"Was I blinded? What happened?" asked Hans, he was terrified of the though of being blind, but if it came down to choose between being blind or being a statue, he would take being blind any day,_

 _"No no, your not blind Hans" said Arianna with a giggle "What happened is that your eyes are so dry its as if somebody has poured a hand full of sand on each one of them, that's why I coated them with a special ointment of mine made from special fruit juices and herbs to help heal them"._

 _"That explains the fruity smell" though Hans before saying "I am apologize for my forwardness but, what happened to Mara?",_

 _"Oh, you don't need to worry, Mara is gone, you beat her, that's all you need to know now" said Arianna,_

 _"And the Phoenix? Is it okay?" asked Hans worried,_

 _"Yes..." said Arianna as she hesitated, Hans wondered then asked "Arianna...why were you kidnapped by Mara?",_

 _"My magic, my kingdom" said Arianna "Its the same why she kidnapped Iduna, the ruling royal of the kingdom always has magic because they are either part fae or they are given magic to help the kingdom or protect it in dire times, while the fairies and their queen are the reasons why we have the seasons and our magic gifts",_

 _"If you have magic, what is it? why don't you use it?" asked Hans curious,_

 _"I do, I have very strong healing powers which is a symbol of spring that is what this kingdom stands for, though I use them rarely as there is little need for them" explained Arianna,_

 _"And Mara, who is she really? From which kingdom she comes from?" asked Hans, Arianna sighted before saying "Mara the usurper is from the kingdom or Arendelle, she is Iduna's older sister, she had the power over ice once which symbolized winter while Iduna had the power over leaves and stone which are that of autumn",_

 _"A lot of the creatures I met called Mara that, but why is she the usurper if she is the oldest and heir?" asked Hans,_

 _"She was always a controlling person, she loved control, a little too much that it corrupted her, she began to crave the total control of the seasons and our magic" answered Arianna softly "She wanted to gain it so that she could not only control all the magic, but also all of the kingdoms"_

 _There was silence for a moment before Hans heard a sip sound, kinda like one when drinking tea before Arianna continued "Her parents and Fairy queen Rhiannon suspected her evil...so they presented the Phoenix to her as a test to see if she had grown to evil or corrupt, she failed the test proving her evil so they banished her...usually I would never ask death to another person but in this case I think that it would have been better if they had executed Mara",_

 _"That is terrible" said Hans,_

 _"Yes, but we do not have to worry about it now that she is gone thanks to you" said Arianna then Hans felt her put her hand on his shoulder "Come, you need to wash",_

 _"Wash?" asked Hans, he knew what she meant by that as he did probably needed to bathe as he did not know how long had he been without one._

 _Yet as much as Hans wanted to bathe as he felt this odd, sticky, dry stuff in his skin, he did not wanted to as he could not see where he was or where he was going, plus he wanted to protect his modesty._

 _"Yes, don't worry I will have some servants help you" said Arianna,_

 _"Servants?" asked Hans,_

 _"Yes, my servants, you're in the kingdom of Corona now" answered Arianna before she said "I am sorry but have some other things to attend to, we will speak later",_

 _"Wait wait, how did I got here? When-" Hans was unable to finish what he said as he heard Arianna leave._

 _Staying still in the darkness Hans waited alone with his thoughts before he heard the doors open and foots steps,_

 _"Prince Hans?" he heard, it was a male voice, old, but not that old as its tone somewhat reminded him a bit of Richard,_

 _"Yes? Who are you?" asked Hans as he sat up from what he thinks could be a bed and got up began to walk as he reached for where he heard the sound._

 _Hans heard something which sounded like a stifled laughter and the male voice said "Ahem...sir, please" he heard more foot steps before he felt some kind of cloth wrap around him, it was only then when Hans realized why the other servant was laughed. His face turned red as he held unto the cloth which was wrapped around him._

 _"Come on sir, my name is Noah" said the servant,_

 _"My name is Cidna" said the other servant, female and she kept on giggling,_

 _"Ahem" said Noah as he took Hans by his shoulder and began to lead him down somewhere, where Hans did not know, he just felt the cold floor, marble probably, finally he heard a door open and he was almost pushed in._

 _The floor there was warmer, Hans felt the hand let go, about a couple of minutes passed before he heard what sounded like a rushing water._

 _"Sir" Hans heard before he was helped into what he could guess was a tub full of water._

 _A couple of minutes passed as he was bathed then dressed into new clothes, a part of Hans was grateful for the help and another felt a bit ashamed as he was completely helpless in the temporary blind state he was in._

* * *

 _Days passed and Hans adjusted to the darkness and the area so he learned to get around, the familiar areas he could get around easy, others he had not gone as apparently he was given a whole palace wing to himself._

 _It was only him there most of the time with Noah and or Cidna, other times Queen Arianna and King Frederic came to visit and with them sometimes her daughter Rapunzel came and her boyfriend Eugene, but most of the time it was either Queen Arianna and King Frederic or just Queen Arianna alone, when it was her alone they spoke mostly about magic and such, which Hans felt that it was as if she wanted him to know something or was trying to tell him something without telling him what it is directly._

 _"Arianna, do all the rulers have magic?" asked Hans curious as he reached and felt the table before finding his cup of tea...or what he thinks it is as the last time he grabbed a cup thinking it was his tea cup he found out that it was actually the sugar cup and he wound up with a mouth full of sugar._

 _Taking it Hans felt along the edges before deciding it was indeed the tea cup and took a sip of the rather bitter brew._

 _"Yes and no, some rulers have magic as they are either given magic by Rhiannon or are born part Fae like myself, others just have magical objects, there are those who have neither but have magical creatures guarding their kingdom and then there are those who just don't have anything magical related" explained Arianna,_

 _"Why do some don't?" asked Hans,_

 _"Different reason" responded Arianna showing a little discomfort in her tone of voice, seems that it was a subject that she did not like to discuss "It could because they do not need magic or because, sadly like the dark island, the kingdom is just far too corrupted or evil",_

 _"Guess that explains why the Southern isle's has no magic" muttered Hans softly though he was grateful as he did not even want to imagen how bad his life would have been if his father had magic,_

 _"So, is there anything else you want to know?" said Arianna quickly as she changed the subject,_

 _"Do both the king and queen have magic? or just one of the two?" asked Hans,_

 _"If neither one are part fae then just one of the two and said magic is gifted by Fairy Queen Rhiannon" said Arianna,_

 _"How does she chooses which one?" asked Hans, "Depends on the heir, if the heir is female then Queen Rhiannon will go out and test all the young men she deems worthy of the heir, if they pass then they are given a gift depending on what suits them, if the heir is male its the same only with young ladies, though most of the times us women receive magic while men get magical items or creatures" said Arianna,_

 _"That sounds much like the fairy tales" said Hans,_

 _"Well, whether you believe it or not fairy tales are real stories even if they sound a little too fantastic" said Arianna, if Hans could guess he would say that Arianna was smiling as she said that._

* * *

 _A fairy tale with a happy ending, that was how it was described when The crown princess of Rapunzel and Eugene were married, Hans wouldn't know for sure if it was as he was unable to see what was going on, but the good thing about not being able to see was that he was able to better enjoy the sounds, textures, smells and tastes which were present in the wedding celebration._

 _The wedding ceremony Hans sat next to King Frederic and Queen Arianna as it started, he could hear the sound of the piano playing as the rest of the guest took their seats._

 _"Excuse me" Hans heard making him grow tense, he knew that voice all too well,_

 _"Ah King Stephen, Queen Valhalla, how nice of you to come to our daughters wedding" he heard Frederic say, his breath quickened in terror hearing the names, his parents were there...they found him..._

 _Apparently Arianna noticed his fear and distress as he felt her hand on his, squeezing it gently,_

 _"Hum, who is that?" he heard Valhalla, who was he she said; How can she recognize her own son?_

 _"He is my nephew" Arianna lied,_

 _"Here for the wedding?" he heard Stephen asked as he believed what Arianna said, though he did not seem to care as he spoke in a rude and bored tone of voice,_

 _"What with the bandages and stuff wrapped around his head and eyes?" Hans heard Daniel said, by now he was hyperventilating in fear,_

 _"He had a little accident while saving my wife, the bandages are coated with a solution so his eyes can heal" said Frederic,_

 _"Then he must be stupid; Why save a life if your going to get hurt?" said Daniel,_

 _"Excuse me?" said Arianna, she sounded shocked,_

 _"My son is right, also I must ask; why bring your nephew if he cannot see the wedding, without seeing he will not be able to enjoy anything" said Valhalla in a superior tone,_

 _"Yes, besides him with those bandages are quite an eye sore" said Daniel._

 _A huge part of Hans wanted to cry, first they do not recognize him, second they do not seem to be worried about him being gone at all and now they are insulting him again, seems that nothing will change them._

 _"I will go" Hans whispered as he made a move to get up to leave and be as far away from his family as humanly possible._

 _All of a sudden he heard somebody stand up, it was Frederic and he was furious as he said "No, dear nephew, you will stay, it is them who will leave!",_

 _"Us? Leave?" said Valhalla shocked,_

 _"Yes! You and your horrid family will leave this wedding and my kingdom right now!" yelled Frederic angrily,_

 _"Why us? We did nothing wrong" snapped Daniel,_

 _"You all barge in, insulted my nephew who risked his life to save my wife then you all have the audacity to demand that he leave this wedding when he has more right to be here than all of you put together, now leave before I have my guards escort you out!" ordered Frederic._

 _There was silence after a while, the environment got so tense you could cut it with a knife._

 _"Alright, we will leave" Hans heard Stephen said before there were foot steps and muttering which soon got to far away to hear._

 _There was a creak sound as Frederic sat back down before whispering to Arianna "I know you told me how that family was horrid, but never in my life would I have imagined that they were down right cruel",_

 _"Hush, we will speak about this later" whispered Arianna before she spoke in a little louder "Hans, you okay?"_

 _Taking a breath Hans calmed himself before saying "Yes, thank you, but you did not have to defend me",_

 _"We had to, nobody deserves to be treated like that" said Arianna kindly,_

 _"Now Hans, I am going to ask and I want you to be completely honest with me...Are they always like that?" said Frederic, Hans paused as he wondered to tell the truth or not, he never had told anybody about his home life, he only told the Phoenix, but he could not lie, not after everything that has happened,_

 _"They can be worse than that" answered Hans softly, there was silence, his guess because they did not like his dire answer till the wedding march was sounded, the wedding had begun._

 _The rest of the day things went on quite great as after the wedding there was a nice reception party, then cake or...part of it...as there was a little "accident" with a certain white horse and a chameleon or so Hans heard._

* * *

 _More days passed to the point that that event and Hans past became a distant memory as he had a better life living with the Royal family of Corona, though he was sure that the same could not be said for the Southern Isle's from what he heard the servants gossiping about even the King mentioning a couple of times._

 _Apparently after the events of the wedding and probably talking to the Phoenix, King Frederic and Queen Arianna found out the full extent of what happened to him at the hands of his family and they were pretty outraged and disgusted, much so to the point that they annul all of the trading contracts they made with the Southern isle's deciding that they wanted nothing to do with a kingdom that had such a horrible family._

 _"Good thing I am not in the Southern isle's or else my father would..." Hans shuddered as he decided not to think about that as he reminded himself that he was not in the Southern isle's and with a bit of luck he would not be returning there any time soon._

 _Stopping his thoughts he turned his head towards what he thinks is a hallway, yes hallway as the sound echo lasted longer,_

 _"Hello?, Is there somebody there?" asked Hans as he extended his hands and carefully guided himself as he felt the wall to his right, it was a good method...even if sometimes he would slam into doors as they were opened by servants or guards or other people._

 _There was silence,_

 _"Eugene! If this is another prank of yours its not funny!" Hans warned as he walked closer._

 _Eugene, the princess Rapunzel's then boyfriend now husband, they had "met" a couple of weeks ago before he married Rapunzel in a not so friendly manner. Apparently Eugene had been both curious of Hans and skeptical whether he really could see through the bandages or not so the ex-thief decided to find out. By pretending to be a servant he tricked Hans to going into another palace wing which Hans was not familiarized and left him there talking to himself for a minute or two before realizing he was gone._

 _Not being familiarized or even knowing where he was going Hans spend a full 4 hours roaming the halls of the palace wing lost, it was not that bad till he wound up in the kitchen where he bumped into one of the chefs who almost spilled boiling water on himself because of that._

 _Part of Eugene found that prank hilarious, but another felt sorry for what he did as he did apologized to Hans...after getting a good scolding from Rapunzel about how he should not treat guests like that._

 _Going past all that Hans admitted that he enjoyed Eugene's company, he was very charismatic and could tell a good story, making very good company...though Hans still does not trust his directions from time to time.._

 _"Eugene?" Hans called again, still no answer_

 _"Princess Rapunzel?" he asked again wondering if it was the princess who he heard, but still no answer._

 _Then he heard foot steps coming his way, along with another strange sound, like something grinding against the floor, but what it was he could not identify._

 _"Hans" he heard a good distance behind him making him stop, it was Eugene's voice,_

 _"Eugene?" asked Hans as he turned so he was facing the direction where he heard his voice coming from,_

 _"Hans...this is important...I need you to walked over here slowly..." Eugene said, his voice sounded strange, kinda like how somebody is trying to keep calm but failing,_

 _"What's going on?" asked Hans rather suspicious then accused "Are you trying to prank me again?",_

 _"Me...no no...I just need you to come over here as quickly as you can" said Eugene before saying "Patchy...Sideburns...long time no see...well...you two should know...this guy is blind...so technically he did not see you two enter...so you two can just chase me to your hearts content and there will be no witnesses besides me"._

 _"Who is he talking to?" though Hans as he felt a sense of fear rise inside of him with the way Eugene was talking even more when the a strangers voice said "Sorry Flynn, you know the rules...no witnesses will be left alive"._

 _Whether it was luck or good reflexes Hans sprinted to the left, when he did he heard a loud clank behind him which suspiciously sounded like a sword hitting the ground._

 _Cursing Hans skidded to a halt and he heard Patchy or maybe Sideburns say "For not being able to see he has some reflexes",_

 _"Just makes it all more interesting" said Sideburns or is it Patchy, Hans could not tell as both voices were new to him, quietly he slowly back away, straining his hearing to know if they were walking or running or if they were far or close._

 _"Hans careful!" yelled Eugene when Hans felt a rough hand grab his shoulder, the next thing that happened Hans was not fully sure what._

 _The person who grabbed him began to scream in pain, followed by heat and what smelled like smoke,_

 _"Fire!" he heard making him panic as he ran towards where he had heard Eugene, but he was disoriented by the sounds of screaming pain as they filled up the hall blocking other sounds before it went quiet._

 _Flinching he felt somebody grab him but when the person spoke he felt relief, it was one of the guards._

 _He and Eugene were taken away to safety._

* * *

 _A long time had passed and Hans grew anxious as he sat in one of the Corona palaces common rooms, he wondered why had he been asked to be there._

 _Getting up Hans walked around the room, careful not to hit anything till he arrived at the door, there he heard whispering sounds._

 _"I know that you are worried Frederic, but we cannot do this" he heard Arianna say,_

 _"Yes, with all due respect I admit that Hans might have slightly toasted the Stabbington brothers, but other than that no harm was done" he heard Eugene say,_

 _"Please father let him stay, where is he going to go? We cannot send him back to the Southern isle's" he heard Rapunzel say, hearing that made a lump grow on his throat, he was going to leave? But why?; What did he do to make Frederic want him to leave?_

 _"Look, I know we owe him for saving you're mother and yes we have all grown attached to him, I myself included, but it is too dangerous to keep him here with his...gift...its obvious he has no control and the next time he might burn the palace down" said Frederic,_

 _"Dangerous gift?" though Hans wondering what were they talking about, also why and how would he be able to burn a whole palace down?_

 _"Where is he to go?" asked Arianna,_

 _"I talked to Fairy queen Rhiannon, she agreed to take him in and teach him the ropes" said Frederic, there was silence, but apparently it was sad silence because Frederic then said "Its not that we are kicking him out, he is always welcomed here and will always have home with us, but he needs this, when he is well learned he can come back"._

 _When Frederic finished talking Hans quickly ran and sat back down before they entered._

 _He heard them walk over, possibly Frederic and Arianna only as he only heard two separate foot steps, he said nothing, that was till Arianna said "I know that look, you heard us right?"._

 _Hans sighted and said "Sorry, my hearing is a bit sensitive",_

 _"Son, we are not kicking you out, its just that...more has happened than you think...and this is what is best for you and all of us for the time being" said Frederic,_

 _"But you will always have a home with us, our doors will always be open for you, but for now you have to go to Fairy Queen Rhiannon" said Arianna softly,_

 _"I understand" said Hans as he got up and bow down "Thank you for your hospitality...for everything...I am forever grateful",_

 _"It is us who are grateful for you Hans, don't worry, where you are going an old friend is waiting" said Arianna,_

 _"Old friend? The phoenix?" asked Hans hopefully, he had not seen the Phoenix since he somehow got to Corona, true that whenever he asked Arianna would say it was okay, but Hans would like to see if possible that the bird was okay._

 _"Yes" said Arianna hesitating then added "You will also make more friend and maybe even more, like I always say, Love is an open door",_

 _"Thank you Arianna...Thank you Frederic...thank you for everything" said Hans, he was sad to go as the Corona royal family was the closest thing he ever had to a real family, but if he had to go for his own good and theirs...he will._

* * *

 _No more than a week passed when Hans had to say his good byes and left by boat to a new destination._

 _Where he had no idea, but luckily the captain and sailors knew as they sailed the boat._

 _Standing outside Hans breathed in the air of the sea, enjoying the salty smell, even taste of it and hearing the sound of the ocean, after a couple of hours he_ _heard a strange sound, docking if he was correct as he held unto the wooden rail of the boat to keep from falling, soon he felt the hand of one of the sailors on his shoulder._

 _"We are here" said the sailor,_

 _"Where are we?" Hans asked, there was no answered as he was pulled and pushed somewhere unknown._

 _He felt himself walk down the wood ladder and hit stone; Was he in a port? If he was then where was he? and Where was everybody as the ports are almost always busy._

 _Carefully moving Hans found that there were stairs of sort as he was guided by his hand now, up and up he walked a good while till he reached the top._

 _"I am sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long" he heard making him jump as he looked around,_

 _"You are free to take off the bandages if you like" he heard again. Calming himself Hans reached for the bandage and undid them, at first the brightness felt unberable as it blinded him, but soon he blinked it out as just eye sight adjusted and he took in his surroundings as he was happy to see again after many days and weeks of darkness._

 _All around there was not another more beautiful place than this place, it was a large forest with clearings of flowers of all sorts, up ahead there was a large tree which was hallow leading up to a huge palace as if it was one with nature. A sparkling waterfall went all around with rivers of blue light, animals and creatures of all sorts floric. It was paradise._

 _"What is this place?" asked Hans amazed,_

 _"Your in our realm Hans" he heard, turning he saw who spoke, it was a woman with long curly blond hair, her eyes went from gold to green, her short pointing ears were decorated with a silver ear cuff, on her back she had large bird wings and wore a blue shimmering dress._

 _"Fairy Queen Rhiannon" said Hans as he recognized who it was from the tapestry Deer showed him days ago, he fumbled a bit as he bow down,_

 _"No need to bow" said Queen Rhiannon "I have to thank you for saving me and my subjects from the hands of Mara",_

 _"I did not do it all myself, The Phoenix helped a lot" said Hans as he looked around and noticed that the fairies were there, so were other creatures, but not the Phoenix who was the one who he was most eager to see "Fairy queen Rhianon...where is the Phoenix?" asked Hans,_

 _The queens eyes turned sad before saying "I am sorry but, the reason why its not here is also the reason why your not a statue right now"_

 _Hans eyes widen as he remembered, in truth he though that the reason why he was not stone now was because Iduna had a change of heart, but with the way that Rhiannon said what she said told him that something else happened._

 _"What happened? Where is the Phoenix?" asked Hans worried "Queen Arianna said that it was okay, that I would see it again when I came here",_

 _"I am sorry but, the Phoenix gave up its life and magic for you" said Rhiannon softly, Hans stared, those words were not fully registering in his mind as he said "Sorry?",_

 _"When you turned to stone...Iduna broke you so you would not come back...but the phoenix decided to save you by transferring its life and magic to you so you would live" repeated Rhiannon as she walked closer, placing a hand on his shoulder as the situation dawn in on Hans._

 _The phoenix was gone, his first friend was dead, he began to shake as he tried not to cry because of his loss,_

 _"I am sorry, but there was no other way, Iduna destroyed your stone body and the Phoenix wanted you to live on" said Rhiannon softly,_

 _"Why? I do not deserve to live on, if you can see into my past and future you will know why" said Hans as he weep,_

 _"The past is no more, the future does not exist" said Rhiannon "The phoenix did what it did because it saw you, what you could become and if it choose to give up its life for you its because you were more than worth saving"_

 _Hans breathed as he closed his eyes, he did not know whether to believe what Rhiannon was saying or not, then his thoughts shifted to Iduna, a part of him was furious for it was her fault that he lost his phoenix friend, but then at the same time he was not angry at her for he knew that she was doing what any true parent would do to protect their child._

 _"Hans, do not weep for the Phoenix for a little bit of it lives in you, you are a Phoenix now, human form one, but still one, do not waste its gift grieving or planning revenge, instead take what you have been given and use it to do good, for it is what it would have wanted" said Rhiannon._

 _There was silence as Hans though, he was deeply sadden by the loss, but he knew Rhiannon was right, "Thank you your majesty" said Hans,_

 _"Call me Rhiannon, now come, there is much to show you and so little time" said Rhiannon as she turned and walked away,_

 _"Show me?" asked Hans as he followed her,_

 _"Yes, I will be teaching you how to use your newly gained magic, the phoenix magic is very different from what you would get if you had regular fire magic, it can protect, heal and purify, but at the same time it can bring death and destruction so you need to be very careful with them" said Rhiannon as she went into the large castle of a tree, Hans followed and was surprised to find the place was much grander on the inside than out, everything in the room was made out of stone and wood, one with nature in a sense with delicate craftsmanship which lined the many halls._

 _Said halls had many doors of different sizes, shapes and colors, Rhiannon took Hans to a door which was just his size in height and was the color red with some gold in it._

 _"This will be your room while you stay here, also while you are here apart from getting lessons of magic you will also be joining my court and because of so you will also be getting some more education and classes as you will be expected to attend all court functions" said Rhiannon and added "We may be fun loving, but when it comes to court functions, dinner parties, traditions and manners we expect nothing but perfection, so I hope you take the classes seriously as any wrong gesture you do or any wrong word you say no matter how small and insignificant will be seen as a great insult"._

 _"I don't know much of court functions" said Hans, it was somewhat true as he beraly was allowed to attend court or its functions back at the Southern Isle's, so hearing that made a mistake made him quite nervous,_

 _"That is why either I or one of my courtiers will teach you, don't worry, by this time next year or sooner if you put effort and practice you should have mastered them to perfection" said Rhiannon as she turned and opened the door letting Hans in._

 _"I will give you a week to get settled, but when its done its none stop training, studying and classes" she said before turning and leaving as she had duties to attend to._

 _"Thank you" said Hans as he entered the room, it was quite a large room, just as big as the room his brothers had back at the Southern Isle's but it was much grander as everything seemed to be made out of precious metals, from the fireplace with a strange blue fire on it to the desk, chair and even bed, it was quite surprising even intimidated Hans as he felt he did not deserve such a grand room._

 _Arianna did explain a bit of the palace where the Fairy queen lived, she said that all of the magical creatures lived there and all rooms were made to suit their jobs, ranks, work, ect, so by the look of the room it seemed that the Phoenix played a very important role._

 _"I better ask Queen Rhiannon the next time we meet" though Hans as he walked over to the bed, placed neatly on the bed were several outfits of sorts, cloaks, shoes and such, the one which drew Hans attention the most was one which looked identical to the one that vanished after he and the Phoenix defeated Mara._

 _At first Hans though the old outfit and this one were the same, till he realized that it was not as the fabrics felt different and even the colors were a bit brighter._

 _Letting it go Hans took off his bag which he had brought some of the things, inside was the circlet the strange Draugr gave him, the sword of his grandfather, a book which Rapunzel had given to him as a parting gift said book had the story of her and Eugene and was full of her drawings which were quite beautiful._

 _Taking out each item with care Hans placed them on specific spots, the book was placed on the nightstand next to the bed, the sword was placed carefully on the wardrobe._

 _When Hans took the circlet he looked curious at it, much to his surprise the gold band began to fix itself, it straightened, the dents disappeared, rubies appeared stuck to it._

 _"Wow" though Hans surprised as he wondered about how it was fixed till he decided it was magic._

 _Turning he walked over to a nearby mirror, ever since Hans first saw his fathers crown and his brothers circlet he always wondered what it would feel like to wear either one, true the crown he probably might not find out, but the circlet which only the heir to the throne could wear he could find out since he had one in his hands._

 _Standing before the mirror Hans nearly dropped the circlet in shock as he found a stranger in his room._

 _Turning around he was ready to confront the intruder only to realize there was no intruder, it was just him in the room...alone..._

 _Looking back at the mirror Hans slowly got closer as he inspected the reflection...his reflection..._

 _His once pale even sickly skin tone cause by his parents belief that the paler the skin tone the higher status you had change so that it was now had a healthy looking light tan color, his hair which once was ginger had grown a darker red, auburn color if he was correct, his brown eyes were no more as they were now green much like the forests and.._

 _"The phoenix eyes" though Hans sadly as he remembered the eye color of his feather friend._

 _Sighting he decided to find a way to commemorate the phoenix later, with that he placed the circlet._

 _As soon as it made contact with his head he saw a terrifying vision..._

 _"You will not take what is mine!" a loud yet familiar voice sounded in his head "Its my crown! My throne! I am the oldest!", then he felt wet and could not breath, like he was drowning._

 _Reacting quickly Hans took the circlet off and the vision ended, yet let him greatly disturbed._

 _What was that? Was it the last thing that Draugr saw before it died? Was the person the evil draugr which turned the other one?_

 _"I might have to remember that" though Hans as he walked and placed the circlet bag in his bag and said bag was placed in the wardrobe with the sword._

 _"Tap" "Tap" "Tap" Hans heard coming from the window, turning he walked over and opened the window only to jump in surprise when Deer flew by fast._

 _"Deer?" asked Hans,_

 _"Hans! Its you!" said Deer as she fluttered and hugged his hand "When I heard you were here I had to see for myself",_

 _"Yes, I am here to-" began Hans,_

 _"I know, word travels fast here" said Deer waiving her hand as she let go and flew around the room then asked "Want me to show you around? I am sure you will love it here",_

 _"Alright, thank you Deer" said Hans as he motioned for the fairy to show him the way, she squealed and flew ahead with Hans following her out of the room._

 _Walking down the hall Hans though as he remembered something then asked_ _"Deer, have you seen Queen Iduna?",_

 _"No, why do you ask for her?" answered Deer,_

 _"Its just that I don't know what happened to her after the defeat of Mara" said Hans,_

 _"Ohhh, to be honest I don't know what happened to her" said Deer honestly. Making a mental note to ask Rhiannon Hans continued to follow Deer as she showed him around._

* * *

 _Time passed and Hans quickly realized that the whole training and learning process was a lot harder than he originally though, most of his days were consumed with either lessons or practices._

 _The practices for his magic was the most time and physical consuming, whenever he used it at first left him quite drained as it took a lot of his energy both physically and mentally. First lesson of control was to summon the flames to his hands without it either shooting out or fading away, in that lesson Hans may or may not have burn down a couple of plants. When that was under control the lessons moved to getting better control of said flames, learning how to use them when he wants to either attack or heal or break curses. The last was the most complicated as some curses were much harder to break than others._

 _Then there were the lessons for court, there were so many that Hans though his mind would burst as the court which was composed of other courts which were either magical creatures or other kingdoms which had magic all had different rules, etiquette and codes._

 _When he learned he was allowed to join in on court events and parties, he even participated on the Fae court which was the strictest court of all._

* * *

"It was not easy, but soon you learned how to control you magic and learned the ways of not only my court but that of others as well, of course there were a few moments where you burned things down in frustration but practice made perfect, it also helped that you had friends by your side, you were completely different by the end"

"Why did I leave?"

"You were home sick, but most of all you missed your brother and Primrose"

* * *

 _2 years later:_

 _Hans undid his blindfold and looked around with a grin as he played hide and seek with Deer and a couple of other creatures. With his lessons and training over it left Hans with a lot of time in his hand which he could use doing whatever he liked. He would either read, explore the vast area and sometimes he join in and play with others like right now._

 _Looking around the he began his search through the area. He found Calde hiding behind the waterfall, the fairies on the flowers, soon he found all of the players, all but Deer._

 _"Where is Deer?" though Hans as he looked around, he checked the pond, re-checked all the trees and every other place he could think off before looking in the gardens. Fairy tradition was that all creatures had their own little plot of land to grow whatever they wanted and decorate however they wanted, he had his own plot, which he burned down more times than he can count out of anger or frustration, but over time he gain control of both his fire magic and his emotions as they seemed to fuel his magic._

 _Rhiannon did taught him many tricks, one of them was a mental "crystal cage" of sorts, to use it he would mentally imagen his magic in a sphere "crystal cage", locking them there. Once locked the magic would stay inactive till he called it out. With that trick and many others he was able gain control and once in control he was able to grow things in his own little plot of land._

 _Most which he chose to plant were fruits and berries or trees, all of them had the color red in honor of his friend the phoenix, the only thing which was not red was a small bush of white roses which were quite odd as they would change color on contact depending on the persons mood._

 _That was when Hans noticed something, the rose bush which in the morning had all white roses were now yellow. Feeling a little smug Hans creeped over quietly and looked over the flowers, moved the leaves and twigs till "Got you" said Hans as he grabbed Deer by her wings making her scream._

 _"You scared me" she whined as Hans placed her at the palm of his hand and said "Next time don't hide in a place which will give out your location" as he gestured to the roses which turned white again._

 _"Oh...forgot they do that" mused Deer before flying away, Hans followed till he heard some talking, at first he though it was Deer till he saw that she had left._

 _"Strange" though Hans as he looked around and found the source of the noise, it was coming from some forget me nots._

 _"Once there were two sister, they were reraly apart, till one day the eldest locked herself away, out of sight and out of reach, yet still the youngest hopes, for a reunion soon to come, when that day comes she so hopes, that they would build a snow man together"_

 _They said._

 _"Nice poem, but wonder what sisters its talking about" though Hans as he looked around the other flowers, wondering if they too could speak._

 _The next he chose a tulips and listened in._

 _"From the darkness we reach out, for the sunlight for us to greet, for it brings us hope and delight, for spring days will soon come"_

 _The tulips said,_

 _"So spring has come, its so hard to tell as spring is always here" though Hans as he picked another flower, this time a Iris and listened._

 _"3 years have passed, 3 years since he lost his beloved brother, his family might not care, but he does care a lot, never will he stop till his brother is returned home"_

 _"That remind me of my brother...is it him?" though Hans as he wondered if the Iris was speaking of his brother, if it was...3 years? He was gone for 3 years?_

 _"Poor Arthur, Primrose, they must be worried sick" though Hans as it was then that he decided it was time to go home._

* * *

"If it happened why don't I remember?"

"Because of your second encounter with Mara, somehow in her trapped mirror form she made her way to our home and attacked"

* * *

 _That night Hans went to the dinning hall for dinner, the hall itself was massive and stacked with a long rectangle table and chairs which would shrink or grow to accommodate the person and the amount of guest who went to dinner. At this hour usually Rhiannon would have joined in to have dinner and he hoped she did as he wanted to talk to her about going back home._

 _Pushing the massive doors open Hans noticed a strange quiet as the dinning room was always noisy at this time, opening the door he was greatly disturbed as he saw no creatures, but mirrors, they were all black and stacked on the chairs as if they were placed there._

 _Walking in Hans felt his hands get warm as his magic was reacting to whatever evil presence was in the room,_

 _"Keep it calm Hans, just like practice" though Hans as he pushed the magic back into the mental "crystal cage" as he walked to where Rhiannon's throne like seat was._

 _It was too occupied by a mirror, a very large one, the closer Hans got the more he noticed an evil presence as a kind of chill spread through his body._

 _Then all of a sudden he stopped, growing tense, then all of a sudden he turned around summoning wave of fire through his hand, there were many crashes as the mirrors which somehow got up and took humanoid forms to attack him._

 _Upon touching the flames the mirror forms shattered and turned to ashes, "What is this" though Hans as he back away from the ashes._

 _"So...the spoiled brat now has more magic to throw around now" he heard...that voice he knew..as he looked around.._

 _"No...guess spoiled brat does not fit you anymore...Phoenix...yess...that is your tittle now...I did see everything that happened...how touching was it that your friend was willing to give up its life for you" the voice continued,_

 _"I don't know how...but I will make sure that you never return again" threatened Hans as his hands sparked up in golden flames,_

 _"Still the same bravado, I don't know whether to admire your bravery or laugh at your foolishness" said Mara as the mirror in the throne took a humanoid form, standing up it walked over to Hans "Like my new form? I do not like it as I was forced to transfer my soul into a mirror, but not to worry soon I will have a new body"._

 _Keeping a defensive stance Hans looked at her then his surroundings as he noticed more mirrors took humanoid form and began to surround him,_

 _"Where is Rhiannon? Where are my friends? What did you do to them?" demanded Hans angrily,_

 _"They are right here among us" said Mara as she motioned to the mirrors, from the mirrors Hans for a moment could hear Rhiannon, Deers and the others crying for help._

 _"Let them go!" growled Hans,_

 _"Sorry, but I do not listen to lowly pheasants" said Mara before sending shards of mirrors at him, dodging them Hans turned and fire punched the mirror which tried to attack him then threw fire at the next mirror._

 _"I said again, let them go!" Hans demanded again,_

 _"Sorry...oh no I am not for the answer is no" said Mara before all the mirror broke into different pieces and began to swirl around, trapping Hans in a sort of vortex._

 _Looking Hans had to act quick, if his friends were trapped in the mirrors then he was dealing with a curse, so summoning his flames Hans concentrated fully as he mentally repeated his command which was to break the curse as the vortex grew closer then closer swallowing the flames as it began to mix._

 _Then all of a sudden there was a loud crash and a painful scream, the vortex and mirrors broke as they exploded and scattered everywhere, big shards, small ones, they went everywhere before disappearing, when they disappeared Rhiannon and the other magical creatures re-appeared as they were freed from the curse._

 _Hans shook as he too had shards of the mirror stuck unto his the skin of his arms, chest and even forehead,_

 _"This is not the end Phoenix, the next time we meet...I will make sure you will never rise again" Hans heard before he lost consciousness._

 _"Oh no" though Rhiannon as she ran over, the shards stuck on Hans began to work their evil power on him._

 _Placing both hands on him, one in his chest where his heart was the other in his forehead Rhiannon used her magic to get the shards out and reverse the damage done._

 _"Is he okay?" asked Deer worried,_

 _"Yes...but it is time" said Rhiannon sadly, she could sense the shards of the mirror, these were nothing but mere copies, the real one, the real mirror where Mara is trapped sent the copies to attack them using a spell, yet she did not do it alone...Mara had help...Rhiannon can sense it and also that where Mara was is somewhere in the ocean, traveling by boat._

 _"Time for what?" asked a dwarf,_

 _"For Hans to go home" said Rhiannon making the creatures gasp, but before they could protest Rhiannon said "He has to go home...Why it will be revealed later but his place is there now",_

 _"Among the filth and the abuser?" said a fae sticking his nose up in disgust,_

 _"Do not disobey me, he will go home now, no more questions asked, now bring the his bag with the sword, book and circlet" ordered Rhiannon, bowing down some creatures went to fetch it as they did Deer asked "Is Hans going to be okay?",_

 _"Yes, but I don't know...the shards got in deep...I removed them...but I am afraid some memories were forgotten" said Rhiannon,_

 _"No..don't say that" said Deer pleading,_

 _"Don't worry little Deer, even if he forgets he will find his own way here and when we does I will help him remember" said Rhiannon as she took out a small gold hand mirror which she hid in a pocket in her dress and a silver locket._

 _When the bag was presented Rhiannon placed the mirror on the bag then the locket on Hans neck saying "This is the most concrete future for you now Hans, if you make all the right choices then you will have a chance to gain true love and lifetime of happiness"._

 _End:_

* * *

 ** _Present:_**

There was silence as the visions left their minds, Hans, Primrose and Arthur stared as they processed what they saw. To Hans now everything made sense as he remembered everything. Finally everything made sense now that all the pieces were together. As for how the mirror got to Elsa, if Hans had to guess Stephen had something to do with it as he remembered the shards his brothers had.

Somehow some the shards were carried by the wind and arrived at Stephens hands who somehow managed to put it together as the mirrors reflective area was polished metal mostly so fixing it was no problem...unless Mara was smart enough to hide a back up mirror...and the why...it was the age old answer...greed and power...

"I apologize as it seemed that the mirror shards took your most recent memories...which were what happened during the 3 years...and it seems that when you forgot your magic went dormant till you started to remember" said Rhiannon,

"Why did he started to remember now and not all those years ago?" asked Arthur curious,

"The rune he got, the blue stone with the snow flake, you see sometimes runes grant wishes but other times they grant what you mostly need and what Hans needed was to reach Elsa and it seems that the similarity between the events in those years ago and what happened between Elsa and Hans triggered those forgotten memories" explained Rhiannon,

"Also I have to ask...is it true that the Sommerled is enchanted?" said Arthur hoping,

"Yes, it is, I enchanted it myself" said Rhiannon with a smile,

"I knew it! I was right!" said Arthur cheering happily,

"Okay okay, you are right...now settle down..." said Hans, usually this would have been a happy and even fun moment, but it was not as there was danger and a plot to stop, "Thank you for explaining your highness" Hans quickly said before Arthur could ask any more questions, as he bow down he added "Thank you for everything you have done as now I understand perfectly clear what I must do",

"Which is?" asked Rhiannon,

"I have to get to Elsa, Mara and Stephen must be stopped at all cost" said Hans then asked "Can you please send us to Arendelle or as close to there as possible?",

"Of course" said Rhiannon as she turned so her back was to them and gave a surpringly loud whistle, at first there was nothing but silence, till a loud roar could be heard as something big landed, making the ground shake. Looking the trio stared in surprised, Sven looked like he wanted to run away in fear.

"Ethne will take you there, but word of warning, watch the spines, he hates it when people touch it" said Rhiannon

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: There it is...now you all know the past and what happened, hopefully it should have answered all the questions you all had.**_

 _ **Now...to explain why the future changed and became so terrible well...what happened was pretty much like a story, all the factors need to be present in order to make things happen, so when Iduna killed Hans it set off a chain reaction as it eliminated one of the important factors and by doing that the events which needed to happen (the events of the movie) did not happen.**_

 _ **Elsa lost control, but it was Anna's fault and because Hans was not there the Duke got in charge of Arendelle, and also because Hans was not there to kill or try to kill Elsa she never stopped the blizzard in her grief of loosing her sister and because the blizzard was not stopped Anna never found Kristoff so she basically froze and because Anna did not get to Elsa there was never an act of true love and Elsa wound up falling into the water which not only did she drown, but she froze.**_

 _ **So in the end whether Hans was good or bad, he was needed there so the sisters would get a "happy ending".**_

 ** _In the story well...should explain...if Hans had not rescued Iduna he would have turned evil and the events of the movie would have happened_** ** _(Though he would have had different eye and hair color)_** ** _there would be a chance that he would be good if he managed to get to Corona, if Hans would have agreed to Mara's arrangement she would have trapped the Phoenix and forced its life magic unto Hans allowing him to live and again the events of the movie would have happened and it would have ended horrible later on because Mara would have succeeded in her plan, if Iduna would have taken the curse off the events of the story would be the same though Hans instead of being evil he would have been good and helped Anna and Elsa._**

 ** _Yes, a lot of futures...which Iduna did not bother to check, because if she had checked the moment that she arrived at the Dark Island she would have seen that there was more than one possible future._**

 ** _So speaking of Iduna, no she is not dead...or anything...but her fate will be revealed soon._**

 _ **Any way please leave a comment on what you think of it and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews. This chapter will show a bit more of what's going on with Elsa as the mirrors powers over her have increased quite much to the point it is alarming. Now the question remains is whether it is to late to save her or not..**

 **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done...**

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"I knew it! I was right!" said Arthur cheering happily,_

 _"Okay okay, you are right...now settle down..." said Hans, usually this would have been a happy and even fun moment, but it was not as there was danger and a plot to stop, "Thank you for explaining your highness" Hans quickly said before Arthur could ask any more questions, as he bow down he added "Thank you for everything you have done as now I understand perfectly clear what I must do",_

 _"Which is?" asked Rhiannon,_

 _"I have to get to Elsa, Mara and Stephen must be stopped at all cost" said Hans then asked "Can you please send us to Arendelle or as close to there as possible?",_

 _"Of course" said Rhiannon as she turned so her back was to them and gave a surpringly loud whistle, at first there was nothing but silence, till a loud roar could be heard as something big landed, making the ground shake. Looking the trio stared in surprised, Sven looked like he wanted to run away in fear._

 _"Ethne will take you there, but word of warning, watch the spines, he hates it when people touch it" said Rhiannon_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle Palace:**_

The blizzard grew worse as seconds and minutes ticked by, obscured nobody saw the palace slowly start to warp and change, blue ice grew dull and dark as gray and black began to take over, the graceful and beautiful forms began to bend as they took on a more disturbing and sharp appearance to fit either the one who controlled it or the one the one who was now in control.

Soft whimpers could be heard echoing through the halls which lead to the rooms of both Anna and Elsa, which were the only areas that had not been touched by the dark ice.

Cowering on a corner of the hallway Elsa hugged her knees close as she covered her ears, trying to block out the taunts and words which were coming from Mara the mirror,

"Leave me alone!" cried Elsa helplessly, Mara just laughed as her plight went unanswered.

Getting up Elsa paced around the hallway, before looking out the window hoping against all hope that Hans or Marshmallow, Olaf and Snowflake would return,

 _"They will never come back"_ said Mara,

"Shut up!" though Elsa as she turned,

 _"The snow men abandoned you and that prince of yours well...what do you expect from somebody of the Southern isle's?"_ said Mara,

"Hans is not like them" said Elsa defending Hans as she began to try and drown Mara out with memories, happy ones, most of which were of her childhood with Anna before the incident that forced them to be apart.

* * *

 _"Elsa, Elsa" cheered a 3 year old Anna as she ran over to her big sister and gave her a hug, almost knocking them both down in the process,_

 _"Anna" said Elsa with a little irritated smile, Anna just laughed at her and said "Do you want to build a snow man?", those words were magic as Elsa looked at her rather mischievously and nodded,_

 _"Yay!" cheered Anna before grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her._

 _"Come on! Come on!" said Anna while Elsa laughed, Anna always had so much energy and happiness, like a ball of sunshine really as she could make even the most sour person smile...well if you do not count the Duke of Weaseltown...opps..Weselton._

* * *

 _"Yay! chocolate!" both Elsa and Anna cheered as desert was brought to the table by the servants, a dish of all sorts of chocolate arranged into the form of mountains and forest was placed in the center of the table._

 _"It so beautiful" said Iduna,_

 _"Definitely the chocolatiers finest work so far" praised Agnarr as the work was not only edible but very pleasing to the eye, though it seemed that the edible part was what was important for Elsa and Anna as they immediately reached for the chocolate and started to devour it in handfuls._

 _"Girls, girls, manners please" said Agnarr exasperated, while Iduna laughed as she found the whole scene funny,_

 _"I blame you for this" said Agnarr sighting,_

 _"Oh hush, its not like you do not love chocolate yourself" said Iduna playfully._

* * *

 _"Catch me Elsa, Catch me" cheered Anna as she rode her little bike as fast as she could through the halls as she and Elsa raced,_

 _"Just you wait" said Elsa happily as she chased after her little sister in her own bike._

* * *

Such happy memories, which sadly they might never come back, "Anna, I am so sorry" cried Elsa "This is all my fault, what I would not give to turn back time and set things right". She knew it was a wish, a stupid wish which would never come true. Like the hope of breaking the curse, it was just false hope.

Then all of a sudden Elsa felt a hand on her head, for a moment she dismissed it as her imagination till it spoke,

"Elsa" she said, wait...its not possible...it cannot be...

Looking up Elsa's eyes widen as she saw it was Anna, she was right there just as before she was frozen with her lovely pale skin, her strawberry blond hair braided, her dress green and pleaded, it was her!, her dear sister,

"Anna?" asked Elsa not believing what she was seeing,

"Yes its me" said Anna with a smile, Elsa's eyes teared up before she hugged her sister, holding her close as she cried,

"Its okay Elsa, I am here, I have always been" said Anna happy as she held Elsa in an embrace.

"Anna, I am so sorry" cried Elsa as she hang unto Anna, afraid that if she let go she would disappear,

"I know Elsa and I have forgiven you" said Anna "But now its time for you to get up, you cannot let Mara win",

"But its no use Anna, I tried everything, there is just no way to beat her" said Elsa weeping,

"That is not true Elsa, Mara is strong, but she is not invincible" said Anna seriously "Forgiveness, compassion, friendship and love, those things are her greatest weakness Elsa, most of all you gave her the power to be strong, so you can take it away",

"How Anna? I am loosing the battle" said Elsa hopelessly,

"Then don't give up, if you do then she wins and the spell will never be broken" said Anna seriously,

"The spell cannot be broken Anna" said Elsa exasperated,

"Why not?" asked Anna,

"Because...Hans does not love me...like I do him" said Elsa softly,

"What makes you think he does not?" asked Anna,

"He has not told me" said Elsa, Anna smiled and said "Maybe its because like you he is unsure if you love him back", then pressed something unto Elsa's chest,

"Read it...it might surprise you" said Anna before she began to vanish.

"Wait, no...Anna" said Elsa as she tried to hang unto her sister, wanting to keep her sister with her longer, but to no avail as she vanished.

"See you soon Elsa" she heard Anna's voice say.

"Anna" said Elsa sadly before looking down at her arms to see what was what Anna gave her, much to her surprise it was the journal Hans had left by accident.

Placing her hand on the cover she traced it, she had read the first few pages, but never the rest out of respect as she did not want to pry into his private thoughts,

"Should I?" though Elsa unsure, but she wanted to see if Anna's was right, did Hans love her but like her she was unsure if the feelings were mutual?

Taking a deep breath she opened the book and flipped the pages towards the last entry he made.

* * *

 _Last night me and Elsa went dancing, I had dance here and there in the past, but this time it was very different. In truth did not wanted the night to end. Its strange really, I really don't know what love is really, I have an idea what some kinds of love is, but even though that...I know what I feel is true._

 _I am in love with Elsa, I love her more than a friend or just a crush, but does she feel the same way as me?_

 _A part of me wants to believe that she does, but I know not to delude myself with such thoughts, curse or not she is the queen of Arendelle, I am just a spare, she has riches and lands, while I have nothing to my name, once the curse is broken she can have whoever she wants. So why should she bother with me._

 _I wish to go over and tell her what I feel, but I don't want to risk what we already have. Which is quite shocking as I was willing to die for the Southern isle's but I am too scared to tell the one I love my feelings._

 _Maybe someday I will tell her, but not now, now does not seem like the right time. After all Arthur always said that the words "I love you" are the most wonderful yet dangerous words in the world._

 _On the other hand, maybe it would be easier if Elsa found this book and read this page..._

 _No...better not indulge that though._

* * *

Elsa looked at the page, reading and re-reading it over and over to make sure it was true.

He feels the same way that she feels about him...he loves her...its there in black and white.

Closing the journal she held it against her as she thanked Anna over and over as she knew what to do, she had to go out and get to the Southern isle's to find Hans and tell her how she feels.

Getting up she ran downstairs, pass all the dark ice and through the hall, with a mighty push of the doors she opened them and ran out towards the blizzard not knowing the plot which was against her.

Watching that the mirror smirked as her plan was working wonderfully, "All it takes is for hope to rise then when it falls...it falls down hard" though Mara as her Anna illusion had worked, now all she had to do is wait till Elsa ran into Stephen and her soldiers.

"Everything is falling into place" though Mara with glee "Soon I will have Elsa's frozen heart and the Phoenix will never rise again"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Violent winds and snow went pass as Hans, Primrose and Arthur hang unto Ethne, who was a dragon a huge 20 foot black dragon with some red marks on it, who was flying them to Arendelle or as close to Arendelle as possible as there was only so far it could go flying.

"If this was not a life or death situation I would have said this was the greatest day of my life" shouted Arthur as his voice was drowned out by the howling wind.

Sven just whined barked a bit as the whole ride was really uncomfortable for the reindeer who just wanted to be back on the ground as soon as possible.

"Why is this blizzard getting worse?" shouted Primrose,

"What?" asked Hans as he could not hear her,

"I said why is this blizzard getting worse?" shouted Primrose louder,

"No! I don't want a snow cone!" yelled Arthur as he misunderstood what Primrose said,

"That's not what I said! I said!-",

"MONSTER!" yelled Arthur loudly as he pointed down, sure enough they saw a rather hilarious fight between Marshmallow, Olaf, Snowflake and 3 of Hans and Arthurs brothers.

The battle itself was very one sided as the snow men were winning with Marshmallow using his massive size, Olaf his quick thinking and great aiming at throwing snow balls and Snowflake disorienting the brothers with its quickness and reflexes.

"That's not a monster! That's Marshmallow" said Hans before telling Ethne "Can you please land?".

It roared before slowly landing, with its wings flapping it disturbed the "battle" as both snowmen and brothers stopped and looked at the incredible and unbelievable sight.

For a moment there was silence before Olaf interrupted it by saying "Hans your back! See he was coming back after all",

"Yes Olaf, but now is not the time" said Hans urgently "How is Elsa? Is she okay?", the three snowmen looked uncomfortable before Marshmallow spoke "She was fine at first, but over time the mirrors influence over her started to return, her heart began to freeze again",

"Oh no" said Hans as he ran his hands through his face, this was his worst fears confirmed,

"Uh Hans...you know these snowmen?" said Richard rather uncomfortable as a few seconds ago Marshmallow was trying to stomp on him,

"Yes, they are my friends" Hans answered briskly as he glared at the trio before demanding "What are you three doing?!",

"We uhh...were going to rescue you three" said Henry sheepishly as it seemed that in the end neither Hans, Arthur, Primrose or Sven needed saving,

"Rescue us?" asked Arthur crossing his arms, he did not believe a word that came out of their brothers mouth,

"Yes, father has gone crazy! He is planning to march straight to Arendelle and kill the snow...I mean Elsa..." said Spencer,

"And you all suddenly decided to grow a conscious now?" said Primrose glaring at them,

"Look we know what we did in the past was wrong, but please you three have to believe us" begged Richard "If neither of you want to forgive us its fine, but please, let us help you save Elsa".

Primrose and Arthur looked at one another before looking at Hans and saying "What do you think?".

Hans remained silent as he though about it, on one hand he was skeptical but on the other if they were truthful then they could help them.

"Alright...I will give you the benefit of the doubt" said Hans deciding, Primrose and Arthur opened their mouths to complain, while Richard, Spencer and Henry looked relieved till Hans added as a warning as he summoned his flames

"But, I warn you, cross me and none of you will be spared" with that he put out the flames and turned to speak to Ethne leaving the trio of brothers terrified for it was obvious that if they mess up or betray Hans trust...there would be hell to pay.

"Hans...I stole this when my father was not watching" said Spencer after a while, Hans stopped and turned, grabbing the bag Spencer offered before rummaging through it, inside there was the sword of their grandfather and the gold hand mirror, the truth mirror.

"I figured both items might be useful" said Spencer.

Saying nothing Hans placed the mirror back on the bag and the sword he tied I around his waist before walking back to Ethne the dragon.

The duo exchanged words, though Hans did the talking while Ethne did gestures and such before nodding and flying away,

"We are on our own from here on" said Hans before adding "Do you three remember the way our father went?",

Nodding Richard, Spencer and Henry began to walk in a direction with Hans, Sven, Primrose and Arthur following them.

"This is going to be a long and very quiet walk" though Richard as he felt afraid of Hans and that was saying something as he was not a man who got easily scared, especially of his little brother whom he used to bully when young.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere nearby:**_

The group of soldiers walked, growing closer and closer to Arendelle despite the blizzard which pushed against them. Stephen walked ahead, not paying any attention to the deadly conditions or his soldiers who all were starting to have second thoughts on the whole attack while the remaining sons of Stephen pondered on how to stop their father from making one more fatal mistake.

Stephen ignored the soldiers or whatever one of his sons tried to speak to him as his mind was consumed with hatred, anger and resentment which had been bubbling in his mind for as long as he could remember such thoughts always got worse when he though of Hans.

In truth he never loved him as a son or anything, he always reminded him too much of his father and dead brother, never confirming or following orders.

It would have been so easy if things had gone according to plan, he had wanted to corrupt Hans, turn him into an evil villain in a sense so Daniel would be the hero, but somehow along the way his plan was derailed.

He was no fool, he knew Hans was Hans, not a changeling as he claimed he was, but he needed people to believe it to make it easier to get rid of him.

"To bad getting rid of him was so difficult" though Stephen as he remembered his past attempt.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Stephen glared at Hans as he was busy speaking to some soldiers about one thing or another, he was furious as Hans put a mayor dent on his plan to conquer Arendelle and it in itself the rest of the kingdoms._

 _Turning he went to the study where he asked the servants to bring in the bag Hans had with him when he re-appeared after 3 years of disappearance._

 _Entering his study Stephen closed and locked the door behind him before walking to the desk where Hans bag was laying, opening it Stephen rummage through the items inside, each one bringing rage to him._

 _The first was a book with a purple cover and a sun, opening it he saw it was the story of the princess of Corona. The front page was signed by both the princess and consort prince, "I hope you have an adventure wherever you go, but no matter how far it is you will always be welcome here; signed Rapunzel", "Hope you find your own story someday, maybe a princess to go along with it; signed Eugene"._

 _"So, it was your fault Corona annulled our trade contract" though Stephen angrily throwing the book away before reaching in and bringing out another item, this one terrified him to no end._

 _It was a golden circlet with rubies stuck to it._

 _"No!" though Stephen as he threw the circlet away and held his chest terrified as he looked at disbelief to the circlet, which belonged to his dead brother._

 _"I destroyed this! How could it be here!?" though Stephen before a terrifying though came to his head.._

 _What if Hans knew the truth? What if he came back to expose him and was just bidding his time?_

 _"I better not take chances" though Stephen as he turned to his desk, looking at a hidden compartment he took out items and books._

 _The books were dark and forbidden, full of magic which was meant for evil and curses, he had dabbled in it to get what he wanted, he used it to kill the Arendelle king and Queen by summoning a storm, so it would be easy to use it to destroy Hans without drawing any suspicion towards him._

 _"Let me see" though Stephen as he put on a pair of glasses and read "No, no, too bloody, too suspicious, ahhhh here we go"._

 _The curse he had chosen was not just one but several, he could not kill Hans in any way without drawing suspicion from Arthur or Primrose or any of the other people which had grown to like Hans. One curse would make the person as dumb as rocks, the next was to make the person act crazy and the last was to make the person as ugly as a wild animal._

 _"When I am done I will be rid of him and nobody will be the wiser" though Stephen with glee as he gathered the items to cast the spell._

 _Later that day he walked over to one of the bathrooms where he prepared a bath, a sinister one as he poured the bottle containing the curse unto the bath water turning it a sickly green and black color, even toads appeared before it turned back to clear and the toads turned to lemon slices to keep the victim from finding out the truth._

 _"Perfect" though Stephen as he turned and left quickly just before Hans arrived._

 _Walking down the hallway Stephen was pleased with his work as he entered the office and did a little paper work anticipating the screams of maids when they saw Hans as a wild animal._

 _Minutes, then hours ticked by, not a sound was to be heard, soon Stephen grew impatient and yelled at the servants to bring him Hans. Terrified the servants obeyed, no more than 2 minutes passed before Hans walked into the office._

 _"You wanted to see me father?" he asked respectfully as he bow down, Stephen glared as he walked over and inspected Hans, he quickly noticed Hans hair was quite damp which meant he had taken a bath, but it did not explain why he was still the same._

 _"Hans, when you took a bath which room did you use?" asked Stephen, Hans looked at him quite puzzled as it was a rather unusual question before saying "The one down the hall, that had the lemon slices on the water"._

 _Stephen grew angry, he did use the water, but the curses had not affected him, turning he growled "Go, get out of my sight, you stupid boy", there was no need to tell Hans twice as he immediately ran out the room without another say._

 _When gone Stephen burst out of the room and ran to the bathroom. Arriving there Stephen moved the water around a bit, muttering a spell to lift the disguise away from the cursed he had placed, but much to his shock, the water did not change, somehow Hans was not only immune but he broke the curse._

 _This did not sit well with Stephen as he though of how could such a thing be possible, then that was when he spotted it.._

 _Right under the water was a bright red feather, "No...It cannot be" though Stephen in terror as he reached for the feather, which light up in golden flames before he could even touch it._

 _"The Phoenix" though Stephen as he back away._

* * *

That was just the first of many, all resulting in failures, all in vain to keep Stephens secrets, as time passed it added more anger, terror and made him paranoid. Hans being the Phoenix meant only one thing, destruction for him and a failure for his plans.

"No, this will end now! I will destroy the irritating queen Elsa, give her heart to Mara and then there will be nothing left in our way to conquer the world" though Stephen confident.

Even more when at the horizon he saw a figure approaching, he smirked "Time to put the plan into action"

* * *

 _ **Nearby:**_

The blizzard subsided a bit for some unknown reason as Elsa made her way through the ocean, the fog did not allow her to se much, but she could get around easier.

Suddenly she stopped as she noticed a figure at the distance, as it got closer Elsa recognized the coat, which was similar to what Hans wore,

"Hans?" asked Elsa, for a moment she felt her heart skip a beat as she though it was him, till she saw it was not him, it was Stephen and he was not alone, he brought a small army with him.

She back away as they pointed their arrows at her,

"Hello Snow queen, Hans sends his regards" said Stephen with a grin before he fired an arrow to Elsa.

She immediately sent her ice to create a barrier, only much to her shock, nothing happened, the arrow scratched her shoulder, holding it Elsa screamed in pain.

"What's wrong Snow queen? Not so powerful now" said Stephen with a grin as he drew his sword and advanced to Elsa,

"Stay away!" warned Elsa throwing ice or trying to but it fizzled and vanished before it hit the ground.

"No magic? Too bad" said Stephen then added "Oh by the way, Hans wanted to give you this back as he though it was too much of trash to throw away" as he threw at her something, catching it she saw it was the ice ring Hans had given her.

Had he? But Hans wrote that he loved her; Was it all a lie? Did they do something to Hans? She did not know and it terrified her as she did not know what to do.

 _"Need any help?"_ she heard Mara speak in her mind,

"No..no..I am fine" though Elsa with a panic,

 _"Don't be stupid, you need help, I can offer it to you"_ said Mara soothingly,

"No, I don't want anything from you!" though Elsa angrily,

 _"You have no choice"_ said Mara before Elsa screamed as she dodged the sword but it scrapped her side, then Stephen kicked her down and held her.

" _Elsa say yes! NOW OR YOU DIE!"_ ordered Mara, Elsa struggled to free herself, she never wanted to submit, but at this point she had no choice.

"Yes!" yelled Elsa..

Those words were small, but changed everything...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Deleted extra scene:**

 **This scene was somewhat based on the song Belle, in it stars Elsa who arriving to the Southern Isle's goes to investigate why Arthur had not kept his promise about either sending Hans or he himself coming back. Of course at first she had no idea who Arthur was and well, grows more than irritated and disappointed to find out that the "Destined one" is part of the Royal family. (She had a very bad experience with Daniel) Also was skeptical and angry as it seemed there was no evidence of a 13th brother even exists.**

 **Originally I wanted to put it to show Elsa's side and how her isolation affected her social skills, but deleted it because it revealed a little too much too soon.**

 **So, here it is:**

 _ **Southern isle's:**_

Snow started to gently fall all around as Elsa arrived to the main island of the Southern isle's where the large palace which the royal family resided on. Entering it Elsa looked around, careful to hide herself behind a large coat, winter dress and bonnet to hide her hair, the only clue of her even being the "Snow Queen" was her eyes, which were like two icy pools.

Walking through the town she found it was no different from her own little kingdom...before the frost...people walked around the market doing their shopping, working, anything that they had to do.

Stopping at the first vendor she found she stared at the man as he was busy cleaning a fish, her mouth opening and closing as she found she could not make the words come out of her mouth.

Noticing her the man stopped and asked rather irritated "Can I help you?",

"No...no...never mind" said Elsa as she quickly left, scolding herself as she did.

She could not just walk up and say "Hi, I need information of the Royal family, you see I ran into one of the prince's who stole something from me and I demanded either he or his younger brother to come back, but he did neither, so will you please tell me who the youngest son is", no no its a terrible idea, she said that or anything suspicious she will have guards chasing after her in no time.

"A prince of the Southern isle's, why out of all the things the "Destined one" could be he had to be that? Why couldn't he be a prince of another land or a simple commoner, anything? But no, he had to be a prince of the Southern isle's" though Elsa irritated as she walked through the market, keeping a large distance from her and anybody else in an effort to avoid contact.

She had experience with the Southern Isle's prince's or at least one of them, Prince Daniel was it? Yes that was his name.

Elsa scoffed disgusted as she remembered the time he and his father came for a visit once, the worst day of her life as Daniel not only cornered her, but tried to kiss her several times, how she did not froze him into an ice pillar then and there she had no idea.

"Wish I had though, ugh, what a pig he was, bet his brother is no different than he" though Elsa in revulsion as she stopped at the entrance of the Southern Isle's palace which had two guards standing outside of the gates.

"Alright that's where he lives, but no way to access it without getting caught" though Elsa analyzing her situation, part of her wondered if she could use her queenly status to grant her access, but knew it would not be a good idea as it would alert Arthur, plus she did not wanted to speak or run into the insufferable Prince Daniel and his father.

"Better check the library" Elsa wisely decided as she turned and headed back to town, looking through the stores she entered the small and rather run down library of the Southern Isle's.

It was quite sad to see the dilapidation of the library, the place was small and cramp as it was full of old shelves stuffed and crammed with books, those who were not stuffed in shelves were stacked in neat piles all around while dust had collected on top of them, nearby an elderly man was busy trying to dust the place to keep it clean.

"Poor man" though Elsa with pity as she walked pass unnoticed and began to rummage through the books, usually the royal family always had a book, autobiography so to speak, which tells info on all of the family members.

"History of the Southern isle's, The kings secrets, The tale of 12 princes.." Elsa re read that tittle, 12? that was not right, Arthur had claimed that he had 12 brothers so shouldn't it be 13 prince's instead of 12?

"Unless Arthur lied" though Elsa darkly as she took those books and brought them to a rather run down and uncomfortable looking couch where she sat down and began to read them.

The books contained info, but she was sure most of it was exaggerated to suit fit the person, frankly the only info she believed to be somewhat accurate was that of Arthur.

 _"Prince Arthur Christian Westergaar of the Southern Isle's, an accomplish merchant who had opened up trade is all parts of the world, bringing many goods and glory to the family name. His main home is in the Southern isle's palace where he spends his free time with his brothers and parents. Enjoys fencing, reading, intellectual talks and horse back ridding. Often described as loyal, honest and hard working"_

"Honest? I don't think so" though Elsa angrily as she shut the book as there was no mention of the 13th prince before reading the other books, they too like the last ones had no mention of Arthurs fabled younger brother so at this point Elsa was convinced that Arthur had lied to her and that Pappy the troll might had made a huge mistake for there was no way that Daniel would be the "destined one" as she doubts that he would love anybody other than himself.

"And if Daniel is somehow the "Destined one" then I am doomed, for there is no way that he could break the curse" though Elsa grimly as she closed the last book. Just as she did she heard the door of the library open.

"Hello Hans, up so early?" she heard, curious she got up and moved some books from the shelve allowing her to see who the librarian was talking to,

"Hello to you too Christ and yes, I am distributing firewood and cloaks" said the young man whom Elsa guessed was named Hans, he stood behind the counter holding an arm full of cloaks and on his back he carried chopped firewood, he was dressed in winter pants and cloak which were similar to the ones she saw the guards wearing, but a different color as it had a hue of green which made his auburn hair stand out.

"Yes thank you, you are a life saver, its getting chillier in here by the second" said the librarian Christ in relief as he took one cloak while Hans took off the large basket he was carrying on his back and began to take out some firewood to give to Christ.

"Strange weather we are having" said Hans as he set the wood aside,

"Its more than strange, its supernatural, who ever heard of it snowing in the middle of summer" complained Christ "If you ask me, I'd say we are curse",

"Have you been talking to my brother?" said Hans as he looked a little annoyed, Elsa's guess was that he was a logical thinker, not a great believer of magic or anything like that.

"I am serious, its the only explanation which is logical" said Christ seriously,

"Christ there is always a logical explanation for everything, even to why snow is falling in the middle of June" said Hans,

"Oh really? Named one" said Christ,

"Climate changes, I read it happens every century or so" said Hans,

"You really are not a believer in the magical or supernatural forces" said Christ crossing his arms,

"Sorry, but I am too educated to believe in such things" said Hans honestly "The only way I am to believe such things exist if I see them with my own two eyes",

"That's very sad, your whole family believes, but you do not" said Christ,

"Times change and we have to change with it, besides everything has a logical explanation, like how so many days at sea and exposure to alcohol made sailor think they saw mermaids or how fairies are all just tricks of the eye" said Hans as he picked back up the basket and cloaks before saying "Well I would love to stay and continue this discussion, but I have more deliveries to attend".

Turning he went to leave before stopping and asking "Can I borrow a book?",

"Sure, which one?" asked Christ,

"The girl in the tower" said Hans,

"That one? but you read it twice" said Christ astonished then added playfully "I though you'd find it too fantastic",

"Its actually my favorite; I like the scenes with the sword fight, the magic hair and the mystery of the lost princess" said Hans then added with a smile "My favorite part is when the thief meets the lost princess, but he does not discover that its her till chapter 3",

"Ah" said Christ as he turned and rummaged through the shelves before pulling out a small book with a golden sun in the cover, placing that on Hans bag he said "If you like it so much then its yours",

"But sir" said Hans surprised,

"I insists and I will not be happy till you accept" said Christ stubbornly,

"okay, thank you, thank you very much" said Hans before leaving to continue his deliveries.

"What a nice boy" said Christ as he turned to go back to dusting before he noticed Elsa,

"Hello young miss, can I help you?" he asked friendly taking back Elsa.

Walking out from behind the shelves Elsa rang her hands nervously as she tried to maintain calm so her power would not act up, "I uhh...I...I came to inquire some...information" said Elsa,

"Info? Sure, ask away and I will answer to my best abilities" said Christ in a friendly manner,

"Well, I just came to town, its the first time I am here" said Elsa lying and trying to go with it without it sounding too suspicious "I heard this place was a monarchy and I wanted to know more about it",

"Ah yes, we are a kingdom ruled by that, the rulers are King Stephen and Queen Valhalla" said Christ,

"You sound like you do not like them so much" Elsa pointed out,

"To be honest no, I do not, frankly I wonder how could such a ruler as Stephen even be son or related to our last ruler King Hans Westergaar the third, now he was a fine ruler" said Christ sadly,

"What happened to him?" asked Elsa softly,

"He died in his sleep, nobody knows how as he was a very healthy person" said Christ then sighted and added "Stephen succeeded him as his twin brother too died the same way at the same night",

"That is rather strange" said Elsa raising an eyebrow,

"Yes and well...if you ask me" Christ said before looking around and whispering "I'd say the two were murdered, but do not repeat or say that I said that",

"Don't worry, I will not tell a soul" said Elsa with a small smile before asking playing dumb "What about the children? Assuming they have any",

"Yes, they have 13 children" said Christ,

"13?" asked Elsa faking to be shock, yet at the same time not, to her it was very irresponsible for a ruling family to have so many children as it presented itself as a financial burden also why have so many if sometimes just having one child in itself was a handful.

"Every newcomer reacts the same way when they hear that" said Christ "But yes, they do have 13 children, Hans, Arthur, Louis, Christian, Richard, Erik, Spencer, Henry, Andrew, Jacob, George, Francis and Daniel"

Elsa's frozen heart almost stopped beating then and there when she heard Daniels name mention last, was he the youngest Arthur was talking about? Swallowing thickly Elsa asked "Who is the youngest?" and she dreaded the answer,

"Prince Hans is the youngest" said Christ with a smile,

"But, you said Hans name first so I assumed" said Elsa feeling relieved to hear that Daniel was not the youngest,

"I am sorry, I was just mentioning their names in random order, but the reason I said Hans name first is because he is the towns favorite" said Christ "Such a nice boy, which is quite surprising because other than Arthur, the rest of the princes well...umm...Id' rather not say" said Christ,

"So this Hans, how is he? I mean I read books but there is no mention of him, its almost like he does not exist" said Elsa,

"Sadly to his family he does not" said Chirst as he shook his head sadly "What a shame it is indeed, I have a cousin who works at the palace, she often tells me of how he is treated",

"I bet its good, I mean, he is a prince" said Elsa,

"I wish that was the case, but you could not be more wrong" said Christ sighting "I should not say, but, he is treated more like he was flake rather than an actual person, his brothers gang up on him all the time, his mother does not care, his father...his father has tried to kill him several times",

"He what?" asked Elsa shocked, she could not believe that a father would do that,

Christ nodded and continued "Stephen had always been a very cold and hard man, but for some reason his hatred is especially reserved for Hans for whatever reason we do not know, we just do not know why he or his family hates Hans so much to the point they wish his death, true he is rather strange, with his appearance and way of being...but he is such a nice young man, hard working and smart, none of the towns folk wish him ill",

"That is very sad" said Elsa softly as she remembered what Arthur said in their last encounter, about how he could not leave his brother alone and about how his brother had been through enough with his family as she felt a bit guilty for threatening Arthur even if she did it so he would take her seriously.

"Yes it is" said Christ.

"And by strange, what do you mean by that?" asked Elsa as she grew curious,

"Well, main part is that he does not act like his family, always respectful, cordial and friendly with an open hand and heart, my guess its probably because Arthur raised him and not his father, which I thank God for that" said Christ "His looks also make him strange",

"How could looks make somebody strange?" asked Elsa curious, even though she knew what he meant as she considered her own looks strange, being albino and all,

"His family is full of gingers, blue eyes, brown eyes, blonds and the occasional brunet and black hair, but never had I seen auburn hair which is such a deep red and green eyes that look like they belong to a vibrant green forest" said Christ.

"That makes my search easier" though Elsa, if he looked like that then it meant he stood out quite a lot, then her mind turned to that man who came into the shop, who just so happened to be named Hans...and also had such auburn hair and green eyes...

"Christ, if I were to, want to meet him...where would I be more likely to find him?" asked Elsa,

"You just saw him miss" said Christ gesturing at the door,

"He was that young man?" asked Elsa surprised,

"Yes" said Christ "Maybe if you hurry you can catch him if you want to ask anything", nodding her thanks Elsa left the store, happy with her answer. Arthur was not a liar as he did have a younger brother named Hans, now the hard part started which was that she had to figure out how to get him to come to Arendelle on his own free will.

That in her mind would be close to impossible as she could not just go up and tell him what happened, it would leave a bad impression, she could not kidnap him either as then he would be going against his will.

"How will I do this?" though Elsa as she walked outside, following Hans from a distance as she tried to figure out a solution to that problem.

Then all of a sudden there was yells, turning she saw Arthur running over to Hans, he seemed quite spooked and angry,

"What's wrong?" she heard Hans asked Arthur when he arrived,

"What's wrong? Don't act dumb! I asked you to stay in the palace at all time!" scolded Arthur at him,

"Arthur, I just wanted to help" complained Hans as Arthur grabbed him by his forearm and began to drag him back to the palace, Elsa followed as she wondered if Hans knew what had his brother done,

"I don't care, I don't want you outside of the palace, its not safe" said Arthur,

"What are you talking about?" said Hans confused,

"So, he does not know what is going on" though Elsa as she followed from a distance to make sure she was not noticed,

"Just do as I say Hans" yelled Arthur,

"Arthur what is wrong!? You have been acting crazy since you got back from your trip" said Hans firmly yet with a strong voice.

Arthur stopped as he seemed to falter, his anger left as sorrow replaced his face before hugging Hans and holding him close, "You know I love you brother don't you? That I would do anything to keep you safe",

"Arthur, your worrying me" said Hans worried as he held his brother, he began to wonder if his brother's mental health was deteriorating "You need to see somebody about this",

"No..no...I am sorry, I must be scaring you...but you got to listen to me...promise me that you will not leave the palace, for now" said Arthur as he let go and held Hans by his shoulders firmly,

"But Arthur" began Hans,

"Promise me" said Arthur again as he stared at Hans seriously, sighting Hans said "Alright", Arthur sighted in relief before he and Hans returned to the safety of palace.

Watching the scene Elsa felt sorrow, the bond between them was so strong, it seemed as though they were more father and son rather than brother to brother. She hated having to do this, to separate two who were so close, but it was needed...she needed Hans in order to fix the mess she made..

"Don't worry Anna, soon you will be free again, I promise you that baby sister" though Elsa as she left for she had to prepare for Hans arrival as she knew he would at some point.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: 00...Elsa said yes...now what will happen? Well I know what and I can tell you its not going to be pretty.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews. Okay..this is not the longest chapter...but its a very powerful one in my opinion as it will show just how bad things got...plus Hans finally stands up to his father.**_

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"Need any help?" she heard Mara speak in her mind,_

 _"No..no..I am fine" though Elsa with a panic,_

 _"Don't be stupid, you need help, I can offer it to you" said Mara soothingly,_

 _"No, I don't want anything from you!" though Elsa angrily,_

 _"You have no choice" said Mara before Elsa screamed as she dodged the sword but it scrapped her side, then Stephen kicked her down and held her._

 _"Elsa say yes! NOW OR YOU DIE!" ordered Mara, Elsa struggled to free herself, she never wanted to submit, but at this point she had no choice._

 _"Yes!" yelled Elsa.._

 _Those words were small, but changed everything..._

* * *

 ** _Somewhere near Arendelle:_**

The blizzard stopped, it was so sudden that it was creepy as a fog settled all around. Walking pass the fog was Arthur, Primrose, Sven, Spencer, Richard, Henry and Hans, all of them were on high alert as they were sure that they would come upon the army soon.

"They should be up ahead" said Richard pointing,

"It better be" though Hans in anger, this whole situation had brought out more anger out of him than anything else he had experience, so much so he was having some trouble controlling his fire magic as it was raising his body temperature quite considerably.

"Keep yourself calm" though Hans "Do not need to waist more energy than needed or to melt the ice we are standing on" as he pushed the fire magic into the cage, though it was harder this time because of all the time he had not used his magic.

Soon up ahead they came upon a disturbing sight, ice black ice, it was all around, soldiers were frozen inside or partially inside of said ice shards, weapons thrown around and broken, signs of struggle.

"Oh God" said Arthur as the group ran over to attend to them,

"Don't touch it!" yelled Hans stopping them half way, the group looked at him confused as he walked closer to the ice, placing his hands on it he felt his fire magic react to it. The magic of the ice had been corrupted with powerful dark magic, if Arthur, Primrose, Olaf, Marshmallow, Sven or Snowflake touched the ice they would have been trapped too.

"Mara" though Hans as he was sure she was the culprit of this before concentrating his own fire magic unto the ice, commanding it to break the evil and free the ones which were held captive by it.

It worked as the flames seeped into the ice, cracking it before it burst into tiny pieces freeing the soldiers, his brothers and father who all gasped and coughed as they lay on the ground.

"What happened?!" demanded Hans as he crossed his arms, the soldiers and brothers all jumped and back away from Hans, they remained silent for they feared retribution from him and with him being revealed to be a Phoenix there was no telling what he could do to them with the fire magic.

"Your ice queen did this" he heard, turning he saw it was Stephen who spoke,

"Stephen" growled Hans in anger as he faced the person whom was supposedly his"Father",

"You mean father, as I am your father" said Stephen cockily,

"I know what a real father and family is Stephen...You were never my father Stephen and after this I am free to call you whatever I like" growled Hans crossing his arms defiantly as he remembered his time in Corona, Arthur and King Frederic were more his fathers than Stephen ever was,

"Oh do tell me, what would you call me changeling" said Stephen,

"My name is Hans and for you, I will call you Stephen or should I say murderer" growled Hans pointing at Stephen, startling him a bit,

"Murderer? Of what?" laughed Stephen while the soldiers, brothers, snowmen and reindeer stared between them, hearing the exchange,

"Of your father, your brother, attempted murder of me, cursing my brothers and many others" said Hans then added in a matter of fact tone "How many did you kill? How many lives did you destroy Stephen just to get what you wanted? Too many to count or remember perhaps?".

The brothers and soldiers stared with wide eyes, those were very dangerous accusations Hans was making against Stephen who was not only his father, but the king, such boldness would only meet with punishment as nobody would dare to accuse any ruler of such things.

Stephens eyes started to burn as he growled "How dare you",

"NO HOW DARE YOU! YOU WHO TOOK AWAY LIVES! YOU WHO WERE WILLING TO DESTROY NOT ONLY OTHERS BUT YOUR OWN FAMILY! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" growled Hans "YOUR THE MONSTER! THE WOLF HIDDING IN SHEEPS CLOTHING!",

"Shut up or I will-",

"Or you will what? You cannot do anything to me anymore Stephen and by the name of God I will not allow you to hurt anybody else" said Hans,

"You cannot accuse or punish me! You have no proof or power to do so!" growled Stephen then he glared at the soldiers "I am the king! What I say goes! While you are the 13th in line! I am above you! I can snap my fingers and have my soldiers kill you!".

Silence grew again, Hans stared, his green eyes glowing with a fire just waiting to be released and Stephen with anger and rage none had ever seen before. This was a battle of will and there was no telling what will happen as the tension rose.

The soldiers were torn between listening to Stephen and their fear of what Hans aka the Phoenix could do while the brothers and snowmen did not know whether to intervene or not before things got ugly.

"You are right" said Hans as he breathed "As Prince Hans Westergaar the 13th in line for the throne I do not have the power to accuse, judge you or punish you", for a moment Stephen smiled as he was sure he won, while the Soldiers sighted in relief and the brothers looked confused.

"But" said Hans making them grow tense again "As Phoenix of the Southern isle's I have such power, so I will give you a warning, surrender Stephen, step down from the throne, it will not only spare you of death, but all of us from suffering the truth".

Eyes went wide open, jaws dropped in shocked, nobody could believe that Hans had done such a thing. Everybody knew that by going against the king it meant war and if said person happened to be his son it meant a challenge for power which would only be resolved by fighting to the death.

"Brother you do not mean that" said Richard as he walked over and tried to grab Hans arm to pull him away, only to back away when Hans glared at him and said "Stay out of my way Richard, I do not want to hurt you in the process".

"Let him, see how he will cry when father deals with him" said Daniel arrogantly,

"Did somebody ask for your opinion?" said Hans as he turned his angry glare at Daniel, who just stuck up his nose and looked away.

"Arthur, Primrose, stop him, get some sense into him" said Spencer to Arthur and Primrose as he was afraid of what Stephen would do to Hans for going against him, Arthur shook his head no and said "Let Hans be, it needs to be done" Primrose nodded in agreement with what Arthur said.

Meanwhile Stephen grew angrier, holding out his sword he charged yelling in anger, Hans dodged as he knew Stephen would charge first,

"You spoiled selfish",

"Sorry, but like I told Mara, both terms have been overused" said Hans as he dodged every swing,

"You will not take what is mine" yelled Stephen,

"It was never yours to begin with" said Hans in a matter of fact, Stephen yelled as he swung the sword down, Hans reached and grabbed the sword between his hands.

Silence reigned again as father and son stared at one another, eye to eye, green clashing with brown, for a moment Hans wished that he could see something even a small scrap inside of Stephen that would tell him that he was human, but there was nothing, not even a light.

Gripping the blade blood ran through Hans hand as the blade dug into the palm of his hand before concentrating the flames around the blade, melting it to uselessness.

"You you" said Stephen still mad with power and delusions of winning as he held the useless sword hilt, Hans shook his head as he reached into the bag and took out the mirror and said "You showed everybody what I truly was...and all I wonder now is...what you truly are...".

Holding up the mirror's reflective surface to Stephen Hans said "I want you to show me...to show everybody...the truth about everything, the past, the deeds...who or what you are...no stone still be left unturned".

As soon as those words were spoken the mirror began to glow, the power it used was so great it began to shake as it carried out its orders. Stephen began to yell, soldiers and brothers both stared in horror as Stephens body began to decompose and waste away till it was nothing but a skeleton,

"A Draugr" said Arthur then added in horror "No...its...its" Stephens body melted away completely, leaving nothing behind, soon from that nothing rose something far worse and more evil than anything that they could ever imagine.

"A shadow demon" said Hans shocked, for he knew that Stephen was evil, but he could never had imagined that Stephen would have been so evil to the point that he would turn into such an horrible thing.

Then for a moment it was as if time stopped. Memories began to enter their mind, showing the truth about everything and like Hans said...no stone was left unturned...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Black ice spread as Elsa slowly made her way back to the Arendelle palace, her walking was even paced, her moves mechanical, her eyes stared off into the distance as ice tears fell, landing on the ground with a soft twinkle noise.

Hans betrayed her, was all that she could think off, he tricked her into thinking there was love only so that he could send an ambush to kill her, it was all planned out and she was so stupid that she believed it. The very though made her frozen heart crack from heart break as she felt like a fool for even believing that there was love and that the spell would be broken.

Then all of a sudden a laugh broke her thoughts and her sorrow, the laugh, it was not a happy laugh, but a low and very evil laugh before saying _"So much for true love"_

Elsa pay no mind as she continued her walk and arrived to Arendelle, all around the town slowly began to cover itself with black ice that overtook everything in its path, it was an awful sight, but Elsa found she did not care anymore.

Entering the palace she went pass a couple of hallways and up the stairs to the room where the evil mirror was kept.

Reaching for the mirror Elsa hesitated a bit, _"Don't fight it, embrace it, if you cannot be loved then be feared"_ said Mara from the mirror. With a shaky hand the tarp was pulled off, the mirror shinning as a horrible face was in the mirror, it reminded her a bit of her mothers, but much more distorted.

 _"There there, no need to cry, no need to feel"_ cooed Mara as she began to radiate with evil power as she fed on Elsa's unhappiness and misery.

Elsa continued to stare, as she did her eyes slowly glazed over as her heart and mind froze, she found herself not feeling anymore and even her frozen tears stopped.

 _"Time for you to meet the real snow queen"_ said Mara _"Take me to your throne room Elsa, it is time we get to know one another"_

Obeying her command Elsa took the mirror in her arms and carried it off, it was such a large and heavy mirror, yet surprisingly Elsa was able to carry it quite easily as if it weight nothing more than a feather.

Walking down the stairs and halls to the throne room black ice began to spread all around as it did Elsa slowly began to freeze, she could hear voices calling out to her even a faint one which reminded her of her sister, but she ignored it.

Arriving at the throne room Elsa stopped, awaiting for order,

 _"Place me on the throne Elsa"_ instructed Mara.

All she had to do was say the word and Elsa did what she was told, walking over to the throne, which had once been her fathers she placed the mirror on the seat of the throne very carefully before backing away.

As she did she watched as white and black snow and shards of ice began to gather around the mirror before piling and shaping to form a long yet elegant woman entirely made out of ice.

She looked so much like Elsa and her mother Iduna but unlike Elsa and Iduna she was cold and sharp, her body was blue and her hair was short up do white with a sharp crown of ice, her dress was cut very low and had slits on her side, her neck was long and her eyes showed what was in her heart...nothing.

Sitting down on the throne the woman smiled before she looked at Elsa. With her long, sharp hands she gestured Elsa to come closer, obeying Elsa mechanically walked over before falling to her knees and placing her head on the woman's lap as if a child looking for comfort.

"Don't worry my dear, Aunt Mara is here, with me here you will never be lonely again" the woman said as she ran a hand through Elsa's hair in a comforting gesture, as she did Elsa grew more paler, her hair turned white and her nails turning blue along with her lips.

"I don't want to be lonely aunt Mara" said Elsa as she wrapped her arms around Mara,

"Good, but in order for that you have to do one thing" said Mara, Elsa turned to look at her, her eyes were now two balls of white,

"You must give me your frozen heart" said Mara smiling before gently kissing Elsa's forehead, pulling back she looked to see that Elsa grew more paler and ridged as she froze even more as she hopefully forgot everything with her kiss, her mother, her father, her sister and especially that annoying Phoenix prince.

"Yes, I will give you my frozen heart" said Elsa mechanically, smiling at that the Mara showed her sharp dagger teeth.

Now it was not time for Mara could sense that Elsa's heart was still warm, but soon very soon it would turn into nothing but a chunk of ice for her to devour. Now all she has to do is to make sure that the useless prince would not be able to reach Elsa in time, luckily she could trust Stephen to take care of him for her and if he does not then there is always Kristoff to do the job.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: oh no...Mara has Elsa under her control now...will it be too late to save her and Arendelle? Double oh no...Hans challenged Stephen and Stephen became something...evil...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews. This chapter...will Hans make it in time? Will Mara win? 00..**

 **Any way, please enjoy and remember to review when done...**

* * *

 _On the last chapter:_

 _"I don't want to be lonely aunt Mara" said Elsa as she wrapped her arms around Mara,_

 _"Good, but in order for that you have to do one thing" said Mara, Elsa turned to look at her, her eyes were now two balls of white,_

 _"You must give me your frozen heart" said Mara smiling before gently kissing Elsa's forehead, pulling back she looked to see that Elsa grew more paler and ridged as she froze even more as she hopefully forgot everything with her kiss, her mother, her father, her sister and especially that annoying Phoenix prince._

 _"Yes, I will give you my frozen heart" said Elsa mechanically, smiling at that the Mara showed her sharp dagger teeth._

 _Now it was not time for Mara could sense that Elsa's heart was still warm, but soon very soon it would turn into nothing but a chunk of ice for her to devour. Now all she has to do is to make sure that the useless prince would not be able to reach Elsa in time, luckily she could trust Stephen to take care of him for her and if he does not then there is always Kristoff to do the job.._

* * *

 _An island surrounded by many smaller islands stood in silence, abandoned with just animals for inhabitants._

 _A single drop of fire fell from the sky, where it came from it was unknown but regardless of its origens it fell._

 _Upon touching the ground the grass caught on fire which spread, destroying and killing everythingnin its path till the island was nothing but barren rock, but soon..from the destruction...rose life._

 _Hidden among the ashes was but a single red egg, said egg burst into gold and red flames as it hatched revealing a beautiful bird of red, gold feathers and piercing green eyes._

 _Over night the bird grew into adult hood before spreading its wings and flying away in a flight of golden flames._

 _Around the island the bird went, whatever the gold flame touched was retored and healed till soon the island was a green paradise teaming with life and beauty._

 _From then on the bird was known as the Phoenix the symbol of destruction, cleansing and re-birth._

* * *

 _M_ _any years passed and in that island soon rose a kingdom, it was large and fair, the people were very happy as they were ruled by a beloved king and queen who ruled over them with goodness, justice and fairness._

 _Sadly after many years of hapiness a dark cloud fell over the kingdom, evil darkness surounded the island, destroying lives and killing the innocent. No way could it be stopped as whatever man made defences were useless against combating the enemy._

 _Then the king had an idea, he had heard of the Phoenix bird and its power, so he set out to find the Phoenix to bring it to the island for help._

 _Finding the bird had not been an easy task for the king went through many great sufferings to the point that at the end of it he lay on the ground in a mysterious island, slowly dying._

 _As if by miracle the Phoenix bird appeared before the king who beseeched it to help his people._

 _Touched by the kings sacrifice for his people the Phoenix did more than asked, merging with the king the two became one, saving the kings life. No_

 _With the power of the Phoenix the king challanged the darkness and triumph over it, securing his kingdom and his peoples safety._

 _Years passed after that and the Phoenix stayed in the island, sometimes merging with worthy rulers other times not, it became the protector of the islands, judging, punishing evil or saving and healing the innocent._

 _All was well, till one day..._

* * *

 _The Phoenix lay resting in the tower of the Southern isle palace. It home for many centuries._

 _Despite that it was a bird it was kept in the most finest conditions money could by, its nest was build on top of a golden table, it drank and ate the finest foods on bowls on gold, the tower itself was adorned quite expensively and it had an open balcony where it could come and go as it pleased while in the throne room it had a perch of gold next to the king where it would sit and stare, sometimes help decide on important matters._

 _Spreading its large wings it flapped a bit before preening its feathers, soon it heard the door._

 _Turning its head it watched as king Hans the third enter the room,_

 _"Hello old friend" the aging king greeted with a smile as he took out a sweet roll and offered it to the Phoenix who was more than happy to take the treat._

 _Eating it with great appetite it finished the roll in second before making peep sounds and chattering a bit, smiling the old king ran his hand through the bird, both he and the bird had a deep understanding, so much so he always understood what it was saying._

 _Soon the moment was interupted by yelling, into the room came the two prince's, Stephen and Lykke came running in, well..more like Lykke ran in with Stephen chasing him._

 _"Boys! Boys!" yelled the aging king as he stopped Stephen while Lykke ran behind him._

 _"Give me the circlet! Its mine as I am the oldest!" shouted Stephen,_

 _"I would if I could, but I was chosen by the Phoenix so I will be king" said Lykke, in truth he had no desire to rule, but since he was chosen he decided to make due with what he got._

 _"Then bird brain made a mistake" snapped Stephen,_

 _"Stephen! Respect the Phoenix for it is our protector, without it our family would have not been able to keep our thrones or the island safe for as long as we have" scolded the aging king._

 _"Just you wait father!" growled Stephen before storming off, leaving the agung king, Lykke and the phoenix worried._

* * *

 _Bubbles and gagging were heard as Stephen stood next to a tub, his hands extended down as he held Lykke under the water._

 _Lykke struggled and fought as he tried to free himself from his brothers grasp,_

 _"You will not take what is mine! Its my crown! My throne! I am the oldest!" shouted Stephen as he held Lykkes head down till the prince stopped struggeling and just lay there, unmoving._

 _Smirking Stephen snatched the circlet away from Lykkes head before smashing it against the ground repetitively, bending the mtsl and destroying the rubies._

 _When satisfied Stephen left the room before throwing the circlet out the window, in his mind he thiugh he got away with it, but he had not as a pair of green eyes had watched his deeds._

* * *

 _Standing over the bed Stephen smiled at his father who writhe in agony,_

 _"My son, how could you? Have I not loved you enough?" the aging king gasped and gagged,_

 _"Love is for the weak father" said Stephen "Once you are gone I will rule this kingdom as it should have been ruled since the very begining, with absolute power, people will bow and obey me and only me, they will be the very floor I step on as I am held up high in the sky as the very sun itself",_

 _"Then I will depart this world sadly, for I have failed to raise you and for I know that your wants will bring you nothing but unhapiness" said the aging king sadly._

 _"What do you know of happiness father? It is but a mere myth, much like kindness and goodness" said Stephen,_

 _"Then you never lived at all" said the king before he took his last breath, once he did Stephen left, proud of his accomplishment. Not knowing or seeing the Phoenix, who with a heavy heart and mind turned and left flying out of the castle with sword in claw, never to be seen again as deemed the island too corrupted to save and promising itself it would never merge with another Westergaar or human again._

 _Till now..._

* * *

 _ **Ocean near Arendelle:**_

Silence gathered on the area as the images left their minds, there was shock and disgust among the soldiers at the very though of having served a murderor king, anger among the brothers who now see their father for who or what he was, Daniel was outraged as in his mind his father was the greatest, while Hans was hurt, especially with what he was going to reveal next.

"You died Stephen, not sure how, but you did...my guess the shard necklaces did more than just make my brothers more negative...you were feeding off of their lives...that was why your body never decomposed was it?" said Hans,

"Father?" said Richard shocked as he hoped that it was not true...that their father was not that cruel or evil...

Stephen said nothing at first till a minute passed,he chuckled before saying "Guess the truth is out...and now Phoenix...we battle"

The challenge was uttered, the true form was known, Hans stared dangerously, sword in hand while Stephen or what was once Stephen stared back with an equally dangerous stare while its dark shadow form shifted and changed.

Anybody who knew better could have guessed that this confrontation would have come soon, over the years changes had happened and now they were clashing.

Once the proud ruler, had become a tyrant, a tyrant became a draugr and a draugr became a shadow demon.

His son the prince, who had turned from a beast to a humble man and from a humble man to a Phoenix.

The soldiers, the brothers, the snow men all stared as they kept their distance, it had gone too far for intervention, now this could only be resolved between Stephen and Hans.

But in the end only one would rise the victor and they prayed that it would be Hans for they could not deny or ignore the evil which Stephen is as they stared at his repulsive shadow form which morphed between what could be human and what could be a monster.

Stephen yelled as he charged, Hans dodged, drawing out his sword he brought it down, slicing shadow demon Stephens arm off.

He growled in pain as his shadow arm grew back then chuckled "Hans...you always wanted this..planned for this...once I am dead you can easily take the throne and power",

"No, I do not planned for this" said Hans only to dodge as Stephen attacked, his body grew large till it towered well over Hans,

"Tell me father, why did you kill your father and brother? Did they not love you?" said Hans,

"Love makes you weak" sneered Stephen as he slapped Hans away making him slide against the ice before stopping a couple of good feet away.

Arthur moved to intervene, but Richard stopped him and said "We cannot, if we do, by royal law Hans looses", Arthur cursed as he knew it was true before his eyes widen and shouted "Hans! Shadow demons are still ghosts! Destroy what is keeping Stephen here and he will go away!",

Daniel turned and shouted "You are cheating!",

"No I am not! There is nothing against saying some advice" snapped Arthur to Daniel who glared back dangerously but remained silent,

"Thank you for shutting him up Arthur" said Richard before the attention was turned back to the battle.

Getting up Hans ran, grabbing his discarded sword, before slashing Stephen away who yelled, Hans knew he had to be careful, if he uses too much of the fire he will end up melting the ice and they would fall into the icy sea.

"I wish I smothered you when I had the chance" said Stephen,

"Good thing you made that mistake" sneered Hans as he slashed again, this time his leg.

The two dealt plenty of blows through the battle, most were very cringe worthy as blood and some kind of black slime began to coat the icy floor.

Falling to his knees Hans panted a bit, beating a shadow demon was harder than it seemed for their power came from feeding on not only the lives of others but also the misery, misfortune and everything else which was negative around them. Because of that it made Stephen very powerful for he had fed quite constantly on a supply which seemed never ending.

"What is keeping him here?" though Hans as he looked around for anything that could serve as the link that kept Stephen in the world of the living, for it was the only hope he had of defeating Stephen, true he could in a sense "cremate" Stephen but that would serve as a temporary fix as eventually Stephen would regenerate.

No, best find the thing which keeps Stephen in the world of the living and destroy it to sever his link between the world of the living and dead.

Soon his eyes noticed something, a couple of hundred feet away where Stephen first transformed was a crown, Stephens crown, it lay on the ground untouched and surprisingly intact as it was the only thing which did not break or change when Stephen transformed into his true form.

For a second Hans wondered why, but as soon as he did he smiled as he realized the answer and a plan formulated in his head.

Getting up Hans turned and charged at Stephen this time, reacting quickly Stephen slammed his hand down pinning Hans on the ground,

"Oh wouldn't Mara love to see this, see you struggle like a worm in a fish hook" taunted Stephen,

"Then I guess you did not learn anything from Mara" said Hans as he fired up, slashing through Stephens hand and arm, the only difference is that the arm did not regenerate as quickly as before.

Holding his stump up Stephen yelled in pain, seeing he was free Hans quickly got up and jumped, digging the sword deep into Stephen.

Stephen yelled as he struggled, the flames surrounding, burned and consumed him, Hans back away as the ice began to melt, turning he ran, picking up Stephens discarded crown and one more item as the ice cracked and broke under them.

Stephen yelled at the never ending fire as the ice broke and he fell into the water, reaching out he clawed at the ice trying to pull himself up to no avail as he sank under the icy waters till he was nowhere in sight.

Soldiers, brothers and snow men now moved, the challenge was over and Hans emerged as the victor.

Walking closer to them Daniel stared shocked at the defeat of his father before anger took over and yelled "Execute him! He has committed treason by murdering our father the king!".

The brothers opened their mouths to protest, but the soldiers were ahead of them "We do not follow Stephens orders nor yours, the challenge was completed and Hans is the victor and by the accordance of the ancient law Hans is king now".

King, the words entered their minds and soon afterwards fright as Richard, Erik, Andrew, Christian, Jacob, George, Francis, Spencer, Louis, Henry and even Daniel looked at Hans who was currently holding and looking at Stephens crown with a smirk in his face.

Hans was king by law, that meant he could do whatever he wanted, the very though made the brothers pale as they remembered how they treated Hans in the past.

"Would he punish us for our wrong doings?" they all though in fear. If Hans wanted to punish them he was right in doing so, they have been terrible to him...to everybody they encountered, in a way they were no better than their father...and with his power...they could not even begin to imagen what kind of punishment Hans would give to them.

"I do not know about my brothers but I am going to start begging for mercy right now" though Louis before Richard stepped forward as it seemed that he too had the same idea and spoke "Hans we-", they stopped when Hans fired up, melting and destroying the crown, a shout was heard as what kept Stephen in the world of the living was destroyed.

Letting out a sight Hans said "It does not belong to me, challenge or not the right to rule is yours Richard as you are the heir".

The brothers all stared in shock, while Primrose and Arthur grew proud, even a little smug, the best revenge as Hans proved the brothers they were wrong about him.

"But Hans" began Richard,

"No buts, Stephen killed, hurt and destroyed to get a crown which was not rightfully his...I am not like him...I do not take what is not rightfully mine to have" said Hans as he held out the second item, it was the ice ring Elsa had given him "This is what is rightfully mine" with that he placed it back on his ring finger before looking over it.

Upon closer inspection he found something was terribly wrong, the ring which had once been bright icy blue was now turning gray,

"Does anybody know where Elsa went?" asked Hans in a worried tone,

"She went that way, towards Arendelle" said Louis as he pointed,

"Good, we do not have a moment to loose" said Hans as he immediately took off in that direction, the soldiers looked at Richard, he turned and ordered "Why is everybody standing around? Go, we have to help!",

"I don't have to help that changeling!" snarled Daniel, Primrose glared before marching over, the next thing they knew she grabbed Daniel by his ear and began to drag him away with him screaming and yelling.

Stifling the giggles and laughs the group followed Hans further into the fog and closer to Arendelle.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Sitting in a throne Mara sighted happily as she played a bit with her regained ice powers, nearby Elsa sat on the ground, moving pieces which looked like a puzzle, her mind blank and solely focused on the task which was given to her by Mara.

Which was putting the puzzle together so it spelled the word eternity.

Seeing her try and fail brought joy and satisfaction to Mara, if Elsa were to spell it correctly then she would be free, but she knows Elsa will fail at the task as her mind was slowly shutting down because of the cold, though she liked to give her victims false hope, made things more entertaining.

"Keep trying, remember, spell eternity" said Mara as if she was cooing to a child, Elsa merely nodded, laughing Mara though "If only Iduna could see this now, oh how devastated she would be, one daughter is close to death while the other is helplessly frozen".

No sooner than she though that she gagged, holding unto her abdomen, a crack was heard before a terrible pain spread through her body making her shriek loudly in pain.

Gasping and huffing Mara slowly got up and walked to her mirror only to be horrified when she saw that the mirror cracked even further, some pieces even fell to the ground uselessly before turning to ash upon contact with the ground.

"No" growled Mara angrily before waving her hand over the mirror and chanted

 _"Mirror mirror I command,"_

 _"Show me what is and yet to be"_

 _"I command you show me the Phoenix"_

 _"May his fate be revealed to me"_

Mist appeared inside the mirror before it changed and formed till she was looking at an image.

A group of soldiers were making their way to the palace, all of them were lead by Hans who somehow not only survived but also defeated Stephen, when the image left Mara shrieked in anger as she raised her fist but stopped herself as she remembered that if the mirror was destroyed she too would be destroyed.

"I have to stop them, they cannot get to Elsa before I consume her heart" though Mara before she closed her eyes, her mind reaching out to Kristoff as she hoped he would be able to stop or at least slow Hans down.

After all, the Phoenix would not dare to hurt an innocent.

* * *

 _ **The town of Arendelle:**_

Arriving to town the soldier, brothers, Snow men and reindeer all stared in horror at what Arendelle was becoming. The once beautiful snowy streets were slowly being wrapped by black ice which grew spikes all around, the shops and buildings were also encased with that ice as it seemed to be taking over everything and even spreading out into the sea as they noticed how the ice on the shore was slowly turning black.

"Its spreading, at this rate it might end up in other kingdoms soon" said Arthur worried,

"This was what Rhiannon spoke about..." said Hans worried "She spoke about Mara wanting to control other kingdoms, she must be using the ice to start and if she succeddes then who knows what chaos she will bring",

"Then we better stop her before she succeeds" said Richard while Henry and Spencer were busy dragging a bound and gagged Daniel,

"Are you sure we have to bring him along? We could just dump him somewhere...in the ocean" said Henry, the last was a whisper before he shut up when he saw everybody glaring at him,

"It was just a suggestion" said Henry innocently as Hans rolled his eyes and stepped towards Arendelle, once he did the ice reacted by rising up, creating a barrier that kept everybody out but Hans in.

"Hans!" yelled Arthur as he and the others ran to the wall only to back away when spikes came out of it.

"Those do not look friendly at all" said Olaf,

"This is not Elsa's doing...I fear that we may already be too late" said Marshmallow,

"Don't say that, its never to late" said Olaf as he covered Snowflake ears...or where he thinks they are...because he does not want the little one to hear such dire things.

"Olaf is right, we cannot loose hope" said Arthur before shouting "Hans! You go on ahead! We will try to find another way to the palace!",

"Alright! Be careful!" Hans shouted back before he turned and looked straight towards the path that lead to Arendelle palace.

This made him fear, if Mara separated them then it meant that she had something planned and whatever it was it certainly was not good.

With sword in hand he made his way to the palace, the closer he got the colder it was, there was fog which grew thicker obscuring his sight.

"Run Hans!" he heard from behind him, it sounded like Anna.

Turning he looked behind to see a figure coming his way, with a weapon in hand.

Heading Anna's warning Hans took off running, the figure behind him seemed to run after him as he could hear the foot steps growing faster and faster.

Not slowing down Hans ran, nearly slipping twice on ice and countlessly tripping over things which were obscured by the fog, finally the fog seemed to fade away till it was all clear and visible again.

Slowing down Hans turned, holding out his sword which he in the mids of the chase had forgotten that he had in the first place as he faced the figure which was chasing him.

The figure wore a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy dark crimson collar, a blue patch on the right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around the waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, olive mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. His brown eyes darkened with anger as his grip tightened around the sharp ice pick ax he was carrying before pointing it at him, uttering a silent challenge.

Hans took a step ready to attack if needed, only to beraly dodge when the person charged at him to attack, the result of it was a broken stone bench which made Hans cringe as it could have been him. True his magic healed him on the way, but he was still hurting and sore from fighting Stephen.

"Hans don't" he heard, looking he saw Anna, she was frailer than before, her skin had turned fully blue with frosty patches,

"Please, don't hurt Kristoff" she said,

"Its not me who wants to hurt him, its he who wants to hurt me" said Hans before flinching as he lifted his sword, clashing it with Kristoff's axe,

"Please Hans, he is a victim and..." Anna looked down and said "I love him, just like you love Elsa".

Those were the magic words as Hans understood, but it placed him in a difficult situation as he did not know how to free Kristoff from Mara's influence.

Kristoff then pushed before slashing Hans arm, gripping his arm Hans hissed as the injury burned, it was not a hot burn, it was more like an ice burn, as if it was soo cold that it burned and unlike his other injuries, this one did not heal and if it was healing, it was very slowly.

Moving quickly Hans dodged the axe over and over as he scanned Kristoff for anything which could be out of the ordinary, as he dodged another time he took notice the mysterious symbols on the blade of the pick axe Kristoff had, was it where the influence was coming from it?

"Must be it" decided Hans as there was nothing else.

Bringing the axe down Hans grabbed it, wincing as the blade cut and ice burned his hand.

Concentrating Hans summoned his flames which surrounded the blade, it cracked slowly breaking, Kristoff yelled as he tried to pull it away making the pick axe dig further into Hans hand, but he held unto it till the blade burst into pieces.

Dropping to his knees Kristoff began to scream in pain as he held unto his head before falling to his side and thrashing about as if he was a having a seizure.

Going to the mountain mans side Hans held unto him, trying to keep him still so he would not hurt himself in the process.

After a minute or so Kristoff grew still and just lay there,

"Did I kill him?" though Hans worried before looking up to see Anna, she walked over and lay down next to Kristoff,

"I am sorry, I did not know it would do this" said Hans worried,

"No, its not your fault and its Mara's, her influence over Kristoff has been terrible" said Anna softly before gasping as she now was turning fully to ice.

"Anna" said Hans as he reached to help,

"No, you go and save my sister from Mara" said Anna firmly then added as she placed her hand on Kristoffs hand "I will stay and watch over Kristoff"

Nodding Hans got up and walked away, making his way to one of the many entrances of the palace.

Getting close to the entrance of the kitchen Hans back away when black ice spikes rose from the ground covering the door, not letting Hans in. Backing away Hans went to check all the other entrances, each one like the first had spikes covering them.

"There has to be another way in" though Hans before spotting a window, pressing it he winced as the cold seeped into his hands before backing away, taking his blood stained gloves and coat before wrapping it around his arm and hand before making and fist and slamming it against the window breaking it.

Acting quick Hans climbed in as the frost gathered to block his entrance.

Climbing in quickly Hans landed on his back and lay there on the cold floor for a bit, he was starting to feel exhausted as using his magic drained him quite so.

"Focus Hans! Its no time to lay around" though Hans scolding himself as he got up and unwrapped his arms, putting his coat back on and started to wall.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Arendelle palace:**_

How much had it all changed, true the walls were ice before but they were no longer icy blue and beautiful, but black as night and distorted, there was also this cold sensation that clung ontu you..like an evil presense trying to scare you away. Ignoring it Hans continued on his path, looking for Elsa.

"Elsa its me! I am back..." Hans called as he hoped that she had not frozen to the point she would not answer as he walked around the palace, looking for Elsa.

As time passed Hans became scared as the more he looked the more desperate he became as he could not find Elsa anywhere.

After checking all the rooms he finally reached the throne room, touching the door handle he hissed and let go of it as the cold bore into his injured hands, this was the coldest room, also it was frozen shut.

"Like that will stop me" though Hans as he turned and ran back to one of the many living rooms, taking a hot pocker and ran back to the door before using it to hit the door open. Because the ice made the door weaker it easily shattered against the force allowing Hans to enter. What he saw sent fear into his heart.

The room, like many others was distorted by the dark ice, it covered the walls, floor, ceiling even the decorations of the room, but his full attention was on Elsa.

She was laying on the ground next to a puzzle of sorts, she was ridged, her normally pale yet lovely skin was blue, her hair was as white and frosty as snow, her eyes were the worst of all, they were white as if she was gone.

"No!" Yelled Hans as he ran over and went to her side, sitting down next to her he placed his hands on her, wincing at the cold before ignoring it as he brought her body into his arms and began to call out to her "Elsa, its me Hans, wake up! Please wake up! I beg of you!"

A laugh sounded, a cold cruel laugh before a voice which was far too familiar to him said "This is a spell you won't be able to break boy...her heart is frozen solid, she is mine now and no power in this or any world will break it",

Ignoring, instead he focused on Elsa "Please Elsa...don't go",

"Its no use, such power you don't possese, your nothing but a mere selfish evil man...accept this fate...i know that she has" Mara continued as she walked over slowly yet elegantly as she savored her moment of triumph.

"Shut up Mara!" snapped Hans as for a moment he glared at Mara from behind before looking back at Elsa.

She was so cold and fragile, he could hardly tell that she was alive as she did not seemed to be breathing. Holding her close Hans felt his eyes began to fill with tears "Elsa...I am sorry...I am so sorry...please...come back...come back to me" he closed his eyes and let the tears fall "I should have been faster...I should have gone back sooner...please forgive this foolish man...I love you" as he lowered his head and pressed his lips unto Elsa's cold ones.

It was hard to admit ones faults, everybody knows that, but if you truly loved somebody then you will admit your faults and try to make them right. Hans admitted that he made many mistakes in his life, but this one he wishes he could take back...even if it meant forfitting his life for her.

Sadly he could not, his magic had limits and Elsa was far to gone because of the curse, but at least he could give her all of his love...it was the least she deserved...

 _ **To be continued..**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: So sad...give me a sec...leaves to cry...sorry sorry..hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one..**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors note: Thank you all again for all of the reviews. I am very sad to say that this will be the final chapter of the Raspberry bush...sniff sniff...sorry...its just that..I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.**_

 _ **I thank the two guest reviews, whoever you both are, I also thank yubima-chan. I want to especially thank dragonsandimaginations for not only reading and reviewing, but also the pm's which we exchanged and all the discussions, words will never be enough to express my gratitude.**_

 _ **You all rock!**_

 _ **SO please enjoy the final chapter of Raspberry bush and please leave a review at the end.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle throne room:**_

Sobbing, that was all that could be said.

Hans held Elsa's cold body as he sobbed in grief for loosing the one he so loved.

Mara just stared, if she had a heart, even if it was small, she would have cried at the heart breaking scene before her, but she did not have a heart and if she once did it was long since gone, so she just stared, feeling satisfaction as her plan for revenge had come together.

Then all of a sudden Hans froze a little as he felt Elsas hand gently place itself on his arm making him stop, at first he scolded himself, thinking he was just imagining it till he got a good look at Elsa..she was crying too...

As her tears spilled her eyes went from dull white to the blue eyes he knew, her skin turned from ice blue to pale again and her hair went platnuim blond, but what was most important of all was that Elsa was back..she was back!

"Elsa" said Hans in amezement,

"Hans, you came back" said Elsa, squeezing his arm, as if afraid that he was a trick of her mind that would vanish,

"I am sorry Elsa...I promise..I will never leave your side ever again" said Hans, that will be a promise he will never break.

Elsa listened before wrapping her arms around him in a hug, crying into his chest, they stayed there, holding one another. There was no need speak for actions spoke about the love the two had.

Appearing next to them Anna smiled as she had began to thaw before sitting down next to the puzzle, placing her hands on the pieces she moved them around till they finally spelled the words "Eternity".

Once the word was spelled Elsa was free, even if Mara could find a way to freeze her heart again, she would be unable to.

"Elsa I-" began Hans,

"No Hans" interrupted Elsa as she weep "It is I who should say sorry...I fell for Mara's trap, she tried to-",

Before Elsa could finish a horrifying screech filled the room, so strong it actually broke and cracked the ice, looking at the throne they saw Mara, her icy form began to distort as she felt anger and rage.

"How dare you break my enchantment!" She shrieked in anger loudly as she summoned an ice shards all around "Nobody defeats me! You will both die here and now!"

With a loud shriek she sent the shards at them, reacting quickly Elsa pushed herself and Hans out of the way, just barely making it as the shards managed to cut her back a bit.

"Elsa" said Hans as he checked her,

"Don't worry, its just a scratch" said Elsa quickly through the pain, though she quickly became worried as she looked at Hans, he looked tired and pale, his coat was stained with blood and his hands were cut and bleeding. But before Elsa could say anything they were forced to dodged again another shower of spikes before hiding behind a pillar which brought protection to them.

"Hans your bleeding" said Elsa quickly after that as she took and held his hands,

"Its just a minor" said Hans wincing in pain when she placed her cold hands on his injured ones "I will heal".

Elsa said nothing as rage entered her mind,

"Elsa, calm down" said Hans softly "We need to break the mirror and we cannot do that with anger clouding your judgment",

"Break the mirror? Its impossible" said Elsa with wide eyes,

"Yes, we break it and Mara will be gone forever" said Hans,

"But its impossible" complained Elsa when Mara came around the pillar and shot ice at them. Reacting Hans turned so Elsa was in front of him and his back towards Mara, shielding Elsa. The ice burned and cut when it made contact with his back, fresh blood spilled on the ground as Hans felt his legs began to shake even his eye sight blurred from both pain, exhaustion and blood loss.

"Hans!" yelled Elsa as she pulled him, helping him up and run, closing the doors Elsa locked and froze it, hoping to buy them some time.

Turning she lay him against the wall as she panicked, she could tell he was not in the best condition, heck he was not in any condition to fight Mara, even to a certain point she began to wonder whether Mara had planned for this to happen.

"Elsa" said Hans as he groaned,

"Don't Hans, just save your breath" said Elsa as she was frantic,

"No Elsa, Mara has to be stopped...I have a plan" said Hans between breaths,

"But Mara" began Elsa,

"Is not invincible" said Hans interrupting as he took her hand into his "Trust me".

Elsa nodded to that as they closed their hands.

* * *

Mara growled as she stared at the door, what started as what she though would be nothing but child's play had quickly evolved into quite a nuisance, her spell had been broken, Elsa was free and it was all that Phoenix prince faults!

"When I get my hands on him I will strangle him in front of Elsa, force her to watch as the person she loves dies in front of her" though Mara angrily, she knew Hans, just like everything it had a limit, Hans whether Phoenix or not he had his limit and he had reached it now, any magic he did from this point on he would end up hurting him.

He was defenseless against her...and that was how Mara liked it.

"I am going to enjoy this" though Mara as she summoned her magic and blasted the doors open before walking over, looking she smirked as she saw Hans trying to get up and limp a way.

For a moment she began to fantasies the best and most entertaining way to kill him, drowning sounded like a pleasant idea as she walked over, taking her sweet time as she enjoyed the desperation before throwing ice at Hans feet making him trip and fall face first.

His face contorted in pain as he tried to crawl away only for Mara to walk over, she raised her foot and slammed it down on his leg, a loud snap was heard signaling something broke before Hans began to scream at the intense pain.

"You could have avoided all of this" said Mara nonchalant as she stood above him "But no, you chose to play the hero, to be good and now here you are, in pain and soon you will be closed to death".

Hans breathed deeply and heavily not answering her, groaning when she continued to dig her heel into his broken leg.

"Tell me now, how does it feel to know that you were so close, that you had everything right at your finger tips only to be taken away" said Mara cooing evily, Hans snorted a laugh before saying in a shaky voice "I don't know, you tell me".

Mara glared as she raised her hand, gathering ice, but just before she could complete it she heard,

"MARA!", growling Mara turned around before her face turned pale, standing next to the throne where her mirror was kept was Elsa, in her hand she held a particular snow ball that glowed from within of unreleased golden magic fire.

Elsa looked in anger and shouted "You will not take another life ever again!" as she raised her hand and brought the snowball down unto the mirror,

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mara as she ran to try and stop Elsa, but it was too late.

As soon as the snowball hit the mirror it burst and golden fire surrounded the mirror before seeping into it and breaking it further.

Mara screamed as the mirror broke completely and the pieces fell to the ground, she fell to the ground and scooped them up to no avail as the pieces turned to ashes.

Elsa ran pass Mara and fell to Hans side worried,

"Yo horrible brats! Damn you! Damn you all! I hate you! I hate you!" yelled Mara angrily as her ice body began to break and fall to pieces all around before they melted, soon there was no trace of Mara left. It was as if she never existed.

Both Elsa and Hans sighting in relief, the plan worked, Mara was gone, never to come back again.

"Did you meant what you said?" Elsa asked all of a sudden as she looked at Hans, he smiled and said lovingly "Every word".

Elsa smiled back before pulling him into a hug and kiss before saying "I love you too and now the curse is broken",

"Yes, I love you too" said Hans wincing in pain,

"Come, I have to do something" said Elsa as she stood up and helped Hans up to his feet and walk to the main balcony of the palace, the one which looked out to Arendelle.

Arriving Hans frowned a little as they stepped unto the balcony and saw that Arendelle was still frozen. In truth Hans had though that the ice would have vanished once the curse was broken, but looking at Elsa she just smiled before moving her hands, concentrating.

As she moved them up slowly the snow began to vanish and rise, the winds and storm calmed, the ice left, the clouds were gone then with a final movement it was all gone leavong behind lush green, sunshine and flowers.

"Love...love was the key to thawing winter...to everything" said Elsa happily.

"You did it Hans!" They heard after a while, looking they saw it was Hans brothers, Olaf, Marshmellow and Snowflake as they were standing bellow the balcony on the entrance of Arendelle palace.

" See I knew there would be a happy ending" said Olaf happily as he, Marshmallow and Snowflake began to melt, "And now we are leaving..." said Marshmallow, though he was happy as his queen was safe.

Elsa laughed a little "Oh hang on" with a move of her hand she restored Olaf, Marshmallow and Snowflake before making clouds of snow appear on their heads which would make sure that they would never melt.

"Our own winter flurries! Now we can stay!" said Olaf happily as Snowflake nodded happily,

"It will be an honor to continue serving you my queen" said Marshmallow bowing down to Elsa then turned to Hans and said "Even if you proved yourself I will still keep an eye on you",

"I am fine with that" said Hans chuckling,

"Come on, we got one more thing to do" said Elsa as she took his hand and helped him walk to the locked room.

Placing her hand on the door Elsa hesitated in worry,

"Don't worry it will be fine" promised Hans, nodding Elsa pushed the doors open.

Inside they saw people, real people, not frozen, they were fine and well as if they never were frozen in the first place, upon looking at them the people hesitated at Elsa's presence, they were happy that the curse had been lifted, but were afraid to approach Elsa.

"It will be okay, give them time" said Hans,

"Elsa! Elsa!" They heard, turning they saw a ginger hair girl wearing a green dress, it was Anna.

Looking Elsa teared up before she let go of Hans, almost making him fall to the ground, and ran over hugging her closely, she though that she would never see her Anna alive and well again.

Composing himself Hans limped over, smiling at the sight of both sisters being reunited. Stopping for a moment Anna smiled and reached for Hans, he smiled back and gave her a hand only to be pulled into the hug.

"Thank you" she whispered before letting go,

"Anna?" they heard, looking they saw it was Kristoff, standing behind them, for a moment Hans grew tense as he though he had come to attack,

"Kristoff!" said Anna as she ran over, hugging and kissing Kristoff who held her close, pulling away Elsa walked over and said

"I want to apologize...I was..angry...jealous...selfish...I wanted to keep my sister close, but instead I hurt her and you, will you please forgive me and accept my blessings for your marriage?",

"Elsa you mean" said Anna, her eyes wide, Elsa nodded yes,

"Yes, of course we do Elsa" said Kristoff "If you and...sorry what's your name?",

"Hans" said Hans,

"Right...Forgive me for my actions" said Kristoff,

"Its fine, no harm was done" said Hans,

"I forgive you and I welcome you to the family with open arms Kristoff" said Elsa,

"Please, no more hugging...I don't think I can take anymore" said Hans whining, but soon regretted it when his brothers barged in and began to hug him, hold him and fuss about him while Elsa was trying to stop them.

"So, when is the wedding?" said Olaf after a while.

* * *

 _ **A month later in Arendelle:**_

Arendelle was decorated in flowers, moss and ribbons, the gates of the palace were open as people from all around went into the palace to attend the public wedding of Anna and Kristoff.

It was a very untraditional wedding as Anna walked over to the gazebo in the garden where Kristoff was waiting dressed in a black and white suit, behind him was a priest and troll, both who would bless their union.

Walking over Anna looked beautiful in a wedding dress of white which was decked out in glowing multi colored crystals, her train was short and she held a bouquet of beautiful flowers and some moss.

Gracefully she walked over to Kristoff and they joined hands,

"They make a lovely couple" whispered Hans to Elsa as they stood nearby while the priest gave his blessing then the troll went to through the rights to bless the couple.

Anna and Kristoff wanted to get married soon, but they kept withholding the date till just recently, Hans guess was that they wanted to wait till he and Elsa fully recovered from their ordeal with Mara so that they could fully enjoy the wedding. For Elsa it was quick as she had some scratches and minor wounds, while for Hans it took almost a 2 weeks to recover, plus a 3 one as when his leg was healed he had walk with a limp for sometime.

"They do" said Elsa "I am glad that they are happy" as Kristoff and Anna recited their vows, pledging their love to one another before sealing it with a kiss.

The crowd erupted in cheers and joy as the two made their way down the isle and lead the party into the castle where the reception was held, the banquet consisted of sweets...a lot of sweets...and for desert there was ice cream.

It made for a very interesting party as almost all of the guest ended up being high on sugar.

Especially the Corona royal family who came to attend the wedding, their daughter Rapunzel ended up dancing around all day and night, while her husband Eugene ended up speaking non stop about his adventures as the "Infamous, Handsome, Brave and Rugged Flynn Rider". Anna found his stories hilarious, though Elsa was not amused about some stories...particularly the one about the stolen crown.. and Hans was happy to see the family, especially since he finally got to clearly see how Rapunzel and Eugene looked like.

"Were they exactly how you though they looked?" asked Elsa,

"If I am honest I always though Rapunzel would be a blond as Eugene always called her blondie, though Eugene is exactly how I though he would look like" answered Hans.

"These guys should come by more often, their hilarious" said Anna laughing as she clung unto Kristoff who was not doing so well.

"I think they had enough of the chocolate cherry liquor fondue" whispered Elsa, Hans nodded in agreement as they decided to remove that from the banquet before more damage was done.

* * *

 _ **A year later in Arendelle:**_

The town was decorated in all sorts of white flowers, ribbons and even some lanters, boats from far and wide reached the bay to attend the wedding celebration of Elsa and Hans.

Most unusual was the wedding as not only people attended, but magical creatures of all sorts crowded not only the chapel but the streets, even the ocean as well.

"Is this seat taken your majesty?" asked Arthur to Rhiannon who sat in the very first pew in the front,

"Why hello Arthur and no its not so your more than welcome to sit" answered Rhiannon, Arthur smiled as he sat down next to Rhiannon,

"Rhiannon I-" began Arthur,

"No, me first Arthur dear, for I have questions" said Rhiannon interrupting,

"Sure, ask away your majesty" said Arthur,

"Alright, first I ask you to call me by my name and second" Rhiannon paused before smiling and saying "Are you single?", Arthur looked confused for a second before his eyes widen, all that could come out of his mouth was "Oh" as his face turned red.

Primrose smirked as she saw that as she sat behind them, "Seems there will be another wedding soon" though Primrose happily.

Suddenly the happiness Primrose and Arthur felt left when they saw their mother, brothers and their family walk in, the brothers and Ole were happy, dressed in bright colors to represent their happy mood as they took their seats, while the mother and their families were dressed in black and had a somber look, they seemed to be quite angry to see that Hans gained some happiness.

The brothers, especially Richard looked apologetically at Arthur, after what happened the brothers managed to mend the bridges they broke with Hans as they were now the brothers they were meant to be from the very beginning.

Sadly it was not the case for their wives, nieces, nephews or their mother, their minds had been so poisoned that they believed that Hans was to blame for Stephens death and nothing the brother said could change their minds, their mother was worse as she disowned Hans.

"You were never my son! Go and join the filthy heretics and the creatures of the devil! That is where you belong!" she had said that day.

It was surprising she showed up at all, but she seemed to want to leave as she looked with disgust at the magical creatures all around them.

Once every magical being, creature and person sat down in their rightful place in the wedding began. Hans walked over to the altar and took his place, he was dressed in a fine white and silver coat with some gold designs mimicking flames, black pants and shoes, he looked every bit of a king which he was going to be.

Music played as Elsa walked over, all dressed in white ice dress, her hair was in a bun with an ice crown making her seem like an angel from above, her train was long and it was held up by Deer and a couple of fairies.

When she reached the altar stood next to Hans as they said their vows before kissing.

People and magical creatures clapped and celebrated, except Anna who began to scream and jump around happily with Kristoff trying to calm her down.

Holding hands Elsa and Hans began to that they leave to lead the guest to the reception at the palace, but half way they paused for a while to look at Hans family.

The brothers were happy, silently mouthing their congratulations to Hans, but the rest said nothing, they just simply turned their heads as if ignoring that Hans was ever part of the family and the mother she looked like stone before bowing down and saying

"So...your highness...you got what you wanted...you married a queen and soon you will be king..." looking at Elsa she said "I would advise you to not marry this man, he is worthless and useless, but then again you two are perfect for one another, he is a changeling and you are a monster".

Hans froze as the words cut deep as he stared without shedding any tears while Elsa on the other hand was angry and wanted nothing but to freeze the woman till she was nothing but a statue, but managed to control herself as neither she or Hans said anything as they turned and left chapel.

"They are not telling the truth Hans, you are not worthless or useless, you are the greatest man I have ever had the pleasure to meet other than my father of course" said Elsa as they walked out,

"Thank you...and they are wrong about you, you are not a monster, you are a beautiful, strong and the most courageous woman I have ever met" said Hans with a smile then frowned as he realized something.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa,

"I just remembered, I know what happened to your father...but not your mother..." said Hans after a while, hearing that made Elsa frown before Hans said "I am sure she is okay though, she was when I last saw her with Fairy queen Rhiannon".

"Maybe she knows" said Elsa as they made it to the wedding reception.

At the reception there was a lot of dancing, music and a lot of chocolate which both Elsa and Anna loved.

While the brothers wives and the kids left in a hurry, the brothers, Ole, Arthur and Primrose did not as they quickly made their way to Hans and Elsa,

"Congratulations brother" said Arthur hugging Hans,

"Yes, you look very happy" said Richard with a smile,

"Thank you and yes I am very happy, this is all more than I could ever ask for" said Hans with a smile before Primrose too hugged him and said "Now that you are married...Are you considering children? I do hope so for I have many remedies to help conceive",

"Prim, we just got married, one thing at a time" said Hans as both he and Elsa turned red,

"Well I read that the chances of conception is higher during the Honeymoon" said Ole cheekily,

"Ole" said Richard shocked,

"What? Its the truth" said Ole innocently.

"Well...this is surprising...who knew that something as innocent as taking a raspberry bush would bring all this" said Arthur,

"I agree...and it is the best thing that ever happened to me" said Hans " As it brought me to Elsa" as he held Elsa.

Elsa smiled and nodded her head gracefully and said "I thank you Arthur for bringing us together"

Bowing down Arthur said "I welcome you, I also say that I am sorry for stealing from you",

"It is okay...my home is forever opened to all of you" said Elsa before she and Hans left to join the other guests.

Soon sitting down for the banquet Rhiannon stood up and said "We are missing somebody".

Everybody looked confused, especially Hans and Elsa who were sure that they invited everybody, "Ahhh yess!" said Rhiannon as she summoned the truth mirror to her hand surprising everybody.

Holding the mirror up Rhiannon chanted

 _"You served your time"_

 _"You served it well"_

 _"A lesson was learned"_

 _"A truth was shown"_

 _"Be not a mirror"_

 _"Be true and free"_

 _"I hereby set you free"_

As soon as those words were spoken the mirror began to glow brightly, placing it down on the ground Rhiannon stepped back as the mirror broke and began to shape and form till a very familiar woman stood there.

Anna and Elsa's eyes widen and tears as the woman walked over, she smiled gently as she opened her arms to them and said "My girls",

"MOM!" they cried as they ran over and hugged Iduna who held them close.

Confused Hans walked over with Kristoff behind him,

"You asked me not to hurt Iduna, yet she needed to be punished also she could not be around as it would have brought tragedy, so I sealed her in a truth mirror so that once the curse was lifted she would be set free" explained Rhiannon.

"I thank you for your mercy" said Iduna as she let go then walked over to Kristoff and Hans, with a smile she said "I am happy to give you two my blessing as I welcome you both to the family".

Hans stared, for a moment Iduna was afraid, what if he told Elsa the truth of how he became a Phoenix?...how he got cursed by her?...

"I thank you for your welcome" said Hans,

"Likewise" said Kristoff, Iduna sighted in relief as she and her daughter walked to the banquet and took their respective seats, happily they enjoyed the party while Elsa and Hans planned their honeymoon.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the dungeons of Arendelle:**_

Cold stone, hard dusty floors, leaking pipes and uncomfortable benches, that was the best way to describe it as a young man sat in a cell shackled, his form hidden under a hooded cloak.

"Hey traitor!" he heard, looking up he saw two guards walking over, one had a basket that had piece cake...wedding cake...fruits, candies, a bottle of whine and chocolate.

"His majesty, the future king of Arendelle sent ya this, not sure why" said the guard as he placed the basket close to the bars for him to take,

"He is just lucky he is compassionate, if it were another that guy would have been hanged" snorted the other before the two guards left.

When alone the prisoner reached and grabbed the basket, looking over the piece of wedding cake he yelled as he brought his fist down,

"Damn you Hans! Damn you! I wish you nothing but unhappiness for taking what is mine!" the prisoner who was Daniel yelled "I should be the one marrying Elsa! Arendelle is mine to conquer not yours!".

When his anger was satisfied he breathed before chuckling quite evilly "Soon, very soon..." taking the whine he opened it and drank the contents while thinking and planning his brother Hans demise.

 _ **The end...for now...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors note: Oh no...one enemy is down and another rises...guess that is the facts of life.**_

 _ **Any way, thank you all for reading the story raspberry bush, hope you all stay tuned for the sequel which I have planned for this story which I will call The Phoenix.**_

 _ **In it shows more historic facts because well...if Frozen had actually happened Elsa would have had to struggle a lot as queen as she has two things against her, first she is a woman and sadly women back then were beneath men and also her powers as both it and the events which happened would make people fear her, even despise her as people back then were pretty superstitious and though that magic and such was evil and for the devil... and also along Elsa's struggle as a queen she is thrusted into a journey to recover all that she has lost.**_

 _ **Here is a sneak peek:**_

Gossip, Elsa was quite used to it, for there was just no way of escaping it, especially when your a royal and queen.

"The queen did this" would claim one,

"The queen did that" another would say, often times she ignored it, but sadly this rumor refused to go away.

"I heard that the marriage was a set up" whispered one lady to another as they had tea in the common room, as soon as those words were spoken Elsa stopped dead in her tracks and listened in.

"I know, if Queen Elsa had not married Prince Hans the people would have rebelled against her" said the lady friend,

"I feel sorry for him, married to such a monster, our Phoenix went from powerful to a simple caged song bird when he married that ice monster" said another as the rest nodded,

"What if it was forced? What if he did it so his people would be safe?" said one,

"I heard that that was how he and the queen first met, the poor dear was forced to go or else she would have killed his brother" said the other in pity.

Anger swelled up inside of Elsa as she heard every word, so much so that the wall next to her began to freeze up before she turned and ran to her room, locking herself there.

4 years had passed, 4 miserable years, yet people refused to forget what she did while she was under Mara's influence, they refused to see her as anything else but a monster.

Nobody wanted to be near her, none of her people acknowledged her or went to her when they were in need, whenever they came they always asked to see her husband.

"Oh, its nothing of your concern" one would say,

"Sorry, but we were really hoping to talk to Phoenix Prince Hans" said another.

It went to the point that Hans handled all of the meetings from both royals and commoners alike, when he went out he had to either be disguised or go with body guards as people would surround him in hopes to either speak to the fabled phoenix in human form or to ask for healing.

She was not angry at Hans, she knew Hans did not ask for this as he would always come to her exasperated about it, but she could not help but be resentful over the fact of how the people of Arendelle...her people preferred a foreigner prince over their own queen.

Then a knock interrupted her thoughts,

"Come in" said Elsa without bothering to look at who it was.

The door opened, entering she saw it was Hans, flowers in hand, hepatica flowers, her favorite.

"What's the occasion?" asked Elsa with a smile,

"Does there ever have to be an occasion for me to give the woman who I love the most flowers?" said Hans as he walked over and gave them to her,

"Lier" though Elsa as she took and smelled the flowers, she knew why he was bringing her flowers, it was impossible for him not to know about the rumors.

"You know...the king and queen of the south of France invited us to masked ball" said Hans "I though we could join, take a little break from Arendelle",

"You mean you" said Elsa briskly,

"Pardon?" asked Hans confused,

"They invited YOU to a ball, not me" said Elsa angrily as she walked passed him "They want to see the Phoenix, not the evil Ice Queen",

"Elsa, that is not true" said gently Hans as he followed,

"Yes it is, don't pretend you don't know, I hear it all the time, "Oh poor Hans married to an evil ice queen", "Oh poor Phoenix, forced to become a caged little song bird to a monster" said Elsa angrily,

"Elsa, please, I know things are bad, but you need to give people time and I am trying to-",

"Well your trying is not good enough" snapped Elsa then glared and accused "How do I know that your not turning my people against me just so you can become king?".

Hans eyes widen as he looked at Elsa before saying "That is not fair Elsa, you know that is not true, I love you, I don't care or want to be king",

"What else can I expect from a Southern isle prince, I know how your family is, you know at times like this I wish that I never met you!" Elsa said, but soon regretted it as Hans stared at her, his eyes watered though not a tear was shed, he was really hurt by what she said.

"Hans...I am sorry I" began Elsa but she could not finish as Hans quickly left the room without saying a word,

"Hans! WAIT!" yelled Elsa as she tried to run after him only for the doors to slam shut locking her in.

As she went to open it she back away when a darkness surrounded it, keeping her in, backing away Elsa grew fearful as she looked around the room only to noticed a familiar cloaked figure.

"You" said Elsa,

"Yes me...oh how long have I waited for this day" said the cloaked figure before laughing,

"No! I may have spared you because Hans asked me to...but you do something and I will" threatened Elsa as she gathered her ice power,

"Oh it is not me who did anything, it is you" said the figure before waiving his hands and more shadows appeared, Elsa struggled as she shot ice, but it was useless.

"You wish you never met Hans...hummm since I am so nice I will grant you your wish" said the figure.

"NO! I did not mean it!" yelled Elsa,

"Its too late...you already said it" said the figure as the shadows surrounded Elsa to the point everything went black, the last thing Elsa clearly remembered was the person saying

"Didn't your mother ever tell you be careful what you wish for?"

 _ **That is the end of the sneak preview, what do you all think of it?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything, I apologize for the delay in the Raspberry bush sequel, but rest assure its underway and it will be published soon.**_

 _ **For now enjoy this new sneak peek of the sequel and the next sneak peek I will put up tomorrow. :)**_

* * *

 ** _Another Sneak peek:_**

The sky was getting dark, how did she got there Elsa did not know. Frankly nothing made sense since she started on her rather strange misadventure.

It got even more confusing when she started the labyrinth as only once she crossed it during the day. The rest of the times it has been at night when she was asleep.

Which brought the question on whether she was dreaming or not.

"Your not dreaming Elsa" she heard Specter say as he appeared before her, every time he shows up like that Elsa always jumped.

Specter looked like a ghoul, that she knew with his thin frame, sharp bony features, gray skin, though his face was of a handsome man it was one of a person who had long since died. His eyes were as dark as his long hair which reached a bit bellow his shoulders, limp it was as it showed no signs of it moving.

"How do I know that? Nothing makes sense, how am I even crossing the labyrinth" said Elsa

"Everything has a reason, think of the labyrinth as a royal trial" said specter.

"Royal trial?" Asked Elsa curious as she held her oil lamp,

"Oh right, I forgot, those trials were abolished ages ago" said specter.

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Elsa curious,

"No harm in that" said specter then breathed looking as if an old person reflecting on the past and said "It was many years ago, too many to count, the magical and the humans co-existed with one another during those days, the magical ruling the forest, mountains and sea while the humans ruling towns, villages and cities, as time went by both magical and humans began to grow worried over the rules, how would they preserve the rule? How would they be able to weed out all the unworthy ones and place the worthy on the throne? So to solve that the royal trials were invented",

"How were they? How did they worked?" asked Elsa growing interested,

"They were different for everybody, but the goal was the same, each trial was gathered to all the strengths and weaknesses of the potentials heirs" explained specter "When the time came for the trials regardless of age and gender the trials had to happen to keep the rules strong and the worlds safe, of the oldest child died then the trials would be given to the younger sibling and if that one failed which it mean it would die then it would go down that line till a worthy one was found by passing the test, there was an ancestor of yours who was the cousin of the supposed heir who became ruler because the supposed heir and siblings all failed the test",

"Was it effective?" asked Elsa,

"It was more than effective for all the greatest rulers that ever existed went through those trials and passed" said Specter making Elsa stare in awe, to think that there were trials made to pick rulers and not just any rulers, but the greatest was something amazing as it could easily avoid possible tyrants and abuse of power.

But then Elsa frowned and asked "If it's like that then why was it abolished?",

"People complained about it, it's too cruel one would say, it's too hard would say the other, so the humans broke from the magical world and stopped doing the trials as they refused to understand the necessity for the trials despite how horrible they may be at times" said Specter.

Stopping Elsa though then her eyes opened as she realized something then asked "Is that why the monarchy slowly disappearing from the world?",

"Yes my dear" answered Specter.

That made Elsas blood run cold for a moment as she remembered history, the monarchy was disappearing, the north of French lost their rulers as they decided to go free, the south was loosing control of their kingdom as their people demand independence, the Russian empire was also loosing its grip of power and her...too many times had she heard the council talking about deposing her behind her back and the southern isles, the last time Richard and Hans brothers visited they spoke fearfully about them being executed as the people were rejecting their rule.

Was that her fate?

"Oh my god" said Elsa,

"Scary? Fret not as there are worse things that that, I can assure you" said specter.

"Is there any way to bring them back?" asked Elsa,

"Yes...like I said the trials were abolished by humans, but that does not mean we of the magical realm can't choose people who we deem worthy to take them" said specter "Hans took the trials in both this and in your timeline",

"He did?" asked Elsa,

"Yes, unknowingly when he first met the Phoenix the Phoenix decided to enact the trial on him, to test him if he was worthy of the gift he was probably going to receive" said the specter,

"But you said the trials started at the oldest" said Elsa,

"That is not always the case when a magical creature decides to enact the trial, for when they do they are given to those deemed worthy, the Phoenix had already seen his brothers so he deemed Hans as the most worthy one to receive the trial" said Specter,

"So...by passing the trial..." began Elsa,

"It not only made him the phoenix, but the rightful ruler of the Southern isles, just like his grandfather before him" said Specter then he looked around and said "better get going...there is still a lot more to do",

"Wait...what if I need you?" asked Elsa,

"I am sorry, but your going to have to do this on your own...the only advice I can give you is this...there is always more than one solution to a problem, but be careful while your choosing, cause the choice you make might not always be the right one" said Specter before vanishing.


End file.
